Hearts and Minds
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: **On Hiatus**When you throw a bunch of Pokémon characters into their final year of high school, what do you get? Drama, romance, angst, humour, tragedy… It’s going to be a year they’ll never forget. Poke, Advance, Contest and Ego Shipping, amongst others.
1. Brand New Day

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

----

Author Note:

Hi everyone. It's been a really, really long time since I've updated Hearts and Minds or done any writing at all. Thankfully, there have been a lot of people writing to me, asking when it is going to be updated, and it's because of you people that it finally is.

The way the fic was, I couldn't keep writing it, so I've had to make a few alterations. For one, there were way too many characters in the story, so I had to take some characters and storylines out. Sorry to those of you who were a fan of Sabrina – her storyline had to go, it wasn't going anywhere.

I've also taken the whole 'Pokemon' factor out of the characters' lives. I don't watch the show anymore, but I love the characters I have built upon in this story and that's why I want to continue it.

You should definitely read this from the beginning again, as a lot of things have changed. I really hope you all like the new, updated version. I don't get much time to write, but I am really going to try to keep this updated. Please keep me motivated with reviews though; that will spur me on!

Thanks for continuing to read everyone. :)

Also, thanks to Teneal for proofing this chapter for me.

----

**Chapter 1**

_Brand New Day  
_

"Year 12..." were the words Mrs. Scott used to begin 2008 for the year twelve students of Viridian City High School. "Some students are scared of it. Some don't care about it. But no matter what you think or how you feel, it is going to be a big year for all of you."

Mrs. Scott's voice was emotional enough that you just knew she really cared about her students. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle behind her stylish, black-rimmed glasses. Her frame was petite as she stood in front of thirty senior students in the school hall. Tucking a strand of her short, auburn hair behind her ear, she continued. "This year is the last before you go out into the world and become young adults with responsibility. But don't let me scare you, it's not all bad. For some of you, it will mean freedom, and others will be afraid to leave the safety of this school environment. Life outside school is pretty different - the real world isn't always forgiving and it's important to know who you are and where you stand."

Mrs. Scott turned to take some paper and pens from her desk. The students were silent as she walked to each front desk and instructed every student to take a piece of paper and a pen and pass the materials on. Her students were attentive. She was young and had only been through year twelve five years ago. She knew how they felt, and they respected that. Deep down, they were all afraid, even if they wouldn't admit it.

When Mrs. Scott was satisfied that every student had the required materials, she gave her instructions, "I want you to write down exactly how you're feeling at this exact moment. It doesn't only have to be about school. You can write about your life, your friends, what you want to achieve by the end of the year, whatever you're feeling right now. After you're done, I want you to fold up your piece of paper and hand it to me as you leave the room. I'm going to get you all to do this at various stages throughout the year. At the end of year, they will be given back to you. This way, you can open them up and read them, and see how you've changed over the course of the year. Oh and don't worry, I'm not going to read them."

A low murmur waved over the crowd of students as they discussed the task. A few rolled their eyes, looking disinterested. Others went straight into writing. Mrs. Scott sat behind her desk as she watched her students write.

_My name is Ash Ketchum. I feel kind of scared, kind of excited about year12. I really want to do well with my grades, maybe even get straight A's. I am looking forward to getting out of school but I will miss being with my friends every day. Especially Misty. I love Misty. I love her more than anything and I want to tell her that so badly, but I can't. Because she's my best friend, and has been since we were 10. And I don't think she feels the same way I do, so I can't tell her because it would make things weird and awkward between us. I would rather have her friendship than nothing at all. So anyway, that's how I feel right now. Maybe sometime this year I will gather the courage to tell her how I feel, and maybe she will feel the same. If it's as simple as that...then I will be very happy._

Ash put down his pen and proceeded to fold up the piece of paper that held his biggest secret. He pushed a stray piece of his messy, jet black hair out of his eyes as he did so, before leaning back against his chair and glancing around the classroom. Though he tried to hide it, his chocolate brown eyes were focused on one person in particular – a tall, slim girl with fiery orange hair. He and Misty had been best friends since they were kids, but last year his feelings had changed. His heart would beat faster and faster when she came near, and his face would flush a deep red when they touched. His mother thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, but for Ash, it was a burden. Misty didn't return his feelings. He couldn't even tell her because he was afraid both of rejection and of destroying the friendship that was so important to him. A voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Thinking about Misty again?" Brock whispered from the desk next to him.

Brock was Ash's other best friend, who, unfortunately for Ash, could read him like a book. Ash cursed himself as he realised that he'd been staring at Misty, and felt his cheeks blush.

"Huh?! What do you mean?" he whispered back, attempting to cover for himself. Brock laughed.

"There's no point denying it anymore Ash, remember? I know you, and I know you like Misty." Ash laughed off the accusation lightly.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you think she's pretty", Brock taunted, gaining satisfaction from the embarrassed look on Ash's face.

"I do not!" he said, loud enough that it stood out in the silence. A few people, including his teacher, turned to look at him. Embarrassed, he turned his attention back towards his brown wooden desk.

_My name is May Pearce. I'm new to Viridian High this year. I came __here from a small town__ because my dad has opened a new franchise of his business. __I'm__ really scared of starting at this new school. I miss my friends from home and it's really daunting to think of making new ones, especially in year 12. All the people __here__ seem so sure of who they are and what they want. I don't really know who I am and I hate that. I don't have __much__ self-confidence and it makes me feel inferior. I want to be able to stand up and be commanding. I want people to notice when I enter the room. Not in an attention-seeking way, just in a confident way. That's all I want this year. Confidence._

May twisted her auburn hair around her finger, a nervous trait. She rarely wore her hair down, most of the time she wore it in pigtails but that hairstyle wasn't really 'in' these days, and she had to give a good impression if she was going to fit in here. It was weird to have to wear a uniform; casual clothes were the norm at her previous school. But this school was more prestigious, more serious. Her first morning had been hectic and her head was spinning with all the new information she'd learned in such a small amount of time. Her attention turned back to Mrs. Scott, then, as she stopped the class from writing.

"Alright students, pens down," she said with a slight smirk on her face. She walked forward, away from the desk at the front of the room. "Now I know it's nearly morning break, but I want to take this moment to introduce you to a new member of your year level."

May froze as she realised the teacher was talking about her. She was pretty sure she was the only new girl here. Sure enough, Mrs. Scott turned towards her.

"May, would you stand please," she commanded politely. May hated all the attention being on her but it wasn't like she could run away. With a nervous smile on her face, she stood and immediately felt thirty-odd pairs of eyes on her, staring her down, checking her out. May now knew how it would have felt to be on the front line during a war.

"May Pearce is new to Viridian and new to Viridian High. I'd like you all to make her feel welcome," she said with a smile. A few waves of chatter filled the air until their teacher hushed them once again. May finally got to stand down - had she been shot dead or was she still alive? She didn't really know at that moment.

"Ok class of 2008, you're dismissed. Hand your papers to me as you leave. After morning break, go straight to your first class," she explained and immediately, a few people got up to leave, as if they couldn't wait another second. "Oh, and Ash Ketchum, could you please come and see me before you leave. You too May," she added. A few 'oooohs' erupted from whom May guessed were the immature teens of the bunch as they filled out of the lecture hall.

A few minutes later, May had made her way down to where Mrs. Scott stood, and stood alongside a young man whom she guessed was Ash Ketchum. He was tall and quite handsome in a cute, boyish sort of way, with immersing brown eyes that for a moment, she seemed unable to take her attention from. Until he noticed she was looking at him.

"Don't look so worried Ash, you're not in too much trouble," Mrs. Scott said, a humorous tone protruding in her voice. She smirked as he appeared to sigh in relief. "I was wondering, since you're mature enough to talk during class," she smirked, "if you'd be able to introduce May to our school? You know, take her around, show her what she needs to know and introduce her to people."

May stole a glance from the boy next to her, and as she did he looked over at her with a smile. Nice smile...

"Sure," he replied happily, I can do that."

Mrs. Scott nodded. "Good. Well May, I hope everything goes well for you here. And if you ever need anything, let me know. I know it's hard being the new girl but I think you're going to be fine."

May nodded, feeling like she sincerely meant what she said. She was a nice teacher. "Thanks," she said.

"Alright May, it's time for the grand tour," Ash said, as if he had been delegated a really important job.

May nodded with a smile, "Lead the way."

_My name is Cassidy Jones and I'm a terrible person. I did something horrible to the person I love most in this whole world - Butch. He means everything to me but I betrayed him. Why am I so stupid? I couldn't live without him; I don't even want to try. I don't know what to do. Everything is falling apart._

Cassidy Jones sent a look of distaste Jessie's way. Her navy blue pleated uniform skirt was hemmed too much, creeping at least 3 inches above her knees. It was supposed to be at knee level. She wore a black bra underneath her white short-sleeved shirt and her black high heeled shoes were anything but school appropriate. Needless to say, Jessie wasn't wearing her school uniform appropriately either.

"You look like a slut, Jess", Cassidy said, a mixture of disgust and pleasure echoing through her voice. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Poor Cassidy, can't you hold your jealousy in anymore?" she retorted. Cassidy laughed.

"You must be joking! You look like you stepped out of a guide-book on how to be a hoe."

Jessie glared at Cassidy angrily; her words were like a paper cut to her heart, both irritating and painful.

"You know, I don't know how I could have ever been friends with you, Jessie. And you know what else? Our friendship is officially over!" Cassidy said viciously, before turning on her heel and stalking away. Jessie cursed her former best friend under her breath.

'_Who needs her anyway? Not me. I don__'__t need anybody. People just get in the way._

_I__'__m fine on my own__'_ she mused, though deep down she knew that she was trying to convince herself of this more than she believed it. Jessie had had one miserable friendship after another. They had all ended this way, and she had never tried to patch them up. Cassidy had been her longest friend, though their relationship had always been sour because they were always trying to get the better of one another. Perhaps she was simply meant to be alone, to walk solitarily. But did she really want to be alone? Jessie opened her locker door with a little too much force as this thought enveloped her. She looked down as James, who was standing nearby, glanced at her. He was a rich snob; he'd hardly ever spoken two words to her. He hung around with the other rich snobs, with perfect lives and perfect families, like Jessibelle and Giselle. They all made her feel like she didn't deserve to be at Viridian High because she was so poor. Her father had paid all of her school fees before he died and had worked so hard to pay for her to go to this school. She stood out from everyone else, though, and they made it known when they constantly taunted her. James wasn't as ill-behaved as the others. In fact, he'd always seemed like a nice person. But she wouldn't really know, because nice people don't get involved with the notorious, immoral Jessie, do they? Jessie could feel the familiar feeling of tears threatening to develop in her eyes, but forced them away. She never cried, not since her parents had died. What was the point? Nobody cared anyway.

_My name is James Williams, and by the end of this year, I will probably be receiving my acceptance letter into a law degree. A degree I don't want. But my father wants it, because he's a lawyer, his father was a lawyer, as was his father...and so on. But he doesn't know that the dream he has for me isn't the dream I have for myself. I don't want to be a lawyer. I want to be free from his grasp and expectations and plan my future according to my own goals. But there's no way that's going to happen. So I guess I should just move on and be what my father wants me to be: a lifeless, unhappy clone. All I want is to be free of it._

James felt as if he'd just unloaded a bucket load of secrets, feelings he'd kept inside, unable to tell anyone. If his father found out that he felt the way he did about his career, he'd disown him, never forgive him. The Williams' family legacy was resting on James' shoulders, but to him, it was a burden, weighing him down like carrying a bar of steel on his shoulders, which he would never be able to put down.

The murmur of teenagers filled the air, getting louder and louder as they took each step. It was morning break, and after that was their first class. James made his way towards his friends - Jessibelle, Giselle and Gary.

_Jessibelle Barton is my name, and I don't have a worry about this year because I know I'm going to get exactly what I want. I always do, I'm a Barton after all. That means...I will get straight A's, I'll get into the law school daddy went to, and I'll be with James. If I am missing one of those things by graduation, I will cut up my credit cards._

Jessibelle Barton tossed her shiny burgundy hair over her shoulder in a large display of attention, catching the eye of many a passerby. Giselle Davis, who sat beside her, did the same. They looked like a picture from a Viridian High advertisement - their appearances immaculate from their hair down to their shoes.

James laughed lightly as he walked up to Jessibelle and kissed her on the cheek.

"Looking gorgeous as always, Belle."

"Of course!" she smiled innocently at him. James rolled his eyes inwardly.

James had known Jessibelle all his life. Their families had been friends for many years because their fathers were both powerful lawyers in Viridian City. Belle didn't waste a second showing off that she was rich, beautiful, smart and talented. She beamed as a girl walked by holding a magazine with her on the front cover. James, on the other hand was more reserved about his wealth. He never bragged about it, and associated with all types of people, whether they were rich or poor.

"These people are all so daggy. I mean, look at that hairstyle," she said as she pointed to Misty, who was walking by. "I mean, I used to wear my hair in a side ponytail when I was 5."

"I know, I mean, get a fashion sense," Giselle agreed.

Misty sneered because she knew she was being talked about, and glared at Jessibelle, who scoffed back at her.

James rolled his eyes at the girls.

"Oh, leave her alone guys, not everyone has the same opinion as you do", James said angrily. Jessibelle raised an eyebrow at James' retort.

"What's the matter Jim? You're not turning softie on us are you?" Giselle asked, half in amusement.

James stared ahead, not answering her question. He didn't know why, but his friends' attitudes were bothering him to the point where he couldn't stand to be near them. What had changed? He didn't know.

'_Maybe I grew up__'_, he thought sarcastically, but didn't dismiss the notion. Perhaps he had grown up. Perhaps joining in with his 'friends' wasn't so fun after all. Perhaps he just needed a change, of everything. James sighed hopelessly. All he knew was that he couldn't be near these people anymore, and he walked away without a word, quickly solving that problem.

"What's with him?" she asked aloud.

"PMS?" Giselle suggested, and the two burst into a fit of laughter.

_My name is Jessie and I hate everything. I hate school, home, friends, people, boys, money... I hate life. Why does everything have to be so hard for me? I look around and see everyone smiling, happy, and it makes me ANGRY! Why should they have it _all _and not me? Why am I so unlucky?_

Jessie sighed as she sat alone in the cafeteria. She didn't usually hang out here but she didn't really have anywhere else to go, since Cassidy now hated her guts. The cafeteria was pretty much deserted, save for a few year eights and nines, and some people buying food. People usually spent their free time outside, especially in the nice weather like they were having today, but Jessie wasn't in the mood for the sun.

"Mind if I sit here?" she heard a male voice ask. Looking up, she found James Williams' emerald green eyes staring down at her. Snapping out of her state of self pity, she nodded. She and James weren't friends, but at the moment Jessie could care less. Though she was curious as to why he wanted to sit with her...

James sat on the chair across from her, putting a few textbooks down on the table.

"Hi", she said simply.

"How come you're not sitting with your friends?"

"I don't have any", Jessie answered sarcastically. "You?" James shrugged.

"Me neither."

"I don't know how you could ever have considered those losers friends in the first place", she said. James smirked.

"I had no choice. Jessibelle is a friend of the family." Jessie laughed.

"Poor family."

'_Underneath all that make-up she__'__s really pretty. I never noticed it before__…'_ James thought as he laughed at her comment.

"So what are you going to do next year?" James asked, trying to make small-talk.

Jessie shrugged, appearing as if she could care less.

"I dunno. I want to be an actress…"

"Then you should. I've seen you in the school plays; you're really good at it."

"Thanks…" Jessie smiled. "But…"

"But what?"

"My step-father is dead-set against me becoming one. He says it's a joke's job."

"Oh…" James said quietly.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," Jessie shook herself from her problems to realise she was telling them to a stranger.

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone you don't know that well."

"If I wanted to talk, I'd see a shrink," Jessie retorted. She didn't mean to be so negative but she was in a foul mood.

"Sorry," James apologised immediately.

"Don't be. It's not your fault my life sucks." Sighing, Jessie rested her head in her hand as she leant against the table. James was silent; he didn't know what to say or how to react to her.  
"I kind of know how you feel," he spoke finally.

"I doubt it."

James smiled weakly, though a thundery cloud of sadness cast itself across his eyes. He said nothing for a few moments, leaving Jessie to wonder if she'd upset him, not that she cared.

"Hey Jessie?" James finally spoke again, looking up at her. The sadness was gone.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should go for it. Become an actress and be happy."

Jessie looked at him for a moment, studying the emotion in his eyes. Strangely, she couldn't find any… She found it strange, but pretended not to as she smiled meekly.

"Well…maybe", she said. "Thanks".

He smiled back, but Jessie noticed that there was still no emotion present in his eyes. They just seemed to be emerald pools of…nothingness. There was no spark, no energy. Just…nothing.

_My name is Erika Fowler and I'm 18. This year I really don't want things to change from how they are right now. I have everything I need. Beautiful friends whom I love, good grades, a great family and a boyfriend who I love very much. I hope Tracey and I will get closer and closer as the year goes on. I just want this to be a year I'll remember._

"I love you," Tracey Sketchit said softly as he looked into Erika Fowler's midnight blue eyes. He leant in to kiss her gently on the lips, and she smiled as she kissed him back.

"I love you," she replied.

Tracey put his arms around her as she leaned back against the tall oak tree that they sat under. It was their spot, and they would meet each other every recess and lunch, and had done ever since they had started dating four months ago. It was far from where any of the other students sat, so they could have their privacy.

Erika picked up Tracey's sketch book and flipped through his drawings. He loved art, drawing in particular, and after school his intention was to go to art school to begin his career. Tracey glanced up as he saw somebody moving in the distance. His heart began to beat faster as he saw her long brown hair waving in the breeze. Her dark brown eyes turned to face him, desire emanating from her stare. The resentment that filled Tracey's heart at first glance faded and was replaced with hurt. He forced himself to look away, and turned his attention back to Erika as he heard her speak.

"Oh, I love this one!" she commented as she turned the page to a picture of a waterfall they had encountered on a day together in the summer. His drawing was as beautiful as the real thing.

"What a great day that was. So peaceful and calm. I wish we didn't have to come back to school," she said wistfully.

Tracey glanced back up again. Melody was gone.

"Me too. Back to the real world though, I guess," Tracey replied, putting his hand over hers. A smile graced her face as she looked up into his eyes.

"Are you scared about it? Year 12, I mean?" she asked. He nodded.

"Deep down, of course. But I know that it's just another year. The hard part starts after we graduate, and have to make all those life changing decisions that the teachers will be going on about all year."

"True. But at least you know what you want to do. I don't really have much of an idea."

"Well, I wouldn't start worrying yet," he said softly. "I have no doubt you'll work it out. After all, how could a beautiful girl like you have a problem fitting into any path you decide to take," he added. Erika smiled graciously.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" she said as she kissed him again.

_My name is Tracey Sketchit and my favourite thing in the world is drawing. Next year I'm hoping to get into an art school and learn more about it, and hopefully make a career out of it. Last year I was completely in love with a girl named Melody. She was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, until she cheated on me with Gary Oak. I was so angry and hurt, and I couldn't even look at her for weeks after I'd seen them making out at a party. At the end of last year I started dating Erika, who is the nicest girl, and I love her a lot. Still, though, I can't help having these feelings for Mel. And I hate it. She hurt me; so shouldn't I want to stay away from her? Obviously not, since every time she looks my way, I feel myself dangling from her strings, like a puppet in her game._

"So where are you from, May?" Ash asked as they walked through the school grounds. He had already pointed out the huge heritage-looking school buildings where all the classrooms were located, the cafeteria, the huge oval set in the centre of the school, the areas where certain cliques hung out...

"I'm from a small town called Petalburg, not sure if you'll have heard of it. It's on the coast," she replied. Ash was easy to talk to - he was very relaxed and very nice. Still, May couldn't help but have this sickly nervous feeling inside her stomach. Getting to know new people was so daunting!

"I've heard of the place but don't know much about it, I'll admit," he said sheepishly, "Is it nice?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful," she said, feeling at peace when she thought of home. "Very different from here though."

"Oh yeah, the city lifestyle is kind of strange. I spent the first five years of my life in Pallet Town, before we moved here."

"Wow, big difference," she commented. He nodded.

"Those people over there," he continued with his 'grand tour', "are the rich, popular people who 'everyone looks up to' even though they treat everyone like dirt." May looked a bit shocked that there were such segregated groups in this school - it wasn't like this in Petalburg.

He went on to explain, "The girl with the red hair is Jessibelle, next to her is Giselle, and the guys are Gary and Butch."

May nodded. The four people he'd just pointed out were EXTREMELY good looking - they looked like models.

"Anyway don't be hurt if they ignore you or say something stupid and mean, it's natural for them and they do it to everyone."

The two kept walking, passing students of all ages from year's eight to twelve. After a few more steps, they reached a grassed area set away from the huge oval. Wooden benches with black wrought iron frames and matching tables were scattered throughout the area, most of them taken up by students eating and reading and gossiping. Finally they approached a table which Ash stopped in front of. Seated on the chairs were two girls - one had orange hair pulled up in a ponytail and bright eyes that looked the colour of the ocean. Her pale skin complemented her features and she was slim and tall. As Ash and May approached, the girl seemed to look straight at her, almost accusingly, as if she were checking her over for a murder weapon with her eyes. Across from her sat a boy with dark tanned skin and spiky brown hair. He gave May a gentle, welcoming smile as she approached.

"Hey guys," he said and they said their hello's, both looking interested to see who this new girl was.

May hated being the new girl.

"This is May. Mrs. Scott asked me to show her around," he turned towards her. "May, this is Misty and Brock."

"Hey," the girl, Misty, gave her a smile, though she still looked suspicious.

'_Wonder why?'_

"Hi May, nice to meet you," the boy, Brock, welcomed. "Have a seat," he patted the spare spot next to him and May sat down, as Ash took the spot next to Misty.

"Quick Mist, I need food," he said to Misty impatiently, who rolled her eyes as she handed him a bag of chips.

"Geez Ash you only had breakfast three hours ago."

"Anyway," he changed the subject, "May is from Petalburg, on the coast."

"Oh I've always wanted to go there, it looks so pretty," Misty said, and the suspicious look was replaced by a dreamy one.

"Misty wants to go everywhere," Ash explained with a smirk, and she replied by punching him on the arm.

It was pretty obvious to May that Ash and Misty were very close. Maybe that's why Misty was looking at May as if she was an alien?

"So May, why did you move to Viridian?" Brock asked, genuinely interested.

"My dad's business is opening up over here and he came out to make it happen," she explained.

"Wow, it must be hard starting at a new school now," Misty said.

"It is, I'm really nervous," May admitted.

"Well, you've got nothing to worry about," Ash said. "If anyone gives you any trouble, Misty will be happy to punch them out for you," he finished, and got up out of his chair as Misty sneered at him.

"You're lucky you moved," she narrowed her eyes.

Brock shook his head at the two. "Ignore them May, they're crazy. Seriously, this is a great school and I don't think you should be worried."

"Thanks." May smiled at Brock. He seemed really wise, like he knew more than his age should allow, but right away she knew she could trust him.

At that moment, a chime resounded through the school. Morning break was over.

"So have you guys both got English now?" Misty asked Ash and Brock. "I've got Chem with Erika."

Ash nodded with a look of dread.

"Yep," Brock confirmed.

"What about you?" Ash asked May.

"Ummm...I think it was English too actually..." she murmured as she rummaged through her school bag, looking for her timetable. When she pulled it out, she confirmed. "Yep, English with Mrs. Roe."

"Great, then you'll come with us," Ash said.

The suspicious look was back on Misty's face.

_My name is Brock Slate and I'm 18. I'm sort of concerned about this coming year because I don't know how I'm going to balance home and school. My father left my mother, myself and my 13 brothers and sisters to 'become a better man' last year. Since that day, my mother has been a lifeless wreck, and she can't do much. So, I keep the house clean, look after everything my brothers and sisters need, iron, wash, cook, sew...etcetera. It's tiring to do that _as well as_ school. But I'm the only one who can do it. And I don't have much confidence in my father coming home any time soon. I'm not complaining. I just hope I can hold it all together and be able to graduate. If not...I don't know what I'll do._

James got up to leave as he heard the bell ring, noticing that Jessie was in no hurry to get to her first class. He looked down at her and thought of something.

"Hey Jessie, do you want to meet here for lunch?" he asked. Jessie looked up at him in surprise.

"Well, sure. Okay…"

James smiled, his first real smile in quite a while, and nodded. "Great, I'll see you then. Good luck in your first class."

Jessie nodded. "Thanks. You too." As she watched him walk away, she wondered why someone like James, with everything going for him, would want to spend time with her. She'd never really given him a chance before, believing that he was just like his stuck up, snobby friends. But there was something about him that interested her. Sure, he was incredibly handsome, but there was something more. Something dark in his bright eyes that told her he was more than just a spoiled rich kid. But nonetheless, she would keep her guard up, she wouldn't trust him because trusting people always resulted in disappointment for Jessie. People always let her down.

_My name is Butch Walker and I'm 18. Right now, life is great. I had a great summer with my girlfriend Cassidy, who I love so much, and now we're back at school together. Cassidy is my soulmate, and someday I want to marry her so we can spend our lives together. I know I'm young but I know that she's the one for me. I think this year is going to be great for both of us, and I can't wait to be standing next to her when we graduate._

"Cass," Butch whispered to his blonde girlfriend, turning quickly to make sure the teacher wasn't watching him.

Cassidy seemed to be staring into space, but she'd heard and turned her head to face Butch.

"You ok?" he asked. Cassidy had been very distant all morning, like she had something on her mind that was taking all of her attention.

In reply, she smiled, though Butch could tell it was forced. "Yeah, fine."

He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to the whiteboard and the math problems on it. Something wasn't right here, he knew. Cassidy trusted him with everything. But there was something she wasn't telling him.

May's first class seemed to go by quite quickly and uneventfully. She was glad she had Ash and Brock with her because it made her feel at ease, if only a little, now that she wasn't completely alone. The bell rang for the fourth time that day, informing the students that it was lunch time.

"Finally!" Ash was obviously relieved.

Ash and Brock led the way out of their classroom to their lockers, where they grabbed their lunch and headed for the same table where they had sat at morning break.

Misty and another girl with black hair shaped into a clean bob, styled with a thick red headband, already sat waiting for them. She was quickly introduced to Erika, the girl with the black hair, who seemed nice. Ash, May and Brock took seats and pulled out their lunches.

"How was English Ash?" Misty asked him with a smirk. Ash replied with a groan.

"Please, it's over now, don't make me think about it again."

Erika laughed. "If you hate it so much, why did you take it?"

"Well, you know, I don't know what I'm going to do next year so my mom said I have to keep my options open and do all the common core subjects, just in case."

"Probably a good idea," Brock commented. "Do you like English, May? You seemed to enjoy it."

May nodded as she swallowed her avocado and cheese sandwich. "Yeah, it's one of my favourite subjects," she replied.

"Great! Then you can tutor me," Ash looked hopeful.

Cue suspicious look from Misty. May had noticed it and she answered uneasily.

"Well...yeah, sure, I guess I can do that..."

"I really still can't believe how fast our summer break went," Misty exclaimed as she opened the blue folder that sat on the desk in front of her.

"I know," Ash replied. "It sucks."

"So are you coming to Erika's tonight? We were thinking of hiring a couple of movies or something," Misty asked. She, Erika, Ash and Brock often spent nights at each others' houses, studying or playing video games or watching movies.

"Um...well actually I can't."

"Oh? How come?" Misty asked, curious about what other plans her best friend could have that she didn't already know about.

"I promised May I'd show her around town, you know, just all the main things. She's only been here a week and she's from a really small town so I thought it'd be a good idea. Plus, she said she'd tutor me in English so it's the least I can do."

A pang of jealousy hit Misty like a tonne of bricks, and she hoped it didn't show on her face. Thankfully, their teacher walked in at that moment and distracted them.

"Oh, ok," Misty replied with a nod, and he hadn't seemed to notice her discomfort. But then again, clueless Ash wouldn't notice it. Or her.

_I'm Gary Oak. Writing stuff like this doesn't interest me, I've got better things to think about like which chick I'm gonna hook up with this weekend. Hahaha. That Misty chick is looking pretty hot these days, she's a fiery one too. And hooking up with her would REALLY piss Ash of big time. Anyways I should probably write about year 12....uh well I don't really need to worry because I know I'll get straight A's. It's gonna be a good year!_

"Yo, Ash", Gary called as he made his way over to his locker. Ash dumped his books from his last class into his own and turned towards Gary. His suspicions built up right away. He and Gary had been best friends when they were kids, both hailing from Pallet Town, until Gary became part of the 'in' crowd and ditched Ash for all the rich, popular people.

"Hi Gary, what's up?" he asked in his usual polite nature. Misty always said that Ash was _too_ nice sometimes. Ash smiled as this thought entered his mind.

"Well, I was just wondering…" he began. "Are you going out with Misty?" Ash had to stop himself from blushing as the question registered in his brain. His brain wasn't so considerate, however, and he coughed, which he decided was even more embarrassing.

"Me and Misty?" he asked uncomfortably. "No way", he said, laughing the question off like a joke.

"Well that's great!" Gary replied, a victorious look crossing his face.

"It is? Why?" Ash asked, almost panicky.

"Because I'm going to ask her out, now that I know I'm not going to get rejected", he explained, sticking his nose up in the air. Ash's heart sank and he silently hoped that Misty would reject him anyway.

"Well, thanks for the help Ashy Boy", Gary said before turning and walking away, a snide laugh trailing in his wake.

Ash didn't bother to cast aside the pang of jealousy that invaded his heart.

"So Misty, how was your first day?" Erika asked, brushing away her black bangs, which were blowing in the breeze.

"Ok," came an unenthusiastic reply.

"It's so cool that we're in our senior year. I can't wait until we graduate!"

"Yeah."

"It's so exciting!"

"Yeah."

Erika glanced at her friend. Her head was down and she was definitely only half listening.

"Misty? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Misty glanced up and forced a smile onto her face.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Come on, I can tell something's wrong. Did something happen?" Erika asked. Misty sighed. She and Erika had been friends for so long that Misty could rarely hide her feelings from her. Not that she minded of course; she always felt better after she talked things over.

"Ash isn't coming tonight. He's going out with May instead", she stated.

"What? What are they doing?"

"He's showing her around town."

"Oh", Erika answered, unsure of what to say next.

"We always get together on Wednesday nights. And now he's ditching us for her."

"Hmm," Erika pondered aloud. "Am I sensing a bit of jealousy towards the new girl?"

"What? No. I just..." Misty began, but didn't finish. She shrugged.

"I wish Ash could see how much I care about him."

"Honestly, I don't think you should be worried."

"Why?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Misty. I think Ash likes you more than he lets on", Erika explained.

"No way", Misty replied, having already made up her mind. "He wouldn't be going out with May if he did. I mean, taking her around town? Sounds like a date to me."

"I don't know, Misty…"

"I guess I just have to face the facts. Ash and I will always be just friends…"

"Hey Misty!"

Misty turned, half out of curiosity and half out of shock, when Gary Oak called out her name. After all, why would Gary – one of the most popular guys in the school – talk to her? But there he was - standing right in front of her eyes.

"Hi Misty, how are you doing?" he asked, seeming more polite than usual. "Hi Erika."

"I'm fine, thanks…" Misty replied warily. After what Gary had done to Ash, Misty knew she had to be cautious.

"That's good. So I was wondering…" he started.

'_Is he asking me out? What if he does? What do I say? Gary is bad news, right? Yes, he's bad news. Of course he is. He really hurt Ash. But he never did anything to me... I've always said that everyone deserves a chance… Maybe he does too. But I like Ash…' _thoughts drifted through Misty's mind as she nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight," he asked, so confident that Misty wondered if any girl had ever turned him down.

'_I like Ash, but he doesn't like me, right? So why shouldn't I go out with Gary? Ash can't tell me who and who not to go out with. But I'm love with Ash… Hey, wait a second… Ash is going out with May, so why shouldn't I go out with Gary? Maybe going out with Gary is just what I need to get over Ash…' _Misty thought, a decision sparking in her mind. Though her heart was clouded with doubt, she found herself following her head's instructions, and nodding and smiling.

"Sure, I'll go," she replied. Gary smiled, again confidently. He'd probably done this a million times, after all.

"Great!" he said, looking rather like he expected the answer. Self-confidence radiated from him as he pulled his shades over his eyes coolly.

"You like French food, right?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she said, looking slightly shocked.

"Well, you look like the romantic type," he replied. Misty gave him a look, saying she didn't buy the explanation. Gary laughed loudly.

"Ok ok, I looked at your Facebook," he explained, and Misty let out a giggle.

"I'll pick you up at around seven," he explained. Misty nodded. She felt somewhat excited about the date.

'_Perhaps Gary is just misunderstood… He seems really nice,'_ she thought as she waved goodbye to him. He winked at her before she turned away, and Misty felt her cheeks flush slightly.

'_And really hot…'_

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," Erika said as she watched Gary walk away suspiciously. "I don't know about him, Misty."

"I know he's got a pretty bad reputation but why shouldn't I give him a chance?" Misty reasoned.

"What about Ash though?"

"Like I said before, Ash is my friend. I could wait around forever for him and something which might never happen. Why shouldn't I take a chance with Gary?"

"I guess..." Erika was skeptical but tried to be positive. "Just be careful."

Ash, who was watching the scene from a distance, felt his heart sink like a boat with a hole in the bottom - a hole which had been viciously formed. He felt angry, jealous, but most of all, heartbroken. The tiny glimmer of hope that shone in his heart, like the bright light of a flashlight, ceased to glow. The light had lit up his heart with the hope that perhaps Misty could like him as more than just a friend. But this hope had been extinguished. He just had to accept it…

'_Misty and I__…'_he told himself with all of the strength in his heart, '_Are just friends. And that's all we'll ever be._'

_To be continued__…_

Credits: The chapter title is a song by Alex Lloyd.


	2. Everybody Hurts

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 2**

_Everybody Hurts_

Positive. It was positive. She was pregnant. Pregnant. There was a baby growing inside of her. She put her hand over her stomach, tears falling like rain in summer – unexpected. Just to make sure, she glanced again at the pregnancy test. Pink. Pink meant pregnant. Worry filled her mind, frantic and frenzied. What would she do? She was eighteen and pregnant. Her family would be angry and disappointed. She'd never get a job. She didn't want to be a mother just yet. Feeling like her brain was about to explode, Cassidy buried her head in her pillow and let her tears flow, trying to rid herself of the fear and shock within her.

May bounded across her room, singing along to her Kelly Clarkson CD, as she changed out of her school uniform. For her outing tonight, she'd chosen a pink tunic dress with a ribbon tied waist, enhancing her small waistline, with black leggings underneath and flat gold peep toe shoes. After she was changed, she added some gold eye shadow to her eyelids and touched up her mascara, before applying pink lip gloss. She brushed her hair and pulled back the top half, tying it into a ponytail and leaving the rest down. Once she was finished, she checked her reflection in the full length mirror adorning one of her bedroom walls.

A few seconds later she heard a car pull up. Grabbing her bag, she rushed downstairs as the doorbell rang. She wasn't quick enough to the door though - her brother beat her to it.

"Hello," a boy of about twelve with short black hair and glasses opened the door to find Ash.

May was close behind, but too late to stop her brother from embarrassing her.

"Are you May's new boyfriend?"

At that question, Ash's cheeks flushed pink. "Uh..."

"Max!" May yelled. "Sorry Ash, he's just being clueless, as usual."

Max rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face and gave Ash a wave before walking away.

Thankfully, Ash was laughing. "You ready?" he asked.

"Sure am," she nodded, yelled a goodbye to her parents and followed him to his car, a beat up red Ford Laser. He looked handsome in his simple outfit of blue jeans and black shirt, May noticed.

Once they were inside and their seatbelts were buckled, Ash started the engine.

"Your brother seems cool," he said, but May rolled her eyes.

"He's annoying most of the time," she said. "But anyway, where are we going?"

"Well, I'm gonna show you all the hot spots in the exciting city of Viridian," he said with a smile. A smile that seemed to make May's heart flutter. Truth be told, she hadn't been looking forward to packing up her life and moving here. But she wasn't expecting to meet someone like Ash Ketchum, someone who would completely change her mind.

"So this is the main part of the city," Ash explained as he and May walked from his parked car along the busy streets of Viridian City.

"It's so huge," May commented.

"It is?," he laughed. "Over there is the city mall, and that's the main street for restaurants and fast food places," Ash pointed towards the city's main areas.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yeah, a bit," she nodded. It was seven thirty.

"Well, let's go and get dinner."

May let Ash lead the way to the street he'd just pointed out.

"I really appreciate you showing me around," May said thankfully. "It's really daunting to be in a new place."

"It's no problem, really. I can't really imagine, I've lived here nearly my whole life."

"Have you traveled at all?"

"Not much. My mum raised me on her own so we never had enough money to take holidays...but we did a few little trips here and there."

May nodded. "Your mum must be a really strong woman."

"She is," Ash smiled. "What about you?"

"I haven't really been anywhere special but I really want to travel, I want to see the world."

"So do I," Ash agreed wholeheartedly, a sparkle of adventure hinted in his eyes. "I want to go everywhere."

May smiled at him, but as she did, noticed he was staring straight ahead at something, and the look on his face wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?" May asked him, but as she turned gaze in the direction he was looking, she knew. Her heart sunk somewhat.

"Misty, right?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

He nodded, not taking his eyes from her as she was led towards Cafe De France by Gary, looking sharp in expensive looking jeans and a nice shirt. Misty looked stunning in a white summer dress with her hair hanging around her shoulders.

"Who's the guy?"

"That's Gary," he spoke quietly, still watching. Misty looked like one of the group of airhead girls that followed Gary around, laughing at what was probably a stupid joke and hanging on his every word as they got closer to the expensive restaurant. As they walked to the counter at the entrance, he cringed as he saw Gary put an arm around her waist, and caught sight of her happy smile as he led her into the restaurant.

Meanwhile, May's heart was sinking.

"You like Misty, don't you?" she asked him, but the sad look in his eyes when he turned away from Misty and Gary was enough to give her the answer.

"No no, I just..."

May gave him a look that said 'I know you're lying', covering up her own immense disappointment.

"I can't believe she's going out with him."

"How come?"

"Gary is slime. He's a player and he's only going to hurt her."

May nodded. "So...why isn't Misty going out with you?" It seemed like a simple question, but the answer wasn't so simple.

"Well...I..." he muttered.

"Come on," May interrupted him. "Let's go and get pizza, and you can explain it all to me then."

"So, why doesn't Misty know you like her?" May asked, surprising Ash with her direct question. Normally, she would feel shy around people she didn't know very well. But for some reason, she seemed to be comfortable talking to Ash. He just seemed to have some sort of presence that made her feel at ease.

Ash, on the other hand, looked slightly uncomfortable as they sat in the small pizza restaurant, waiting for their supreme pizza. Viridian had a large Italian community, and there were Italian eateries everywhere just like this one, with its red-check tablecloths and homely feel.

May guessed that what Ash was about to say was something he'd kept hidden for a long time.

"Come on Ash. You look like you're carrying the world on your shoulders, so you should probably talk about it."

"Well..." he started hesitantly, "You can't tell anyone, ok?" his eyes were pleading, so desperate it was almost cute.

"I promise." May gave him a trusting smile.

"Misty and I have been friends since primary school. We grew up together. But the last year...I discovered that I actually really like her...as more than a friend. But I don't know if she feels the same..."

May nodded.

"Gary and I grew up together too. Our mum's were best friends. But when we started high school, Gary became popular and ditched me for all the cool, rich kids. Ever since then, we haven't seen eye to eye. That's why I can't believe Misty is doing this to me, after she knows what a jerk Gary is. And I know he's only doing it to piss me off. It was pretty obvious when he came and asked me if he was free to date her. He's only using her to get to me, and she's gonna get hurt."

"Have you told her this?"

"She just thinks I'm butting in."

Ash and May were interrupted as their pizza was brought to the table. Ash was starving, and he took a piece right away. As he put it on his plate, he met May's eyes.

"Sorry May, I didn't mean to dump all of this on you."

"It's fine," she reassured him as she took a slice of pizza for herself. She didn't feel so reassured, however, as it was breaking her heart to hear him talk about how much he loved Misty. She just couldn't believe she hadn't seen it already...

"What if they do work together? Shouldn't you give Misty a chance to find that out?"

"But I know they won't. Misty and Gary couldn't be more opposite if they were an apple and an orange. I _know_ she won't be happy with him," Ash seemed quite certain of this.

"If you want my advice...I would let Misty learn for herself that Gary is a bad guy. If you try to tell her what to do, she might keep doing the opposite."

Ash nodded. "That sounds like Misty to me. But he's gonna hurt her."

"But at least she'll learn, and it will be because she wanted to experience it, not because of what you're telling her to do."

"Ok..."

"But...in the end, that's not really going to solve your main problem is it?"

"No."

"Then...you have to decide... If you really love her, you need to tell her. If she doesn't feel the same, at least you'll know. If she does, well, there's nothing to be worried about."

"But if she doesn't like me, what if things get weird between us? I'd rather be her friend than nothing at all."

"I guess...that's just a risk you have to take. And if your friendship is as strong as you say, then it won't be lost forever."

"You make it seem so simple."

May smiled kindly. She wasn't quite sure what else to say, but Ash spoke before she had a chance to think.

"You're really good at listening," he commented.

"Thanks," May said shyly. "I got a lot of practice back home."

"Really? With who?"

"Oh…" May started to look uncomfortable now. "Just a friend of mine… Anyway, _you_ need to do some serious deciding."

Ash groaned. "Yeah, and I should probably also do some serious studying." He paused as May took a sip of her lemonade. "So…does the tutoring offer still stand?"

May nodded. "Yeah, sure, If you want it."

"I think I need it," he replied sheepishly. "What are we studying in English anyway?"

"Ash! Didn't you do your homework?"

"No. What was it again?"

May gave him a look.

"Well…I've been a little preoccupied!"

"Try telling that to our teacher when it's time to hand up your essay," May replied, and Ash cringed.

"Yep, I'm definitely going to need help."

May laughed. "Well, I would suggest you read at least the first five chapters of the novel…," she paused, another blank look, "…Tomorrow, When the War Began, by John Marsden."

"Oh…yeah, of course," a sheepish smile played across his face.

"Then, when you're done we'll go through the questions we have to answer for homework."

"Are you sure you're up to this challenge?"

"I'm always up for a challenge," May replied.

"Well…you've definitely got one ahead of you," he said with a laugh, and May joined in.

After a few moments of silence, May said, "Thanks for doing this for me Ash."

"Doing what?" Ash was thoughtful one moment, clueless the next.

"Showing me around, introducing me to your friends…you know…"

"You don't need to thank me for that."

"I know…but it's still nice of you. I was really scared that I wouldn't fit in, or that everyone would be mean."

Ash laughed. "Well I wouldn't worry. Just stick with us and you'll be fine."

May smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found this cute, caring guy. It was just too bad he was in love with someone else…

_The next day__…_

Jessie entered into the school corridor, dragging her feet and with about as much enthusiasm as a child about to have an immunisation shot, and spotted Cassidy, who was collecting books from her locker for the day. She prepared herself to hear a snide remark or rude comment, but was surprised when nothing came. As Cassidy turned, Jessie was shocked to discover that she looked incredibly dishevelled. She was wearing hardly any makeup, which was in itself an indication that something was not right. Her eyes were red, as if she'd cried herself to sleep. Cassidy was silent as she walked past Jessie to her first class for the day. No snide remark. No rude comment. Jessie wanted desperately to know what was happening. Not because she was worried, but rather because she was nosy and vindictive. When Jessie strolled into class, she deliberately chose the seat next to Cassidy, who in turn said nothing. Jessie narrowed her eyes and she pondered over possible things that could be sour in Cassidy's life. She had a large group of friends, a great boyfriend, a loving family, and the list went on. Jessie sneered as the teacher walked in. She _would _find out what was wrong.

Ash wasn't really listening to Brock or Erika as they walked to their lockers. His mind was too overloaded with thoughts of Misty, and May's advice from last night. Seeing Gary hold Misty's hand and kiss her softly on the lips before they parted for class didn't help much either. Ash held back, his jealousy partly shocking him and rendering him speechless and unable to move. Brock noticed this and kicked his shoe, causing Ash to jump. He forced a smile as Misty made her way over to them, a large smile gracing her face. Her eyes were filled with something that Ash had never seen in her before. Love? He hoped not.

"Hi!" Misty said, enthusiasm present in her tone.

"Hey Misty, how are you?" Brock said when Ash didn't speak. He was staring at the ground, apparently trying to make a hole in it with his shoe.

"I'm great!" Misty replied ecstatically. "My date was so amazing! I had the best time. Gary's so sweet!" she exclaimed, much to Ash's discontent. Erika glanced at him, a smirk on her face.

"That's great, right Ash?" Brock said, elbowing Ash.

"Uh, yeah, great. Um…Misty, could I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, looking preoccupied and nervous. Misty looked confused, but nodded. Brock and Erika left for class as the two walked down the nearly deserted corridor.

"Misty, why are you going out with Gary?" he asked, sounding like a jealous child. Misty paused, unsure of how to answer.

"Because… Because I thought he deserved a chance. And I'm glad I gave him that," she replied. Ash sighed inwardly.

"But you're way too good for him!" he exclaimed. She raised her eyebrows at him, doubt clouding her eyes.

"I mean, it's Gary! He's a stuck up snob who only cares about himself. He…"

"Stop it, Ash!" Misty interrupted him, growing angry. "Just because you don't like Gary doesn't mean I have to feel the same way. And I happen to think he's a great guy."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Why do you care anyway?!" Misty asked, her pitch rising with the anger that was building.

"Because I care about you!" Ash yelled back without thinking. He looked shocked as he realised what he'd said.

"What?" Misty asked, her heart skipping a beat. Could it be that Ash really cared about her as more than a friend after all?

"I mean…I care about you…like as a friend. You're my best friend," Ash replied uncomfortably, wanting so much to not add the 'friend' part. He didn't notice the disappointment in Misty's eyes.

"I have to get to class," she said, turning. She didn't want to get deeper into this argument.

Ash couldn't think of anything to say as she walked away.

"Tracey!" Melody called out as she caught sight of him walking to class. His eyes instantly filled with hurt when he saw her. She looked guilty, and as she stood there, he was reminded of how much he'd loved her…how much he still loved her…

'_But no, I love Erika,__'_ he reminded himself.

"What is it?" he asked simply. She looked upset as she looked into his eyes, which were devoid of any emotion, but went on.

"I need to talk to you…" she explained slowly. Tracey wanted to give her a cold 'no' in reply, but his heart held him back.

"Okay…" he agreed.

"Not now," she explained. "Could I talk to you in private, at your house perhaps?"

Tracey knew he shouldn't agree, but again, something forced him. Not only was he curious about what she wanted to say, but he was also still so deeply attracted to her that his heart made up his mind for him.

"Fine… After school today," he agreed, and his heart froze as she smiled. Before he was overpowered by guilt over what he had agreed to, he walked away.

-

Jessie tapped her pencil against her desk continually, much to the annoyance of her classmates. Especially Jessibelle, who was sending dirty looks her way. But she didn't care. Nor did she care about what the teacher was talking about. Cassidy didn't seem interested either, for she was slumped across her desk, staring out of the window at the rain pouring down against the dreary grey sky. Her long blonde hair hung scraggily down her back, not even styled.

"Cassidy, sit up and pay attention! Getting your books out would also help," the teacher stated strictly. Not replying, Cassidy sloppily sat up and reached into her bag, which she was leaning her head on, and took out her books. Rolling her eyes and muttering a few quiet curses, she dumped her bag onto the floor next to her desk.

Something caught Jessie's eye as she did so. When Cassidy was safely looking out of the window again¸ she glanced down. She had to hold herself back from gasping as she caught sight of the brochure. Its title was printed in bold, red letters. 'Being Pregnant – What you Need to Know' it read.

'_Could it be? Is Cassidy pregnant?__'_

One glance at Cassidy, whose hand was placed over her stomach, told her the answer to her question. Jessie smirked evilly.

'_If this is true, imagine what I could do with this information. The possibilities are endless. I wonder if it__'__s Butch__'__s baby. Well, Butch is going to get a bit of a surprise when I tell him__…'_Jessie thought, the situation rendering her excited. She loved a scandal, especially when it involved an enemy.

Ash leant against his locker. He was glad it was recess. He couldn't wait to get out of class. The deafening collaboration of thoughts in his head, coupled with the teacher's idle talk throughout the lesson, was enough to drive him crazy. He smiled slightly as he saw Misty approaching. She waved at someone, who Ash then saw to be Gary, and walked towards Ash. Suddenly, she tripped as she slid on a pencil that was lying on the ground, and fell into Ash. He caught her in his arms as she fell against him, pressing him into the lockers. Time seemed to stop as they gazed into each other's eyes, in shock of how physically close they were. Their noses were millimetres away from touching, her hands resting on his shoulders to break her fall. Instantly, their faces blushed a deep red. Slowly, Misty pulled back and stood up straight.

"Um…thanks… Sorry about that…" she stuttered out.

"It's alright…" Ash replied, equally as unsure and embarrassed at the situation.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to spend lunch with Gary today…" she explained, hoping that the blush that had spread across her face had disappeared. Ash hid his frown.

"Okay," he replied simply. A moment of awkwardness followed, before Misty walked away to join Gary, who had witnessed the entire situation.

Gary sneered angrily at Ash. He hid his anger as Misty joined him. He kissed her making sure Ash noticed. When he was satisfied, he took Misty's hand and led her away.

"Whoa, Ash," Brock said as he stood with May down the corridor from the scene that had just unfolded.

"I think this is going to get bad," May said.

"Agreed. Pitting Ash and Gary against each other is a bad idea, but Misty being in the middle is the icing on the cake. I'm afraid of what Ash might resort to."

May sighed inwardly, as she secretly wished for someone to care about her enough to fight for her affection.

'_Maybe someday…'_

"How was your class?" Erika asked Tracey, trying to make conversation. He seemed distant and had hardly said anything since they'd sat down.

"It was alright," he replied, before going back into distant mode. Erika looked away, wondering if there was something wrong. Had she done something wrong? Was he angry at her? Her suspicions were denied, however, as he put an arm around her. She sunk back, feeling safe and protected in his strong embrace.

"So are you still up for studying at your house after school today?" she asked. Tracey froze.

"I…can't today…" he said, his words coated in guilt.

"Oh, how come?"

"Well, see…I have to baby-sit my brother and sister. And I promised that I'd spend some time with them. You know, just me and them? I've been so busy lately…" he explained, lying through his teeth and hoping it wasn't showing.

"Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow night then," Erika replied, completely believing him. Tracey sighed with relief. He hated lying to her but he couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

'_Why am I doing this, and for Melody of all people? Erika trusts me, how can I let her down__…__? Oh well, I guess it__'__s only this once__…__ And Erika never has to know__…'_he thought, his excuses soothing his guilt, even if only a tiny bit.

_Later that day..._

The school was nearly deserted as Ash closed his locker door and started down the corridor. The grey sky was growing darker and the clouds were becoming thicker, telling the habitants that lived beneath it that more rain was coming.

Suddenly, Ash felt a hand on his neck as he was pinned up against the wall. He looked down to find Gary, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Are you after my girl?" he asked, his tone making it sound like he was accusing more than asking.

"Misty's _not _your girl," Ash replied, struggling to speak through Gary's tight grip.

"Yes she is!" he snapped, tightening his hold on Ash's neck, causing him to struggle for breath. When he was satisfied at his suffering, Gary took his hand away and let him drop. Ash stood up, rubbing his neck, and faced Gary bravely.

"You don't own her," he said coldly, anger flaring inside of him.

This seemed to anger Gary even more. His hand formed into a fist instantly, and he punched Ash in the eye, sending him back against the wall.

"If I see you near her again, you'll regret it. This is just a taste of what's to come if I ever catch you flirting with her again," Gary exclaimed snidely. "Or if you tell her that I did this," he added as a warning.

Ash was unable to form words, immobolised by the pain, anger and shock that was rising within him. He waited until Gary had walked away, before standing shakily and walking to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Erika smiled as she packed the cupcakes she'd made into a lunchbox. She knew that Tracey's brother and sister wanted some time alone with him, but she thought she'd surprise them. Beaming, she took her bag and left the house, knowing that she'd never been happier than she was with Tracey.

'_He's so amazing…' _she thought. _'I think he could be the one…'_

"What do you want, Melody?" Tracey asked, getting straight to the point. She stood before him, becoming closer and closer as each second ticked by on the clock.

"I just… I feel like we ended things on the wrong foot…" she said. He could feel her breath; she was so close they were nearly touching. He could feel himself slipping, his heart desensitized to her charm. He shook his head, reminding himself of what she had done to him.

"You cheated on me! Did you expect me to be happy about it?"

"No, Trace…" He shuddered under her touch as she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"But it meant nothing…" she said, repeating the frequently used line. "And besides… Our love was, and is, so strong… How can you just throw it all away?" she asked, a seductive tone to her voice.

"I've moved on! I'm with Erika now and I'm very happy," he replied, taking her arms off of him and walking to the other side of the room. Melody followed him. He was immobolised once again by her touch as she put her hands on either side of his face and moved her face closer to his, so close that their noses were touching.

"You could never have with her, what you had with me. Nothing compares… Stop fighting it, Trace… I miss you, and I need you…" she whispered. Though he wanted desperately to resist her, his heart belonged to her, and he still couldn't move. He closed his eyes as she kissed him, and he kissed her back, realising how desperately he had missed her, and how much he needed and wanted her.

"Hi miss perfect," Jessie said sarcastically as Cassidy walked by her. Light rain fell from the dull grey sky. Jessie sat against the fence, her arms crossed, and a victorious smirk playing across her face. Her hair was getting wet but she didn't care – this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Cassidy stopped walking and turned. She looked horribly distraught, her eyes red and swollen and her posture slumped and drooping. Her white shirt was creased and un-tucked, and her tie hung loosely around her neck.

"Go get a life, Jess," she said, not even bothering to sound hostile. Jessie ignored her, pushing away from the fence and pacing in front of Cassidy.

"But things aren't so perfect anymore, are they?"

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy asked, fear present in her eyes.

"You're an even bigger slut than I thought. I know what's going on," Jessie taunted, waving a finger in front of Cassidy. Cassidy's eyes widened in fear. Anger engulfed her as she realised that Jessie knew she was pregnant.

"You bitch! Stay out of my life!" she screamed as she lunged at Jessie.

Jessie stood her ground as Cassidy grabbed her shoulder and forced her against the fence. Jessie reached up and grabbed a chunk of Cassidy's hair in her hand, tugging at it forcefully. Cassidy screamed out in pain. Jessie pushed her off of her and pinned her against the fence.

"Now I believe it. What goes around comes around. You are going to regret what you put me through, all the times you made a fool of me. I'm gonna make you pay, you bitch," she threatened.

Cassidy kicked Jessie's leg, causing her to loosen her grip on her. Falling back, Jessie stumbled. Too emotionally broken to even attempt to fight back, verbally or physically, Cassidy ran from the scene as Jessie smirked victoriously. Revenge was sweet, and it was going to get sweeter.

-

Erika glanced around Tracey's living room.

'_Funny,'_ she thought. _'Usually Katie and Jake are running around the house crazily when Tracey's looking after them…'_

However, the house was silent. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the back of the house, where Tracey's room was situated. Making her way down the hall, she realised that they must be in his room. She opened the door, unable to wait to see him. However, when she came face to face with Tracey and Melody kissing passionately on his bed, her thoughts turned sour.

She was shocked. They were shocked. Tracey looked confused and heartbroken at the same time, while a slight smirk planted itself on Melody's face.

Erika couldn't move. She dropped the cakes she held in her hand and stared at her boyfriend, whom she treasured with all of her heart, and whom she had given her heart and soul to, since they had started dating eight months ago. Tears filled her eyes instantly. She surveyed the situation with her eyes, going over the scene. But no matter how she considered it, it was still the same hideous act of betrayal.

Her tears were blinding her now, and all she wanted to do was run. Gathering all of the strength she had left, she turned and ran out of the room, out of the house, wishing she could run out of the world she was in and into another.

_To be continued__…_

Credits: The chapter title is a song by REM.


	3. Come to Nothing

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Chapter 3

Come to Nothing

Erika felt a hand on her arm, the soft touch waking her from her restless slumber.

"Erika, sweetheart, aren't you going to go to school?" her mum asked softly. Erika opened her eyes, turning over as she did so, so that her mother would not see the redness that had formed from crying a million tears throughout the night.

"Are you feeling alright?" her mother asked, putting a hand over her forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

"I'm fine, mum," Erika replied.

"Well, I'm going to work soon, so if you're ready I can give you a lift to school."

"Alright, thanks. I'll be down soon."

Making sure her mum was out of her room, Erika sat up. She took a hand mirror from her dresser and sighed as she caught sight of her reflection. She was a mess, her hair in a knotted heap, mascara running down her cheeks, mixed with tear stains, and her eyes lined with red puffiness. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her phone. Fifty-eight missed calls, all from Tracey. A few tears stung her eyes as she held down the clear button, and to her satisfaction, they disappeared. Her eyes narrowed as a small envelope flashed at the top of the screen. Slightly dreading her actions, she entered the inbox, where there were two messages waiting for her.

'_Baby, I'm so sorry… Please pick up the phone',_ the first read.

'_I love you'_, went the second.

Erika deleted the messages and held back the tears that were threatening to fall, having already cried way too many.

She definitely didn't feel like going to school, but her studies were too important to her. Too important to let them fail over some boy. So she told herself anyway. And riding on this fake sense of self belief, she picked up her nerves and prepared herself for school.

----

"Ash, what happened to you?!" May cried as Ash sat down at the desk next to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gary smirking at him from across the room. Ash shrugged submissively.

"I walked into the wall at home." May looked unsure as she looked carefully at his eye, which was purple and puffy.

"You got all of that from walking into a wall?" she asked.

"Yep, so what are we doing today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Playing basketball," she replied, still looking skeptical.

Ash leant his head on his elbow as his teacher started to babble about basketball, an array of thoughts wafting through his mind. He was angry, especially at Gary, but most of all, he was worried for Misty. He knew that she could take care of herself, but he was afraid of what Gary was capable of, especially when Misty was too transfixed on his 'charm' to realise whether he was treating her right or not.

Ash awoke from his thoughts as he felt May tap his arm.

"Ash, we're going outside to start the game," she said. He glanced around the classroom. All of the other students were moving, but Ash wasn't so excited. He stood unenthusiastically, trudging after May as she followed the class to the gym.

----

Butch's mind was completely focused on Cassidy's distant behavior as he unlocked his locker, slowly, despite the fact that he was extremely late for class. He didn't even flinch as four thick books fell out, but rather bent over to pick them up, looking like a robot who had been programmed to carry out his actions. He was snapped out of his mindless trance, however, as a small note caught his eye. It sat atop one of the books that had fallen. It was nothing special, just a simple piece of white paper, folded twice. His eyebrow creased in curiosity as he unfolded the note, and a gasp escaped his lips as he read the words, written in red ink.

'_Congratulations, daddy'_, it read.

Shocking, painful thoughts struck Butch's mind like lightning as he clutched the note in his hand.

He re-read the words, hoping that he'd read it wrong.

No, it still said the same thing. He didn't recognise the handwriting. Was it possible that the note was not meant for him, but rather somebody had dropped it into his locker accidentally?

As much as he wanted to believe this, the sinking feeling in his heart told him otherwise.

He thought about what the note could mean. Congratulations, daddy? That's what one would say if he were expecting a baby. But he wasn't. Was he?

Cassidy was the only woman that he had ever slept with. But if she was pregnant, she would have told him…

'_Wouldn't she…?' _he asked himself, in fear of finding out the answer. _'But how could she be pregnant? We always use protect…oh no…' _

Like slamming into unseen glass, a pang of fear and shock engulfed Butch, as he remembered that night, two weeks ago, when he and Cassidy had stupidly had unprotected sex.

Butch stood abruptly and took off across the school to the science lab. Cassidy had Chemistry now. He had to find her. If she was pregnant, he needed to know.

----

May glanced at Ash for the tenth time in the past two minutes. He hadn't noticed once. As she followed Ash's deepening glare, she found that it led to Gary. The anger in Ash's eyes told her that he was angry about more than just the fact that Gary was going out with Misty. Had something happened between them? She didn't have time to deliberate, however, as their teacher asked for their attention.

"We have two teams. Captains for today are…" the teacher said, pulling two small pieces of paper out of a box. "Ash and Gary."

----

Butch impatiently peered through the glass on the lab door, attempting to locate Cassidy amongst the students inside. He debated with himself over whether he should just go in and ask for her, and decided that the situation was too important to worry about whether he was being rude or causing a scene. As he pushed the door open and stepped inside, he was greeted by a number of questioning faces. He looked around, his face falling and his stress level rising when he noticed that Cassidy's face wasn't one of them.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem?" the teacher, a tall, dark-haired man wearing a lab coat asked him.

"I'm looking for Cassidy. It's important," he said. The teacher, whom he'd discovered from his badge was Richard Marrone, looked half curious and half like he didn't remotely care.

"Cassidy didn't come to class today," he replied simply.

Butch turned and ran from the room, muttering a quiet thank you as he quickly made his way out of the door. He picked up his pace as he ran down the corridors, itching to find Cassidy. His stomach was churning from nervousness but he needed to know. Was the note real or just a prank played by someone who despised him?

----

Jessie could feel James' eyes on her as they sat in class listening to their teacher go through the reasons for Australia's involvement in World War II. She felt a bit uncomfortable with someone looking at her constantly, and she couldn't understand _why_ he was looking at her in the first place.

James was well off, his life was headed to success, he was well-kept, had a respected family, was polite and kind and gentle. He was everything Jessie was not; in fact his life was completely opposite to hers. Sure, he had been nice to her the other day at lunch, but that didn't mean a thing. After all, why would a guy like James be interested in a girl like Jessie?

Jessie was pulled from her thoughts as a note was placed on her desk. Their teacher was turned, scrawling on the blackboard. Jessie looked over to James, who's eyes were telling her to read the note.

Turning her head down, she unfolded the piece of paper.

'_Smile._'

Jessie was shocked in a pleasant way. His simple observation made her feel cared for, a state of being she seldom felt.

Letting a small smile grace her face, Jessie turned towards James once more. He had a genuine look on his face, but still, jaded Jessie couldn't understand why.

----

Ash fell to his knees as the whistle blew to signify the end of their basketball game. He'd had the job of taking the last shot, the winning shot, but he'd blown it. He wouldn't have cared so much if Gary hadn't been his opponent. And as if on queue, he had to use this moment to jeer at Ash.

"Rule number one, Ash, never underestimate your opponent," he said snottily. "And rule number two, don't ever think that _you_ can beat _me_. You're so pathetic! Wait until Misty hears about this!" he taunted as he walked towards his friends, who were cheering loudly.

Ash glared at his back as Gary walked away.

"You ok?" May asked as she offered him her hand to help him up from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah," he replied without thinking about it. There was no way he was going to let Gary get away with this. He would save Misty from him, no matter what. Someday soon, he was going to get the better of Gary Oak.

----

"Jessie," James called out to the tall, slim girl about to walk out of the classroom door. "Wait up."

She turned to acknowledge him, a half confused and half curious look on her face, and he caught up to her as they spilled into the school hall alongside the rest of the students rushing out of their classrooms.

"What's up?" she asked as they paused against the wall.

"Well…" James began nervously. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" Jessie looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Why?"

"Oh, well… I was wondering…" he was stumbling. He hadn't ever done this before, and it was not easy, "if you'd like to do something…tonight…with me?"

"You're asking me out?" Jessie asked him, seriously dumbfounded about why he'd want to do that.

James only nodded, not giving Jessie much of an idea of what was in his head. She hesitated, not knowing how to answer. James, on the other hand, was losing his confidence faster and faster as Jessie failed to answer his question. He'd never had confidence issues when asking a girl out before, but somehow, this was different. This time, he actually cared what the answer was, because he actually cared about the girl. He didn't know why, or how, but he wanted to know more about Jessie.

"How do I know you're not going to be like all the others?" she asked. It was James' turn to pause now.

"I guess you don't," he answered. "But how will you know if you don't try?"

Though she knew he was right, Jessie was still uncertain. The richest, smartest, best looking boy in the school wanted to go on a date with her. Not even in her dreams did such a thing happen to Jessie, which led her to believe there was something fishy about him asking her on a date.

But then, maybe, just maybe, her cynical heart could give boys one last chance.

"I don't know," Jessie said, caught between her thoughts, wanting to give in to his offer but the wall she'd built around her heart was stopping her, barricading the words from escaping her mouth.

"Well, I'll give you some time to think about it. Either way you decide, I'll be waiting outside Café Paesano at 7 o'clock."

Jessie choked back the urge to say YES to the perfect gentleman that stood in front of her, but still, she kept silent as she nodded.

"Okay… I'll think about it."

With that, James gave Jessie a hopeful smile and turned and made his way down the corridor, hoping like hell that he would see Jessie at 7 o'clock tonight.

----

Butch stood solemnly outside of Cassidy's house. His nerves were soaring. It was the moment of truth. Of course, he told himself, it could be an amazingly painful practical joke played on him. But his conscience told him that that wasn't the case. Something inside him knew the truth.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the front door and knocked on it. When Cassidy's mother opened the door moments later, she looked shocked.

"Butch, what are you…?"

"I'm here to see Cassidy," he interrupted, pushing past her as he walked through the door.

"Well, she's unwell at the moment…"

"It doesn't matter," he said, his heart beating faster and faster as his nervousness rose even more. Cassidy's mother looked uneasy, but she didn't stop Butch as he ran up the stairs, heading towards Cassidy's room. As he walked through her door, he saw her. She was curled up in bed, her muffled cries audible from under the blankets that covered her. She hadn't heard him come through the door.

"Cass," he spoke, the lump in his throat growing larger.

The crying stopped suddenly as the blankets were pulled back, and a disheveled and shocked Cassidy emerged from beneath them.

"What are you doing here, Butch?" she asked, panic-stricken. Butch didn't reply, but simply walked closer to her. She looked a wreck, and fear plagued her eyes.

"I have to ask you something," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note that was in his locker. Looking her in the eye, he put it down in front of her. He watched the panic in her eyes intensify like a flame when mixed with wood, as she read the words. She couldn't meet his eyes, the guilt and fear within her rising like larva in a volcano.

"Are you pregnant, Cassidy?" he asked, his fear at a climax, the tension in the room so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

----

Erika's dark blue hair swayed in the breeze as she sat on a swing in the park, swinging herself back and forth slowly. The air was cold, but being so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed. She had never made it to school. She'd stood deliberating in front of the gate for a while, but couldn't make herself go inside. She was too humiliated. So, she'd wandered around all day, trying to take her mind off of the situation by doing a bit of shopping. But not even shopping could cure a broken heart, and by 3 o'clock, she'd finally given up and had come to the park.

A single tear fell down her face.

'_How could Tracey do this to me? He was the love of my life…or so I thought… He told me he was over Melody, but he was just using me to get over her… I guess it never really worked…'_

"Erika?" a voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to look up in shock. It was Brock. He wandered over to her, a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, Brock…" she said, the sadness in her heart bringing the tone of her voice down. He didn't say anything as he sat down on the swing beside her. Silence took over for a few moments, before Brock glanced over at her.

"What happened? You weren't at school today… Are you sick?" he asked. Erika shook her head.

"No, I'm fine…"

"You don't really look fine…" he said, before he realised the way she could interpret that. "Not that you look bad or anything!" Erika laughed slightly, a small smile gracing her face for the first time since yesterday afternoon.

Silence engulfed the two once again, as Brock thought of a way to help her to talk about what was wrong. Luckily, Erika wasn't like Misty, who you had to nearly threaten to make her talk about what was wrong.

"Tracey cheated on me," she said quietly, her voice wavering slightly. Brock looked to her, stunned.

"What? With who?"

"Melody." Brock was almost unable to speak. Tracey had never been one to mistreat girls. In fact, most girls loved him because of that. And as far as he knew, Tracey was completely in love with Erika.

'_So that's why none of them were at school today…'_ Brock realised.

Slowly, Erika rose from the swing and stood, motioning for Brock to follow her. They walked along the lush green grass in silence for a while, before Erika began to explain.

"Yesterday I went over to Tracey's house. He told me that he was babysitting his brother and sister but I thought I'd take them some cupcakes, as a surprise…" she said, her voice still wavering as tears threatened to spill once more, at the mention of the situation.

"When I got there, the house was silent. I thought that was weird because whenever Tracey baby-sits, the house is in chaos…"

Brock nodded, silently urging her to go on.

"I heard a noise out the back and thought it might be them, so I went to check, but…"

"You caught them…?" Brock looked at her sadly as she nodded.

"I really thought he loved me, but he…he was just using me to get over Melody! I guess I wasn't even good enough for that…"

"No, don't say that!" Erika looked up at him through the tears that were clouding her eyes.

"What he did is not your fault. You can't blame yourself for his mistake," he said. "He was lucky to have you, but he screwed it up and it's his loss."

"But I loved him… I really, really let myself fall in love with him. And now I feel like an idiot."

Brock sighed slightly. He stopped walked and pulled Erika back gently, so that she stood across from him.

"I know you loved him, but you deserve better."

Erika wiped her eyes as she nodded slightly. Brock sighed, before putting his arms around her in a supportive hug. She hugged him back, letting her tears flow once again.

"And your friends are always here for you, no matter what." Erika nodded, smiling.

"Thank you…"

Cassidy's breathing was heavy, her heart beating so fast that she imagined Butch could hear it from across the room.

----

"Tell me!" Butch demanded, too afraid to try and hold anything back. He watched Cassidy closely as she broke down into an onslaught of tears, burying her face in her hands. There was no way she could hide it now. She was stupid to think that she could in the first place.

"I thought it would be better if you didn't know. I didn't want you to be concerned…" she wailed. Butch stood still, his eyes wide.

"You mean you are…?"

"No!" she cried, looking up at him. "I'm so sorry, Butch…" she said as her tears overtook her once more.

"What are you saying, Cass?"

"I was pregnant… There was a little baby inside of me, growing… I could feel him or her in there…" she said through tears, as she stood and walked towards the window, her hand over her stomach. She peered outside at the dreary grey sky. It matched her mood.

"You _were_ pregnant? What do you mean? What is going on, tell me!" Butch insisted, anger and worry flooding his emotions. Cassidy gazed at him despairingly.

"The baby… Our baby…died…" she said quietly as more tears poured down her cheeks, splattering on the floor like shattered glass, which is how Butch felt as the words came out of her mouth.

"Died…? How…?" he asked, tears forming in his own eyes as he walked closer to Cassidy.

"It's all my fault… I'm so stupid!" she cried out, more at herself than at Butch.

"What...?"

"I killed our baby! It was me! I did it! I told them to!" she cried, falling down against the wall. "I'm too young! We're too young! It would've been too hard…"

"What do you mean, Cassidy? What the hell do you mean?!" Butch demanded, kneeling in front of her. She had never seen him like this before, so full of anger and anxiousness.

"I had an abortion," she cried.

It seemed as if time had stopped, freezing the moment. Butch felt as if he'd been stabbed. He could almost feel the sharp blade of a knife slicing through his heart, slashing thoughtlessly through his soul. Dead. His own child was dead. And he hadn't even been consulted. He hadn't even known. Like mercury in a thermometer that had been placed into boiling water, his anger was rising.

"Please don't hate me… I had to do it… Please don't hate me…"

Butch stopped his anger from breaking free, remaining livid.

"We created a child…and you didn't even tell me… And you get rid of it, like it's some…some piece of rubbish!"

"No! That's not true! You've got no idea how hard it was…"

"Then why did you do it?!" he yelled, but pulled his anger back.

Cassidy's wailing became louder as he backed away from her.

"Please don't go, Butch… Please don't hate me… Our love can survive anything… You said so, remember…?" Butch stood looking down at Cassidy, the girl he had been in love with since he'd known what love was. But suddenly, he didn't even know her anymore. She was like a stranger. Grief-stricken and completely frozen by anger and shock, he turned and walked towards the door.

"Not this, Cass. Not this…" he said coldly, before he ran through the door, down the stairs and out of her house, her wails fading as he moved further away. He didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing, or the anger from rising. He no longer knew Cassidy Green.

_To be continued…_

_----_

Credits: Chapter title 'Come to Nothing' is a song by Evermore.


	4. Something To Believe In

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Chapter 4

Something to Believe In

It was 7 o'clock, Friday night, and James stood outside the small, old-style Italian restaurant - Café Paesano - growing more and more nervous as he waited for Jessie. He really had no idea whether she would turn up or not. She seemed so unsure about whether to trust him or not. But he really, genuinely wanted to get to know her.

7:05 ticked by; James couldn't stop checking his watch every three seconds, which had turned five minutes into what seemed like fifty.

At 7:10 James contemplated leaving, so he didn't look like an idiot standing outside the restaurant waiting any longer. But he paused, shocked, when he glanced up and saw her.

She looked stunning. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with only a few curled strands hanging around her face. The black around her eyes was gone; instead they were enhanced by just enough makeup. She wore a black high-waisted skirt with a turquoise ruffled top and heels. James couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and couldn't form words as she approached him.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"I...didn't think you would come," was all James could muster. Jessie nodded and glanced down briefly.

"To be honest...I didn't think I was coming either."

"I'm glad you did."

Jessie nodded, hoping and praying he wouldn't let her down.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked, and she nodded and let him usher her inside the restaurant. A short man with a moustache greeted them with an accent, and showed them to their table. Jessie had never been to a restaurant this nice, and she was quite overwhelmed as she took in her surroundings.

"Wow James, this is really nice."

"Yeah, it's one of my favourite places to eat." She nodded.

"It looks expensive..." James smiled.

"Don't even worry about that. You can order whatever you want."

Jessie smiled and started skimming the menu.

"Thanks Jessie," James said softly.

Jessie looked up from the menu, curious. "What for?"

"For trusting me."

Jessie smiled slightly, thinking to herself, '_Just don__'__t betray it._'

Cassidy awoke, startled from the nightmare that had plagued her mind as she slept. In the nightmare, Butch had found out that she'd had an abortion, and declared that they were over.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she realised that her dream had in fact been reality just hours before. Sobs racked her body once again as she leant forward, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She felt empty, as if something inside her was missing, and there was a large, black hole replacing it instead. Her decision to have an abortion had been, in her mind, the only way. She couldn't have the child, for so many reasons.

'_But how could I have done it and not told him? What kind of person am I?'_ she thought, her tears engulfing her. _'But no, I couldn't tell him… It would've been so much easier for him if he didn't know… Stupid Jessie, I hate her. I should've known she would have told him. She probably doesn't even feel guilty…' _

Her thoughts turned bitter at the thought of her former best friend, before her thoughts turned back to Butch. She loved him with all of her heart, with her everything. She couldn't imagine her life without him and didn't even want to try. She wondered whether he could ever forgive her, but feared the worst, especially because there was one more thing he didn't know. One more thing that would make his hate for her deepen.

'You deserve to know, Butch… I have to tell you…'

-

Ash frowned as he stared at a photo of him and Misty together. It was his favourite one of the two of them, taken during summer holidays last year. In the photo, they were at the beach. He could remember the moment in his mind so clearly. Yet somehow, it seemed so far away, so long ago. Was it possible that he and Misty were growing apart? They were so close, yet lately, he realised, he'd hardly spoken to her. All she wanted to do was spend time with Gary.

'_Gary… If he hurts her, I'll…'_

Ash's thoughts were extinguished as his phone rang. 'Misty', the caller ID read.

"Hey," he said, his tone not signifying whether he was happy to hear from her or not.

"Hi Ash! How are you?" she asked, her voice full of the usual excitement that it contained.

"Fine thanks, you?"

"I'm great!"

"Are you sick? How come you weren't at school yesterday?"

"I wasn't feeling well yesterday, but I'm fine now," she answered. "Gary told me about your basketball game."

"Oh…" Sighing, Ash laid down on his bed, leaning back against the headboard.

"So how are things with you and Gary?" he asked, dreading her reply.

"Things are really good. I think he really likes me!"

"That's great," he said, forcing enthusiasm into his voice.

"Ash, it means so much to me that I have your support. You're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do if you were against the idea of Gary and I…"

Ash opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. What could he say? He didn't speak for a few moments, thinking of the right words to say in order to receive the answer he wanted.

"Hey Misty?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really happy? With Gary, I mean? Is he the one you've been searching for?" he asked, though he was afraid of the answer. Afraid of it being 'yes'. Misty didn't answer for a few moments, taking the time to properly think things through, and also wondering when Ash became so thoughtful. It was true, she did have strong feelings for Ash, but ever since Gary had come along, she'd experienced something she'd always dreamed of. Being cared about, by someone she cared about. And it was amazing…

"Yes," she finally answered, much to Ash's dismay. A reply was out of the question for Ash, whose head was spinning in a million directions all at once. She was happy. He'd known before, by the way she acted, but now he knew for sure. Misty, his first and only love, was in love with someone else. Someone he knew couldn't be trusted with her. Yet, there was nothing he could say or do. A feeling of utter helplessness washed over him, and he heard himself absentmindedly mutter the words:

"That's good. I have to go, sorry." He hung up the phone and lay back on his bed, seemingly searching for the answer to all of his problems on his ceiling. But there were no answers, just questions spinning around in his head.

-

Jessie sighed happily as she put down her knife and fork. "Wow," she exclaimed. "I'm full!"

"Me too," James did the same. "It's good, huh?"

Jessie nodded, and waited while the waitress took their empty plates away.

"So how do you feel about ice-cream on the pier?" James asked, and Jessie realised he'd had the whole night planned out. And he'd made so much effort.

"Sounds great," Jessie replied.

Moments later they left the restaurant and made their way to the Viridian pier.

The pier looked beautiful at night. Open restaurants and café's adorned the street and fairy lights hung from the trees. It looked like Christmas all the time. It was very romantic. Jessie seldom came down here alone. It was a haven for couples, families and groups of friends. None of which groups Jessie belonged to. Until now…

James bought her an ice-cream – double chocolate (her favourite) – and they walked down the pier, bathed in the glow of the fairy lights and the moon above.

"This is really beautiful, James," Jessie said quietly as she looked around.

"It is, isn't it? This is my favourite part of the town. I'd love to own a restaurant down here; just leave my life and create a new one down here."

"Then why don't you?" Jessie asked, as if it was as simple as just doing it.

James let out a small laugh, though it was not one of happiness.

"Maybe in another lifetime…"

Jessie went to say something, but James intervened, changing the subject, before she could do so.

-

Tracey stood outside Erika's house, nervously shuffling his foot on the pavement. He'd been dreading this moment, though he knew he deserved whatever Erika threw at him. He cared for her so much, and the last thing he'd ever wanted to do was hurt her. Anxiously, he stepped up to the front door and pressed the doorbell gently. The melodious bell rang through the house and he heard rustling sounds inside. Erika appeared at the door a few moments later, her eyes vacant of their usual spark. Upon first glance of Tracey, ice seemed to glaze over them, sadness frozen underneath. He remained silent as her sad glare penetrated into his eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, her tone full of hurt, and she stepped back to close the door.

"Erika, wait," he said, putting his hand on the half-closed door.

"Why should I?" she asked, anger filling her voice slightly.

"Please… I need to talk to you," he explained gently, seemingly desperate.

Erika glanced at the floor, cursing herself for being so considerate.

"Mum, I'll just be outside!" Erika yelled into her house. Tracey moved aside as she stepped out of the door, closing it behind her. She crossed her arms as she stood, her back to him, trying to keep herself from crying.

"The last thing I wanted to do…"

"Was hurt you," Erika interrupted him. "I've heard it all before, Tracey."

Tracey glanced down in shame. What had he done?

"I don't know what happened. Melody said she wanted to talk to me about something and all of a sudden she kissed me. It didn't mean anything!" he explained, his voice rising out of nervousness.

"I don't know what's worse…the fact that you trusted her or that you lied to me!"

"I know…" he said, sighing. "I know… I just want a chance to make things right again… It was a mistake… The biggest mistake I've ever made."

Erika looked into his eyes. As much as she wanted to believe him, and let him take her into his arms and hold her, she couldn't. She closed her eyes as they began to fill with tears.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see it. I see you kissing her. Do you know what that does to me?"

The shame in Tracey's heart grew as Erika's tears of despair poured down her cheeks, glistening in the moonlight.

"You knew how hard it was for me to trust you after what Matt did to me," she said, remembering her ex-boyfriend. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt me like that. And I believed you… How could you do this to me?"

"Erika, I love you…" he insisted, desperation in his voice. Erika looked up at him as her eyes brimmed with tears once again.

"Obviously not enough," she choked out, before she pushed past him. She ran inside, closing the door behind her.

"What have I done…?" he asked himself aloud as he stared at the door, closed, just like Erika's feelings for him.

-

Cassidy's hands shook, her heart beating rapidly as she saw Butch's figure in the distance. He sat on the bench in front of the pond. It was their special place, a place where they had shared many a beautiful moment together. But she supposed that that was about to change.

Cassidy knew how Butch would react to the devastating news she was about to deliver. She realised that it would most probably be over for them forever, that he wouldn't be able to forgive her. And she would have to live without him, probably never finding someone she loves more than Butch, her first love. She hadn't yet faced these realisations, which she had buried deep in her mind. She was afraid that if she did, she wouldn't be able to tell Butch the truth. But he deserved to know. She couldn't lie to him anymore. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pushed aside the doubt and fear in her mind, and stepped towards him.

"Butch?" she called his name softly as she neared him.

Butch spun around, obviously startled. Cassidy was overwhelmed with guilt as she caught sight of him. His eyes were stone cold as they fixed upon hers. In fact, they were so cold that she found herself taking a step back, wanting more than anything to run away, to bury herself in a hole and never have to face the world again, or something similar.

But, she wouldn't let her fear overpower her. Not this time.

-

"Hello?" Erika spoke softly into the phone. She hadn't wanted to pick it up, but knew that she had to be strong, and that cutting herself off from the world wasn't going to help.

"Erika!" Misty's voice came out of the receiver. Erika smiled slightly.

"Hey Misty, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Why weren't you at school today? You didn't answer my messages, I was worried."

"Oh…well…I just…" she kept hesitating uneasily, sadness creeping into her voice. Misty picked up on it instantly.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked worriedly.

"I guess…" she said sadly as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Erika, what's wrong?"

"Tracey cheated on me…" Erika replied, before letting out a sob. So much for being strong…

"What?!" Misty asked, shocked. "Are you alright? Oh my God…" Misty paused, and hearing Erika cry on the other end, stood. "I'll be there in ten minutes," she said, before hanging up the phone.

Erika placed her phone back on to the receiver, thanking God that she had such amazing friends.

-

Tracey angrily turned off his phone when he discovered the ten missed calls and eight messages that he'd received while he'd been gone. They were all from Melody, of course, begging him to call her.

Lying back on his bed, he opened up his sketch pad. A pencil sketch of Erika adorned the first page, her eyes full of happiness. Yet now, they were full of tears. And it was his fault.

'_How could I have done this to her? Erika was the best thing that ever happened to me, especially after what Melody put me through. I'm so stupid!_

_But…how can Melody reel me back in so easily. Damn it, I thought I was over her. I don't still love her… No, I can't… Can I…?'_

_-_

Ash sighed as he flipped through the novel he held in his hands. He was only up to chapter three - or in other words he was way behind. And May was coming over soon to help him with his homework.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Before his mother could attack poor May with her over exaggerated care, Ash threw down his book, leapt off his bed and went bounding out of his room and down the stairs. He arrived at the front door just in time. His mother, apron tied around her waist and flour streaked across her face, was inches away from opening the door.

"It's ok mum, I've got it," he rushed to get there before her.

"Oh, thanks honey," she replied, and rushed back to the kitchen.

Ash opened the door to May, who stood looking shy on his porch. She wore skinny jeans and a long deep purple cardigan with a black belt around her waist. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, styled with a red headband. She was really pretty, Ash couldn't help but notice.

"Hi May, come in."

May smiled as she greeted Ash, and stepped inside his cozy looking home. With its picket fence and perfectly groomed garden, it looked like a picture from a _Home_ magazine, and the inside wasn't much different. It wasn't overly neat or perfectly colour coordinated, but it was nice, cosy.

"Thanks for having me Ash," she said politely.

"No no, thanks in advance for helping me study," he laughed. May smiled. He was only dressed in black track pants and a plain black t-shirt but he looked insanely cute. Then, as she realised what she was thinking, she quickly pushed the thought into the back of her mind.

'_Taken, May. He's taken.'_

"Oh, hello!" May turned to find a slim woman of medium height standing in the doorway. She held an apron in her hand and her brown hair was tied into a messy ponytail.

"Hi…" May answered, guessing it was Ash's mum. She could tell where he'd got his cute looks from, he mother was beautiful.

"May, this is my mum, Deliah. Mum, this is May. She's new to Viridian," Ash explained. Deliah smiled kindly.

"Welcome, dear. It's so nice of you to help Ash study for his English assignment."

"Oh no it's my pleasure," May replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too dear. Now you too head upstairs to study, and I'll bring you a snack."

"Ok, thanks mum," Ash turned and signaled for May to follow him. "I set up my stuff in the spare room, so we can study in there," he explained.

May nodded and followed him past the living room and up the stairs. Once at the top, they turned left into a fairly large room with a desk and a computer, a lounge chair and a TV. The walls were a soft yellow and the curtains white lace.

"So how are you?" May asked, placing her satchel on the couch.

"I'm good," he replied, though his tone wasn't overly happy. "I haven't read all five chapters though," he said sheepishly. May smiled.

"That's okay. We can still get through most of the questions."

May moved to the desk and took one of the chairs. Ash sat on the chair next to her.

"Oh, wait, let me grab the book," he said and jumped up from his chair. While he was gone, May took her English book out of her bag and opened it to the chapter questions. She felt a bit nervous about tutoring; she'd never done it before and wasn't sure she'd be any good at it.

A few moments later, Ash returned with the novel and his English book. When he'd sat back down again, he took out the leaflet the class had been handed, containing questions on the first five chapters.

"Ok, so…where do we start?" Ash asked, giving May a sort of helpless look.

"Well, we're probably going to have to write an essay about this novel after we've read it, so I guess the questions we're being asked are going to help us write it," May explained.

"That makes sense. So question one is… _'Describe each main character using one word for each.'"_

"Right, so, let's start with the narrator - Ellie."

"Bossy?" he answered. "Actually, she kinda reminds me a bit of Misty."

"How so?" May asked, and she couldn't help but notice the faraway look in his eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be on her bad side," he replied. It was a joke but still, he remained quiet, and May picked up on this.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I just…I feel like Misty and I are growing apart," he replied sadly, glancing down at his book.

"Because of Gary?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've barely spoken to her in over a week. And when I do it's all about how great Gary is. And I can't argue the point with her because I know she'll only get angry. And angry Misty is not the Misty I want to deal with. I really just don't know what to do."

May was silent for a few moments, secretly wishing she were Misty and had such an amazing friend looking out for her.

"You didn't get that black eye from walking into a wall, did you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did!" he tried to defend himself but she could see through it. May raised her eyebrows at him knowingly, and finally, he let his defense down.

"Ok ok…I didn't get it from walking into a wall."

"Gary did it didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you were right, he is a jerk."

"See!"

"So why didn't you tell Misty this?"

"He threatened me."

"Ash, why didn't you tell someone? Guys can't go around beating people up, it's not right," May said sternly.

"I know…" Ash sighed. He sighed a lot lately. Nothing was going his way. "But then again, Misty's not stupid. I wouldn't underestimate her. I just hope she's sensible enough not to fall for his lies."

"Well if she's like Ellie then I know she'll be sensible enough," May replied with a reassuring smile.

"Sorry May," Ash shook his head. "You must get sick of hearing about mine and Misty's problems."

'_Yeah. I wish you would love me the way you love her.'_

"Misty and I's problems," she corrected and he laughed.

"Yeah, that."

"Don't feel bad. I'm happy to listen."

'_And it's nice being the one you can talk to about your problems.'_

"Thanks. …I guess we should get back to these questions if we want to get this done before dinner."

May turned back towards the question sheet. "Good point. Ok, so our next character is Homer…"

"Um…strong, I guess."

"Good one. You're better at this than you think."

-

"My car is here," Jessie pointed to an old-looking blue car parked on the street adjacent from the restaurant. They had enjoyed their relaxing walk on the pier, and both were sad their date was coming to an end.

Jessie pulled her keys out of her bag, before turning to James.

"I am glad I came tonight, James," she said truthfully.

"Me too," he smiled. "Can we do this again sometime?"

Jessie wanted to scream 'YES!' but kept her enthusiasm to a minimum, instead opting for a more quiet, played down version of her confirmation.

An awkward silence stayed in the air for a while then. James wanted to kiss her, but didn't know if he'd be taking things too fast by doing so. Jessie wanted him to kiss her, but wasn't sure if that's what he was planning on. As seconds ticked by, Jessie jingled her keys and prepared to turn and get into her car. Unexpectedly though, she felt James' gentle hand on her arm as he pulled himself closer. He paused, looking into her eyes for some a sign that he should stop there. She didn't give him one, so slowly, he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. The kiss lasted a few seconds, and when they pulled away, neither Jessie nor James could deny the fact that there was chemistry between them.

Jessie let herself smile a little as James, once again, searched for some kind of indication as to whether that was ok or not. Her smile gave him that, and he gave way to his own happiness as he smiled himself. For those few seconds, James had actually felt right about something – a feeling he seldom felt.

-

Misty took one look at Erika and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?!" Misty asked, in shock over the situation, as she walked with Erika to her room. Erika sat on her bed, while Misty took her desk chair. Glancing down, Erika sniffed.

"I caught him…with Melody…"

"That JERK!" Misty cried angrily, before she lowered her tone to one full of sympathy. "Are you okay?" Erika nodded, though uncertainty was plastered in her eyes.

"I just never thought Tracey would do something like this…"

"Has he had the decency to apologise?"

"Yeah…"

"And what was his excuse?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. That it was a mistake, that he never wanted to hurt me, etcetera," she said bitterly, before she sighed sadly. "I just want to move on… But…"

"But what…?" Misty asked softly.

"I love him so much…"

Misty sighed as Erika began to cry once again.

-

"I don't want to talk to you," Butch said coldly as he turned away. He wanted so much to take Cassidy in his arms and comfort her. She looked utterly distraught. But the anger in his heart prevented him from even trying to do so.

"Butch, please," Cassidy pleaded as she stepped towards him.

"Don't even try! There's nothing you can say…"

"I know that… But there's something I need to tell you…"

Butch didn't reply or turn around. His gaze was fixed on the magnificent glow of the moon in the pond. He was thinking about the many times he and Cassidy had shared, gazing at that same reflection.

"I can't hurt you anymore, Butch… And I know you're going to hate me even more than you do now, but you have to know that there's more to the situation…"

Again, Butch didn't reply.

"I never wanted you to know because I thought it would cause unnecessary pain, but I guess I was wrong… I should have been straight with you from the start. But it was so hard…"

"Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?" Butch asked, his voice as chilling as ice.

"No…"

"Then what do you want?" he asked, spinning around, anger filling his voice. Cassidy held back. How could she devastate Butch even more? He was so hurt, so overwhelmed by pain. She could see it in his eyes, like doors to his heart. But he needed to know…

"I wasn't two weeks pregnant… I was one month…" she said slowly, the fear in her heart making the lump in her throat grow larger. She swallowed hard.

"What?" Butch asked, freezing. That was impossible…

"When I went on that holiday with my family, I went out one night… And I got really drunk… And there was this guy called Randy, and well…" she explained, tears filling her eyes.

Butch couldn't move. He felt as if he were being choked, as if Cassidy were choking him with her bare hands.

"Oh my God… The baby wasn't mine…?" Butch's eyes bore into hers questioningly. He looked at her almost as if he didn't know her, as if she was a complete stranger to him.

Cassidy nodded, tears spilling out of her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She had never felt so ashamed.

"I was drunk; it was the most stupid thing I've ever done! But it meant nothing, Butch. Nothing."

"You CHEATED on me! And you got PREGNANT! What the hell have you done?!" he yelled, his tone causing Cassidy to shudder.

"I'm sorry Butch! I…I'm so sorry…" she muttered helplessly. Butch stepped closer to her, his eyes piercing into hers.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me. And you've destroyed it as if it were nothing," he said bitterly, before turning away.

"That's not true…"

"Yes it is!" he yelled back at her, the power of his anger forcing her to take a step back once again. Tears spilled out of her eyes. She had never seen Butch so angry.

"I can't even bare to look at you anymore," he said, the devastation in his heart reflected through his tone.

"I'm sorry…" she said, but before she could go on, she looked up to see that Butch was walking away.

Cassidy moved to sit on the bench where Butch had sat just minutes before. He would probably never speak to her again. She had lost the love of her life because of a stupid mistake. Giving way to her tears, she curled up into a ball and cried helplessly into the night.

_To be continued…_

_-_

Credits: The chapter title 'Something to Believe In' is a song by Aqualung.


	5. Fool

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Chapter 5

Fool

Angry tears filled Butch's cold eyes as he gazed at a photo of Cassidy and himself. Smiles graced both of their faces; it was one of the happiest times of their lives. An onslaught of anger invaded his heart, and Butch ripped the photo in half with one swift movement, and watched as it fell to the ground.

He wondered what Cassidy was doing at that moment, as he sat in his dark room, completely broken over the pain that she had inflicted upon him. Did she feel guilty? Did she feel the pain he was feeling? Did it hurt? He hoped so.

Butch angrily wiped away his tears as he leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes. He couldn't find the will to get up and go to school today, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle everybody's pitying stares.

'_Isn't life amazing?' _he thought bitterly. _'As soon as you think you have it all, it comes crashing back down on you.'_

Ash had to stop himself from gagging as Gary leaned across his desk to kiss Misty, as soon as the teacher turned around. Gary smirked at Ash as he caught him staring, and Ash hurriedly glanced away, anger invading his heart.

'_What can Misty possibly see in him? He's only using her, even I can tell! Why is Misty so blind?' _

He'd considered trying to break them up. He'd even thought of a few ways that he could do it. But each time he thought about putting any of them into action, he remembered Misty's happy voice when he'd asked her if she was happy with Gary. If he broke them up, she might never forgive him. And he could never do that to her… Ash sighed as he leant his face on his hands. Since when did his life become so complicated?

"I love free periods!" Jessie cried happily as she yawned and pushed her books to the side.

"Same," James replied, smiling from across the table. "And I love it even more when I get to spend them with you."

Jessie blushed.

"You look so pretty when you're blushing," James pointed out, laughing as she blushed even more. "Have you always been this bad at receiving complements?" he asked her amusedly.

"Well…" Jessie replied slowly. "Yeah, probably."

"Well, all of that is about to change," he replied, and gave her a smile.

Jessie couldn't believe how sweet James was. He was always saying such nice, thoughtful things to her. It was true; she was really bad at receiving complements. Probably because she rarely received them, especially from guys.

Though she was still very guarded, Jessie was slowly letting down the wall around her heart to let James inside. He seemed to genuinely care about her, and their kiss was so full of passion, she couldn't deny that she felt the same. She only hoped putting her trust in him was worth it…

"Ash… Ash? Ash!" May's voice snapped him out of the cold stare he was aiming at Gary, who sat with Misty on the grass near the table where he, May, Erika and Brock resided.

"Huh? What?" he asked as he shook his head and turned to look at her. May blinked

"Never mind."

"Duplica's party is this weekend," Brock said, glancing at Ash, who had turned his stare back to Misty and Gary. "Are you guys going?"

"I don't know..." Erika said. "What if Tracey's there?"

"Well..." Brock pondered.

"Why should you let him rule where you go and what you do?" May said, having been informed of the situation earlier and being disgusted over how Erika had been treated.

"Good point," Brock added.

"Well..." Erika still looked unsure. "Only if you guys are with me." She looked at Brock.

"I'm not sure if I can be there. It depends how my mum is."

Erika nodded. "Well, how about you May?"

"Um...well...I'm not really invited am I?"

"Don't be silly! Everyone's invited."

"Oh. Well...yeah, I guess I'll go. It sounds like fun. Who is Duplica?" May asked curiously, glad that Erika and Brock were so nice to invite her out with them.

"She was at school with us since year 8, but she left at the end of last year to go to actor's college," Erika explained.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, she's a really good actor and she's a really nice girl. So what about you Ash? Are you coming?" Erika asked.

Neither Erika, May, nor Brock were surprised when she didn't receive a reply. Ash's eyes, full of longing and despair, were again concentrated on Misty and Gary.

Erika held out her hands and shrugged, as Brock and May shook their heads.

Misty quickly glanced away from Ash as she caught him staring at her despairingly. That was the one thing about Ash - he was so easy to read. But why was he so cut up about the fact that she was going out with Gary? No doubt it was because Gary was his sworn mortal enemy, but was there something more? Was he jealous?

'_No way,'_ she corrected her thoughts. _'Ash is just my best friend. There's no way he could be jealous, because there's no way he likes me as anything more than a friend. But…'_ she smiled as Gary kissed her on the cheek. _'He doesn't need to be worried. Gary won't hurt me; he's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met! I can't believe I used to think he was such an ass.' _

"What's up?" he asked her as he saw the faraway look in her eyes. Misty shook her head of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing at all!" she replied. Gary nodded, smiling sweetly at her.

"So Misty… I was wondering…" he began. Misty felt a wave of nervousness rise up within her as he spoke the words. She swallowed hard as she nodded for him to go on.

"My grandpa and my sister are going out this afternoon on a study trip. And, well, I thought you might like to come over. We'll have the whole house to ourselves…" he said, almost seductively.

Misty smiled through her uneasiness, not letting him realise that she was so unsure. After all, how unattractive would it make her seem if she was too nervous to go home with Gary Oak?

"Um…well sure…" she found herself replying. But as soon as she'd done so, something in her heart told her that she would regret it. Gary leant in to kiss her, and when they pulled away, she once again caught sight of Ash's eyes, gazing into hers worriedly.

"Tracey!" Melody called out as she spied him walking across the school lawns. He glanced at her, but kept walking as he saw that she was the one who was calling him.

"Trace!" she called once again, racing over to catch up with him. She did, and he stopped, though he swiftly turned away from her.

"You can't avoid me forever," Melody said matter-of-factly.

"What do you want?" he asked, exasperatedly as he turned to face her.

"I was just wondering if you were going to Duplica's 18th tomorrow night," she asked, not taken aback by his anger towards her.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Then no, I'm not going," he replied, before turning to walk away.

"Trace," she said as she pulled his arm, swinging him around and pulling him closer to her.

"Don't you think it's time to move on?" she asked innocently. "And there is a girl I know of… She's totally infatuated with you…" she said seductively.

Tracey felt his defenses weaken as he looked into her eyes, and wondered whether she was a white witch. Or maybe he was still controlled by his love for her…

"I might go…" he replied, pulling away from her.

"I hope so," she called out as he walked away.

_Later that afternoon…_

Misty took a deep breath, hoping to stop her heart from beating as loudly and as quickly as it seemed. She sat on the couch in Gary's living room, lying in his arms.

She froze as his hand made its way to the side of her leg and he rubbed it gently. She stared ahead, panic invading her heart. He seemed to notice this as he pulled back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat up. She moved out of his arms as he turned to face her.

"N-nothing," she replied, trying her best to put on her most reassuring voice.

"Here, let me make it better," he said as he stood up and moved behind her, sitting back down on the couch. Gently, he moved his hands up to her shoulders and rubbed them gently. Misty's heart was racing, her eyes full of worry. His hands were cold as he moved them down to rub her arms gently. He moved his head so that it rested on her shoulder.

"That better?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Misty breathed nervously. She didn't know what it was, but something just didn't feel right about being here.

'_Oh, stop acting like such a baby, Misty, you idiot! He's just being sweet!'_ she told herself, riding on the fake reassurance that she had gathered as he moved to face her once again. She smiled convincingly at him as he kneeled in front of her, before placing a hand on her shoulder and kissing her. But this kiss wasn't soft and gentle like the others had been. It was passionate, almost forceful. Misty forced herself to kiss him back, feeling his tongue in her mouth. He pulled away after he was out of breath.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly, as he ran his hand up and down her arm. Misty smiled shyly at the words. Nobody had ever said that to her before… Once again, Gary leaned towards her and kissed her. Misty felt herself fall back as he leaned over further, before he was leaning over her. Before she was able to protest, he was kissing her neck, and reaching down to unbutton her shirt…

"Stop!" she finally gathered up the courage to yell out as she tried to push him off of her, but failed as he forcefully kissed her once again.

"Come on, Misty. You know you want this too," he said as he kissed her neck once again, more forcibly this time.

NO! Her heart screamed, but she was frozen, unable to move because of the fear that had struck her like lightning. But no, she couldn't let him take advantage of her. A vision of Ash's worried stare played in her head as tears formed in her eyes, and anger welled up in her heart.

"Get off of me!" she yelled as she finally gathered the courage to push him off of her. He leaned back, annoyance written over his face.

"What?" he asked angrily. "What do you mean?"

"We've been going out for not even two weeks! This is too soon!" she choked back her tears angrily as she looked up at him, begging God to help her out of this situation so that she could run away.

"Come on, baby…" he said gently as he leaned forward once more. "I'll be so gentle. All you have to do is lie back and relax… You won't regret it…"

As Gary leaned in to kiss her once more, Misty saw her chance. Rolling out from underneath him, she picked herself up and buttoned up her shirt, her heart beating rapidly.

"Misty!" Gary cried out in annoyance.

But she was out of there, running as fast as she could through the large foyer of the mansion, and out of the front door. She wiped away the tears that trickled down her face as she ran, her body shaking with fear and her mind overrun with emotion.

Cassidy picked up her mobile phone and glanced at the screen, a desperate look in her tired eyes. Once again, she was disappointed. She hadn't heard from Butch, or anyone for that matter, all day. Not that she'd expected to. But in her heart, she hoped that somebody would care enough to try to contact her. She imagined that her 'news' had spread around the school, becoming more and more outrageous as it passed each person's ear.

Unable to take it anymore, Cassidy picked up her phone once again and dialed Jessibelle's number.

"Jessibelle speaking," she answered moments later, in her usual posh fashion, though she knew it was Cassidy because she had caller ID.

"Hey Belle," Cassidy replied.

"Oh…it's you," Jessibelle said wryly. Cassidy didn't respond, disappointment filling her heart once more. She had guessed that Belle wouldn't want to have anything to do with her anymore.

"What do you want?" Belle asked rudely. Rolling her eyes, Cassidy was about to hang up, sick of being let down.

"Nothing I guess. I just wanted to see if my suspicions were true," she instead replied, trying to keep her fragile self from breaking down once more.

"Oh? And what suspicions were those?"

"That you're a snobby bitch who doesn't want to hang around with anybody who isn't popular and perfect."

Cassidy could almost hear Jessibelle sneer on the opposite line, concocting the perfect bitchy remark to reply with.

"You made your own bed to lie in," it came, moments later.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean it's your fault! You're the one who blew it with one of the most popular guys at school. I mean, you had sex with someone else and got pregnant!"

"You know, Jessibelle," Cassidy coldly cut her off, before she could go on. "What I really need right now is a friend. But as I suspected, all you care about is yourself and your stupid reputation."

"Oh go and get a life you slut," Jessibelle replied, and hung up the phone before Cassidy even had a chance to reply.

Not that she wanted to.

Angry tears poured down her face, but she viciously wiped them away.

'_I hate you Jessie, you bitch. This is all your fault. Well I'm not gonna let you get away with it. There's no way. You're going to pay for what you've done. And it's all going to come crashing down on you…'_ Cassidy let her thoughts console her as she could taste revenge. And it tasted good. Like chocolate after medicine. It tasted damn good.

Jessie was happy as she strolled into her house, an emotion she seldom felt. She breezed upstairs, into her room, and closed her door. Suddenly though, thoughts of Cassidy struck her mind. She'd been thinking about James so much that Cassidy and her problems were the last thing on her mind. Sure, she had been the cause of Butch finding out about Cassidy's disloyalty, but it would only have been a matter of time before he'd found out anyway. She'd done Cassidy a favour!

'_And plus, she deserved it for being such a stuck up bitch.'_

But as much as she wanted to believe this, she couldn't help but worry at the cold shudder that came over her at that moment. It would be so typical for her life to fall back out of place, into the jumbled, unbearable mess it was before. And she was almost positive that Cassidy was planning to be the cause of this.

Misty fell onto her bed in tears as she arrived in her room. Ash was right about Gary. How could she have been so foolish? Taking a deep breath, she picked up her phone and dialed Erika's number.

"Hello?" Erika answered, a few moments later.

"Erika…" Misty said through her tears.

"Misty? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Erika questioned concernedly. Misty sniffed, wiping her tears away as she thought of a way to reply.

"What happened? Are you okay Misty?" Erika asked once again.

"It…it's Gary," Misty replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to make me sleep with him…" Misty said, a slight trace of anger audible amongst the sadnessin her voice.

"WHAT?!" Erika asked, shock and worry filling her voice. "Oh my God! Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine… Just a little shocked."

"Are you sure? I mean, what did he do?"

"He said I wouldn't regret it and that I know I wanted it too."

"What a complete jerk! Who does he think he is?!" Erika asked angrily.

"I just can't believe it. He was so sweet before…"

"Oh I am so angry at him. I'm gonna go hurt him!" Erika said, and Misty couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Erika…"

"But seriously Misty, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered, nodding her head. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

"You don't need to thank me," Erika replied. "Oh, but Misty…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you told Ash?"

Misty sighed worriedly. "No…"

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know..." Misty replied. "Oh, I've gotta go. I have another call," Misty explained.

"Okay. Well just call me if you need anything," Erika replied.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd go crazy," Erika replied, making Misty smile slightly. "Bye..."

"Bye," Misty replied, before switching to the other line.

"Hi, Misty speaking," she spoke into the phone.

"Misty," Gary's voice stunned Misty as it drifted through the receiver. She was unable to reply, and didn't.

"Misty, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I thought you wanted to be closer and I want to be with you so much," he spoke, though his words weren't full of desperation as Misty had hoped. In fact, he seemed his usual, confident self.

"Please, forgive me?" he asked.

'_Jerk… You didn't even apologise…'_ Misty thought angrily.

"I don't know if I can," she replied, moments later, before hanging up the phone. She sat back against her bed, picking up the photo of Ash and herself that she kept on her beside table. She stared at his bright eyes, full of kindness.

"I don't know if I want to…"

_To be continued…_

Credits: Chapter title is from the song 'Fool' by Marie Digby.


	6. Broken

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Chapter 6

Broken

A content smile was spread across Jessie's face as she walked into Duplica's house with James.

"Happy birthday, Duplica," James said kindly to the blue-haired girl, and she smiled at him thankfully.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Jessie said.

It had only been a week since their first date, but Jessie was falling fast for James and though it made her sort of scared, she felt proud to be walking around with her hand in his.

"Ash!" Erika called out as she saw him enter the room. He waved and made his way over.

"Hey guys!" he greeted Erika, Misty and May.

"Hi…" Misty said, looking preoccupied as she turned her head away. Ash glanced at her questioningly, but she didn't meet his gaze. Concern swept through him at the sight of her not acting like her usual self. And why wasn't she with Gary?

Tracey wanted to slap himself as he walked down the garden path in Duplica's front yard, and up to her front door.

'_Why the hell am I here?'_ he asked himself, and sighed as his arm lifted to turn the doorknob, and he walked inside the house. He wasn't surprised at what greeted him: a clutter people, most of them underage, drinking and acting under the influence of too much alcohol. As he walked through the front room, he couldn't help but notice the dirty looks that some of the females in the room were giving him. The word had obviously spread.

"Trace, you came!" he wanted to shudder, yet found that his heart leapt as he caught sight of Melody, wearing a skirt and top that revealed a little too much. Not that he was complaining, as his eyes cast over her body, and she smiled approvingly as he did so.

"Hi," he greeted her simply.

Ignoring his unenthusiastic approach, she took his hand.

"Let's go and get you a drink…"

As the clock ticked over to 9 o'clock, most of the guests had arrived, and the party was in full swing. Music blared from the stereo as people sat around talking and drinking, and Duplica floated around handing out drinks. She was extremely happy at the turnout, not to mention glad that her parents had gone away for the weekend.

"Yep, that's the stuff," Gary said as he downed a glass of Jim Beam and Coke. His third in a half hour.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff," Jessibelle commented, raising an eyebrow at him as he poured himself another glass.

"At least I can hold down more than your girly drinks!" he commented proudly, his words slurring slightly, as he waved his hand at the glass of champagne and orange in her hand.

"Oh shut up Gary," she retorted, tossing her thick red mane of hair over her left shoulder.

"Where the hell is James? He's never around lately," Gary said, watching as Jessibelle's face twisted with jealousy and anger.

"He spends all of his time with that slut!" she replied.

"Jessie? Oh…"

"I can't believe that bitch. I wonder how she managed to dig her claws into him. He hardly talks to me anymore!" she spoke viciously.

"Does his father know?" Gary wondered aloud.

Jessibelle laughed evilly. "I don't think so. But just wait until he finds out! He'll have a coronary!"

Garry nodded, tossing his used cup to the floor.

"Hey, why aren't you with your new slut anyway?" Belle asked, and Gary laughed.

"I tried to make a move on her and she got all girly and ran away," he said it like her feelings didn't matter, and to him, they really didn't. Belle laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, and he went on. "That's alright though, she'll come back to me."

"Confident aren't we? Why are you bothering with her anyway?"

"It pisses Ash off," he replied simply. Jessibelle rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Cass rang me today," Belle told him, a sly look on her face.

"Oh?"

"She actually thought I would still be her friend, after what she did."

"Yeah she really screwed Butch over big time. Where is he, anyway?"

"Probably slitting his wrists by now," Jessibelle said. "Oh, speak of the devil." Belle's eyes followed a tall girl with long blonde hair. She could pick un-styled hair from a mile away, but she was more interested in the fact that it belonged to Cassidy.

"What is she doing here?" she wondered curiously. "This could get interesting..."

"I can't believe he came," Misty said coldly to Erika as she peered at Gary from the next room.

"I know, and he doesn't look like he's suffering from the slightest bit of guilt. What a jerk." Erika replied.

"Who's a jerk?" the girls heard a voice say, and spinning around, discovered that it belonged to Ash, who stood beside May, cups of drink in hand.

"Oh, uh… Tracey…" Erika mumbled nervously as Misty looked at the floor.

"Oh, yeah."

"So where's Brock?" Erika asked.

"He had to babysit," Ash replied, a sheepish grin on his face. "Poor Brock-o," he commented, before turning his attention to Misty, who hadn't said more than a few words since he'd arrived. There was something going on, so he thought, because she had been acting strange since he'd first seen her tonight. There was something in her eyes that told him so, a lack of the sparkle that he had gotten so used to seeing, especially over the past few weeks. But surely, he told himself, she would have told him about it, wouldn't she? They were best friends and they told each other everything. He would never think that Misty would do otherwise.

"Misty, you okay?" he asked her softly as he sent a pleading look her way, begging her with his eyes to look up at him. When he first caught sight of her blue-green eyes, the sadness concealed in them was as clear as the moon shining over a dark sky. But as soon as she acknowledged him, they instantly changed, lighting up like they usually did.

"I'm fine!" she announced brightly.

"I hope so," Ash said, and grew even more concerned as she nodded idly and glanced away.

An uneasy feeling was overcoming May. Something was obviously going on with Misty, and she could feel something brewing between her and Ash.

"Uh...guys," Erika piped up uneasily. "Look who it is," she pointed to her left, where Tracey sat with Melody on a couch, surrounded by used cups and bottles. Melody was all over him like a leech, making it plain and obvious that he was hers and no one was going to stand in her way.

Misty's eyes narrowed as she saw this, and feeling a pang of anger well up within her, she grabbed Erika's hand and stalked over to Tracey.

Tracey saw Misty and Erika coming but couldn't find the will to care as he felt himself slipping into a state of drunkenness. He didn't get drunk often, but right now, he was in no mood to disallow the feeling of freedom and bliss that it provided. Right now, he needed it.

Melody sat next to him contentedly, snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Just like old times…" she said softly.

He nodded idly as he tossed the empty bottle of beer aside and grabbed another off the table in front of him.

"Don't you have any respect?" Tracey and Melody glanced up to see Misty and Erika. Misty looked angry, while Erika's eyes were filled with hurt as she cast them towards the ground.

"What? You cheat on Erika and you don't even feel guilty? You jerk… How can you live with yourself?"

Tracey shook his head as he looked up at Misty, who stood defiantly with her arms crossed.

"I…I never meant for it to happen," he said, his words slurring together in an almost unidentifiable mass of sound. Misty rolled her eyes. Melody sat back in her seat, looking uncomfortable.

"B-but the truth is," he said, his words forming beyond his control. "I'll always be in love with Melody. I always have been and I always will be. And not even Erika can make me stop feeling what I do for her. I love her!"

The hurt in Erika's eyes intensified as she looked at him in sad disbelief. He kissed Melody passionately on the lips in front of them, and whether he was drunk or not, it was not something that Erika could watch. Not saying a word, she turned and walked away, Misty following after her.

A sadistic smile spread across Cassidy's face as she spied Jessie sitting with James, talking in one of the rooms, which was empty of any people but them. She wanted to spit at her and wipe that happy smile off of her face, but she couldn't. Not yet, she told herself cautiously. All she had to do was wait for the perfect moment, and Jessie's life would spiral down into a world of despair, a world where she had sent Cassidy just days before. Cassidy glanced around the room. Nobody had talked to her all night. Nobody gave a damn about her, they'd already decided that she was a whore. Not that Cassidy cared. She didn't need anyone. She could get by fine on her own, and she didn't need Belle either. Belle concealed her malicious personality beneath her elegance. She'd been after James forever, too. He'd never taken a serious interest in her, however, which pissed her off to no end. And she must be even angrier, now that he was going out with Jessie - Belle's mortal enemy.

Cassidy's attention was turned back to Jessie and James, and she smirked wickedly when Jessie got up to walk out of the room.

"I'm just going to get a drink," Cassidy heard her say. "I'll be back in a minute."

Cassidy hurriedly moved out of sight, hiding around the corner of the room. She grinned as Jessie walked the opposite way, making her way downstairs with a content smile on her face.

"Time to put operation wipe the smile off Jessie's face into action," Cassidy said through an evil chuckle, as she moved towards the room that James sat in.

"Are you ok?" May asked as she handed Erika a raspberry Vodka Cruiser.

Erika smiled thankfully as she took it. "Yeah, I just want to get over him. I'm so sick of guys. They're all the same."

"They sure are," Misty added, taking a sip of her own drink. She looked angry, upset, afraid...a lot of different emotions, but May couldn't figure out why, or why she wasn't with Gary. In fact it appeared as if she'd been avoiding him all night.

May felt a little intimidated by Misty, and still didn't feel like she wanted her around. Did she feel threatened by the fact that Ash had spent a bit of time with her? May hoped not, because she had nothing to be wary of. If Ash loved Misty, May wouldn't stand in their way. She wasn't that type of girl.

The music had seemed to get louder over the past half hour. People were dancing in the lounge room, most drunk and others not far off. Teens were kissing in the corners of rooms, all over each other and as if no one else was around. Duplica was in the centre of everything, dancing and handing out drinks and having a great time.

Suddenly, May spotted Gary, sitting with his friends in the kitchen. It appeared that he'd seen Misty too, and a few seconds later he stumbled out of his seat.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Misty said hurriedly. "Would you mind looking after my drink?" she asked May.

"Sure," May took it and Misty rushed away. Strange. May looked back to see that Gary had diverted his direction towards the drinks table, his eyes focused on Misty as she sped away.

A few seconds later, Ash appeared.

"Where did you disappear to?" Erika asked him.

"Oh, just talking to a friend from primary school," he explained, before taking a quick look around and asking, "Where's Misty?"

"Bathroom," May replied.

"Is she ok?" he asked, concern sparking in his eyes.

Erika looked uncomfortable but didn't answer. This was enough to tell Ash that she knew something.

"What's going on Erika? Why has Misty been acting so weird? And why isn't she hanging around Gary?" his questions were coated in worry.

Erika bit her lip as she tried to think of something to say. She was no good at lying, but this was Ash and Misty's business, and she didn't feel right getting involved.

"It's not really my place to say," Erika finally replied. "I think you should go and talk to her."

Ash nodded and was gone in a flash.

"Misty?" Ash said softly as he walked through the bathroom door.

"Ash! What do you think you're doing?!" she cried out as she spun around, tears still fresh in her eyes. "Can't I have some privacy?"

"You're crying…" he stated, his eyes filled with concern. As he stepped closer, Misty turned back towards the sink and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You wouldn't be crying if that were true…"

"Ash, just…"

"No Misty, please… I'm not trying to intrude but I can't just say nothing when you're _crying_. I…"

Misty's heart skipped at beat as he said the first of the three words that she'd longed to hear from him for so many years. Her feelings for Ash had suddenly come flowing back, and she remembered how much she cared about him and needed him, a feeling that she'd had to ignore when she was with Gary.

"I just don't want to see you hurting…"

Misty sighed, disappointed.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but why don't you let me help… Please, Misty… You don't have to go through anything alone."

Ash's concern for her touched Misty's heart as fresh tears welled up her eyes. Looking at her sadly, he sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and motioned for her to sit next to him. Reluctant at first, she held back, but the pleading look in his chocolate eyes was enough to force her over, and she sat down beside him.

"Did something happen?" he asked, noticing her form, like a wilted flower.

"I guess…"

"With Gary?"

"Yeah…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Sort of…"

"What?" Ash froze, anger rising up in him. "What did he do?"

"We were at his place, and he… Well…had certain expectations…that I refused to fulfill…though he tried to make me reconsider…"

"He tried to make you…?"

Misty nodded as Ash began, and he stopped.

"He didn't hurt me, just left me a little shocked, and…"

"He had no right to do that to you!" Ash said angrily, balling up his fists to stop himself from taking out the action that he wanted to – punch the wall.

"It's alright Ash, really…"

"No it's not! I knew this would happen! I can't believe him!" he replied angrily.

Misty sighed and focused her gaze on the ground, staring at the shiny white tiles that covered it.

"You broke up with him, right?"

"Not yet…"

"What? But you are going to, aren't you?"

"Yeah… I just haven't wanted to face him… I just… He seemed so sweet and nice…like he _really_ liked me. That meant so much to me…" she explained as she let a single tear flow out of her eye, and fall onto her leg. Ash watched her worriedly, his eyes filled with sadness.

"But he only wanted to use me for sex… That's so degrading… It just makes me wonder… Can anybody really love me for who I am?" she asked, sighing once more.

"Yes…" Ash said softly, and Misty glanced up at him, looking into his eyes questioningly.

"How do you know?" she asked, having not really expected an answer.

Ash stared into Misty's eyes, wondering whether it was the right time to tell her how he felt about her. She wasn't with Gary anymore, that was a plus. But she was feeling low and telling her now might be classed as taking advantage of her. And he would never want to do that…

So he just stared ahead as she stared back, before he noticed that their faces were becoming closer, and he mindlessly placed his hand over hers. Both Ash and Misty felt like they were in another time, another place. Time had stopped and they were the only ones in the world, everything else had just faded into the background, become part of the scenery that had frozen behind them. Each of their hearts leapt with excitement as their lips were just centimetres apart…

"What the _hell?!" _

Ash and Misty spun around, blushes painted across their faces, to see Gary standing at the bathroom door, anger burning in his eyes.

"Hey James…" Cassidy said seductively as she walked into the room. He glanced up, the shocked look on his face indicating that he was shocked to see her.

"Cassidy? Hi…" Cassidy winked at him in reply, and he peered at her strangely.

"How are you doing…? Are you alright…?"

"I'm…well…you can probably guess," Cassidy replied as she poured helplessness and despair into her voice, intensifying it for the purpose of the situation. She knew James would be the type to feel incredibly sorry for her.

"And to top it all off, everybody seemingly hates me," she added.

"Well…don't worry…" James said softly. "I'm sure they'll accept the situation soon, and things will get better…"

"Oh James, I hope so… I just feel so alone…" she whimpered despairingly. He looked at her sympathetically and she stared into his eyes sadly.

But something was strange, James noticed as he looked into her eyes. They seemed to be devoid of any emotion at all, just glazed over with sadness that didn't seem very real. Or perhaps he was just looking into it too much…

"It seems like you're the only one who cares…" she muttered, leaning closer to him.

Before James knew what was happening, Cassidy was kissing his lips forcefully, forcing him back as she took hold of his arms. He tried to turn his head away but her lock on his lips was tight, and he couldn't move.

And as if on a cue arranged by Cassidy, Jessie appeared at the doorway. She dropped her drink and stared at them, her heart breaking. Cassidy let go of James and turned towards Jessie, grinning satisfactorily inside at the heartbroken look that had spread itself across Jessie's face, whilst planting a shocked, innocent look on her own face.

James sat staring into Jessie's eyes, knowing what this would have looked like to Jessie.

Jessie stared at him, biting her lip to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry…

Instead, Jessie turned to run, leaving James and Cassidy behind.

"Jess!" she heard him call out, through the deafening noise in her mind, the result of her thoughts blending together violently. She ran down the stairs, jumping down two steps at a time, into the room below. The loud music pumped, the beat penetrating her heart as it sounded. She ignored the strange looks that the people in the room were giving her. She needed to escape, and she ran towards the front door, bursting out of it into the cool air that greeted her.

"How dare you! Get away from my girl!" Gary yelled viciously. Both Ash and Misty noticed him sway as he moved, and the way his words slurred. He was definitely very drunk.

Ash and Misty stood. Ash's eyes burned with defiance as he put his arm out in front of Misty.

"She's NOT your girl," he spoke, anger and bitterness in his tone.

"Piss off Ash and get away from her," Gary said angrily as he moved forward. Ash followed suit, keeping his arm up in front of Misty and moving closer to Gary.

"Don't tell me what to do. She doesn't want to talk to you, and it's not surprising, after what you did to her!"

"Come on, babe," Gary said, reaching out his hand to Misty. "Let's ditch this loser and get out of here."

Misty stepped back, glaring at Gary angrily, as Ash moved in front of Misty.

"Don't touch her," Ash told Gary, the anger in his eyes blazing like fire. "I won't let you hurt her again."

Suddenly, a punch came flying at him, hitting him on the shoulder with full force and knocking him back.

"Ash!" Misty cried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he replied as he looked up at Gary angrily. "But he won't be."

Anger invading his mind and heart, Ash ran the small distance towards Gary and punched him in the eye. Gary's drunken state hadn't given him time to dodge it.

"What, Ashy-boy, you think you're tough?" Gary taunted, making Ash growl angrily.

"Ash, stop!" Misty cried, stepping back in fear.

Gary lunged towards Ash, putting his hands on either of his shoulders and forcing him back against the wall. He slammed him into the wall a few times, laughing evilly as Ash gritted his teeth in pain.

Struggling under Gary's strength, Ash used all of his might to push Gary off of him, and he stumbled back against the bathroom sink.

"You bastard!" Gary called out angrily.

"Stop it guys, just stop!" Misty cried once more, but neither seemed to be listening. They stood glaring at one another. They had a score to settle, and it wasn't just about Misty.

Misty had never seen Ash so angry, yet half of her mind was straying with thoughts of the fact that she and Ash had almost kissed. But first, she had to concentrate on breaking up this fight, before somebody got badly hurt. Her heart was beating rapidly, pounding in her chest, as she saw that Ash and Gary were about to lunge at each other.

"Stop!" she called out, moving forward as they moved to punch each other.

Misty bumped into them, but their force put together knocked her backwards forcefully.

And as everything seemed to go eerily silent, a sickening smash resounded throughout the house, as Misty was sent flying through the glass shower door. She landed on the ground with a horrific thud, her unmoving body lying helpless in a puddle of glass.

_To be continued…_

Credits: Chapter title is from the song 'Broken' by Lifehouse.


	7. Emergency

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Chapter 7

Emergency

"Call an Ambulance!"

"Hurry up! Hide the drinks!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Misty! Misty, wake up!"

"Mist! Can't you hear me? Open your eyes, please…"

Though these images were floating vividly through Ash's mind, they seemed so far away as he sat in the Emergency waiting room, his head in his hands.

"I just called Misty's sisters and Brock, they're on their way," Erika said as she sat down beside him.

Ash nodded idly, only slightly hearing her. His mind was too preoccupied, too overwhelmed with guilt over the fact that Misty was lying in the emergency room surrounded by doctors and nurses and beeping machines.

'_And it's all my fault…'_

A cardboard cup suddenly appeared in front of his eyes as he was clenching his fists. He glanced up to see May's hazel eyes peering worriedly into his as she held out the cup.

"Ash, are you okay?" she asked, her voice small and worrisome.

Once again, he was unable to form a reply, instead glancing away and turning his attention to the ground.

"Here, drink this…" May's voice sounded again as she handed Ash the cup, and he took it.

"Thanks…" he spoke quietly, as May sat on the other side of him. Putting the cup up to his lips, he took a drink of the smooth liquid. He'd never been big on coffee, but right now, he needed the caffeine hit it provided.

"Any word on Misty?" May asked.

"No…nothing yet…" Ash replied.

'_It's all my fault. It's all my fault…'_ Ash's thoughts swirled around in his head like a tornado as his free fist clenched in anger. How could he have been so stupid? By trying to protect her, he'd put her in danger, and if she didn't survive he knew that he would not be able to go on either. Not without her. He could never live without her…

"It'll be alright, Ash… Misty will pull through…" Erika said softly as she sensed his inner turmoil.

"Ash!" a voice echoed through the endless white corridor that led to the ER, and there stood Brock. He rushed over towards his friends, his eyes engulfed with worry.

"Ash, what happened?" he asked, distressed but trying to hold on to his usual calm nature.

"It's all my fault…" Ash said, his voice slightly unsteady. "Misty is fighting for her life, and it's all because of me…"

Erika and May exchanged concerned glances, and Brock's eyes filled with concern. He studied Ash for a few moments, noticing how tired and upset he looked, his eyes red and lined by dark circles. His hair was even more messy than usual, and he was tense, anger and fear swirling in his eyes.

"You can't blame yourself…" Erika told him, her voice soft. He shook his head disbelievingly.

"But I put her in danger, it's my fault!"

"Ash, you need to tell us what happened," Brock asked, trying to calm him with his patience. Ash wiped his arm across his eyes, ridding his face of the tears that had formed.

"Well…I noticed that Misty had been acting weird all night so when she ran away to the bathroom, I followed her, and I found her crying. So then we were talking… And…we nearly…kissed…" Ash's face reddened, but he ignored it as he went on. "But then Gary came in, and he was so angry… He tried to make Misty go with him, but I wouldn't let him force her, so he punched me, and…"

"You two were fighting?" Erika asked, and Ash nodded his reply.

"Misty was calling out for us to stop. Dammit, why didn't I listen?!" his tone became louder as anger dominated his words, and he bent over, putting his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a silent plea for him to continue.

"She tried to stop us from punching each other again, but we all collided and she fell back… She fell through all that glass and hit her head… There was blood everywhere and she wasn't conscious. She wouldn't talk to me, she couldn't even hear me…" the devastation in his voice was heart-rendering.

"Ash, this is not your fault. You were only trying to protect her. She knows that you would never hurt her…" Erika spoke gently.

"But I did! I did hurt her! Dammit!"

"No, Ash. Don't think like that…" May said softly, though she knew it was going to take more time and convincing to get him to believe those words.

They glanced at the ER room door, prayers for Misty echoed through all of their thoughts.

"Trust, hah, what a joke," Jessie muttered to herself angrily as she slammed her door. "They're all a bunch of lying bastards, every one of them!" Wiping away her angry tears, she threw herself on her bed and slammed her fist into the mattress, wishing it were James and Cassidy's faces.

'_But no, it's my fault. I should've known better. I thought James was different. How could I have been such a stupid fool?'_

"Hey! Open up!" an angry voice came from the opposite side of her door, interrupting Jessie's thoughts and making her cringe.

"No!" she yelled back, too angry to be cautious.

"Open it you little whore!"

Fear rising up within her, she stood up and walked over to her door, opening it slowly as she closed her eyes in dread. The strong but familiar scents of alcohol and cigarette smoke wafted through the room instantly, making her want to choke in disgust.

And she felt it hard, as a slap across the face sent her reeling backwards. She screamed out as she was pushed back against the wall and a large, hard fist met her left eye.

"Don't you ever walk into my house and slam your door so hard again! Who do you think you are?"

"This isn't your house! Mum works two jobs to have enough money to pay the bills! And what do you do, sit on your lazy ass and get drunk!" she yelled back, too caught up in her anger to worry about what the consequences of her actions would be.

"You bitch!" the cold, raspy voice yelled, before shoving Jessie against the wall a few times. She cried out in pain, fear intensifying in her eyes.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again! You treat me with respect, got it?!" he demanded, his sneering face just centimetres away from hers.

"Got it," she wailed quietly, not wanting to answer but knowing that if she didn't, more pain was coming her way. And she wasn't sure that she could take it tonight… Tears poured down her face as he backed away, and she reached up to brush them away.

"Fucking weak bitch, you're still crying like a baby," a raspy, ridiculing laugh followed the horrid statement. When he'd left, Jessie sunk back against the wall, wincing as she touched her left eye. That was going to bruise…

She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

And this time, she didn't bother to wipe away her tears as they gushed out of her eyes to form a waterfall of pain, her quiet sobs filling the silent room.

Silence, embedded in tension, hung around the emergency room waiting area. Misty's sisters had arrived. Daisy, Violet and Lily were huddled together, each comforting the other. Brock, May and Erika sat on the opposite side of the room, talking idly, trying to take their minds off of the horrid waiting game they were being forced to play. Ash, however, was hit the hardest. Brock looked up to see him pacing outside the door to her room, glancing up at the red light every five seconds. His usually playful smile was replaced with a frustrated, brokenhearted frown, and his fists were clenched in anger. It seemed like they had been waiting forever for that light to turn a Heavenly shade of green, indicating that whatever was taking place behind that door was over.

And finally, moments later, it did.

Every single being in the room rose instantly as the door opened, and Ash moved in front of the doctor who emerged from the ER right away.

"What's going on? Is Misty alright?" he questioned the doctor, an intense sense of fear burning in his eyes.

Doctor McFadden, who was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, took off his glasses and folded them up, before placing them into the pocket of his green gown.

"Miss Waterflower is going to recover," he spoke the words calmly as he glanced around at the concerned faces.

Sighs of relief and mutters of 'thank God' escaped every person's lips at the news.

"She lost a lot of blood and has a concussion, but we've given her some stitches and bandaged her up where the cuts from the glass are extreme. Thankfully, she suffered no internal bleeding. She will be fine, she just needs rest and time to heal," he explained.

"Is she awake?" Daisy asked, and Doctor McFadden nodded.

"Yes, she has regained consciousness. But she is still very weak…"

"Can I see her?" Ash pleaded, but his heart sank as the doctor shook his head.

"Is your name Ash Ketchum?" he asked, and Ash nodded his head, confusion filling his eyes.

"Miss Waterflower asked me not to let you inside, as well as Gary Oak."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, young man, but I have to respect the patient's wishes… The rest of you may go in, but only two minutes at a time and in groups of no more than three. She needs her rest."

Ash hadn't heard the last few words as he sank back against the wall, feeling a hammer slam into his heart and smash it into a million pieces. He covered his face with his hands.

'_I knew she'd hate me… She's never going to want to see me again… Oh God… What have I done…?'_

"Ash," Brock placed his hand on his shoulder comfortingly, but Ash took no notice, his mind fast approaching the dead end of the one-way street called guilt.

Brock and Erika waited impatiently for Daisy, Lily and Violet to emerge from Misty's room. Two minutes seemed to be taking two hours… When they finally did, Ash rushed up to them.

"How's Misty?" he asked pleadingly.

"How would you be if you we pushed into a glass door?" Lily replied angrily as she crossed her arms and turned away. Daisy's face softened at the obvious devastation written across Ash's face.

"She's okay, Ash… You know Misty, she's always strong enough to pull through," Daisy gave Ash a smile, but he failed to return it.

"Will she really not see me…?" his soft voice was full of fear as he asked the question, and Daisy wanted to give him the answer he desired, but she had to respect her sister's wishes.

"I'm sorry, Ash…" his face fell at her reply, and she watched as tears gathered in his eyes, and he blinked them away.

"I'm sure she just needs some time…" Daisy said comfortingly, but Ash just shrugged his shoulders and turned, walking back to the plastic chairs. He sat down and put his head in his hands once again, his aura oozing devastation and misery.

His friends glanced at him worriedly.

"Erika, you go in, I'll be there in a minute," Brock told them. She nodded, before walking into Misty's room. May resided in the seat next to Ash, feeling he shouldn't be left alone right now.

"Ash," Brock spoke as he sat beside his brokenhearted friend. Ash didn't reply, but his silence said a thousand words. Brock sighed softly.

"Ash, you can't blame yourself…"

"Why not? She does. It's my fault…"

"Misty's probably in shock… She just needs time…" Ash sighed sadly and lifted his head, still staring down at his hands.

"Tell her I'm sorry, Brock, please… Tell her I'm so sorry…" Brock nodded a yes.

"Sure," he replied, before standing and walking across the room to the ER door. Pushing it open, he stepped inside.

"We're so glad you're okay…" Erika spoke softly to Misty, who lay helpless in the hospital bed. Bandages covered her arms and were wrapped around her head, blankets covering the rest of her. Misty smiled slightly, grimacing because of the cuts on her face.

Brock stepped in a moment later, smiling at Misty as he walked towards her. He stood beside Erika.

"Hey, Brock," Misty said softly, her voice crackly and dry.

"Hi Misty, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," she replied, and he nodded at her kindly.

"You had us all so worried," he said.

"Yeah, especially Ash," Erika added.

A wave of uncomfortable tension drifted through the air as Ash's name was mentioned. Misty turned her head away as sadness filled her eyes.

"He's pretty broken, Misty, he feels that it's his fault…" Brock explained, but Misty didn't turn her head. A few tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away instantly.

Erika sent Brock a worried glance.

"He told me to tell you that he's very sorry…" Brock said softly, hoping Misty would reply with some indication of why she wouldn't see Ash. But he was out of luck, it seemed, as the doctor poked his head into the room.

"Okay, kids, Misty needs her rest," he said softly.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Erika said. "Have a good rest."

Misty smiled at her thankfully, before looking away from Brock's calculating look, knowing he was going to bring Ash up.

"Just know that he's sorry," he said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, get a good rest tonight," he added, before giving Misty a smile and following Erika out of the room.

Misty sighed and then winced at the pain it caused.

'_I just can't see him, not right now. Ash has never been violent, and he put my life on the line over a stupid, petty argument. I love him but I just…can't.'_

_To be continued…_

Credits: Chapter title is from the song 'Emergency' by Paramore.


	8. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Chapter 9

We Might As Well Be Strangers

* * *

Since she'd walked into school, Jessie had been angrily asking herself why she had even bothered to show up at all. Her eye was as painful as it was bruised. Blues and purples combined to surround it, and she winced every time she had to blink. Shaking her head of the memories of the other night, she leaned against the cold, metal wire fence surrounding the oval, not really caring that her skirt was etching further up her leg as she did so. It was cool, the breeze whipping through her long hair, but she hardly noticed it. Jessie had become numb. Numb to everything that surrounded her. Her eyes closed, she didn't even notice somebody standing behind her, until he spoke.

"Jessie," James said simply, though his tone was deep and serious, as if he were a teacher addressing a student with some sort of problem. He glanced at her appearance for a moment. The scruffy, 'I-don't-care' look was back. He almost felt ashamed.

She didn't turn, and for a moment he thought she hadn't heard him, but moments later he discovered that that wasn't the case.

"Get lost," she spoke coldly, her words coated in bitterness. She'd not returned any of his calls or messages over the weekend, too angry to even speak to him.

"Please Jess, I-," he tried one more time, but his forehead creased in a frown as he heard her angry sigh.

"Look," she spat, before spinning around.

James froze on the spot, his eyes only focused on one spot – her left eye. It was puffy and red, purple bruises surrounding it, and she seemed to be in quite a bit of pain.

She seemed to notice that he'd frozen on the spot, staring at her eye, and she put her hands on her hips.

"What?" she snapped, as if he shouldn't be shocked.

"What…what happened?" James stuttered. Genuine concern was written all over his face, but Jessie ignored it. All she could remember was him kissing Cassidy. Pushing past him, she hastily walked a few steps, before stopping.

"Just forget about it. Forget about me, forget about us, forget about what we shared, because it's history! And if you're looking for someone to blame, try yourself," she spat angrily before stalking away.

James wanted to reply or try to stop her from running away, but he found that he couldn't. His feet planted on the ground like roots, he couldn't move.

He could understand why she was angry.

But why on earth did she have a black eye?

Surely she and Cassidy hadn't gotten in a fight after the party. Or had they?

Or was it something else…?

* * *

Erika yawned loudly, tiredness showing in her weary eyes. She'd hardly slept all weekend, having been so worried about Misty. Beside her, May yawned as well, before slumping over her desk.

"You made me yawn," she said.

"Sorry," Erika replied, a slight grin on her face. She put her arms back and stretched out, waking up her muscles. "I've hardly slept at all."

"Do you think Misty's gonna be okay?" May asked concernedly.

"Physically, yes. But I don't know what's gonna happen between her and Ash…"

"Yeah…" May sighed. "Poor Ash…"

At that moment, Jessie walked, no, stalked, in. Tossing her bag to the floor carelessly, she dumped a book on the table and leaned over it, laying her head in her hands.

"Whoa," Erika commented, having noticed her black eye. "Looks like the other night went well for everyone, huh?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, great party," May replied.

* * *

A confident smile upon his face, despite his slight black eye, Gary walked confidently up the stairs of the main school building. His backpack slung over one shoulder, he ignored the staring from the other students as he made his way to his locker. He figured the whole school would know within minutes what had happened, but that was cool. It wasn't his fault, so he didn't need to be worried. He hadn't been to see Misty in hospital yet. Knowing she'd be angry, he figured that he'd let her cool off before he attempted to make it up to her. And he planned to. Gary wasn't one to let a pretty girl slip away from him. And Misty would be good for him.

She was pretty, smart, nice body, all the things he looked for. But most fulfilling was the fact that Ash was so in love with her, and couldn't get her. And Gary planned to keep it that way…

"Brock!" Gary called out, waving his hand at Brock, who was walking down the corridor. Pausing for a moment, Brock looked Gary in the eye and said nothing, before walking past him coldly. Gary rolled his eyes.

"Wait Brock, I just wanna know how Misty is!" he called as he followed him. Brock stopped and spun around, giving Gary an angry look. Gary, however, didn't back down.

"If you'd had the decency to try and go see her, then you'd know," Brock replied coldly, glaring at Gary.

"I just wanted to let her get over the shock. I'm going to see her straight after school," Gary explained coolly, and raised an eyebrow when Brock laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Misty won't see you."

"Oh, really?" Gary laughed slightly.

"She made a request to the doctors to not let you inside," Brock explained. "So if I were you, I wouldn't even try, because she is so angry at you."

"We'll see, Brock-o, we'll see…" Gary replied, before waving his hand and walking away. Brock glared at him angrily as he did so.

* * *

Holding a bunch of brightly coloured flowers in his hands, Ash walked through the stark, white hospital corridors until he reached ward ten. Misty had been moved this morning into her own room, which was great news. He wondered solemnly how she was doing. Yesterday he'd sat on the plastic waiting chairs outside her room all day, but she had refused to see him even for one minute. He was tired, having not slept in two nights, and he looked it. His rough, disheveled appearance was enough to give that away.

Ash walked into the ward and to the desk. The nurse – Lindsey – frowned and shook her head when she saw him.

"I asked her this morning, but she still won't see you. I'm sorry…" she said, her blue eyes apologetic as she pushed a strand of honey coloured hair off of her face. She only looked to be about 22, and she had a kind presence about her.

Ash nodded, sighing slightly.

"Thanks anyway," he said, and glanced down at the flowers in his hands. "Would you give these to her, please…?" he asked quietly, a pleading look in his eyes.

Lindsey nodded and gave him a smile as he handed them to her.

"Is it okay if I sit in the corridor again?" he asked as he motioned to the small group of chairs near Misty's room.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Lindsey asked.

"I'd rather stay here, just in case she says that she'll see me…"

Giving him a sympathetic look, Lindsey nodded.

"Of course you can, as long as you don't go in. I don't want any trouble…"

"Don't worry, I won't," he replied, and somehow, Lindsey knew she could trust him. The sincerity in his downcast eyes told her so. She watched sadly as he walked to the waiting chairs and sat, gazing at his friend's door for a few moments, before turning and staring straight ahead at the white wall in front of him.

_

* * *

_

_Later that day…_

* * *

"You look a lot better, Misty," Brock said as he sat in the seat beside her bed.

"Yeah, you do!" Erika added. "How do you feel?"

Misty smiled slightly as she sat upright in her bed, amidst the white sheets that lay on the bed. White bandages covered most of her arms and cuts were scattered over her face, including one just under her left eye, so she had to wince every time she blinked. Her right arm had been placed in a sling to stop the pain of a gash in her shoulder.

"I feel fine, better than before especially. I just want to go home!" Misty proclaimed in her usual style. They all knew that she hated being dependant on people. Misty always had to take care of herself, even if she couldn't.

"Did I miss much at school today?" Misty asked.

"No, not really," Brock replied. "I spoke to you teachers and they're going to send some reading for you, just so you won't fall too far behind."

"Oh joy… I mean thanks, Brock," Misty replied, grinning slightly.

"Hey Misty…have you uh…thought about, you know, Ash?" Erika asked quietly. Misty lowered her head and her face tightened.

"Why should I?"

"Misty, he's so sorry and he feels so guilty about what happened… Did you know that he's been sitting outside your door all weekend, and he was here all day today? He skipped school to sit in the corridor, just in case you decided that you'd forgive him," Erika pleaded her case, her voice soft yet firm.

"Erika's right, Misty…" Brock added, but Misty wasn't listening, her gaze fixed on the wall next to her bed. Erika sighed.

"We love you Misty, but we wish you'd listen to us on this…" Erika said. No reply came.

"Well, I better let you get some rest," Erika said, changing the topic.

Erika hugged Misty before walking out of the door and into the quiet corridor, to find Ash lying asleep on a plastic waiting chair.

Erika sighed. Walking over to him, she sat on the chair beside him and prodded his shoulder gently.

"Ash?" she called softly. "Wake up…"

A few moments later, his head swayed slightly and his eyes opened heavily, as though it took all of his strength just to open them, and it probably did.

"Ash, have you had lunch?" Erika asked, even though it was four in the afternoon.

"I'm not hungry," he answered, a completely out of character reply for Ash Ketchum. "Oh, how's Misty?" he suddenly asked, sitting up and opening his eyes wide in anticipation for her reply."

"I'll tell you if you come to the cafeteria with me," Erika said. Ash considered this for a moment before his stomach rumbled loudly, and he had no choice but to give in.

"Fine…" he replied and stood, following Erika.

_'Rule number one, Ash always falls for bribes, especially when they're about food,' _Erika thought to herself humorously.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brock's voice pierced the silence, but no reply came. Misty was staring straight ahead at the wall, her arms crossed and a slightly angry look on her face. Brock studied her for a moment before crossing his own arms and leaning back in his chair.

"I'm listening…" he said, a firm tone to his voice.

Misty didn't say anything immediately, but rather kept her stare fixed on the wall.

"I can't believe he'd be so…heartless," she said a minute later.

"Gary?"

"No, Ash."

"Ash? Heartless? Misty, he's anything but…"

"He barely even tried to get out of the situation. He _wanted_ to fight Gary. You could see it in his eyes. It's like something came over him, something I've never seen before, and you know what? It scared me," she spoke firmly, tears filling her eyes which still remained fixed on the wall. Brock nodded, choosing not to comment.

"I would've expected that kind of behaviour from Gary, but…not Ash…"

"Misty, I know he was wrong to start fighting Gary, but I have no doubt that he did it because…"

"Because he loves me?" Misty interrupted Brock as she finally turned her head towards him. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she blinked and glanced down for a moment. Nodding, Brock sighed under his breath. This hadn't gone the way he'd wanted it to.

"If he loved me, Brock, he wouldn't have put me in danger like that," she said, her voice shaky, before she reached up and wiped her eyes of the tears that had formed.

Sighing out loud, Brock leaned back in his chair once more as Misty laid back and closed her eyes.

"_I don't know your face no more  
Or feel your touch that I adore  
I don't know your face no more  
It's just a place I'm looking for.__"_

"We know you have to be worried about you when you don't eat, Ash," Erika said as she watched her friend stare at the slice of pizza in front of him. His head bowed, he sighed and slumped his shoulders over. This was affecting him more than they thought.

"Misty will come around, Ash. Your friendship is strong, it can survive anything," Erika said kindly.

"But…she could've died… I mean, if she had and it was my fault… I mean…she could've…" he stammered, tears welling in his eyes. He'd obviously been holding them back, but to no avail. He wiped his hand over his eyes and looked up. "She's my best friend and it's my fault she's lying in a hospital bed…"

"It's not your fault, Ash," Erika said.

"But I could've stopped it from happening!"

"You can't live your life like that, wondering if you didn't do this then this wouldn't have happened. It'll drive you crazy…" Erika replied. "And blaming yourself isn't helping."

Ash sighed ruefully. "I guess you're right, I just… I wish she'd talk to me."

"She will, Ash, just give her some time," Erika said, a soft smile creeping onto her face. He forced a stony smile and nodded, before turning his gaze back down to his untouched food.

"_We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a different world  
We might as well  
We might as well  
We might as well…__"_

Gary had a snide aura about him; he walked with his nose in the air and the sort of stance that told people not to mess with him.

'_Hospitals are just so dull!'_ he thought as he walked down the silent, white corridor towards the ward Misty was in. He'd gotten his sister to call and check the ward for him, pretending she was one of her closest friends. Brock had left as Gary approached the hospital, and luckily for Gary, they hadn't crossed paths. As he approached the counter, he waited around the corner, noticing that a nurse was carefully watching Misty's door. Knowing that she wouldn't let him inside, he took a coin out of his pocket and carefully threw it past the nurse. In the silence, the sound of it hitting the ground stood out, and the nurse turned and bent over, glancing around the floor to see what the sound was. Taking this as his chance, Gary slipped past the desk and into Misty's room, unnoticed by the nurse.

"_I don't know your thoughts these days  
We're strangers in an empty space  
I don't understand your heart  
It's easier to be apart.__"_

"We have to get going, Ash. Why don't I take you home so you can get some sleep?" Erika offered but Ash shook his head in refusal.

"No, it's okay, I think I'll stay. Misty might want to talk later…"

"Alright, but make sure you get some rest sometime soon, or you'll burn out…" Erika warned, though her tone was kind.

Ash nodded, sadness present in his eyes.

He waved as Erika walked out, before making his way to the lifts. He pressed the 'up' button and waited for the lift to come to his level. When it did, he stepped in and pressed the button for level four. He'd always hated lifts, and was glad when the ride was over. His hands in his pockets, he walked slowly to the ward in which Misty's room was situated. Lindsey smiled at him kindly as he walked through the doorway and nodded as he opened his mouth to ask if he could sit by Misty's door again. A slight smile touched his lips as he thanked her and he walked to the plastic chair. It was then that he noticed that Misty's door was slightly ajar, allowing him to see through to where she was lying in bed. However, his eyes opened wide at what he saw.

"_We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a another time  
We might as well  
We might as well  
We might as well be strangers  
Be strangers__"_

Gary Oak sat next to Misty's bed, holding her hand in his and talking to her softly. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as he kissed her hand gently.

"_For all I know of you now  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know...__"_

_

* * *

To be continued…_

_

* * *

_Credits: Lyrics and chapter title are from the song 'We Might As Well Be Strangers' by Keane.


	9. Lost Without You

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Chapter 9

Lost Without You

"Misty…?" Ash's eyes burned with hurt as he pushed through the door of her room. She looked up at him, and he couldn't tell whether she was angry or glad that he was there.

"What…what are you doing?" he asked, looking half shocked and half upset. He glanced at Gary, who was grinning at him snidely, to further his point.

Misty shrugged as if Ash's feelings meant nothing to her, and rolled her eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business," she began, and Ash frowned. "But Gary loves me, and all of this has helped me to realise that I love him too."

"But…he hurt you!"

"No Ash, _you_ hurt me. It's your fault I'm in here. All your fault!" Misty's words edged a knife further into Ash's heart. He felt its sting with every work she spoke, and his eyes brimmed with tears at the pain.

"Oh, look at that, Ashy-boy's crying!" Gary laughed.

Ash took a step back, wiping his eyes of the tears that threatened to spill.

"Please, Misty… We're best friends. Don't do this to yourself…"

"Wake up, Ash! You destroyed our friendship," Misty's angry voice accused as he shook his head.

"No…"

"Wake up, Ash! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ash shot up, startled. As he opened his eyes he saw Lindsay standing over him, her usual kind smile gracing her face.

"What…?" he asked, confused, as he glanced around.

"You were dreaming," she explained.

"Dreaming?"

"Well, that almost seemed like a nightmare to me, but…"

"Where's Misty?" he asked suddenly.

"She's resting, where you should be."

"What about Gary?"

"Gary…?" she looked confused. "Oh, that guy with the out of control spiky hair who was here earlier? We sent him home because Misty didn't want to see him," she explained, and he sighed with relief.

"Ash, Misty's resting. Why don't you go home and get some rest yourself…" Lindsay said softly, and he sighed.

"I really want to be here just in case…"

"I know that, but I think right now, all Misty needs is time. She'll come around, I'm sure. But you need to take care of yourself."

Ash nodded.

"I guess so… But please call me if anything happens…"

Lindsay nodded, that same smile on her face again. He stood slowly and she walked him through the corridor.

"Misty's lucky to have a friend like you. You're a really good person," Lindsay said kindly.

"Yeah…just not good enough…" he replied sadly, before giving her a slight smile and wave, and walking out of the corridor.

* * *

Cassidy stared longingly out the window at the sun slowly disappearing on the horizon. Sunsets always reminded her of herself and Butch, because they always used to watch them together. She shook her head then, and willed herself to stop thinking about him. She understood that he would probably never forgive her, but still, she couldn't fully accept it. She wasn't sure that she ever would. All she knew was that she felt empty.

Suddenly feeling a force inside her belly, Cassidy put her hand over her stomach.

"Wow…" she said in awe. "It kicked…"

* * *

Ash's eyelids were growing heavy as he stepped inside his house. He felt the pull of tiredness grasp him but he wasn't ready to sleep yet. He was hungry, thirsty, upset, and just wished Misty would say at least one word to him.

"Ash?" Deliah stepped out of the kitchen, wearing a light blue apron over her jeans and pink shirt. Her hair hung loosely in a ponytail and her eyes filled with relief when she saw that it was Ash who walked through the door. She had seen little of him the past few days and she was worried about him.

"Hey sweetie, I'm glad you're home," she said softly, walking up to him. He mumbled out something that must have resembled a 'hey' or 'hello', as he stood with his head facing the ground. His posture was loose and he looked like he could collapse any second. But when he looked up at her, the main thing that she noticed was the sadness in his eyes.

Without another moment of delay, Deliah pulled her son into an embrace and held him like she did when he was little. A few moments later, she pulled away.

"Misty still won't see you?" she guessed, although she already knew the answer.

He nodded downheartedly.

"Dinner's ready, why don't you come and have something to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry…"

"You should keep up your strength. Come on, Ash, I made your favourite," she said with a smile. Finding himself smiling slightly, he followed her into the kitchen, wondering how his mother got to be so good at manipulation.

* * *

Cassidy knew she should be angrier at her mother for what she had done, but she was the only person she had left. Truth be told, she didn't really know how to feel about it. In one way it was good but it also had consequences.

But when she thought about it now, when she came out of the abortion clinic, she had known that there was something wrong. She felt empty and miserable emotionally, but on the inside, she didn't feel any different. It was only last night that her mother had told her that she'd told the nurses not to go through with the procedure, but to tell Cassidy that they had. And because Cassidy was under 18, they did so.

Confused, Cassidy was unsure of what to do next. She'd been thinking about it all day but hadn't really gotten anywhere. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't run back to Butch, because the baby definitely wasn't his. Her mother had told her that when the baby is born, the hospital would find some nice foster parents for him or her. But being a foster child herself, Cassidy wasn't sure if she wanted that for her child. She had grown up feeling like a part of her was missing, and she constantly wondered who her real parents were and what they were like.

"Cassidy," her mother called as she knocked on the door, before walking into the room. She was a tall, thin woman who'd inherited a lot of money when her husband had died. She looked stressed as she stood there, watching her daughter hold her stomach.

"The baby just kicked," Cassidy told her, a smile gracing her face.

Her mother didn't reply, and instead walked to Cassidy's bed, before taking a seat. Glancing up at Cassidy, she patted the place next to her. Cassidy took the hint and sat down.

"I've been thinking," her mother said slowly.

"So have I," Cassidy replied, but it seemed that her mother ignored her.

"Having this baby is the right decision. You agree with me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Cassidy replied, without a moment of thought.

"Then…you know you can't stay here," her mother said. It took Cassidy a moment of thought to register what she had said.

"What?"

"I called your aunt Rose, and she said that she's happy to let you stay with her until you have the baby…"

"You want me to leave town?"

"It's the best thing for you, Cassidy. I'll tell everyone you've taken some time off for a holiday, and no one will ever know. If you stay, people will talk. They'll ruin your reputation. Your future will be destroyed…" her mother explained, her voice sounding desperate. Cassidy had to wonder whether it was hers or her own reputation and future that she was worried about. Suddenly, it made sense why her mother had taken so long to tell her she had cancelled the abortion.

"I don't know," Cassidy finally replied, a minute later. She turned away from her mother, who put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you'll make the right decision," she said, that desperate tone in her voice once again.

Cassidy opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words to form an answer. She knew she couldn't change her mother's mind. She heard her mother leave a few moments later.

Leave… It was a big step. She'd lived here all her life, this was her home… And she wasn't even entirely sure that she wanted to give up her baby.

If she didn't, though, she wasn't sure that her mother would want to know her. The only other person she could turn to… Cassidy stopped that thought in its tracks, but a moment later, took it into consideration.

Certainly there wasn't any harm in asking him whether he would be interested in helping to raise the baby. He seemed like a respectable sort of person. And if she used her mobile and took its caller ID off, he wouldn't know how to trace her. He didn't even know her name…

Maybe, just maybe, she'd luck out and come across someone who, in this world full of selfish people, would be willing to help her.

* * *

Ash took a drink from his glass of Coke, feeling full. He hadn't realised he was so hungry until he started to eat. His mother, who was sitting across from him, took a drink from her own glass, not taking her eyes off of her son. Their meal had been almost silent, but from observing her son, Deliah knew it was time for her to interfere. She couldn't stand to see him so unhappy, his eyes so dull.

"Ash?" she asked quietly, her eyes fixed on his as he glanced up from his plate. "What's going on?" she asked simply.

He stared at her, a somewhat blank look on his face, before glancing down again.

"I told you what happened…"

"I know, sweetie, but is there something more to the situation that you're not telling me? I mean, you said two boys were having a fight and Misty got in the middle, but why did she do that? And why isn't she talking to you? I'm afraid I don't understand…" she said sympathetically, and although Ash was afraid to answer, he knew she was only asking because she cared.

Ash muttered a few words, barely forming a sentence, and she put her hand on his arm.

"Ash, you know you can tell me anything. You always have. What's different this time?" she asked as her eyes pierces into his. "Are you lying to me?"

She looked hurt as she asked him that, and he looked away. Standing up, he picked up his plate and placed it on the sink.

"It's complicated," he said, his back still turned.

"That's okay…" she replied, and he sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this.

"The two people in the fight," he said slowly as he turned back to face her, "Were Gary and…" he paused.

"And…?" she asked, questions burning in her eyes.

"And me," he stated finally. He couldn't tell if she was shocked then. She leaned back in her chair and seemed to stare into space, an unreadable look on her petite face. He felt guilty for saying it, like he'd disappointed her. And even if she didn't say it, he knew she would be disappointed deep down. After all, he was never one to get into fights.

"You're growing up, Ash…" she said finally, about thirty seconds later. He stared at the ground, not knowing what to say or do. Finally, she stood and took her own plate to the sink. Then, giving him a slight smile, she pointed to the living room.

"Shall we go sit down?" she asked kindly, and he nodded.

* * *

Cassidy felt anxiousness rise up within her as she picked up her mobile phone. She used it to search for a number she luckily had stored in it, thanking herself for getting it in the first place.

She pressed the green phone button and pressed the phone against her ear. A dial tone followed, each ring sending chills down her spine as she became more and more nervous. Finally, a male voice came through the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Randy?" Cassidy asked into the receiver.

"Yeah, who's this?" he replied. He sounded drunk.

"It's Cassidy."

"Cassidy…" he considered the name, and she heard a laugh in the background from another male.

"Oh, oh Cass babe!" he said, before laughing. "How you doin'?"

"I'm pregnant," she said without a moment's hesitation. She'd decided not to drag it out, but to cut right to the chase.

"Gee girl, you get around don't ya?" he joked.

"No, you don't understand," she cut him off angrily.

"Yeah listen, I gotta go, it was nice to hear…"

"It's your baby!" she snapped, and he went silent.

"What?"

"It's yours," she repeated.

"Are you sure?" he sounded afraid, in disbelief and like he didn't care. She heard the background noise fade and figured he must have been walking away from his friends.

"I'm positive," she stated bluntly.

"So why are you telling me?" he said after a few moment's silence. Cassidy was taken aback by his lack of kindness.

"Well I thought… You might want to have a part in your child's life…"

"What? You're keeping it?" he asked, and he seemed angry at her.

"Yes…"

"Listen, I don't got no time for a baby," he said. "I'm busy, you know, and…"

But that was all she needed to hear. Disappointment weighed heavily on her heart as she muttered out the words, "I understand, forget it," and hung up the phone.

Realising she was shaking, she sat on her bed and felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

That was her only other option. Now she had no choice… She was leaving. She'd always hated running away from her problems, but now, what choice did she have? Reaching over, she pulled her wallet out of her bag and opened it. Butch's smiling face stared back at her, and she looked at it sadly, wondering how her life had spun so far out of her control. All she'd ever wanted was simplicity. Not that she had anyone else to blame but herself…

Cassidy smiled sadly and pulled the photo out of its plastic cover. It was time to let go, to say goodbye. Though she'd told herself that there weren't any chances left for her and Butch, in her heart she still hoped, and prayed, that he would forgive her. But like wanting to learn an entire subject an hour before an exam…well, it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

When Ash and Deliah were seated, across from each other on the floral couches, he waited for her question, and sure enough, it came.

"Why were you fighting with Gary, Ash?"

"Well…"

"I want the truth," she spoke sternly this time, though he could see the care in her eyes.

"I told you he and Misty were going out…" he began, feeling enraged even as he spoke the words.

"Yes."

"But, well…you can't tell anyone this," he pleaded, and she nodded. Knowing he could trust her with his secrets, he went on. "He tried to force her to do things she didn't want to do…" he said vaguely, and his mother looked shocked.

"You're joking."

"Unfortunately not," he replied. "At the party she went to the bathroom and she looked upset, so I followed her. She was in there crying, and after some coaxing she told me what happened, and I was so angry, you know, I couldn't believe he would try that on her…" he paused then as he felt his cheeks flush. If his mother noticed, she didn't show it.

"So then…I don't know what happened. We just… Almost…" he stopped, feeling sort of uncomfortable talking about this with his mother. He thought he saw a faint smirk dance across her face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"You almost what?"

"Well, I guess we…uh…almost…" he stuttered. "Kissed…"

"Ah!" his mother cried, throwing her hands in the air. "My little Ash is growing up and finding love!"

"Mom!" he snapped, embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

"Sorry, sorry, it's a mom thing," she composed herself. Ash gave her a strange look.

'_Right… I'm glad I never have to be a mom…'_

"What happened then, Ash?"

"Gary walked through the door," he stated bluntly.

"Oh…"

"So then one thing led to another and we were fighting, and Misty jumped in the way and got thrown back, and well, you know the rest…" his voice was soft, Deliah could tell the memory was painful for him.

"Misty told Brock that she can't believe I'd be so selfish and that it's my fault she got hurt, because I should never have gotten involved in a fight…"

"Oh, Ash…" Deliah said softly.

"But she's right. I don't fight people; I've never been like that… And because I made a stupid decision, Misty got hurt really bad."

Deliah didn't reply to his words right away. She sat pondering for a moment, as if thinking back to her own memories.

"Sometimes love can make you do strange things," she finally replied, and he was slightly taken aback.

"Love?"

"When you really care about someone in that way, you'll do anything to protect them. Even something that's completely out of character."

Ash always got freaked out when his mother went all philosophical, but this time, much to his dismay, she was making sense.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked then, though she already knew the answer. She expected Ash to freak out, get up and walk away, deny the accusation loud and clear and tell her to never even contemplate it again, but he didn't. Instead, he was fiddling with the sleeve of his black zip-up jacket. A few moments later, he glanced up at her, his eyes filled with so many mixed emotions.

"I think I do…" he uttered, before glancing back down. "I think I do…"

* * *

_The next day…_

_

* * *

_

Misty's eyes opened slowly, fluttering as they adjusted to the light. Someone had just come through her door, and a moment later she discovered it to be Lindsay, her nurse.

"Hey, Misty," she said brightly. Misty always wondered how she could be so happy all the time, when she worked in a place like this, so full of pain and suffering.

"Hi," she replied softly, and then yawned. Glancing over at the time, she found it to be 7 am.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine, I think…"

It was true, Misty had been feeling a whole lot better in the past day. Her wounds were healing, the physical ones anyway, and she felt like maybe she could face the world again. Or at least try.

Leslie then began checking her heart rate, pulse, and other things that Misty didn't bother paying attention to. She scribbled on her clipboard and nodded, a slight smile crossing her face.

"Well, Misty, it looks like you're right to go," she said a moment later.

"Really?"

"Definitely. You're healing fine. You just have to make sure to take it easy. I don't want you playing sports or doing anything too strenuous."

"Right, sure," Misty nodded.

"I have to check it with your doctor, but as far as I can see, we'll be able to discharge you today."

"Thank you for everything," Misty smiled gratefully. "You've been so helpful."

"Oh, it's nothing; you don't need to thank me. I'm just doing my job," Lindsay replied with a slight laugh.

"You know, Misty," she said as she was about to walk out the door. "I meet a lot of people in this job, some good, some bad…"

Misty nodded, her blue-green eyes curious.

"But I know how to recognise a true friend when I see one. And I know how to recognise love, as well."

Glancing down, she tugged at her white sheet.

"You're talking about Ash, right?"

"I've never met someone so…"

"I know, me neither," Misty surprised her by cutting in. "But that's why it hurt so much, when he…did what he did."

"He's trying," she said simply, with a wink. "But let me tell you…" she began, and Misty looked up curiously again.

"I've never seen someone so in love. You see it in the movies and read it in books, but to see it… It's rare."

Looking uncertain, Misty nodded slowly.

"Don't let it slip away from you," were her final words as she slipped out of the room.

The words 'Ash' and 'in love' didn't really match very well in her mind. He'd always been the blubbering, loveable idiot that she'd grown up with. But somewhere inside, she knew Lindsay was right. She just didn't know if she could step over her pride and have some faith. One thing she did know, however, was that if she didn't, she would regret it.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Author Note:**

Hi everyone. :) Well, it looks like we've come to the stage where I'm up to posting the brand new chapters. I hope you've been enjoying the revised version so far. Chapter 10 will be posted within the next few days.

**MySpace/Facebook**

Hearts and Minds now has its very own MySpace and Facebook page! Just look up the title and add to become friends/become a fan. There's not that much on it at the moment, but I will try and keep it updated regularly. :D

**Fan Art**

Do you, or do you know of anyone, who draws fan art? I would love to have some art drawn for this fic, for the myspace and facebook pages and just coz I think it would be cool! So if you are interested please pm me or contact me through the pages. You will get full credit, of course.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. Take care. :)


	10. Unfold

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

* * *

**Author note:**

Well, here we are - finally at the new stuff! I hope you have all enjoyed the revised version so far. I have really enjoyed writing these next few chapters so I hope you like them. I would love to hear what you think, so please hit me up with a review to let me know. I really appreciate hearing from people. :)

Just a few other things before we start...

**MySpace/Facebook**

Hearts and Minds now has its very own MySpace and Facebook page! Just look up the title and add to become friends/become a fan. There's not that much on it at the moment, but I will try and keep it updated regularly. :D

**Fan Art**

Do you, or do you know of anyone, who draws fan art? I would love to have some art drawn for this fic, for the myspace and facebook pages and just coz I think it would be cool! So if you are interested please pm me or contact me through the pages. You will get full credit, of course, and get your art displayed at the same time.

Ok, on with what you're really here for... Happy reading. :)

* * *

Chapter 10

_Unfold_

"So I don't know what to do about him. He's really sweet, but…" Daisy's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, before she paused, glancing down at her little sister as they strode through her high school. "You're not listening, are you?"

"Oh, sorry…" Misty glanced up at her, shaking her head slightly. She had too much on her mind, and listening to her sister's incessant dribble about the guy she was seeing this week wasn't really helping. So she chose to ignore it.

Misty was nervous as she glanced around the busy corridor leading to her classroom. She was only here to see her teacher and pick up some homework. Her doctor had told her to take it easy, and she didn't think she could face going back to school yet. Luckily, her sisters had understood, and agreed to let her stay home for a few more days to rest. She had only been released from hospital two days ago, after all. But even in the short time she had been at the school, people had been giving her strange looks, some of sympathy and some of pure curious interest. Some would glance at her and then immediately turn to whisper in their friends' ear. It was annoying and uncomfortable to have them treat her like she was some victim.

But the main reason her heart was thudding loudly in her chest was because she was afraid she would see him. Ash, that is. Of course, she had been thinking about him. A little too much. She was confused and unsure. Her pride told her not to forgive him, but her heart yearned for him. She hadn't quite figured out how she felt, and had no clue what she would say if she saw him this morning.

Luckily though, she made it to her locker without being confronted by the situation she feared. Quickly, she unlocked the padlock and opened her locker door, before grabbing a few books from the pile. She turned and handed them to Daisy, who slid them in the bag she held at her side.

"I just have to see my teacher and then we can get out of here," Misty said, a little too hastily. Daisy had noticed by now that her sister was uneasy about being here, but decided not to press her about it. Instead, she nodded and followed Misty as she walked towards the door closest to them. As she did, she glanced around to see if she could notice Gary. She wanted to pound his head in.

----

Ash yawned loudly. He was tired, and walking through the school gates, he decided that he just didn't want to be there. He was upset, confused, distressed, and he hadn't even looked at his homework. He was sure he had an assignment due today that he hadn't started. All he wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep until this whole ordeal with Misty was over. This was just not who he was, and he felt lost, like a part of him had faded. That happy-go-lucky spirit that shone tirelessly from his soul had lost the war to the tense anxiousness that had taken over. He just felt different, and he knew that he would continue to suffer this way until Misty was back in his life.

He was snapped out of his tired state, however, when a familiar head of bright orange hair caught his eye.

'_Misty'._

Ash froze, unable to decide whether he should run over and command her attention, or leave her be. She was with Daisy, whose angry eyes were glancing around the place, as if to dare anyone to mess with her sister. Misty looked nervous as she walked, her pace slightly too fast to be natural. She was still wearing a few bandages on her face and her arms, one of which was still in its sling. Guilt stung him as he looked at her. She hadn't seen him, and he found himself just standing on the spot as she walked in the opposite direction, until she disappeared behind one of the classroom buildings.

When she was gone, he regretted his decision, though he was unsure of what he would have said to her.

'_I miss her so much…'_

He sighed sadly as the morning bell rang, and he trudged slowly off to class.

----

Jessie winced in pain as she pulled her cardigan over her arms. She could care less that she was late for school. She was tired, and that hell hole was the last place she felt like going. Last night had been a living nightmare, even worse than a usual typical night in her home. Her step-father had been drinking again, and he'd been upset and angry again, and he'd hit her…again… Jessie wiped away a tear as she recalled the agony she'd endured after he'd sent her hurtling back into the wall.

The bruises on her arms were showing now, like puddles of purple swirling together with brown and blue. It looked disgusting and made her feel disgusting.

Closing her eyes, she wished feebly that her mother had never let that monster into their home. For years, he'd abused her mentally and emotionally, and lately, he'd started abusing her physically. She wished she could tell someone, but he'd already threatened that if she did, she'd pay for it. Not even her mother knew; he only did it when she was at work, which was most of the time anyway.

'_And anyway…'_ she thought. _'I don't have anyone to tell, no one who cares…'_

----

"Are you ready, Cassidy?" Cassidy heard her mother call from downstairs. It was the moment she'd been dreading, but now it was here. As she glanced around her room, suddenly it all became painstakingly clear. Her life was changing in a big way. She had changed, and it seemed like it had happened overnight. The pink walls of her room and the stuffed animals on her pillow seemed like a distant reminder of when she had been a carefree teenager. In an instant, because of one mistake, her whole life was turned upside down. And now she was leaving her past behind to face a future that was unpredictable and nothing like she imagined it would be.

'_You think it will never happen to you.'_

Cassidy turned back to her suitcases. Her whole life had been packed neatly into those bags. She bent over to pick them up but then paused. Turning back towards her room, she walked across the floor to her bed and sat upon the soft quilt cover. Smiling, she picked up her favourite stuffed toy – a pink Care Bear she had been given at birth. It had been sitting on her bed throughout her whole life. It was there when she lost her first tooth. She'd cried into it when her father left home. It was there on her first day of primary and high school. The bear was a patchwork of her life, and Cassidy suddenly felt that she couldn't leave it behind. She needed it, to remind her of the good times when she was going through the bad. With tears brimming in her eyes, she picked up the bear and hugged it.

As Cassidy walked out of that room, she knew she wouldn't return to it the same person she was at that moment. Maybe it would be a good thing, maybe a bad. Only time would tell.

----

Ash was pretty confident he'd failed that test miserably as he walked from his classroom into the busy corridor. He was disappointed in himself because he really wanted to do well in school this year, but how could he concentrate when all he could think about was Misty? As he made his way down the corridor, he spotted May checking out a poster on the school bulletin board. When he approached her, calling her name to greet her, she jumped.

"Oh, sorry Ash, you scared me."

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "What you looking at?"

May looked uncomfortable. "Oh...nothing much..."

"Come on," he pleaded. "You can tell me. Are you thinking of trying out for the Cheerleading Squad or something?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"Well I..." she turned her head towards a poster that read '_Singer Needed for School Band_.' "I was thinking of trying out...but I think it might be a dumb idea."

"You sing?" Ash asked, impressed.

"Well...I used to..." May still looked uncomfortable.

"Then you should try out!"

"Oh...I don't think I would be good enough," May said, her eyes lacking confidence and instead filled with uncertainty.

"Well you never know until you try."

May smiled a small smile, appreciating the faith. How could someone who had only known her a few weeks have so much confidence in her?

"I think you should do it! I'll come along with you if you like, cheer you on. All singers need groupies," he said, gaining some of the enthusiasm he had lately been missing as he tried to encourage his new friend.

"That's nice of you but I really don't think I'm going to..."

"Well I think if you have a talent, you should use it," he wouldn't let her uncertainty win. "So...the auditions are after school today in the music room... I will be there, and I hope you will too," Ash gave May a smile and nod before he turned and made his way down the hall.

His smile made May want to melt on the spot. She didn't know if she would be able to handle singing in front of him. She didn't even know if she wanted to audition. May loved singing and had been involved with a band at her previous school, but so much had happened since then and it brought memories to the surface, ones she'd buried deep within her soul because of the pain they brought. But she did long for it, the feeling of release it brought to let your emotions run free on a stage. It had made her happy and free. Ever since she'd stopped she had no place to release the emotion. It sat within her, with no chance for release. No opportunity to breathe.

But what if she wasn't good enough? What if they laughed at her? What if word got out around the school that she was a terrible performer? She had only been here a few weeks, and didn't want her reputation to be ruined already.

But then, what if she was good enough? This could be her chance, her opportunity to break away from her inner turmoil and lose herself in music again. Ash had faith in her, so why couldn't she have faith in herself?

It wasn't a question May couldn't answer. The answer would be in her action - whether she turned up for the audition or not.

----

James was exchanging his Legal Studies book for his English book when he saw Jessie. She was rustling through her own locker, though her eyes gave the indication that she wasn't focused, but instead lost in her thoughts. She hadn't noticed James staring at her, and he took the opportunity to take in her appearance. The dark eyeliner she had left behind when she had dated him was back. Her make-up was heavy, an attempt to hide the bruising that still showed nonetheless. Unlike usual, her hair was loose and wavy instead of slicked back into its perfect style. Other than that, Jessie was totally covered up. She wore knee-high socks over her legs and a long-sleeve cardigan over her uniform dress, even though it was pretty warm outside. James turned away, his concern for her only increasing. What she was showing were pretty clear signs of… He knew, but he was too afraid to think it. And there was no way she would let him near her even if he wanted to confront her about it.

Sighing as he locked his locker, James cursed Cassidy for messing their relationship up. Things were perfect before she had meddled. Now he was at a complete loss as to what to do.

----

It was 3:35 pm. The school bell had rung five minutes ago, and students were busily rushing around, throwing things into their lockers and chatting with friends as they prepared to leave school for the day. Ash watched them idly as he checked his watch, before making his way into the music room. The room was large, with a wooden floor at the front and a stepped, carpeted area towards the back. A piano and microphone were set up facing a table where three seniors, who Ash recognised as Chanel, Zak and Adam, sat. Chanel was tall and slim with jet black hair and dark eyes made darker by the black eye-shadow she wore around it. She played guitar and keyboard. Zak, the drummer, had a mass of curly dark hair and mischievous blue eyes. Adam, the bassist, was tall with short black hair and dark eyes, and a quieter demeanor than the others. The three of them, plus Duplica, had made up the school rock band for years until Duplica left the school.

"Hey Ash, you here to audition?" Chanel asked, a slight smirk playing across those dark eyes. Ash laughed.

"No, just here for moral support hopefully," he replied as he found a seat behind the 'judging table'.

In the next few minutes, a few girls Ash didn't know walked through the door, giggling excitedly. When the band were ready to start, there was still no sign of May.

_'Come on May,' _Ash pleaded silently as he watched a year 10 girl get up and slaughter The Foo Fighters' 'Times Like These' with a voice that sounded like nails on a blackboard. The next girl was okay, she sang a song called 'No Good' that Ash didn't know.

But still, he sat, hoping that May would walk through the door.

After two more girls auditioned, there were no more applicants in the room, and the band seemed restless and disappointed with the result.

Until finally, May walked through the door.

"I'd like to audition..." May said quietly, "If it's not too late."

The band agreed profusely. Obviously they hadn't found their lead from the auditions they had already seen.

May, whose stature was wracked with nerves, and whose hands were shaking, finally looked over to Ash. He gave her a nod of encouragement in reply and it seemed to help a little.

The few steps towards the piano were short though they seemed miles long. Something propelled May forward, her nerves pushed as far into the back of her mind as they could be, and she sat in front of the piano and adjusted the microphone to a position she could reach. This seemed to take forever in May's mind but in reality it was only a few seconds. Chanel, Zak and Adam waited intently.

"My name is May," her tiny voice grew in volume with the power of the microphone. "I'm going to sing a song called Unfold…"

Taking a huge breath, she put her fingers to the piano, played the first few notes of the song, and began to sing.

"_What I can remember is a lot like water_

_Trickling down a page of the most beautiful colours_

_I can't quite put my finger down _

_On the moment that I became like this_

_You see I'm the bravest girl you'll ever come to meet_

_Yet I shrink down to nothing at the thought of someone really seeing me_

_I think my heart is wrapped around_

_And tangled up in winding weeds"_

Everything was freed within May as she sang those first few bars. All stresses, fears and insecurities disappeared. And as her beautifully soft yet powerful voice played out over the microphone, Ash was frozen in the moment, entranced in the perfect harmony of voice and music, and in the beauty of the girl sat at the piano. May was stunning, amazing, beautiful… Her expression was still guarded but her eyes were settled, confident, lost within the words she sang and notes she played.

"_But I don't wanna go on living_

_Being so afraid of showing_

_Someone else my imperfections_

_And even though my feet are trembling_

_And every word I say comes stumbling_

_I will bare it all_

_Watch me unfold_

_Unfold, unfold"_

Misty sat at her desk in her bedroom, staring at the screen of her laptop blankly. She couldn't concentrate on the homework she had been given. All she could think about was Ash, and how much she missed him. He held such a large part of her heart, even as a friend, that being without him left her feeling empty and lost. But no matter how much she cared for him, she knew she couldn't face him yet. Being in his presence would conjure up memories of the party, the kiss, the accident… She couldn't go through that again so soon. She needed time to heal.

Sighing, Misty picked up her phone and opened a new text message. Ash had sent her numerous text messages and phoned her a few times. She never replied or picked up, but he never gave up. Just another thing she loved about him.

Misty selected Ash's name as the receiver and scrolled down to the message space.

But what could she say? She couldn't think of a thing. A simple 'hello' seemed inappropriate and rude, and no matter how she felt about him and what he had done, she didn't want to break them further apart.

Misty exited the text message and placed her phone next to her computer. Rising from her chair, she walked to her windowsill and sat, gazing out to the grey sky. All she could do now was wait until she was ready to move on. She just hoped Ash would understand.

"_These hands that I hold behind my back are bound and broken_

_By my own doing_

_And I can't feel anything anymore_

_I need a touch to remind me I'm still real"_

Cassidy let her tears flow freely as her mother's car took her away from her house. One second she was in her room, and the next she was ripped away. Every street, every park and cafe she drove past held a memory, a special place in her heart. She wanted to capture it in her mind like a photo but the tears were getting in her way. It would never be the same - her life or her home. She had lost everything and gained something very special but something she wasn't ready for. She was comfortable here, she had a good life. But all was about to change. And all Cassidy could do was watch her life become her past.

"_And I don't wanna go on living_

_Being so afraid of showing_

_Someone else my imperfections_

_And even though my feet are trembling_

_And every word I say comes stumbling_

_I will bare it all_

_Watch me unfold_

_Unfold, unfold"_

"Have you done all of your homework, James?"

"Yes, father."

"It's of a high standard, I am guessing?"

"Yes, of course."

"Excellent. The score to get into Law was high last year, so you will really need to keep up with your work. We're all counting on you, James."

"Yes, I know."

"You will make an excellent lawyer; you remind my just of myself at your age: hardworking, loyal, and ready for responsibility."

'_I'm nothing like you…' _he wanted to say, but instead replied with a nod, leading his father to believe he agreed, as usual. What else could he do? Turn around and say _'Well actually, I don't want to be a lawyer at all. I want to do something else. I hate lawyers. I hate law. I hate it all.'_

If only it were that easy.

All James could focus on at the moment was Jessie. He was really worried about her. She had tried really hard to trust him, and though it wasn't his fault at all, he had betrayed that and in the process proven her doubts to be accurate. And then she turns up at school with a black eye? Something didn't sit right with James; something was going on in her life, he could just feel it. And he was determined to find out what it was, and prove to Jessie that he does care about her.

_"My soul, it's dying to be freed_

_See I can't live the rest of my life so guarded_

_It's dying to be freed_

_It's up to me to choose_

_What kind of life I lead"_

Jessie stood outside of her house, as she had done for about ten minutes. She didn't want to go inside. She knew what was waiting for her, what she would have to go through again. She didn't even know if she had the strength to fight it anymore. In every facet of her life, Jessie was trapped. At home, she was abused. At school, she had no friends. In love, James had betrayed her, just when she was starting to let herself fall for him. What else was left for her now? Just more of the same pain, torture and hurt. And no escape.

"_'Cause I don't wanna go on living_

_Being so afraid of showing_

_Someone else my imperfections_

_And even though my feet are trembling_

_And every word I say comes stumbling_

_I will bare it all_

_Watch me unfold_

_Unfold, unfold_

_Unfold. Unfold, unfold._

_I will allow someone to love me…"_

"I think we've found our singer," Ash heard Chanel's voice but it seemed distant as he sat, still entranced as the freedom in May's eyes succumbed to both shyness and relief. She smiled, her brown eyes lighting up. She did it, just as he'd hoped, but in the process she'd blown him away with her beauty and talent. For once in his life, Ash Ketchum was totally speechless.

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: Chapter title and lyrics are from the song 'Unfold' by Marie Digby.


	11. Someone To Save You

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews. I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story so far! Please keep letting me know what you think. Your comments honestly push me to write more. :) Enjoy the chapter. :)

----

Chapter 11

_Someone To Save You_

----

James shivered. It was cold outside, he had just noticed as he crouched in the bushes surrounding the front yard of Jessie's house. He should have brought a jacket, but in his rush to leave he hadn't thought of it.

Having not decided what he was going to do when he actually got to her house, James was deep in thought. Why was he here?

'_I guess I just want to check on her…'_ he thought to himself, but before he could ponder anything more, he heard a crash from inside the house. It sounded like glass breaking, and it immediately caught his attention.

As quiet as he could, he stood and walked, crouching, to the front window of the house. Silently, he praised himself for deciding to come at 6:00 pm instead of night time, where the darkness could clearly have been a disadvantage. Peering inside, he discovered nothing, just an empty room.

'_This is stupid. I feel like I'm spying on her.'_

Five seconds later, a wail resounded, deafening in the silence. James ducked beneath the windowsill when he saw shadows of people, appearing to be ascending the staircase.

"Stop! Stop it!" a voice cried out from inside.

James had no doubt the voice belonged to Jessie.

His heart thudding violently in his chest, he jumped up and ran towards the front door. He tried the handle. Surprisingly, it opened. Someone had obviously forgotten to lock it.

Inside now and in plain view to anyone inside, James was trembling. What should he do? He could hear clatters and bangs from upstairs, and there it was: another cry.

Not waiting another second, James charged up the staircase. It was an old-looking house; James realised, but didn't bother to stop to check out his surroundings. There was no time.

Once upstairs, James followed the sound of the crying he could now hear. It led him to a room not far from the staircase. The white door was closed, and the crying was definitely coming from inside

Once again, James stopped, his heart still beating rapidly, his hands trembling.

'_What do I do? Call the Police? Get help?' _he debated anxiously. When he heard another loud, pain-filled scream, however, he stopped thinking, and instead charged through the door.

----

May was nervous, energized, excited…a mixture of emotions, as she entered her house.

"You're late honey," her mother, a slim woman with the same shade of auburn hair as May commented. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, fine," May smiled as she dumped her heavy school bag on the floor. "I just auditioned for the school rock band!" she explained excitedly. Her mother's green eyes lit up.

"Oh, wow May! You're singing again? That's great, honey," she said as she placed the tea-towel she was holding on the kitchen bench and walked over to embrace her daughter.

"Yeah, Ash convinced me to audition, and I'm glad I did. I really miss it…"

"I know you do. So how did it go?" Mrs. Pearce asked, pulling away from the embrace.

"I got it!" May announced.

"What did you get?" Max asked as he entered the room.  
"I'm the new singer for the Viridian High rock band," May proclaimed proudly.

"Oh, great," May rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Max, show your sister a bit of support!" their mother commanded.

"But now she's gonna be singing twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. You know I'm gonna need some ear-plugs to deal with this," he whined.

"I can organise to make you permanently deaf if you'd like," May threatened her brother, though she knew he wasn't being totally serious. He was just being her brother.

"Well I think it's fantastic, May. It's good to see you acting like your old self again, after all that's happened," she smiled at her daughter, whose eyes filled with a sudden sad, nostalgic look.

"I'm proud of you, honey. It sounds like you've made some really great friends at your new school," her mother commented, and May snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she smiled, thinking of Ash. "I have… Oh, and speaking of! I have a tutoring session with Ash at 7. We were just going to study here, if that's ok with you?"

"No problem at all," her mother said. "I'll organise some snacks and drinks to bring up to you."

"Thanks, mum," May said with a smile.  
"Oh, I'll have some of those too then," Max entered the conversation again.

"Max!!"

----

The scene that James was confronted with when he entered the bedroom was sort of what he'd been expecting, but it shocked him nonetheless.

Jessie was lying limply against the wall to the right, blood all over her lips, her eyes bruised and swollen. She looked vulnerable, pained, hurt…and immediately panicked when she saw him burst through the door.

Standing above her was a tall, stocky man. His hair was brown and messy, his face unshaven and his clothes giving the indication that he was not well-kept. He looked utterly shocked at James' entrance, but James, who was suddenly filled with aggression and adrenaline, didn't give him a second to let the shock set in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouted at him, brave in the face of an obviously dangerous man, whose eyes turned from shocked to malevolence.

"Who is this, slut? Your little boyfriend?" the man made the mistake of turning to look at Jessie, and in that moment, felt a fist crack against the side of his head. He was sent crashing into the dresser behind him. He had hit his head, and a second later when James checked, he was unconscious.

Jessie, who was drifting in and out of awareness, let out a whimper as she felt herself being picked up. She assumed she was in James' arms as she was carried downstairs and outside into the fresh, cool air.

"James…?" she sobbed as he carried her. Shock was engulfing her mind, her emotions in a tangled mess and her perception altered as the recent events sunk in.

"It's ok, Jessie. You're going to be ok…" she heard his soft, calming voice say, but she couldn't respond. Her voice would not cooperate with her brain, any sound she tried to make choked up in her throat. Her heart was beating fast, hard; she was panicked and scared and falling to pieces in his arms. Still, he held onto her tightly, disguising his own fear, trying to make her feel safe.

After what seemed like hours, they finally reached James' car. Carefully but quickly, James placed Jessie into the passenger seat of his silver Holden Astra Convertible. He ran around the car and jumped into the driver's seat, pulled out his keys and started the engine. Jessie moaned and started to panic next to him.

"Jessie, just close your eyes, ok, please?" he pleaded with her. Her face was so bruised and swollen he barely recognised her. "You're safe now, just try to calm down. I'm going to take you to the hospital," he explained as he accelerated and took off down the street.

"No!" she cried out, shocking him.

"Jessie…"

"I can't go to the hospital, please…" she was desperate, pleading.

"But you're really hurt, you might have a concussion."

"No James, please," her arm reaching over to touch his as her now tiny, helpless voice begged him.

He sent her a worried glance as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. She looked like a fragile little child sitting there. Sighing, he turned at the next street, diverting his direction away from the hospital. He just hoped he was doing the right thing…

----

Misty sighed as she tried to force down her dinner, but found she just couldn't eat. She felt sickeningly nervous. Making an excuse, she exited the dinner table and went upstairs to her room. The reason she was so nervous was because she was going back to school tomorrow. She had been off for nearly two weeks, and was starting to fall too far behind. Her doctor had given her the all-clear to go back today, and she felt alright, it was just…Ash. Ash, who she loved and missed so much. She had no idea how she was going to face him tomorrow. How would he react? How would she react? Would things go back to the way they were before or had they changed between them forever? Misty was afraid to find out. She would gladly stay up here in her room for the rest of her life to avoid the pending situation. But all she could do was sit and wonder what tomorrow would bring.

----

"Hi, May," Ash said when she opened her front door. She greeted him with a hello and let him inside.

"I thought we could study here, I've got our home office set up. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Ash replied, following her down the hallway to a medium-sized room on the left side of the house. Inside, one wall was painted a deep plum, while the other three were cream. A long desk lined one wall. A computer and printer sat on one side, while the rest of the space was clear. Two chairs were set up in such space.

"Take a seat," May offered. She felt a little uncomfortable around Ash, having revealed her deepest emotions and feelings to him via song only a few hours earlier. The song wasn't hers, but she'd chosen it because she could identify with it. Now she felt exposed, like he could see right through her.

"So did you tell your parents about your getting into the band?" he asked.

"Yeah!" May replied. "I told my mum, she was so excited," she laughed.

"Well I think it's awesome."

"Thanks, Ash… And…thanks for supporting me, and being there at the audition. I couldn't have done it without you," she stated truthfully, her voice quiet and shy.

Ash blushed slightly, not really knowing what to say.

"It's no problem," was all he could come up with.

Ash wasn't sure why or how, but for some reason, he was feeling a little tense around May. Ever since he had witnessed her beautiful, sensitive performance he had been pleasantly awed, and couldn't stop thinking about it. But then there was Misty, who still had not contacted him, and who still occupied all of his worry and sadness. Ash was confused. He had no doubt that he loved Misty; he had for so long that he couldn't imagine ever loving anyone else. Yet, he found himself blushing as May's hand brushed across his to take a pen from the desk.

"Ok, so where are you at with the book?" May asked, snapping him out of his thoughts abruptly.

"Uh…I'm only up to chapter seven…" he answered bashfully. "Sorry, I've had too much on my mind to read."

"Ok, then we'll work up to there tonight. But you really have to start getting ahead from now on. The essay is coming up in a few weeks and it's worth half of our grade for this semester," May explained, her tone authoritative yet caring.

'_She's a really good tutor', _Ash noted as he nodded his understanding.

"So we'll start with question one from chapters five through seven: 'What are some of the main themes of the book so far? Explain with quotes…'"

----

As James drove through the gates of his mansion and braked his car to a stop in its usual car park, he realised that he could not just walk into his house carrying an injured, bleeding girl.

"James? What on earth…" too late, he cursed as his mother discovered them. The sight of Jessie sent her into a panic, and James quickly jumped out of his car to stop her from making a fuss before she caused Jessie to go into another state of shock.

"Mum, please, just listen to me for a sec." His worried, anxious eyes caught her attention, and she stopped talking, sending a glance over at the broken girl her son had brought home.

"She is hurt."

"Well obviously! Care to explain?!"

"There's no time for that. She won't let me take her to a hospital," James explained, on edge. "Please, will you help me?" he pleaded.

His mother was a kind woman, a complete opposite to the harsh, stern man that she had married.

Swiftly, she helped James lift Jessie out of the car, not even bothering to check if she could walk herself. They carried her to the pool house – a small apartment at the back of the mansion, overlooking the pool. Carefully placing Jessie on the double bed inside, James looked to his mother for instruction. He'd never been so thankful for the fact that she was a nurse.

"Ok James, you need to get the first aid kit from the bathroom and a few cold compresses," she commanded, and he did so. Pushing all thoughts out of his head, he concentrated on getting everything together. If he let himself think about the events unfolding, he was sure he would fall apart.

James placed everything on the bed next to Jessie as his mother tried to calm her down, but to no avail. Jessie was whimpering, flailing to shoo the stranger in front of her away.

"She's in shock, James. You have to try to calm her down if we have any hope of attending to her injuries," his mother explained. James nodded.

"Jess…" he said, his voice calming, soothing. Cautiously, he placed his hand over hers. "Come on, you have to let my mum help you. She's a nurse. I promise…everything will be ok. You're safe here now, he can't hurt you anymore."

James' mother looked on, shocked, as her son calmed the girl down enough to allow her to clean her up and bandage her wounds.

All the while, James' hand held onto hers.

----

When Jessie awoke, the first thing she saw upon opening her swollen eyes was James, who looked both relieved and concerned. But her head hurt, and everything was spinning, so she closed them again.

'_Where am I? Why is James here…?'_ she wondered dizzily for a few moments, before the events of the past few hours made their way back into her memory.

"Jess, are you awake?" she heard James' voice ask her quietly.

Something cold was placed on her forehead and over her eyes, she guessed by James.

"This should help with the pain," he said.

It was then that Jessie realised how much pain she was in. Her eyes stung, her cheeks throbbed and there was a shooting pain in her leg that caused her to cry out softly in pain. James squeezed her hand.

"Can you sit up, Jess?" he asked.

Jessie tried to reply, but nothing came out. Her throat was dry and sore.

The cold compresses were removed from her face and she opened her eyes again. This time she took in more of her surroundings. She was in a medium-sized room with blue walls and white furniture. She let James help her into a sitting position, still too dazed to know exactly what was going on.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In my pool-house," he explained. "My mother cleaned up your injuries. Your ankle is sprained and you have a lot of bruising, but other than that you're ok."

Jessie nodded numbly. It was all flooding back to her in waves. The beating, the pain, the frustration and fear as she tried to run but couldn't get away… She thought she was going to die right there in her bedroom, at the hands of her abuser.

In that moment, she couldn't stop the tears from rising up, choking her already sore throat. She felt James pull her into an embrace as she sobbed, unable to stop, unable to push him away like she wanted to. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want to rely on him. He had hurt her. She didn't want people to know about this. She didn't want to be pitied and looked down at like a poor victim. Jessie just wanted it all to go away, for this to be a nightmare she could wake from. And she would like to wake up…right now…

----

"That's it! We're done," May proclaimed as she placed their class novel down on the desk in front of her. Ash sighed with relief.

"Man, it would've taken me double the time if I'd been doing that on my own," he confessed.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," May said with a smile.

"Maybe. But thanks again for your help. I think I'm starting to see the thinking patterns and…stuff. At least this book isn't half-bad. Some of the ones we had to read last year…" May laughed.

"Yeah, this is a good book. I think it's easy for us to relate to the characters, since they're the same age." Ash nodded.

"Well, I better get going," he said, glancing at his watch. "It's getting late."

May nodded and stood. Ash leant over to take his books from the desk, and his arm brushed May's as he did so. Ash found himself…blushing, again? Embarrassed, he tried to hide it from her.

"Sorry," he said, putting his hand behind his head in the cutest little way that May had ever seen.

If he had looked at her face, he would have seen that it was equally as flushed. She had weakened at his touch, felt a million feelings shoot through her body. The silence was uncomfortable as they walked back through May's house to the front yard.

----

James looked down at Jessie's sleeping face as he moved off of the bed cautiously, ensuring she didn't wake up. Once he was sure he hadn't disturbed her, he exited the pool house and made his way into the main house. There, he found his parents in deep conversation. His father had just arrived home from work, and did not look happy.

"James," his mother called, her tone serious. "Could you please come over here for a minute?" James obeyed, knowing what this conversation was going to be about.

"We need to talk…about your friend," she said, glancing at her husband.

"Jessie," James corrected her. She did have a name.

"Yes, Jessie… Is she still asleep?"

"Yes."

"We really need to contact a guardian. Her mother?"

"Her mother works day and night…I wouldn't know how to get in contact with her," James explained.

"Ok…well, does she have her mobile phone with her? Could we look up the number?"

"I think everything was left at the house…but I can check."

"Also…I think we need to contact the police and…"

"No," James cut in. "I think Jessie needs to make that decision herself. It's not our place."

"James, son, how could you put yourself in this position, and get involved with these…people?" his father finally spoke up. Anger shot through James when he heard the question.

"Well what did you want me to do? Leave her there while that man beat the living crap out of her?" he snapped, much to the shock of his father. The tall man, dressed neatly in his corporate business suit, was speechless – his son never answered back at him. James' mother quickly stepped in, noticing the tension in the air between father and son.

"Look, what's done is done now. We have a woman in there who has suffered an enormous amount of suffering, for who knows how long. She is going to need a lot of love and support," her nursing instincts took over as she spoke. James nodded in agreement.

"We won't call the police just yet. Let's just see what Jessie wants to do. But we really need to get in contact with her mother. She could put herself in danger if she goes home."

"I'm on it," James nodded at his mother, ignoring his father who was trying to be authoritative but had no power over his family on his matter.

"Just…try to keep the publicity to a minimum, James. I don't want people knowing about this. And make sure this doesn't affect your grades," he said, to which James said nothing. He didn't have anything to say that wasn't striking, and there was no point starting an argument with his father, for he had no chance of winning.

Angry about his father's cold-heartedness, James walked back to the pool-house disgusted. How could he just not care? He was more concerned about how people looked at their family than about the wellbeing of his son's friends.

Jessie was still asleep inside. As silently as he could, he checked her pockets for her mobile phone. Surprisingly, he found it, in the pocket of her jacket. He counted his blessings for being so lucky, and proceeded to find her mother's number. Once found, he dialed it.

"What is it, Jessie? I'm busy," a tired, stressed voice answered the phone.

"Um…this isn't Jessie. It's her friend, James Williams." The line went silent for a few moments, and this time a more calm, yet uneasy, voice came in reply.

"How can I help you?"

"Jessie has been involved in…an incident," James explained, not wanting to tell her over the phone that her daughter had been physically abused by who he guessed was the woman's husband. He could almost feel the fear well up inside the woman on the other end as she spoke again.

"What do you mean? What kind of incident? Where is she? Is she ok?" she asked the questions too fast.

"She is ok. I think you need to come here. I will explain what happened when you do…"

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?!" Jessie's mother was now hysterical.

James told her the address.

"Don't worry, Jessie is going to be ok. I will see you soon," James reassured the frantic woman before she hung up.

He glanced at Jessie, still sleeping. He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him for calling her mother.

----

"It's pretty cool out here," May said, shivering despite the fact that it was summer. The weather was funny in this city; it was like four seasons in one day.

"Yeah, it is huh?" he agreed as he took his keys out of his pocket. "You should hurry inside. You don't want to catch a cold."

May softened at his care. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Well, thanks again…" he said, but somehow, he couldn't tear his eyes from hers. In the glow of the moonlight, she looked so pretty. Her eyes seemed to be full of so many emotions.

He wanted to kiss her, he realised as they stood there in silence. As the thought entered his mind, though, he quickly pushed it aside, thinking instantly of Misty and feeling guilty.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, hoping she hadn't noticed his awkwardness.

"Yep, see you then," she said as he got into his car. With a wave, he drove away, leaving her standing there in the faint glow of the moon, contemplating her feelings for the one guy she couldn't have.

----

Jessie's mother had a beautiful face, her eyes sapphire blue and her hair the same shade as her daughter's, though her messy hairstyle and simple clothing did her no justice. Upon entering the pool-house and seeing her daughter, she fell apart. Tears streamed down her face as she sat on the bed next to Jessie and picked up her hand.

"Who did this?" she asked James desperately.

"I found her at home… It was a man, about 40, brown hair…" James described.

The woman's face stiffened in distress upon hearing his description. She knew right away who had done it. And she felt sick.

"Oh, Jessie…" her mother cried as she took in the damage that bastard of a husband had done.

Jessie stirred. She struggled to open her eyes, but pushed herself to do so.

"M…mum?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm here. I'm here and everything is going to be ok…"

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: Chapter title is from the song 'Someone To Save You' by One Republic.


	12. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who lost their lives, families, friends, pets, homes and possessions in the Victoria Bushfires.

----

Chapter 12

Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

"Misty, you don't look that well," Erika told her friend as she observed her pale face. "Are you sure you're ready to come back to school?"

Misty, who was busying herself with packing her school bag with her one available arm, shrugged off her friends' question.

"I'm fine. I'll be even better when I get this stupid cast off in three weeks though," she answered nonchalantly. In truth, she was not fine. Physically, she felt ok, but mentally – her emotions were everywhere.

"Come on, Misty. I know you're nervous about seeing Ash," Erika stated.

"I am," Misty gave in. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do when I see him."

Erika nodded and offered Misty a supportive smile.

"I don't think you can be ready for these things. It will just…happen. What you need to work out is whether you're ready to forgive him and move on."

Misty nodded, her eyes staring down at her black school shoes.

"Are you?" Erika asked the million dollar question…

"I…" …which Misty obviously still didn't know the answer to.

The two girls picked up their bags and left Misty's house, starting on their way to the bus stop. With every step, Misty wanted to run the other way.

"You love him, don't you?" Erika kept up the questions, trying to help Misty sort out her problem and her nerves.

"Yes," Misty answered, without hesitating. "But…"

"And it's pretty clear that he feels the same way."

"Yeah…"

"Sure, you've had a few problems the last few weeks, but you know Ash did not mean to hurt you. Not to say you're ready to forgive him but…don't you think he deserves a chance?"

"I know, I know. I'm just scared things will be different between us now."

"They will only be different if you make them that way," Erika said as the bus pulled up. "And besides, Misty, you and Ash are the perfect couple. If you can't work it out, what chance do the rest of us have?"

Misty laughed nervously at Erika's joke. She really did have the most kind, caring best friend in the world in Erika. She just hoped that she was right.

----

"Ash," Brock was panting as he approached Ash, who was immediately confused.

"Hey Brock, what's up? Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up," he said.

"What about?"

"I just got a text from Misty…she's coming back to school today," he explained.

"What?" Ash asked, although he had heard and understood.

Suddenly, his mind was entangled in panic. Though he knew this day was coming, he wasn't ready for it.

"What am I gonna do, Brock?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know…" Brock was lost for advice when May approached them.

Both boys greeted her, and immediately she knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Misty's coming back to school today," Brock answered.

"Oh…" she turned to Ash. "She still hasn't spoken to you has she?"

"No, I haven't heard from her at all."

"Well…this could be good. Maybe she's ready to forgive you?" May suggested.

"Maybe… But if she doesn't, things are going to get a lot worse. I'll have to see her ignoring me every day."

"I don't think you should worry about that just yet," May said, her voice comforting. "Just see what happens. You never know."

"May's right, Ash. Misty's had a lot of time to deal with it. I'm sure she will have forgiven you by now," Brock said.

His friends' attempts to comfort Ash didn't seem to be working. His eyes were glazed over with a distant look.

"You really miss her, don't you?" May asked, jealous but she wouldn't show it.

"Yeah, I do. It's just weird…when you go from being so close to someone, and seeing them every day, to not seeing or talking to them at all."

"I understand…" May said, suddenly saddened by how much she understood how that felt.

"You do?" Ash asked. Brock looked interested.

"Well…uh…" May tried to think of something to divert the conversation elsewhere, but lucky for her, she was saved by the bell.

"I better get to class, don't wanna be late," May said before scampering off, leaving Brock confused and Ash with a faraway look in his eyes.

----

"Welcome back, Misty," Richie, a class-mate of hers said as he passed her to make his way to his desk. She smiled and thanked him, as she had done with many others who had noticed her return to school.

Misty sat in Biology next to Erika, waiting for their teacher to arrive. A few seconds later, Brock walked through the door. Misty was happy to see him.

"Hey Misty, Erika," he said as he made his way to their desks. He plunked his books down onto the desk next to Misty and sat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. "You look a bit pale…"

"Told ya," Erika piped up, giggling.

"I'm fine," Misty answered as confidently as she could. But her confidence quickly evaporated when she asked the dreaded question.

"Have you seen Ash today?"

"Yes, just then."

Misty nodded.

"You really need to talk with him…" Brock said as their teacher walked through the door.

Misty nodded once-more, knowing she had to but dreading the moment.

----

Butch was becoming increasingly annoyed at Jessibelle's voice, which was starting to sound like nails on a chalkboard to him. How she managed to have study hall at the same time as Giselle was beyond his knowledge. He was trying to catch up on the work he had missed since Cassidy had, well, turned his life upside-down. He had been too angry, too upset, to even think about school, let alone attempt any assignments. Now he was way behind, and if Jessibelle and Giselle didn't shut up he would lose another chance to catch up.

His ears pricked up though, when he heard mention of Cassidy's name.

"I heard a little rumour," he heard Belle say, her voice loud enough for the whole room to hear, probably on purpose.

"Oh yeah? I love rumours," Giselle replied.

"My mother's friend spotted Cassidy and her mother at the train station. She saw Cassidy get on the train."

Butch stiffened.

"You think she left town?"

"Obviously. Probably can't face coming back here, after what she did. Her reputation is ruined," Jesibelle said, her voice thick with humour.

"Oh, and did you see James today? He looks like death…"

Butch felt sick. Cassidy had left? Why? Could she really not face him or her fellow students, or was there something else? He was angrier at her than he had ever been about anything in his entire life, but he had cared about her for so long, and he couldn't help but wonder. Where did she go? And would she ever be back?

----

"And so, in the year 1966, America bombed North Vietnam…"

James was falling asleep as he listened to his teacher go through the events of the Vietnam War. He had spent the whole night lying awake in his bed, thinking about Jessie. He had finally released his own torment over the events of yesterday as he lay there, realising how close he and Jessie could have come to death.

"What you did was brave," his mother had said. "I'm proud of you, James. You did a great thing for that girl."

He didn't know where that bravery had come from. Some kind of force had engulfed him. He had needed to protect Jessie, no matter what the cost.

Jessie and her mother had spent the night in the pool house. He hadn't seen her since he left them there last night and was longing to check on her, to see how she was doing.

Sighing, he tried to tune back into the teacher's talking, but only got sucked back into the whirlpool of tiredness and worry again. It was certainly going to be a long day…

----

First period had breezed by, Misty realised as the bell rang, signaling recess time.

'_Well, I got through the first part of the day without any drama,' she thought. 'But then again…I haven't seen Ash or Gary yet.'_

In all her thinking and worrying about seeing Ash, she hadn't thought about what she would do when she saw Gary Oak. Not that it mattered to her. He was a shallow jerk who meant nothing to her. Deep down, he never did. Her relationship with him was a way of making herself feel wanted and making Ash jealous. Though she hadn't deliberately set out to do either of those things, she realised now that that's what it was all about. And she was stupid for making herself think otherwise.

Besides, she was 100% positive that Gary had only shown any interest in her to get to Ash.

Ash… There he was again, invading her thoughts. She would most likely see him in the next couple of minutes, and she still had no idea what she was going to say. Her plan was to take it as it comes.

Misty stood from her chair and collected her books from the desk.

"You ready, Misty?" Erika asked her as she did the same. Misty nodded idly, looking very uncertain, and they walked into the busy corridor.

----

Ash was taking a book out of his locker when he saw her. Though he knew she was going to be at school today, he couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted her walking down the corridor with Erika.

A second later, she saw him. It was time. Erika winked at him, before making an excuse and leaving Misty to do this on her own.

She looked anxious, tense, beautiful… Her arm was still in its sling and there were a few cuts on her face, but everything else was covered up by her school uniform. She pushed a strand of her medium-length hair off of her face as she walked towards him.

Ash froze.

"Hi Ash…" was all she could come up with at this stage. He felt a bit relieved, just at the fact that she'd said something to him. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey. It's good to have you back." He meant that in more ways than one.

"Well it's…good to be back…"

"How are you doing?" he asked the obvious question.

"Fine, apart from this annoying thing," she gestured to her cast.

"Well, at least you can get everyone to sign it now. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah…" she trailed off. Obviously they were both trying to avoid the subject of their broken friendship, or relationship, or whatever it was.

"Can we talk?" she asked. "Somewhere a bit more quiet maybe…" The school corridor wasn't the ideal place to have a serious conversation. Ash stuffed the book he was holding into his bag and closed his locker.

"Yeah, let's go."

----

"So what happened? Where are they?" Brock asked as he sat down at their usual table across from May and Erika. Erika smiled.

"Dunno," she said teasingly.

"Oh, come on, you have to tell me!" he pleaded like a gossiping schoolgirl.

"Do you think I should tell him, May?" she winked at the girl next to her.

"Hmm… I dunno… I'd find out what's in it for you, first."

The two girls burst into laughter at the look on Brock's face.

"Ok, ok," Erika gave up her game. "I really don't know. See…I left Misty walking up to Ash at his locker. I saw them talking, but then they walked off somewhere."

"Well, at least they're talking…" Brock said as he settled into his seat and pulled out a packet of chips.

"So May," Brock changed the subject, "Ash told me you got into the rock band! That's cool."

"Wow, really?" Erika asked, looking impressed. "You're their new singer?"

"Well…yeah…" May was a bit embarrassed at their attention. Funny how she could be so bad at being the centre of attention just talking with her friends, yet she could get up on a stage and sing in front of hundreds of people and not be fazed.

"Wow. I didn't even know you could sing!"

"Well…I haven't sung for a while. I used to at my old school, until…well I just stopped for a bit, all the moving and stuff…"

"That is so cool. We have our own rock star right here!" Erika said, excited for her new friend.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," May laughed.

"So when is your first gig?" Brock asked.

"The year twelve formal," May explained, "at the start of term two."

"Awesome. I can't wait for the formal. It's like the highlight of the year. A chance to get dressed up, go out…it's gonna be great!" Brock looked at Erika in amusement.

"I think she's excited about it," he whispered loudly to May, who laughed.

----

Ash observed Misty as she sat across from him at a table at the other end of the school to where their friends sat. He'd chosen it for that reason. She looked as tense and uncomfortable as he felt. But he had to say, it was so good to see her again, and so relieving to talk to her.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't see you for so long," Misty started. "I just…I was pretty hurt and…angry."

"I know. I understand… You must hate me."

"I don't hate you," Misty looked a bit shocked. "A lot happened that night. But what's done is done, and…"

"I just need you to know, though," Ash interrupted her, "that I never meant to hurt you. I was acting on my anger towards Gary. I was too blinded by it to see what an idiot I was being. You're my best friend and I put you in danger. And for that, I will never forgive myself. I'm so sorry, Mist…" Ash's confession was heartfelt and genuine. He'd been waiting to say it for a long time. Now that he had, he felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Misty felt tears well up in her eyes at his words. He was truly very sorry.

"I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you about Gary in the first place. I knew he never really liked me. I guess I just…wanted to believe he did," she confessed, but wouldn't tell him the other reason. Ash nodded, suppressing his anger at Gary and what he had done.

"I really missed you a lot, Ash…" she said a bit uneasily after a few moments of silence. There was one subject they hadn't breached yet: their kiss.

"Me too," he smiled slightly.

The bell rang then. It was time to get back to class. Looks like they wouldn't get to approach that subject just yet…

Ash stood. Misty did the same. And when they were facing each other he did the one thing that he'd wanted to do since the night of the accident. He hugged her. She was a little shocked at first, but leant into the embrace and closed her eyes. Even though she wouldn't admit it, this was all she'd wanted, the whole time she was recovering. In his arms, she felt safe and protected. There wasn't anywhere else she wanted to be.

----

"I'm dying to know what happened," Erika said as she and Brock walked to their next class.

"Me too. I hope they've patched things up, and everything goes back to the way it was," Brock replied. Erika looked up at his face and nodded.

"Let's hope…"

It was then that she realised how tired Brock looked. Dark circles protruded under his eyes and he lacked his usual energy.

"Are you alright, Brock? You look a little tired," she asked. He seemed a bit shocked at her observation.

"Yeah, I'm ok…just a little worn-out I guess. My little sister had me up most of the night sewing her school dress that she ripped," he said, disguising his frustration with a small giggle.

"Your mum's still not doing any better?"

"No, not really," he sighed. "I've been taking her to counseling, but it doesn't seem to be helping. She has a severe case of depression, and is refusing to take any medication."

"That's gotta be so hard on you though, looking after nine children all by yourself."

"It is…" Brock confessed. "But they're my family. I need to be there for them."

Erika was saddened. Brock was going through all of this suffering and stress and not once did he complain about it.

"If you need any help with anything Brock, just ask me, ok?" Brock looked at her gratefully.

"I can cook, clean, sew…a bit," she said the last part with a slight laugh, "So I'll be happy to help you out, anytime. Just promise me you'll ask."

"I promise," Brock smiled, more thankful than ever for her offer, and her care.

----

"Hey, look over there," Jessibelle said to Gary as they walked to class. The person she was indicating at was Misty.

"Ah, so she finally returns," Gary observed with a snicker.

"And she's walking this way."

----

Misty saw Jessibelle and Gary whispering, obviously about her, and felt anger rise up within her at the sight of his stuck up smile.

"Mist, hey, glad you're back," he said as she walked past him. She tried to ignore his sarcastic comment, tried so hard to walk past him and say nothing, but Misty being Misty, she couldn't do it.

"You know what, Gary?" she said, turning to face him and the snooty-nosed Jessibelle. "I don't want to hear a thing you have to say, ever again. You're a stupid, selfish jerk who has no concern for anyone except yourself. I'm an idiot for trusting anything you ever said. But I won't make that mistake again."

When she'd said it, she turned on her heel and left, feeling better for venting her anger at him. In fact, Misty suddenly felt a lot better, like a part of her that had been weighed down for so long by confusion and anger had finally been set free again. This is who she was – strong-willed, confident! Somehow, she had let Gary take that away from her, and ever since, she was left with this constant doubt and uncertainty that followed her around like a rain cloud over her head. But not anymore, she told herself. She would never let a boy as worthless to her as Gary change her. The only boy she would let be part of her life was one she truly loved. And that boy was Ash Ketchum.

----

"Wow, Gary, you really screwed her up big time," Jessibelle said with a smirk.

Gary laughed off the annoyance he felt at a girl yelling at him. That girl certainly had some spunk, but he wouldn't let her get to him. No one got the better of Gary Oak.

----

James was right. The rest of the school day had dragged on and on. He was so relieved when the end of day bell sounded that he practically could have jumped for joy. He was eager to get home, to see Jessie.

Their butler, George, picked him up at the same time he did every day, and drove him home. Once he arrived, he went directly to the pool-house.

Jessie was sitting up in bed, watching TV. But she didn't seem focused on it. Her despondent eyes were glazed over – she was elsewhere. But she did notice him walk into the room.

Jessie looked at James, and didn't know what to say. He looked back at her with a silent understanding. Without words, he walked to the bed and sat next to her. She flinched slightly, but didn't move away. Somehow, she knew she could trust him now; after what they had been through last night.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but she had a lot to say, so she began…

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Jessie, you don't have to thank me," he replied, glad that she had started the conversation. The last thing he wanted was for her to put up her defenses and shut him out.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you for caring enough about me to risk your own safety. You're the bravest person I know…" She said it with a small, sad smile.

"Jess, how long…?" he approached the subject gently, not knowing whether she was ready to talk about it.

"A year or so. But…it wasn't that bad at first. It started off with a slap or two but…got worse."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He didn't leave me much of a choice," she said sadly, anger penetrating her voice slightly.

"I think you should tell the police."

"My mother is at the station right now…" James was surprised, though he knew it wouldn't have been Jessie's choice. James put his hand over hers. She flinched a little.

"You did the right thing. He doesn't deserve to be free, or to have the chance to do this to anyone else."

Jessie looked down at her lap.

"I just…don't want anyone else to know. I don't want them to look at me and pity me. I just want it to all go away," her voice wavered but she kept her emotions back.

James didn't really know what to say to that, but he tried anyway.

"Well… You won't have to worry, because I'm going to be here to protect you."

"I don't need you to…"

"I know," he said quietly. "But I want to be. We'll get through this together Jess, I promise. The only thing I want you to concentrate on is feeling better."

Jessie nodded slowly, her head still facing her lap. In one part of her mind, she was eternally thankful for James' compassion. But she could not push away the thoughts of embarrassment, ashamedness and fear that had infected her like a disease. Her strength and courage could not even over power those feelings. Jessie felt helpless and out of control. And she didn't see any way out of the dark tunnel that had become her life. It was black from the past to the future. And not even James' candle could overpower the darkness.

----

_To be continued…_

----

**Author Notes:**

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading so far. And a special thank you to redbloodkilr, TigerLyly, karine, bluejay511, ILove_Misty_and_May, Niker, Amelia and Dimly for your wonderful reviews! And a special special special thank you to WiseAbsol for being the best reviewer ever haha. I love reading your comments hun. You make the very late nights and hence a very tired me at work worth it! :D

I would love for you guys to also tell me what you would like to happen in this story. I have a pretty general idea of what I'd like to happen, but your ideas may well affect the plot line!

----

Credits: Chapter title is from the song 'Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own' by U2.


	13. Storm

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Author Note: This is a MASSIVE chapter. 17 pages long…phew! I was actually going to cut it in half, but it didn't read right in two parts so I'm keeping it as is.

I realised that I don't have enough lighthearted moments in this story, so this chapter has a bit of that. And a bit of my normal drama as well. :D

Also – I changed Gary's sister's name, which is actually May in the anime/manga, to Mary, just to avoid confusion with the other May.

Thanks and please review! :) I've had a bit of writer's block recently…so your reviews will definitely inspire me to write faster!

Reviewer thanks are at the end of the chapter. :)

Chapter 13

Storm

"_How long have I been in this storm?_

_So overwhelmed by the ocean's helpless form_

_Water's getting harder to tread_

_With these waves crashing over my head_

_If I could just see you_

_Everything would be alright_

_If I'd see you_

_This darkness would turn to light"_

"And so there is a severe thunderstorm warning current for areas in the south, including Cinnabar Island, Viridian City and Pallet Town. The low is currently passing over the coast towards Cinnabar, and is expected to hit Viridian sometime tomorrow night. We're expecting gale force winds of up to 120 kilometres per hour and approximately two-hundred millimeters of rain. Thunder and lightning will occur throughout. This system has already damaged areas of Johto as it passed through, so the best advice from the weather bureau is to cover all glass windows and doors, secure all loose items and stay inside until it passes. This is Mia Carazzo reporting for Channel Ten news."

"Wow, sounds like it's going to be a pretty bad one," Deliah Ketchum observed as she stood in the kitchen wiping dishes.

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "worse than last year's."

Tropical storms often developed during summer in this part of the country.

"I've got an idea!" Ash piped up, and his mother was immediately alarmed. Ash's ideas were never sensible and always outrageous.

"What…?" she dare not ask.

"Well I was thinking it would be fun to have my friends over tomorrow night."

"During the storm?"

"Yeah! Like a storm party!"

"I don't know, Ash…"

"Aw, come on, mum! It'll be fun!"

Ms Ketchum considered it. Her son had a lot of charm and could be very convincing. But at least the kids would all be together and she could keep an eye on them.

"Alright. But as long as there is no misbehaving!" she warned, to which Ash made an innocent face.

"Never."

----

Misty was sitting at her desk, reading her English novel when she received a text message. It was from Ash.

"Party at my house tomorrow night while the storm's raging. You can all stay over. Bring movies and food!"

It was so typical of Ash to get excited about a storm. But it would be fun. They hadn't all hung out together for a long time. And she was eager to spend more time with him. They still hadn't talked about their kiss… She was hesitant to bring up the subject, and he seemed to be avoiding it.

Maybe tomorrow night, they would finally get a chance to talk about it, and to talk about them. Misty wanted to be with Ash more than anything. Thanks to the accident and all that happened before and after it, Misty had realised how much she needed him and didn't want to be without him.

And then there was May… She and Ash had been spending lots of time together, between tutoring and getting into school bands. Misty had an inkling that May had a little crush on her best friend. Not that she could blame her. She was new to the school and Ash… Well, Ash was Ash. How could anyone not fall in love with him? She just hoped he wasn't falling for May and forgetting all about her…

----

Erika awoke on Saturday morning to the sound of her balcony doors rattling in the wind. A few bleak rays of sunshine beamed through the curtains, causing her to wake up almost instantly. Yawning, she threw off her covers and stepped out of bed, before walking towards the doors, opening them and stepping out onto the balcony. She looked out over the horizon to see thick black clouds lingering in the sky. The storm was definitely on its way.

Erika grabbed the chair that sat on the balcony and brought it inside. She closed the doors and made a mental note to board those up sooner rather than later. When she was done, she walked back to her bed and grabbed her phone. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she dialed Brock's number. After about the tenth ring, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Brock's voice sounded more hurried and stressed than usual, Erika realised.

"Hey Brock, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Erika, how are you doing?"

"I'm good… Just wondering if you're going to Ash's house tonight?"

"Um…hold on a sec," Brock said before she heard the phone slam down, and Brock's voice in the background instructing Forrest not to let the twins get a-hold of the hammer. After a few more seconds, he finally picked up the phone.

"Sorry about that Erika," he sounded as apologetic as he possibly could.

"It's ok. Is everything alright over there?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to board the house up and not lose any soldiers in the process." Brock was good at making light of situations which were just the opposite. "I'm not sure if I'm going to get to Ash's tonight. It depends how we go over here…"

"Well…why don't I come over and help you? My parents will have everything under control here, so there's really no reason for me to hang around."

"Oh, I'm sure you have other things you'd rather be doing on a Saturday…" Brock hesitated.

"No, I insist. It won't take as long if there are two of us, right?"

"Well…"

"I'll be over in an hour," Erika wouldn't take no for an answer. She said goodbye to Brock and put down the phone.

Brock was too stubborn to ask for help. He was just as bad as Ash sometimes. But she wouldn't let him stress out on his own, especially after all the times he had been there for her.

With that decided, Erika collected her things and left her room for the shower.

Erika arrived at Brock's house at 10:15 am, and already, the dark clouds protruding over the horizon had become more threatening and ominous. The wind had picked up as well, so they would have to work quickly to get the house ready. Erika turned towards the crimson-painted front door and knocked. She could already hear screams and laughter coming from inside. Brock's nine siblings were cute but when they were all together, they were so loud. Erika didn't know how Brock looked after all of them by himself.

After twenty seconds or so, the door finally opened to reveal Forrest, hammer in hand.

"Hi Erika," he greeted her with a sheepish smile. "Come in. Brock's in the backyard."

The boy stepped aside to let her through, and she made her way through the front hallway and towards the backyard, Forrest in tow.

"Hey, Erika!" Brock called out from the second-storey window-ledge as Erika passed through the back door.

"Hey! Everything alright up there?" she called.

"Yep," he nodded to confirm. "All good. I'm nearly finished. Could you just do me a favour and hold the ladder?"

"Sure," she placed her handbag on the outside table and made her way towards the ladder, which was leaning against the wall. Brock's younger sister Suzie spotted her as she did, and she came tearing across the large backyard to greet her.

"Erika!" she called as she flew into her arms. The little girl had taken a liking to her ever since she and Misty had babysat her once.

"Hey, Suzie," Erika leant down to give the small girl a hug. "What's going on? Are you helping Brock to get ready for the storm?"

"Yes," her small voice confirmed. "But look, I ripped my dress again!"

Suzie held out her orange dress to show Erika a hole in the skirt.

"Oh, well we're just going to have to sew that up aren't we?" Erika put a hand on the small girl's shoulder and wondered to herself how a little girl could rip her dress just about every day… "Why don't you come and help me hold the ladder for Brock?"

"Ok!" she said enthusiastically, and followed Erika towards the ladder. Brock stood above them on the edge of the roof.

"Ready?" he asked them.

"Are you holding on tight, Suzie?" Erika asked the girl.

"Yep!" she replied.

"Ok Brock, you can come down."

Brock nodded at Erika's instruction and climbed onto the ladder, before quickly descending it and landing on the floor safely.

"Thanks, girls. All the top windows are boarded up now."

"Wow, that's great," Erika commented.

"Thanks for coming, Erika. You really didn't have to…" Brock said, appreciative.

"Don't worry, I wanted to!"

"I wish Erika could come over all the time!" Suzie piped up. Erika grinned and put an arm around her.

"Now, what can Suzie and I do to help?"

"Well…" Brock pondered, "All of this furniture and stuff needs to be put inside the garage." He paused for a second, and then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Salvadore! Yolanda! Tommy!" he called, and a few seconds later, three more children came running out from the side of the house. They greeted Erika and stood waiting intently for Brock to give them instructions. These children could misbehave at times, but when Brock needed them, he could always count on them to help. Brock was their hero, and they all looked up to him like he was their parent rather than their brother. Erika really admired that in him.

"Will you please help Erika and Suzie put all of this outside furniture into the garage? All of these toys need to be packed up and put away too. Anything that's left out here is sure to blow away, so if you miss anything you risk losing it!"

Erika chuckled to herself. Brock was sort of like a military officer when he was organising the kids.

Brock excused himself to go and check on Cindy and the twins, who were supposedly playing inside, while Erika and the kids got to work moving the outdoor furniture inside.

----

Gary sighed out of boredom as he flicked through the four-hundred or so channels available to him on his satellite television. There was nothing on. Finally, he left it on MTV and sat idly watching music clips. He cursed the storm; all of his friends were off preparing for it or had gone away to avoid it. Their Saturdays usually consisted of sleeping until noon and then spending the afternoon in Viridian's trendy western shopping strip, a few minutes from the city.

Gary could hear the sounds of his family's housekeepers getting the house ready for the storm. He was so bored he almost felt like going to help them, but he knew they wouldn't let him. It was against their rules.

Gary and his family lived in a gigantic mansion that was probably sturdy enough to withstand a tornado and a cyclone all at once, but his father had told the staff to take every precaution. Sam and Lucy Oak, Gary's parents, were out of town on business. His father, being a wealthy businessman with a plethora of investment companies, was often travelling for work. They had been in Saffron City for a week. His mother had tagged along for a shopping trip and a break from work – she was a Research Officer at the University of Viridian. And the only other member of his family, his sister Mary, was away at University in Celadon City, studying to be a doctor. That left Gary, alone in their house of over forty rooms. He was glad his parents would be arriving home within the next hour. At least they would occupy his attention for a while.

As if on cue, Gary's mobile phone started ringing. It was his mother.

"Hey, mum."

"Hi sweetie!" his mother greeted him affectionately. Gary was close with his parents, but he hated when his mother referred to him the same way as she did when he was a child.

He rolled his eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you on your way home?"

"Well, that's what I was calling about. We've been delayed a bit. Your father had another meeting this morning, and it's running a bit over time. But as soon as it finishes we'll be on our way back." Gary stood and walked out of the home theatre to look out of the huge window in the living room.

"Maybe you should just stay there for tonight. The weather's pretty bad here already. I think the storm's going to come early. You wouldn't want to be driving in it."

"Oh, we'll be fine honey! It shouldn't be too much longer anyway. I promise we'll be home safe before the storm. Ok?"

"Ok… Well hurry up, it takes at least three hours to drive from Saffron."

"Will do. We'll see you soon Gary. I love you," his mother said lovingly. If Gary's friends knew how close he was with his mother, they would probably laugh at him, he thought in amusement.

"Love you too. See you soon," he said before hanging up the phone. Sighing, he went back to the joys of MTV as thunder cracked in the distance, barely audible to the residents of Viridian City, but an ominous warning of what was to come.

----

Erika smiled as she chewed on a sandwich, surrounded by Brock's huge family. Brock walked into the kitchen with a jug of cordial and poured each child a glass, before pouring one for Erika.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he sat down at the table across from her. "Thanks again for helping out today. I can't believe we got everything done and it's only three o'clock."

"Well you know what they say…"

"Many hands make light work?"

"No. Women are much better at these types of things as men," she said with a chuckle. Brock laughed in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"Ha! I'd like to see you get up on that roof and hammer planks of timber over the windows!"

"I bet Erika could do it!" Yolanda piped up.

"Whose side are you on?!" Brock asked jokingly, and all of the children started giggling and chatting about who would win in a 'boys versus girls' battle.

"So where is your mum, Brock?" Erika asked quietly so the children couldn't hear.

"Well actually, my aunt and uncle are in town over the weekend. So she is staying with them in a house they're renting. The kids are going over there tonight as well. It's a much stronger house than this one, so they'll be safer there than they will here," Brock explained.

Erika nodded sympathetically as Brock gazed over the table at his nine siblings. He looked defeated, overcome. He hid it well but Erika could tell.

"I mean it though, Brock… I want you to call me any time if you want me to baby sit while you do your homework, or do housework. I know you think you can but you can't do all of this on your own."

Brock nodded, bowing his head.

"I know."

Erika gave him a comforting smile and turned to Suzie.

"So Suzie, how about we go and stitch up your dress so you'll look all pretty for tonight?"

"Yay!" Suzie jumped out of her seat in excitement.

"Erika! I ripped my dress too!" Brock's youngest sister, Tilly, cried.

'_Not another one…' _Erika thought with a smile. She stood and took hold of the two little girls' hands, before following them to their room.

Brock watched Erika leave and thanked his lucky stars that he had a friend as kind and caring as Erika. She was truly a blessing.

---

Erika was stitching up Suzie's dress when Forrest walked into the room. The two girls were playing with their dolls quietly. Forrest walked past them and sat next to Erika on the bed.

"Hi Forrest, how are you doing?" Erika asked him, a bit surprised. He had a serious look on his face, like he was deep in thought and very worried about something.

"I'm good," he replied. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something." Forrest's voice had not broken yet; its softness made him seem so innocent and young, though he was much more mature than most kids his age.

"Sure," Erika nodded and placed the dress down on the bed. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…it's about Brock," he began. "He is really stressed out. He's doing everything around the house and trying to do his homework as well. The other night, he was up until 3 am doing homework because he had to put all of us to bed and clean the house up first."

Erika was instantly saddened, but she let him continue.

"I wish my dad would come home and my mum would get better, but I don't know when that will happen. And since you have been so nice and come over today to help, I was just wondering… Would you be able to help Brock out?"

Erika felt tears well up in her eyes, but held them back for Forrest's sake.

"Of course I will, Forrest," she assured him. "I know how hard Brock's been working. But he only wants to do all that because he loves you all so much."

"I know. But it's not fair. This is his last year of school, and I don't want him to fail or fall behind because of us."

"Neither do I. But you don't have to worry, Forrest. I promise you that I will help Brock get through this year. I'll do as much as I can."

Forrest nodded and gave her a smile.

"Brock is very lucky to have a brother like you, who cares about him so much. You're a great person, Forrest."

The boy blushed slightly.

"Well, thanks," he said as he rose from the bed. Erika nodded at him and he walked out of the room.

She was truly touched by how much support this family had for one another. And she would do as much as she possibly could to make sure Brock could get through his senior year successfully, and that his family was looked after as well.

----

By the time 6 o'clock pm had approached, the storm had well and truly rolled into town. The sunlight that usually shone until at least 8 pm in summer had been replaced by a mess of thick, grey clouds. Bolts of lightning lit up the sky like fireworks, followed closely by thunder which cracked and echoed across the land. It was as if each was daring the other to be stronger, fiercer. Strong winds made sturdy trees sway back and forth, and rain pelted down upon Viridian City violently.

At the Ketchum house, Ash, Misty, May, Brock and Erika sat on couches around the living room.

"Do you always get really bad storms here?" May asked as she caught a glimpse of a bright flash of lightning. She was worried and it showed. They didn't get big storms like this in Petalburg City.

"Yeah," Brock replied, "nearly every summer. It's nothing to be worried about." He must have noticed the anxiousness in her eyes. May smiled at him thankfully.

"So what are we gonna watch first?" Ash asked impatiently as he sorted through an array of DVD's.

"What are our options?" Misty asked.

"Well… There are a whole lot of chick-flicks here. Since Brock and I are outnumbered by girls, I'm not saying a thing, but I say we watch something scary!" Misty narrowed her eyes at her friend, but said nothing. Her glare was enough to scare him.

"Oh, wait, is that The Notebook?" Brock asked as he leant over and inspected the selection.

"Yes…" Ash gave Brock a funny look. "Why?"

"No reason!"

"Brock, you've totally been Notebooked haven't you?!" Erika laughed in amusement. Brock blushed. "Well…it's a good movie…"

The girls laughed as Ash shook his head.

"I think it's Ash's turn…" Misty said, grinning.

"I agree," Erika added.

"Definitely," May winked and Brock started laughing at the look on Ash's face.

"What are you all talking about?"

"It's your turn to be Notebooked!" Misty cried and jumped up to grab the DVD before Ash even knew what was happening. She could always outsmart him and she loved it.

"If you watch it, I promise the next pick is yours," Misty held the DVD behind her as Ash tried to grab it from her.

"No deal!"

"The way I see it…you don't have a choice," Misty winked at the others, who were all laughing and giggling. Brock was glad Ash and Misty were back to the way they used to be.

"Oh, fine…" Ash grumbled and sat down, crossing his arms and huffing like a child.

He grabbed a piece of pizza from the box on the coffee table in the centre of the room. "But it better not be all mushy and stuff." Erika couldn't hold back a burst of laughter.

"Brock, what have you gotten me into?" Ash asked his only other male companion in the room.

"Hey Ash, don't blame me because you can't outwit all of these girls," he teased.

Misty tried to suppress her own laughter as she placed the DVD into the player. She sat back down next to Erika as the movie started.

----

Gary checked his watch again. 7 o'clock. And still, there had been no sign of his parents. An overwhelming feeling of dread and anxiety filled his mind, body and soul. He tried his mother's phone again.

Still no answer…

And his father's.

The service was unavailable…

The rain grew louder, slamming down onto the roof like an array of bullets, as a clap of thunder resounded. It didn't make him feel any better.

What should he do? They may have started driving and then realised it was too dangerous, and checked into a motel somewhere. And because of the storm, he couldn't reach their phones.

Yes, that must be it, Gary told himself. But he still couldn't suppress the dread within him as he paced through his house, nervously waiting, hoping, and praying…

----

Ash sat staring at the television, a thoughtful look on his face as the movie credits rolled down the screen. He suddenly realised that four other pairs of eyes were staring at him.

"What?!" he tried to hide the fact that he had really actually enjoyed that movie. He couldn't let the girls win!

"Face it Ash Ketchum! You have been Notebooked and you loved it!" Misty said matter-of-factly.

"I told you, Ash," came Brock's knowing words.

"Ok, ok!" Ash finally gave in. "It was an ok movie. Only ok. I'd much rather watch Terminator or something…"

"He _so_ loved the movie," Erika whispered loudly to May, who giggled. She had glanced at the raven-haired boy a few times during the movie, and he couldn't tear his eyes from the screen. She thought it was really sweet and sensitive, that he would find that story touching.

"So Ash, what are we watching next?" May asked.

"Well…has anyone seen this one?" Ash held up a DVD called 'Cloverfield'.

There were resounding echoes of 'no' around the room.

"It might be good. It's got a monster in it!" Misty groaned.

"You and your monster movies."

"Hey, you forced me to watch that sappy chick-flick. Now you can endure the wrath of a monster movie!" Ash argued.

Misty stood and stretched. "Well, before we put it on…I think it's time for more food," she said and headed off to the kitchen. Erika followed her.

May shivered suddenly. The rain had caused a huge drop in temperature from the hot, muggy conditions that had prevailed during the day. She took her favourite hoodie from her bag and put it on over her jeans and singlet-top. Ash noticed the movement and glanced at her.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little, but I'm ok now," she answered with a smile. That smile quickly evaporated, though, as another crash of thunder resonated through the air, so loud it almost seemed to shake the ground. May bit her lip. This storm was really freaking her out! She was just glad she was surrounded by people and not on her own.

Misty and Erika returned with bowls of chips and lollies, and a huge bowl of popcorn.

"We'll need sustenance to get through this one I think," Misty said smartly, and Ash poked his tongue out at her. She swapped seats and sat beside him, while Erika took a seat next to Brock.

May, who sat on a single chair, glanced at Ash and Misty from across the room. They made a cute couple, undeniably… But May couldn't help wishing she was the one sitting next to him. Sighing silently, May settled back against the couch as the movie began.

----

"Oh my God!" Misty called out as the characters in the movie watched the head of the Statue of Liberty crash into the street they were standing on.

"You love this movie," Ash glanced at her.

"Sssshhh!" came everyone's voices.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the blackened sky, making everyone jump in their seats. They braced for the huge crash of thunder that was sure to follow, and sure enough, it did.

May hugged her arms closer to herself as she once again glanced at Ash and Misty from across the room. Misty had edged closer to him. They were almost leaning against one-another.

May wished she was in Ash's arms, safe and protected from all she feared…and she instantly felt guilty for thinking such things, knowing he and Misty were obviously in love. Though she was in a room full of people, May felt alone, forlorn. It wasn't a foreign feeling to her, but she despised it. It made her feel unwanted and empty. And though she knew what it was that made her feel this way, she also knew that it was going to be a long time until she felt any different. It was all because of him, but she couldn't blame him. She couldn't blame him for doing what he thought was right at the time, or what he thought was best for him. What she didn't understand was why he had hidden it from her, why he didn't come to her before he did what he did. All she knew was that she missed him so terribly her heart actually ached when she thought about it, which was most of the time. She wondered all the time whether he'd thought about her or anyone else when he had done it. Or whether he knew what it would do to her.

----

"Come on, mum, pick up!" Gary cried in frustration as he threw his phone against the couch. It was 10:55 pm, and still he had heard nothing from his parents. He was trying so hard to stay positive, but his mind kept drifting, kept thinking up scenarios of what could have happened to them. But no matter how sensible he tried to be about it, he couldn't work out why, if they had stopped somewhere, they wouldn't have answered the phone or tried to call him. In the pit of his stomach, Gary knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what to do about it.

----

"What?!" Ash called out.

"I can't believe that was the ending," Erika said. "I want to know what happened to them!"

"Maybe they'll make a sequel," Brock pondered.

Rain continued to pelt down outside as the five teenagers discussed the movie.

"The video camera made it seem so real," May said.

"I know," Erika agreed. "It makes you wonder what you'd do in a situation like that. I don't think I could be that brave!"

"What, if a monster invaded Viridian?" Ash smirked.

"No! I mean like, if there was a disaster like a terrorist attack or something."

"People always act differently in the face of danger," Brock said. "But I like to think I'd be pretty logical."

"I have no idea what I'd do," Misty said truthfully.

"Me neither," May agreed, thoughtful. "Let's just hope we never have to find out."

Ash was about to speak when the lights and power flickered on and off a few times, and then finally lost power altogether. The house was plunged into darkness. The only light was that of another bolt of lightning outside, casting eerie shadows across the room.

"It's ok! I thought this would happen!" Ash said. Misty lit up her mobile phone to give him a bit of light. He walked a few steps to a cabinet against the back wall of the room, and returned with candles and torches. Misty took a torch from him and flicked it on, instantly engulfing the room in dull light. May, Erika and Brock stood and helped Ash and Misty light candles.

"Are you kids alright down there?" Ms Ketchum called from upstairs. The candle she was holding cast a dim light over her shadow above the staircase.

"Yes," Ash assured her. "We're just lighting the candles."

"Ok honey, well just let me know if you need anything," she said, before turning back to the upstairs living room, torch in hand, to continue reading her book.

"So does this always happen too?" May asked Brock. He laughed softly.

"Yes, usually. Luckily, Ash's mum is always prepared," he gestured towards the candles and torches.

"Hey, I thought of it too," Ash defended himself. "You guys don't give me enough credit you know."

Brock made a face at May, which made her laugh.

Once the room was lit up by candlelight, the five of them all sat around the coffee table on pillows.

"So, what is there to do now?" Ash asked. "Oh! I know! Let's tell ghost stories!"

"What are you like five?" Misty put an end to that idea.

"Well I'd like to hear your ideas then," Ash shot back at her.

"How about truth or dare?" Erika suggested.

"Dares might be hard in the dark though…" Misty pondered the idea.

"Well, how about just truths?" Brock proposed.

"Yeah! Sounds good," Misty agreed for everyone. "Why don't you go first Brock?"

"Alright…" Brock said as he tried to think of a question. "Misty, are you happy or sad about it being our last year of school?"

"Hmm… Well, a bit of both I guess. I'll be glad for a new adventure and to go out into the world and do what I really want to do, but sad to say goodbye to everyone and not be able to spend all day, every day with each other."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Ash," Misty began, "Did you like The Notebook?" she asked as a huge smirk lit up her face in the darkness.

"That's a dumb question!" Ash whined.

"Doesn't matter, you have to answer!" Ash squirmed in his seat, but eventually gave in.

"Fine! Yes, I liked it!"

"I so have something over you for the rest of your life," Misty giggled. Erika joined in the laughter.

"Ok, now that we're all finished laughing at my expense, it's my turn to ask a question!"

"Erika… Umm… If you had to be stuck on an island with one person in this room, who would you choose?"

"Well… I would choose Brock, because he wouldn't let me freak out, and he can cook," she grinned. Brock gave her a smile, and Erika found herself blushing slightly, but quickly turned away when she realised her cheeks were probably red!

"Right, so now…May," Erika quickly started her next question. "If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?" May thought for a few seconds. Though she had lots of things she would change about herself, she didn't really want to reveal all of them.

"I'd make myself more confident and a lot less shy," she said timidly.

"I'd say you're the most confident person I know though, since you can get up on a stage and sing in front of people!" Erika said.

"Yeah… But that's different. It's easier somehow," she said, but quickly moved on to the next question before she had to elaborate. "Brock, if a genie could grant you only one wish, what would you wish for?"

"That's easy – I'd ask to be married to Heidi Klum!" he joked. Misty raised an eyebrow at him as May giggled.

"That's not an answer!" Misty said.

"Ok, ok," Brock held his hands up to guard himself from Misty, whose glare he was very afraid of. "I'd wish that my father would come back home," he answered truthfully this time. May nodded sympathetically.

"I hope it happens soon…"

Erika gave Brock a comforting look, and he returned it with a smile, indicating to her that he appreciated her care and understanding.

"So…my turn again," Brock said as he glanced around the table, deciding who would be the next victim. "Ash, who was the first girl you had a crush on?"

"Uh…um…" Ash's face reddened instantly as he hesitated.

Brock smirked and Misty raised an eyebrow in interest. All eyes were on Ash Ketchum, waiting curiously for his answer.

"Well it was…uh… I don't like this question either!" he protested awkwardly.

"Come on Ash, tell us who it was!" Brock demanded, his lips curving up in humour and anticipation under the dim candlelight.

"It was Mary Oak…" Ash's voice was so quiet it was barely audible. If possible, his face turned even redder!

"Mary Oak?!" Erika questioned incredously.

"I was young! And she was pretty…" Ash defended himself.

"Aww… Ashy Boy had a crush on an OLDER woman!" Misty teased through laughter.

"Fine then…Misty, who was YOUR first crush?!"

Misty paused, caught off guard by his witty comeback.

"May, when was the last time you cried?" Misty asked.

May was caught off guard by the question. The last time she cried had been… She couldn't tell them… She didn't want to talk about it. As she was stalling, May realised tears were threatening to form in her eyes. She tried to swallow but her throat was suddenly swollen and she couldn't.

"May, are you alright?" Brock asked. Misty watched her, feeling guilty. She hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable.

May didn't know what to do. Four pairs of eyes were focused on her. She wanted to run out of the door and disappear into the storm but judging by the sound and strength of the winds outside, it wasn't a very practical idea. May bit her lip; her eyes faced her lap and her head was tilted down.

"It's ok May, you don't have to answer if you don't want," Erika said quietly.

As Erika finished speaking, a blast of rain beat down upon the house, so deafening it made all other sounds inaudible. The distraction was welcome to May. As she finally gathered the courage to look up, set met Ash's eyes from across the table. He looked confused, worried, and she wanted desperately to tell him, to share the pain she was in and to let someone else understand. She was tired of keeping it all to herself, of holding it all inside. It was exhausting, and she was sick of it.

The roaring rain subsided to a softer, pitter-patter. Everyone was silent; no one knew what to say, until May unexpectedly spoke.

"The last time I cried was at my best friend's funeral, about five months ago…" her voice was quiet and small.

Four pairs of shocked, saddened eyes stared back at her.

Without even thinking, Ash rose from his spot and moved to sit next to her. Misty watched as he put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"What happened, May?" he asked her. She trembled under his touch, but welcomed it nonetheless.

Eyes still facing down, she revealed the secret she had been holding back since she'd arrived in Viridian, "He…killed himself."

"Oh my God…" Erika's hands rose to cover her mouth.

Ash took one look at the distraught look in May's eyes and pulled her into an embrace. Misty, who felt terrible for May, couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched them.

May let Ash comfort her, and felt that feeling of support and care that she had longed for. If only a little, it helped to heal the hole that Lucas had left in her heart when he left her behind.

"Do you want to talk about it May? It will probably help you, considering you've been keeping it inside all that time…"

May reluctantly pulled out of Ash's embrace and turned back towards Brock, who had asked the question.

"His name was…Lucas…" she started. Just saying his name caused the pain she felt in her heart to intensify. "We grew up together. We knew each other since we were five, and I thought I knew him better than anyone but…I guess I was wrong. It turns out I didn't really know him at all," she paused to wipe a tear away. "I don't understand why he did it. I probably never will. On the outside, it didn't seem like he had a care in the world. But he never let me see the other side. Now that I think about it, I think he used to pretend everything was ok just so I wouldn't worry. I used to worry about him a lot. He had problems at home, with his parents."

"A lot of the time, there are no warning signs," Brock said. May nodded sadly.

"It was like…one day he was there and then the next…gone. I felt like I was in a nightmare. Even at the funeral I couldn't believe he was really gone. It was only afterwards, when I didn't get to see him every day or when I'd dial his number and then realise he wasn't going to pick up, that I started to realise. I went through months and months of just wandering around, lost. That's why I stopped singing… That used to be our thing, and I just couldn't bring myself to go to my lessons or practice with the school band anymore. I just…gave up on everything. My dad's business moving here was a great opportunity for him, but I think my parents saw it as a way to give me a fresh start. There were too many painful reminders of Luke in Petalburg City… Maybe one day I'll go back to face it. But right now I just need to accept the fact that he's gone…" May's voice quivered as she spoke the last few words. She had been keeping it together very nicely until then. Ash put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"You should have told us May. We're your friends. Through good and bad. You didn't have to suffer alone."

"I know. But I just…I guess I thought that if I didn't tell anyone, I could pretend like it didn't happen. But I was a fool to think that. I just… I loved him more than anything in the world. And I really miss him…" She finished.

May did feel genuinely better, but at the same time, another feeling of pain had engulfed her. That was, the pain of knowing that she wasn't dreaming, and that Luke really was gone.

----

"I can't believe about May's friend, it's so sad…" Ash said to Misty as she stood holding sheets he was taking out of his closet. They were bathed only in the glow of a candle that sat on the dresser.

"I know…" Misty agreed. It had saddened her not only because it had happened to May, but also because it made her think about what it would be like if something were to happen to Ash. She honestly couldn't picture her life without him, and she didn't want to ever have to. Having lost her parents young, she fully understood the feeling of loss, but if she lost Ash, she didn't think she would be able to go on living. It would break her.

"I just feel bad for asking her that question."

"You couldn't have known all that though," Ash reasoned. "And besides, it's better now that we know. At least we can help her."

Misty nodded, always so admiring of Ash's attitude towards others. He would do anything for anyone – put himself in danger, risk his life, all so he could protect his friends. He had always been that way. And it made her love him even more.

"Ash…can we talk?" she asked. It was time. She couldn't be in the same room as him any longer without getting the impending conversation out of her mind.

"Ok…" Ash turned away from his closet to face her. She put the sheets she was holding down onto his bed.

"What are we, Ash?" The question, so direct, wasn't what he was expecting. But that was typical of Misty.

"What…do you mean?"  
"I just need to know… After all that has happened, after all that happened that night, what do we mean to each other? Are we friends? Or more? I need to know…" Misty said the words she had been practicing in her head, though they came out less confidently that she had planned. She wasn't that good at talking about her feelings, or getting across what she really meant. Misty always built up fences, found it hard to let people get close to her for fear that she was going to lose them. But this was now or never.

Ash was lost for words. He stumbled over a few before giving up.

"I… You know how I feel, Ash…" Misty was really putting herself out there, and hoping like mad he wouldn't let her fall.

Ash stared into her eyes. She was afraid of what his answer would be, he could tell. Though he never let her know it, he could actually read Misty like a book. There were too many years of being there for each other for him not to. He had been there when her parents had died; she was there when his father had left his mother to raise him alone. He knew every emotion that she tried to hide.

Feeling a sudden urge to kiss her, he did just that. Misty leant into him, letting all of her feelings for him release as she kissed him back. They broke apart but neither wanted to. They knew it was right, and they knew it was time for them to stop stalling and accept their feelings once and for all.

Ash put his arms around Misty and held her, while the rain outside continued to fall. He really did love her in a way that he knew was probably forever. This was what he had wanted for so long. And he would make sure to protect her this time.

Misty let a tear fall down her cheek. She was so relieved, so happy. She never wanted to be apart from Ash, wanted always to be able to feel his embrace. It was where she felt safe, and she knew, where she belonged.

----

Back in the living room, Erika hugged May as they sat on the couch.

"I'm so sorry May…"

"Thanks…" she appreciated Erika's comfort, but desperately wanted to be back in Ash's arms…

'_No… He's with Misty. I have to stop thinking like that…'_

Brock entered the room with a radio.

"We should probably find out what's going on out there, just in case."

"Good idea," Erika nodded.

Brock grabbed some batteries from the cabinet at the back of the room and loaded them into the small portable radio. He turned it on and browsed through the stations to find one that was working. After a few seconds, static turned into the sound of a woman's voice.

"All roads in and out of Viridian City are blocked because of flooding," the woman explained. "So far, 212 millimetres of rain has been recorded in Viridian City alone. Cinnabar Island and Pallet Town are in similar situations. SES crews have been called to over an hundred emergencies around Viridian. The power is out for most of the city. At the moment…"

----

"All the advice we have is to stay inside. You're listening to VCFM, and we'll be back after this song…"

It was 12:30 am, and Gary's usually cool demeanor was now soaked in panic. Motivated by fear, he picked up his phone and dialed the emergency services number.

"Hello. Do you require Police, Ambulance or Fire assistance?" the operator asked, so calmly that it agitated Gary even more.

"Police," he quickly said, and the phone was immediately transferred.

"What is your emergency?" a man's voice asked him.

"My parents were driving home from Saffron City today, and they still haven't arrived. They won't answer their phones and…"

"What time were they due to arrive?" the voice cut him off.

"The drive should have only taken about three hours, so about 3 o'clock this afternoon."

"Is it possible they could be staying somewhere to wait out the storm?"

"Well…it's possible but…"

"What is your name?"

"Gary Oak," he stated, but not in the usual confident manner with which he usually spoke his name. This voice was frightened, panicked. Nonetheless, the man seemed to suddenly treat him with a bit more respect. Most people in this city knew his family's name.

"I'm sorry, Gary, but you can't report a missing person until they have been missing for 48 hours."

"What? That's ridiculous! What if something happened to them!" his fear now morphed into anger.

"We haven't had any reports of accidents yet tonight," he went on, ignoring Gary's sudden rage. "But I'll tell you what, if you give me your phone number, I'll call you if I hear of anything."

Gary did so. He could tell he wasn't going to get anything else out of the man. So much for the Police serving the community…

For the first time in his life, Gary felt completely alone. No one to call, no one who really cared enough to comfort him. Though he had many friends, none of them were people he could count on in a crisis. That was never a problem until now, when there was a crisis! Not even Jessibelle or Butch, his closest friends, would be there for him. It was now that Gary realised he really had no one he could depend on. And he would give anything to have someone to talk to, anyone that would listen. But wait, maybe there was someone…if she was willing to even pick up the phone. He doubted it, but it was worth a try.

----

Misty looked up from the couch when she heard her phone ring.

'_Probably my sisters checking up on me…' _she thought.

But no, it wasn't them. It was a number she didn't recognise.

"Hello?"

"Misty," came the oh-so familiar voice on the other end. "Please don't hang up."

Misty was shocked. She stood and exited the room where Brock, Erika and May sat talking.

"How dare you call me," she barked over the line.

"Misty, listen, I just want to talk to you for a sec. I…" Something in Gary's voice perplexed Misty. He wasn't his usual cocky-self. He seemed apprehensive, vulnerable even. But no, she reassured her instincts, the line must have just been cracking up.

"I told you, I don't want to listen to a word you have to say. You did what you did, now just leave me alone."

With that, Misty hung up angrily. She couldn't believe he had the nerve…

"Who was on the phone?" Erika asked Misty as she walked back into the living room. Misty glanced at Ash, who had just returned.

"Just my sisters, checking on me," Misty lied, making nothing of it. No one questioned her, thankfully. There was no way she could tell Ash; he would be livid, and she didn't need that right now.

Still, she thought, it was weird, Gary calling her out of the blue. She wondered for half a second if he actually did need help of some sort, but dismissed the option. After all, he had like a million friends. Why would he call her? No, she decided, he was just ringing to taunt her. Probably a practical joke he was playing on her while his friends sat around laughing. Well, she showed him.

----

Gary sighed. He knew she wouldn't listen. He couldn't blame her really. What reason would she have to have any faith in him? None at all. He was stupid to have thought she might.

----

"You kissed?!" Erika said so loudly that Misty had to quickly hush her.

"Sorry, sorry!" Erika apologized for her outburst. "But when did this happen?"

Misty couldn't stop smiling as she and Erika stood in Ash's upstairs bathroom, bathed only in candlelight.

"Before, when we were in his room," she explained coyly as she took her toothbrush out of her toiletries bag.

"Who initiated it?"

"He did!"

Erika squealed happily like a little schoolgirl and hugged Misty. She was so happy for her friend. Finally, after all this time, things had worked out for her and Ash.

"He was so sweet. And it felt so right…" Misty said dreamily.

"Awww… That's so sweet. I told you it would all work out. You should listen to me more."

"I think you're right," Misty said with a smile.

----

Ash walked into the living room to find May sitting alone. His heart went out to her. Though he was so in love with Misty, he felt this urge to protect May, to shield her from the hurt she was feeling. He sat beside her.

"Are you ok, May?" he asked worriedly.

She looked up to meet his eyes, full of concern. Hers were overwhelmed with despair. She turned her head back to its downward position and nodded hesitantly.

"I'll be fine," her small voice said. Ash was unconvinced. Motivated by his concern for her, he put his left arm around her and pulled her into an embrace. She leant into him and let the tears she had been holding back fall. He held her as pain-filled tears streamed down her cheeks.

Behind them, Misty appeared in the doorway. She stopped when she saw them, pointing her flashlight to the ground so they wouldn't see.

'_Ash just kissed me and now he's with May…_

_No, Ash isn't the two-timing type. He's just comforting her, she's sad…'_

Though she tried to reason, Misty couldn't help but feel jealous and afraid. Silently, she disappeared back into the hallway.

'_Maybe he only kissed me to make me feel better. Maybe he doesn't really like me the way he says he does…' _she thought fearfully.

'_What if he really is falling for May…?'_

----

The storm was still raging on as Ash, Misty, May, Brock and Erika took up their places on the couches and on air mattresses in the living room. It was 1:15 am, and they were all tired. Ash glanced over at Misty, who lay on the air mattress next to his. She was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. She must have noticed him looking at her though, because she turned her head to face him. He gave her a brilliant smile, one which nearly made her melt. He could always weaken her defenses with that smile, with those eyes.

As Brock blew out the candle and they were engulfed in darkness, Misty felt Ash move closer to her. She did the same, until she was lying next to him. His arm wrapped around her and she let him pull her into his embrace. Misty wanted to be close to him, to be in his arms, but at the same time, the image of him holding May played across her mind. She probably had nothing to worry about, but doubt plagued her thoughts nonetheless. She wanted him to be hers so much, and she didn't want to share him with anyone else…

Ash was asleep almost instantly. Misty lay in his arms, worrying, wondering, as she listened to the rain falling steadily outside.

----

At 1:30 am, Gary was finally letting himself fall asleep, when his mobile phone rang.

'_It's them! It's my parents! Finally!' _was his first thought. Relief swept over him, dousing his fear like water on fire.

But no, he was dismayed to find, it wasn't either of his parents.

"Hello?" he answered, now wide-awake again.

"Hello, is that Gary Oak?"

"Yes speaking."

"Gary, this is Officer Holden."

Gary's voice choked up, and he couldn't answer him. Regardless, the young man on the other end of the phone went on.

"Gary, about a half hour ago we had a report of an accident on Route 3."

'_No, no, no…'_

"The driver was identified to be your father, and the passenger your mother."

'_No…' _Gary begged, pleaded…God, anyone, to listen to him, to make it not be true.

"I'm so sorry Gary…but they were pronounced dead on arrival to Pewter City Hospital."

"…"

"Gary, are you there? We are going to send a Police car for you. You will need to come to Pewter City…"

Gary was listening, but he wasn't hearing. He was frozen, horrified, disbelieving… He leaned back against the couch; the phone had fallen out of his hands and onto the floor. His hands were shaking. He felt like he could be sick; his breaths were labored, like he couldn't find enough air to help him breathe properly. Gary wanted to scream, punch something, run. But all of those options were disregarded, as instead, he felt moisture in his eyes. Putting his head in his hands, he sobbed, gasped for air. How could this be happening? It had to be some kind of nightmare, some kind of terrible, horrible nightmare…

When the Police car rolled into his driveway, he realised it wasn't. Alone and broken, Gary let the Officer guide him into the vehicle. All the while, he was in another dimension. He didn't notice the wind whip through his hair, or the rain that soaked him and pelted against his skin like nails.

He didn't notice the car driving away from his house, or the devastation the storm had caused as they drove through Viridian, or the fact that the Police Officer was trying talk to him.

Gary felt like he was asleep, and he knew he was dreaming, but no matter what he did, he couldn't wake up. No matter how desperately he wanted it, it was no use. There was no way back now, no erasing the events he had just learned of. And worst of all, there was nothing he could do to change it.

----

When Misty awoke, Ash wasn't next to her. She sat up to find that she was alone in the living room. She could hear noise coming from the kitchen, and suddenly noticed that the power was back on. As she looked outside the window, the sky was still dark, and rain was still falling lightly from thick, grey clouds.

Misty reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. The news was on.

"And so, as you can see, Viridian City is a complete mess. Last night's storm was Viridian's worst since 1939," a male reporter explained as he stood on the city's main street, surrounded by a mess of tree branches and other debris. "Many areas of the city are flooded. SES crews were called to over two-hundred emergencies.

And tragedy greets us this morning, as we discovered earlier that two lives were claimed last night.

Sam and Lucy Oak were killed early this morning in a car accident on Route 3. Reports say they were traveling back from Saffron City. They were highly respected citizens of Viridian City, and our hearts go out to their family, especially their two children, Gary and Mary…"

"Hey Mist, you're up," Ash called as he appeared in the doorway. But Misty didn't respond. She was sitting up in front of the TV, frozen, unmoving, and unable to do anything but stare in shock at the screen.

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: Lyrics and chapter title are from the song 'Storm' by Lifehouse.

----

Thank-you's for reviews from the last chapter:

Niker: Whoa – yeah Ash!! Haha. Love your passion! Oh and you're an AAMayL fan…interesting! I've always written AAML but am juggling ships and trying new ones in this story. There will be some stuff happening in the future with Ash and May…but I'm not telling what it is!!

bluejay511: OMG!! Love that you're so into it! I hope you like May's character – she's my favourite character to write at the moment definitely. Hope you liked her in this chappie. 

ILove Misty and May: Yay – glad you're happy Misty is back. She is an interesting character to write… I'm glad you're liking the J&J storyline, and you could be right about a certain other 2 characters…

Dimly: Thanks for your ideas! Some of them will be happening for sure…not telling which ones though! :D

redbloodkilr: Thanks again for reviewing! It seriously makes all the effort worth it if I know people are enjoying the story… Glad you are. 

ThyOtherSide: Aww I'm so glad I'm keeping you hooked on the story! Haha, but not glad I'm keeping you from sleep! Lol. I know how that feels… ^_^ Your review made me grin! Thanks!

Amelia: Thank you for your comments! I think you'll be quite happy with the way the story's headed, by your suggestions. 


	14. The Places You Have Come to Fear theMost

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

**Author Notes: **

On my profile, there is a poll for readers of Hearts and Minds, about what shipping pair you support the most. I'm trying to get a picture of what couples most readers want to end up together, so I can work out how I think the relationships will end up. With so many shippings in this story, it's hard to know what to do! I sort of know what I want but I'd like to involve all of my readers, so I would really appreciate you all voting! It may affect who ends up with who. :D

I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I must admit I have felt a bit disconnected from writing recently, but I'm trying very hard to get back into it because I love it and this story to bits. Your reviews help a lot though, so please keep on sending me your comments. Even a small 'I love this story' goes a long way.

----

This chapter is dedicated to Maia's Pen, whose portrayal of Gary in her fan fictions 'Watch Your Back' and 'Saving Shard' has inspired my own interpretation of his character. She is the most brilliant author I know, and I hope you will take the time to read her stories – especially if you're a GAML fan. And even if you're not, they're a brilliant and worthwhile read anyway.

Chapter 14

The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

"How is he holding up?" a kind-looking nurse with curly brown hair, who looked to be in her early thirties, asked Officer Holden. In turn, the officer, around the same age, glanced over at Gary. He sat in a hospital chair, head down, lost in his thoughts as he stared ahead blankly. Dark circles protruded under his eyes, so lost in the pain and disbelief that they appeared lifeless. His brown, normally spiky hair hung loosely over his forehead, matted from last night's rain. And his posture, usually upright in confidence and self-belief, was slumped, uncaring, unsure and vulnerable.

"Not too good. The poor kid… He's lost both of his parents. He won't talk to me. He just sits there…" the Police Officer was obviously concerned for the boy that he'd broken the devastating news to last night.

"Where is he going to go now?" the nurse asked.

"Well his grandfather, you know, Professor Oak from Pallet Town – he's coming to pick him up. We notified his sister last night and she is on her way here."

"It's so horrible. He must feel so lost," the nurse looked over at Gary as she spoke.

Gary could feel their eyes on him, and knew they were talking about him, but at the same time, he couldn't seem to grasp onto anything going on around him. It was the strangest feeling, like he felt so much pain and hurt that he just couldn't feel anything anymore. Doctors, nurses and officers had tried to comfort, but he wouldn't have any of it. They didn't know his parents. They didn't really care. So what was the point in wasting his time with any of it?

The hurt tended to come in waves, like a sharp pain that would grip his soul and refuse to let go until it battered and bruised him. He felt like he was trapped in this awful nightmare and he couldn't find a way to escape from it. He felt physically sick and at the same time wanted to punch his hand through the disgusting white hospital wall. And at the same time as that, he wanted to put his head into his hands and wail like a baby. But instead, he just sat on the plastic chair in the hospital waiting room, unfeeling, disbelieving and alone. How on earth could this have happened?

----

"How could this have happened?" Deliah Ketchum wailed in despair as she put her head in her hands. Her son, who sat beside her, put a comforting arm around her. Ash, along with Misty, May, Erika and Brock sat around the living room, all shocked and distressed at the news they had been greeted with this morning.

"They were such beautiful people, always doing the right thing. Why them?" Deliah went on, devastated at the loss of her friends. She had known Sam and Lucy Oak since high school; they all hailed from Pallet Town. Over the years, they had stayed close. They raised their boys together in Pallet, and when the Oak's moved to Viridian City and her ex-husband left her, Deliah followed them. They were there for her through the hardest time of her life. If it weren't for them, she wasn't sure she would have survived it. She couldn't believe just like that, they were gone. What a waste of two wonderful lives…

"Poor Gary…" Brock stated the words they were all thinking.

"I wonder where he is…" Erika wondered aloud.

"Probably in Pewter City…" Brock's reply was met with silence. No one really knew what to say or do. Everyone was in a state of disbelief. None more so than Ash, who had been silent ever since he heard the news.

Ash and Gary hadn't seen eye-to-eye ever since the beginning of high school, which was weird because they had grown up together ever since they were babies. They used to be like brothers, but now they were more like enemies. It seemed like Gary's mission in life was to make Ash's a living hell. But even though they were no longer friends, Ash felt deeply distressed at the news of his parents' death. Not only because he knew them, but also because he felt so terrible for Gary. He and his sister had been left alone now. Ash couldn't even imagine how he must be feeling, what he must be going through. What would he do if he lost his mother? He shuddered to think… No one deserved to go through so much pain and loss. No one deserved to lose their parents this young, and in this way.

As her friends chatted idly, Misty's hands clutched her phone. She was barely listening to anyone, too compelled by her own shock and guilt to pay attention.

'_I can't believe it… Gary was calling me last night because he needed help, because he needed support. He needed me…and I ignored him, criticised him… I knew from his voice something was up, why did I brush him off like that? How could I have been so pitiless?'_

"I'm going to get a drink for Ms Ketchum," Erika stood and glanced towards Misty concernedly. "Will you come with me, Misty?"

At the mention of her name, Misty was shaken out of her thoughts. She nodded and silently followed Erika out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Erika asked her friend. She could tell Misty was upset about something else, something deeper.

"Nothing…" as always, Misty denied her problems, though she knew such defense was futile against Erika, who raised an eyebrow at her red-headed friend.

"Come on Misty, you looked like you were being tortured back there.

"It's just…" Misty glanced down at her phone and then met Erika's worried eyes. "That phone call that I got last night… It wasn't from my sisters."

"Oh, ok then…who was it from?"

"Gary," Misty stated, and watched as Erika's eyes instantly turned from concerned to shocked.

"What? What did he say?"

"Well…to tell you the truth, I didn't really give him a chance," guilt played across Misty's face. "As soon as I picked up he said 'don't hang up'. I didn't, but I did yell at him and tell him never to call me again. He was trying to say something but I didn't even give him a chance. And now I know what it was…"

"But Misty…you didn't know what was happening."

"I know. But I still feel terrible. I know what it's like to lose your parents. It was the worst time of my life. Gary was asking for my help last night and I completely ignored him."

"Don't forget, Misty, he hurt you a lot. You were only doing what anyone else would do in that situation," Erika was always so level-headed, and she truly did make sense to Misty, but still, the guilt inside of her gripped her like a disease.

"I don't know what to do… I've been contemplating calling him all morning, but even if I do call, he probably won't pick up anyway," Misty sighed sadly. "I just wish there was something I could do to help."

"Even if you did manage to get in contact with him…what would you say?"

"I don't know," Misty answered truthfully. "I guess I just want him to know that I'm there for him, and I understand what he's going through."

"Are you going to tell Ash?" Misty shook her head vigorously at the question.

"No, I can't. He would freak out, even given the situation. I can't do it to him, not now."

"Well I won't say a word," Erika smiled.

"Thanks."

----

Gary was still sitting in the hospital waiting room when his sister, Mary, hurried through the sliding doors that were the entrance to the hospital. She was the picture of a broken young woman, her eyes full of questions and worry, while her face was twisted in shock. Her long, dark chocolate coloured hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and she wore no make-up – a stark contrast to her usual flawless look.

Gary spotted her at the same time as she saw him. She slowed her pace as she met his gaze. They both understood, both knew – what happened was real. It was their reality.

"Gary…" she said when she finally reached the place where her brother was now standing. Her voice was small, vulnerable and afraid. Gary said nothing. He didn't have to. The anguish in his eyes was enough to shatter her already broken soul. Dropping her bags, she pulled her brother into an embrace. She let her tears flow now. She had been trying to hold them back for him, to be strong for him, but she couldn't. Their parents were dead… One night and they were gone forever. It was too surreal and impossible to be true, but somehow it was.

Gary felt comfort in his sister's embrace. He was glad she was here. She was the only one who really understood what he was going through right now.

When they pulled out of their embrace, Mary and Gary sat. She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and dabbed at her eyes, though the tears she wiped away were quickly replaced with new ones.

"What happened, Gary?" she asked, even though she knew. The Police had told her the gruesome details, but she needed to hear it from her brother.

"They didn't come home…" he stated, feeling like if he talked about it, it would seem even more real.

Mary couldn't stop her tears now; they flowed down her cheeks, leaving wet stains upon her pale face.

"Oh my God, Gary…" she moaned through her tears. "This wasn't meant to happen. How did this happen?"

Gary didn't have answers to her questions. He didn't have answers to his own.

"I know," was all he could offer.

"What are we going to do…?" she was terrified of being without her parents. They were her role models, her encouragement, her source of love and support. Without them she was just a child, wandering lost and alone.

"I…don't know."

Gary felt so helpless. He desperately wanted to comfort his sister, to stop her tears and tell her everything was going to be ok. But it wasn't. Nothing was ok and nothing ever would be again.

Gary glanced up to see Officer Holden making his way over to them.

"Miss Oak…" he offered a sympathetic look to Mary, who wiped away fresh tears and managed a nod.

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you…" Another pang of realisation hit her like a bullet. Mary wasn't quite ready to hear those words.

"I have phoned your next of kin, Professor Samuel Oak. He is on his way here to pick you both up, so you shouldn't have to wait around here much longer."

"Ok," Mary confirmed her understanding through her tears. Gary only bowed his head. His grandfather must be equally as devastated… Gary's father was his only son.

"Can I see them?" Mary's question came out of the blue. Her eyes were pleading yet desperately afraid. Officer Holden looked like he sort of expected the question.

"Mary, don't…" Gary didn't want her to see, didn't want to have to remember her parents that way. He couldn't force the image of their pale, wounded faces out of his head.

"I have to, Gary… I have to see, it's the only way I'll believe it." Mary was adamant; he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind. He bowed his head once-more, his stony-faced gaze melding into the floor.

"I'll take you to the nurse," Office Holden offered. Mary followed him across the waiting room to the reception desk, where they waited for a nurse to arrive. She took Mary to the elevator. One slide of those doors and she was gone. Gary knew, she wouldn't return the same girl.

----

The storm had not favoured Viridian City. It had ravaged the usually clean city and turned it into a mess of strewn trees and debris littered, flooded streets. Some parts of the city were blocked off as emergency crews did their best to start the clean-up, though rain continued to litter down. It was the worst storm Viridian had seen in 75 years, and certainly much worse than they were expecting. It would probably take weeks for the city to be restored to the way it was before.

Most residents, however, considered themselves lucky. They were all alive and well – unlike the fate of two of the city's most upstanding residents. The news of Sam and Lucy Oak's death had spread across the city like fire through a forest. People were devastated and overwhelmed by the tragedy.

None more so than Misty Waterflower.

Misty and the others had left Ash's house later that morning. Luckily, the house Misty shared with her sisters wasn't damaged, save for a few fallen trees in the front and back yards.

Misty was eager to get home. She was desperate to phone Gary. All the hatred she had for him before yesterday had been extinguished by this need to be there for him – a need she didn't fully understand, but did not have time at the moment to question. For some reason, he had seen her as a source of support last night, and she had let him down big time. But that wouldn't happen again. Losing your parents was like dying, Misty remembered sadly. Cocky and arrogant as he was, Gary didn't deserve such fate.

"Misty, are you like, ok?" her tall, blonde sister Daisy asked as she walked through the door. Misty considered the question silently for a moment.

"Yes," she finally decided on. "Just…kind of shocked."

"I know. We just got up and like, turned on the TV. It's so sad…"

"It is…" Misty trailed off. Daisy's emerald-green eyes were brimming with tears. She was a very emotional person. No doubt this was bringing back distressing memories of their own parents' death.

"Gary was a jerk to you but he doesn't deserve this…"

The mention of Gary's name once again spun Misty into that desperate need to call him.

"I'm going to have a shower," Misty excused herself and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

While nerves twisted her stomach into knots, Misty took her phone out of her jeans-pocket and opened her call-log. The last number stared back at her – Gary's number.

'_He probably won't pick up…' _Misty reasoned, trying but failing to calm her nerves. _'But what if he does? What will I say?'_

It was a question, Misty knew, that would only be answered by her pressing the little button she was staring at.

It took her a few seconds to gather the courage to press it. When she did, she instantly wanted to cancel it, but didn't. She pressed the phone to her right ear. Each ring was more agonizing than the last, but after ten or so, she realised he wasn't picking up. It was as she had expected, but still, she was disappointed. Misty wanted a chance to make it up to him, even if she couldn't quite figure out why she was feeling so much pull towards comforting the boy that had caused her so much pain just a month or so ago.

Something inside of her was forcing her, pushing her to keep trying. And that she did. She kept calling, kept hanging up. With all of her being, she hoped he wasn't suffering alone. And with all of her being, she wondered why she cared so much.

----

Gary had always been close with his grandfather. He had looked up to and admired him for as long as he could remember. When his family lived in Pallet Town, Gary would spend countless hours at his laboratory, helping out and indulging in his curiosity. It was for that reason that Gary wanted to be a Biologist. And his enthusiasm for the career path was owed completely to his grandfather.

Their eyes connected when Professor Oak finally appeared in the entrance to Pewter City Hospital. The devastation they felt burnt between their gaze.

Samuel Oak had arrived in Pewter City not really remembering how he got there. Sorrow and anguish had consumed his body, mind, soul…every part of him. Though he was three-times Gary's age, he felt as lost and shocked as the younger boy did. Death was an impossible thing to accept, especially when it was unexpected. And though the Police had explained it to him, he still held a glimmer of hope in the back of his mind as he drove to the hospital.

'_It's not them,'_ he kept saying to himself. _'They've made a mistake.'_

But the look in Gary's eyes told him it was no mistake.

Gary stood as his grandfather approached him. Seeing him let the emotions that he'd buried beneath an ocean of fear and denial, free to skim the surface.

As his grandfather embraced him, he struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to pour. With every bit of strength he had, he tried to halt them, fearing that if they started, they wouldn't stop, and wanting desperately to be strong for his sister. If she saw him cry, it would break her further. He wanted to give her strength, be her support, not the opposite.

The force of tears was so strong it burned his throat, ripped at his eardrums. The pain weakened his will, and a choked sob could be heard as his grandfather gripped him tightly.

"Gary," Professor Oak said as he pulled out of their embrace. He kept a grip on his shoulders as he spoke to his broken grandson. "Are you alright?"

Gary paused, his lips pursed as his dark eyes fused to the floor.

"I told them not to drive home in the storm," Gary's voice was small, but awash with bitter resentment. "Why didn't they listen? Why would they take such a risk?"

Gary's fists were clenched; the veins in his forehead were clearly visible against his tired, pale skin.

Professor Oak's eyes were filled with concern; but at Gary's words they overflowed with helplessness. He didn't get a chance to respond to Gary's torturous words, however, as Gary's gaze turned to look at something behind him.

He flinched slightly as he softly pointed out who was standing there. "Mary…"

Professor Oak turned, and sure enough, his granddaughter was walking away from the elevator and towards them, Officer Holden in tow. The look on her face was indescribable. It was like there were so many emotions dancing violently across her features that it was impossible to distinguish any of them.

The Professor quickly made his way over to her. When she saw him coming, she looked up at him. She looked so utterly helpless and vulnerable that it broke what remained of his already broken heart into pieces. The Professor embraced Mary, who in turn broke down into sobs in his arms. She was like a lost little child, so confused and afraid – a harsh comparison to her usual self-confident, cheerful demeanor.

She reminded Gary, who was watching them miserably, a lot of his mother…

Professor Oak held his devastated granddaughter for a long time. Other people in the waiting room watched them with sad eyes. But he would not let her go until she would let him, until she was ready.

When she did, she let her grandfather lead her over to Gary, who was seated and once again gazing listlessly into space, trapped in his own world of desolation and fear.

"I want to take you both back to Pallet Town." That broke Gary out of his thoughts. He glanced up, surprised.

"Why?" Mary asked, her voice hoarse and dry from her sobbing.

"I think you should both get away from Viridian for a little while. The media are going to be buzzing around, asking questions. I just don't think either of you need to go through that right now," Professor Oak made a lot of sense.

Gary agreed with a small nod, while Mary did not protest. Professor Oak was glad they weren't arguing.

"First, we will stop at your house so you can pack a few things, Gary."

With that, they left the hospital, bidding goodbye to Officer Holden. This was the first time Gary had left the room since he arrived last night. Sitting in that dull waiting room, he still had a glimmer of hope, that maybe, just maybe, they were wrong. Maybe his parents weren't dead. Maybe they had made a mistake. Stepping outside into the cool, crisp air made it all the more real.

Silence ensued during the ride from Pewter City to Viridian. The scenery was so diverse – it went from dry, rocky roads and mountains to the lush, green Viridian Forest. Everything seemed so clean and fresh after last night's rain. The damage the storm had done was evident by the fallen trees and flooded streets. But Gary didn't notice any of it. He was transfixed in his own pain; it debilitated his spirit and crushed his soul, to the point where he couldn't feel anything. He wasn't even really sure if he was asleep or awake right now…

Arriving at their mansion, reality was truly starting to sink in. Gary mindlessly packed a bag of clothes and toiletries. When he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror, he was stunned at how…lifeless he looked. His skin was so pale it looked as though someone had thrown white powder at his face, a stark contrast to his eyes, bloodshot red from exhaustion.

While making his way out of the house, Gary remembered…

'_I left my phone here…'_

He diverted his direction and made his way to the home theatre. His phone sat in the same position where he had thrown it in anger last night. Unsurprisingly, it was flashing, indicating that there were messages waiting to be read. Gary was disinterested in looking at them, however, so he placed his phone in the overnight bag he carried in his right hand.

Gary paused for a moment. Yesterday, he had sat in this room a contented, intelligent teenager with a brilliant future ahead of him. Today, he was a completely different person.

Glancing around ruefully, Gary felt a chill as he realised how quiet the house was now. Professor Oak had obviously told the house-keepers to leave – for they were nowhere in sight. He would give anything to hear the sound of his mother's loud jazz music echoing through the rooms, or the _click, click_ of her high heeled shoes on the floorboards. Now, nothing but a dreadful, eerie silence filled the rooms.

'_It won't ever be the same…'_

----

Misty glanced at her phone desperately for probably the hundredth time that hour. Her willing it to ring with her eyes was making no such difference – still, it remained silent. Misty sat atop her bed, leaning against the bed-head. She brushed her wet bangs out of her eyes. She had just showered, letting the warm water rush over her body, trying to relax. It hadn't made much of a difference… Her head felt like Heathrow Airport, thoughts like planes coming and going every few seconds.

'_Why do I care about Gary so much right now? He's a jerk…_

_But…he just lost his parents. No one deserves that, even if he treated me like a pile of useless dirt. _

_I understand how he's feeling. I've been through it. I…want to help him, but why? _

_I know why… I'm feeling guilty about the way I treated him last night. He should have deserved to be mistreated, but not like this. Not when this had happened…_

_I don't understand why, out of all of his friends, he called me last night. He must have been so distressed, so afraid… He was obviously counting on me for something, but why me? He couldn't have thought I would give him the time of day, not after what he did. And he's so popular. He must have a million other people he could turn to._

_But still, I didn't have to be so cruel… I didn't even give him a chance to explain, and I KNEW his voice sounded funny. He wasn't his normal self. I picked up on it but I did nothing, just spat at him like a selfish brat…_

_Please Gary, just call me back, just let me know you're alright…'_

Misty's feelings of guilt and worry were so overpowering, all thoughts of Ash and last night's confession – the one she had been waiting for, for longer than she could remember – were buried beneath her worry for Ash's 'rival', ex best friend. If Ash knew about that phone call, or the fact she was immersed in worry over it, he would freak out.

'_I can't tell Ash. I just need to check if Gary's ok, and then…then that's it. I don't want anything further to do with him…'_

----

During the drive to Pallet Town, Gary finally allowed himself to drift into sleep. Exhaustion had been tugging on his every cell; no longer could he fight it, and so he allowed himself to give in. Mary watched his young face as he slept. This wasn't fair. He was still just a child – though he was mature and able to take care of himself, he wasn't ready to live without his parents. Now, he wouldn't have a choice – they had been stolen from them, taken from this world too suddenly and without any warning. No chance to say goodbye, no chance to accept it. One click of the finger and that was it, they were gone. How could it be…?

Mary put her fingers to her temples to try and calm her thoughts, shooting through her head like bullets, ricocheting painfully across her mind. Her emotions were just as unpredictable – one second she would burst into woeful tears, and the next, she would be trapped within a bubble of denial and disbelief – unable to distinguish one painful realisation from the next.

Gary, though, was completely different from her in that way. He wasn't unemotional, but he certainly wasn't as sensitive as her. The stony-faced gaze he wore at the hospital worried her. She could tell he was storing all of his torment inside, like a dormant volcano; it would only be a matter of time until it erupted in a dangerous flow of bitterness and misery. There was no way Gary would let himself appear weak in front of anyone – he was always strong, always one step ahead of his peers. He would not fall, not ever, and that fact alone terrified Mary. She was unsure as to whether he had any close friends. He tended to befriend people from a distance, and she was unsure as to why. Gary could be a heartwarming, charming person but for some reason, he put up this wall of arrogance and complacency, to shield himself from, what? She didn't know. His closest friend had been Ash Ketchum, but that friendship had been maimed by the drama that associated itself with high school. Mary wondered whether there was a chance for their friendship to be repaired. Gary would need a close friend now more than ever. If he was to go through this alone, she was afraid he would only remain as a broken shadow of the boy he used to be.

Gary shifted uncomfortably as he leaned against the window. In this moment, he looked completely defenseless and vulnerable. He was her little brother and she wanted more than anything to protect him. But how could she shield him from the suffering that was to come on his path they were being forced to travel, and keep herself afloat, too? It was just another question on the endless list, none of which she was finding answers to.

----

It was almost 4:00 pm when the Oak's arrived in Pallet Town, and at Professor Oak's laboratory. His property was gigantic, with lush, green paddocks that stretched on for miles. At the front of the property sat his house.

Mary and Gary felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia as they entered the house for the first time in years… The smell, the colours, the décor…it was all the same as it had been when they were children.

"I will show you to your rooms," Professor Oak's voice was thin and barely audible, his vocal cords stressed under the pressure of his choked-back sobs.

Mary and Gary carried their bags upstairs to the two rooms they used to stay in. Apart from a fresh coat of paint, once again, the rooms had remained the same…

Gary entered his room and sat on the soft bed. Though he had slept a little in the car, he was still weary and worn-out. He longed to snuggle into the pillow and fall into a dreamless, restful sleep, but he knew any sleep he was going to have was going to be just the opposite. He almost feared closing his eyes…

'_I never checked my phone…'_ Gary remembered wearily. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his mobile phone and flipped it open.

106 missed calls. Gary flicked through the names idly, disinterested in any compassion. No one understood what he was dealing with right now…

'_Jessibelle…Butch…Giselle…Hilary…Tania…Olivia…Misty…_

_Misty?'_

Gary's eyes snapped opened wide and his heart skipped a beat at the discovery.

'_19 missed calls…from Misty Waterflower…_

_Why would she bother to call me? She hates me… _

_I don't blame her for hanging up on me last night. I was a complete asshole to her._

_She couldn't possible care enough to check on me… No way…  
_

_No, Gary, you don't NEED anyone to care about you. You're alone, and that's how you like it. You don't get close to people; you don't let people see you like this, especially not Ash Ketchum's girlfriend, or love interest, or whatever she is to him._

_I don't even know why I called her last night. I don't need her. I don't need anyone, especially not her! She's stuck up and snobby and thinks she knows everything. That was weak of me. WEAK! I'm not weak… Not ever…'_

His head spinning, Gary snapped the phone shut and threw it into his bag. He wasn't ready to hear people's condolences… Deliriously tired, he fell back upon the soft mattress. Through the thin, gyprocked walls, he could hear his sister's devastated wails. He shut his eyes, his brow creasing as he tried to block out the misery of her weeping.

'_This can't be happening…_

_This CANNOT be happening…'_

Mary's tears lasted for a long time. Gary could hear Professor Oak comforting her, trying to calm her and probably himself. Gary bit his lip, stiffened his jaw, and blocked it out.

'_This is so unfair!'_

Gary felt an overwhelming sense to punch the wall, to throw something. Anger pulsated through his every vein; his body shook in fury, and then softened as Mary's wails met his ears once more.

'_This is so unfair…'_

----

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: Chapter title is from the song 'The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most' by Dashboard Confessional.

----

Thanks to the following reviewers of the last chapter:

Kali101: Thank you. :) Despite the happenings in this chapter, there will be plenty of pokeshipping in this fanfic. Hope you stick around. :)

Niker: Greatest chapter ever?? Wow! Hehe thanks. It was pretty monstrous. You'll be glad to know I am planning on introducing Dawn into the story very soon. Thanks for your awesome review. :)

bluejay511: I'm really glad you like the way I'm writing Misty and May! They have very complicated personalities hehehe. It's hard to keep track of them to tell you the truth! Thanks heaps for the review.

NeonWolfUltDfndr: Wow, it's so fantastic to see people who were reading this story so many years ago are returning and reading again! Great to hear you're enjoying it, and that you're relating to it. As a writer, that's what I aim for. I hope this chapter satisfied. :) Thank you so much for your words.

Amelia: Haha I thought you'd like the largeness of the chapter. :) Glad you're liking the Ash/Misty/May triangle. They're always fun to write haha. Thanks for always reviewing.

Ilove Misty and May: Haha yes I think that kiss was a looooooong time coming. :D Great to hear you're happy with whomever Ash ends up with. He's a bit of a playboy really isn't he? ;) I agree with you, it's hard to find good Advanceshippy fics. I like Ash and May's dynamic though, it's cute to write. :) Thanks for your awesome reviews, I really love receiving them!

WiseAbsol: You know what I'm going to say…I LOVE your reviews!! They make me smile all the time. I really appreciate you taking the time to write them because your praise makes such a huge impact on my motivation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you're warming up to poor Gary. :D Thank you a million times. :)

redbloodkilr: Thanks for your review! More Erika, you say? No worries. :) I agree with you, her character does need developing. So…more Erika there shall be.

sapphire_espeon: Hey!!!! Thanks so much for reading again!! You know how much your opinions mean to me, so thank you so much for your praise. :) I hope you will continue to read, and enjoy! And I am planning to read your fic that I noticed was updated recently, sometime these holidays! :D

Cavetta: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter!


	15. Ungodly Hour

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

**Author Notes:**

On my profile, there is a poll for readers of Hearts and Minds, about what shipping pair you support the most. I'm trying to get a picture of what couples most readers want to end up together, so I can work out how I think the relationships will end up. With so many shippings in this story, it's hard to know what to do! I sort of know what I want but I'd like to involve all of my readers, so I would really appreciate you all voting! It may affect who ends up with who. :D

If anybody is interested in drawing fanart for this fanfiction, please let me know!

----

Thanks a million to sapphire_espeon for editing and proofreading this chapter for me. :)

----

Chapter 15

_Ungodly Hour_

"Attention Year 12 students: could you please make your way to the lecture theatre immediately for an urgent assembly. Thank you."

Ash glanced at Misty knowingly, worry painted over his young features. The serious look made him appear older. Darkness under Misty's eyes was clearly noticeable against her naturally pale skin as she looked back at him – she hadn't slept much last night.

They all knew the call was coming. And they all knew what this assembly was for.

----

Five minutes later, Ash and Misty were seated in the lecture theatre with the forty or so other students in their year level. Mrs Scott, the Year 12 Director, stood at the front of the group of students, glancing around at them solemnly.

Once she was confident everyone was present, she began.

"Good morning Year 12's. I wanted to meet with you all this morning to discuss a situation that involves one of your peers," she paused momentarily. Forty or so somber eyes stared back at her. They all knew what she was about to say…

"You have probably heard by now that Gary Oak's parents were killed on Saturday night in a car accident," she started. She spoke with authority though she was clearly saddened by the situation.

A low murmur escaped throughout the crowd of teenagers as they took a moment to discuss this with their peers. Mrs Scott continued right away.

"Obviously many of you are close with Gary. At the moment, as you would understand, he and his family are going through a tragic time. He will be supported by the school, however I urge you to please be mindful of this when Gary returns to school."

Misty shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

'_Why won't you just call me, Gary…?'_

Next to her, Ash noticed her uneasiness.

'_This must be really hard for Misty… It must be reminding her of her parents…'_

The funeral will be held on Wednesday in Pallet Town. If any of you would like to attend, please let me know and I will organise for you to be absent from school on that day."

Unexpectedly, Misty felt Ash's hand slip into hers. Comfort washed over her like unexpected rain. She turned to look at him, her tense features softening in appreciation of his care. His eyes met hers, like chocolate orbs of compassion and concern. She was moved by how much he cared for her.

'_I really love you, Ash…' _she thought as she gripped his hand in gratitude.

"If anybody is feeling confused and upset or would like to talk about anything, please come and see me or make an appointment with one of the personal counsellors."

Mrs Scott took a moment to study the group of students. They were all silent, all deep in thought.

"Are there any questions?" No one raised their hands.

"Alright, then… You are to move quickly to Lesson One. Thank you all for your attentiveness and understanding."

A low murmur of chatter washed over the student group as they rose from their seats and made their way out of the lecture theatre.

"I wish we could do something for Gary," Ash's voice was small, almost as if he didn't want anyone to hear him admit his concern for Gary.

Gary irritated Ash to no end. He was stuck up, conceited and just plain mean. What he had done to Misty was nothing short of disgusting, and Ash still hadn't let go over the anger and humiliation he felt when Gary had punched him in the face.

Nevertheless, Ash felt terrible for Gary, and couldn't stop worrying about what he must be going through. After all, the two boys had grown up together. They went from having their nappies changed together, to walking through the gates of Viridian High on their first day of high school, side by side, ready to take on the world. After that, it all fell apart, but still…the two boys had a sort of connection, almost like a brotherly pact. They _were_ like brothers. And despite his intense stubbornness, distress had pushed its way into Ash's mind.

Misty had of course heard his comment. She squeezed his hand, returning the favour.

"I know. But what?"

'_He won't even call me back…'_

"I don't know, Mist. I don't know…"

----

Two days passed, slowly and listlessly, and suddenly Ash found himself standing in front of his mirror, clad in a black suit over a charcoal shirt. He put a hand through his long spikes of hair, trying to tame it. But his looks were the last thing on his mind right now.

Deliah Ketchum descended the staircase. She looked stunning in a long sleeve black knee-length dress, black stockings and heels. Her pale face, however, eluded her beautiful looks. Even the slight makeup she had applied couldn't hide her pale skin or her swollen, red-rimmed eyes.

Ash eyed his mother in sympathy. She had not been coping well the past few days – not that he expected her to. He just wished he could do something to comfort her. His efforts so far had been futile.

Without words, Ash put a supportive arm around Deliah's shoulders. She was eternally grateful for her son's support and patience. She was so proud of his strength and resilience, and his ability to console her so tenderly.

"Ok mum…let's go." His words were speckled with fear and uncertainty. Nonetheless, he led his mother out of the house and into his car. In foreboding silence, they began the drive to Pallet Town.

----

"May!"

At the sound of her name, May turned away from her locker to find Chanel coming towards her, her long, jet black hair trailing behind her as she walked.

"Hi Chanel," May smiled.

"I was just about to text you. We're going to have a band meeting today at lunch time in the music room. Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine," May agreed. The urgency in Chanel's voice indicated that this meeting was important, making her all the more curious. "What's happening? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. But you'll find out the rest at lunch time!" Chanel left May with her curiosity as she turned and disappeared down the corridor. May turned back to her locker. At least she didn't have to sit on her own at lunch. All of her friends were at Gary Oak's funeral. May had decided not to go, since barely knew Gary. The only reason she would have gone would have been for Ash, but he had Misty there and he didn't need her support…

May sighed, thinking how lucky Misty was to have Ash's affection, as she grabbed her English book, closed her locker and made her way towards her classroom.

----

'_I have no idea why I'm here…or what I'm going to say to him,' _Misty's thoughts were full of questions as she, Brock and Erika arrived at Pallet Town's Catholic Church. It was medium-sized yet majestic, and made of sand-stone. A peak in the middle led up to a stained glass window and a crucifix sat atop the gable. Sunlight cast its rays through the opaque glassand colours shone from the mosaic rainbow, but all that could be seen in the sea of people outside was black.

There must have been over a thousand people here. Misty doubted whether they would all fit into the church.

She didn't really even know why she was here, dressed in equal amounts of black. Misty hadn't worn so much black since…her parents' funeral… This was excruciatingly hard for her. Gripping, painful memories she had long-since suppressed burst through her self-constructed walls like a herd of bull. They destroyed every inkling of strength and conviction she had gained since losing her parents.

But still…she wanted to be here to support Ash and Deliah…and to be there for Gary, if he needed her…

Though she knew he probably wasn't going to contact her, Misty couldn't help but continueto check her phone every chance she got. Every time it beeped, she would rush for it, eagerly anticipating it could be Gary. It never was.

'_Why am I doing this to myself? Gary has tons of support around him… He doesn't need me. And I don't want him to need me…'_

Misty's attention was nabbed as she spotted Ash and Deliah walking towards her. He had an arm around her cautiously. She was glancing around, obviously spotting people who she knew. With a smile so small only Ash could see it, she nodded her head and pulled away from her son. She disappeared almost instantly into the sea of black.

Ash noticed the timid gaze in Misty's eyes. They burned into Ash's – instantly engaging him with the aura of apprehension that surrounded her. He understood how hard this was for her.

Ash took Misty's hand and squeezed it affectionately. He needed her here, and she needed him just as much.

"It's time to go inside," Brock's voice pierced Misty's ears – she'd almost forgotten he and Erika were standing beside her. She wished time could stand still. She wasn't ready to face this…especially seeing Gary, and knowing she had failed him when he had needed her.

Soon after, Ash, Misty, Brock and Erika were seated inside the church, in a pew near the back. Misty turned to look behind her – people were spilling outside the church, waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. All held looks of anguish upon their faces. At the front, the Priest was preparing. Four singers stood to the side of the altar with a pianist seated at a keyboard. The low murmur that filled the air hushed as soon as the first note was played.

When Misty saw Gary, she felt as though a part of her heart was ripped savagely out of her chest. Like someone had put their hands to her neck and choked her, stealing her air. She had tried to prepare herself for it, but she had failed.

Gary and Professor Oak were the first pallbearers to enter the church, carrying the first coffin along with four other men Misty didn't recognise. Six heartbroken men followed them, carrying the second coffin. All were dressed in black suits with white gloves, and all had the same dark, sad eyes. But Misty could only focus on Gary. All she could see was his pale, pasty skin, and his eyes, once so full of energy and life, now reduced to shallow pools of an emotion that was impossible to define. He looked so terrible that if he wasn't standing and walking towards the altar, Misty would have thought he was dead himself…

Gary was dressed immaculately in a black suit with charcoal shirt and tie, but underneath, Misty could tell he was fragile, delicate and painstakingly frail, as if he had just withered away over the past few days.

Once the coffins were placed down onto their stands, the group of men walked towards their seats, all except Gary, who remained standing, just staring at the shiny black boxes as if he couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes.

'_I understand Gary… I know how you feel right now…' _Misty's eyes were burning with painful empathy.

Professor Oak was at Gary's side in an instant. Carefully, he placed his hands on his shoulders and led his grandson towards his seat. Gary had no willpower to fight him; Misty watched as his lifeless body was guided to the front pew. He disappeared from her sight then, hidden by the mass of people in front of her.

So transfixed in her despair, Misty was startled when Ash squeezed her hand. She looked to him gratefully, more appreciative than he would know for the concern lingering amongst the heart-wrenching misery in his eyes. But he could tell she was in a place where he couldn't reach her. Misty felt guilty…Ash knew Gary's parents well; he had grown up with them. She should have been the one comforting him, yet, it was the other way round.

The service went by slowly and painfully. People sobbed, cried and bowed their heads in sadness. Gary's sister Mary delivered the eulogy.

Even with pale, washed-out skin and red-rimmed eyes, Mary Oak was still just as beautiful as Ash remembered her to be. She tucked a strand of her straight dark hair behind her ear as she placed a piece of paper onto the stand and adjusted the microphone. Her eyes did not look up to meet the thousand or so people in front of her as she began to speak, her voice trembling and unsteady. Considering the circumstances, she did a wonderful job.

After the service was over, Misty knew it was time for the hard part to begin. When those coffins were lowered into the ground, that would be it. They would really be gone… As they made their way outside, Misty searched through the sea of black to find Gary. He was nowhere in sight…

They arrived at the cemetery about fifteen minutes later, one of many cars in a procession from the church. Misty pulled her cardigan closer to her as they walked towards the burial site. The priest was already there with Professor Oak, Mary and…Gary…

Gary usually stood so tall, his head in the clouds as if he was the king of the world. In his mind he was confident, but to others, he appeared arrogant and conceited. Now, his once proud stature was no longer. He was defeated, as if merely holding himself up was too great of a task. But what scared Misty the most, was the tiny allusion of rage she could see in his dark sapphire eyes. It was a miniscule speck amongst the swirls of anguish and hurt, like a small star in the vast night sky, but Misty could see it.

Once again, Misty noticed Ash's hand was clutching hers. She didn't know how long for. She had been distracted by her own thoughts, by Gary's pain.

"Ash, are you ok?" he was staring ahead listlessly as they approached their destination.

"Yeah…" he lied. In truth, he was deeply saddened by the passing of the Oaks. It made him realise how short life really is, how you can lose those close to you in a heartbeat. He squeezed Misty's hand, overwhelmed by his need never to let her go. He wanted to protect her forever. He never wanted to lose her…

Misty glanced at him, searching his face for the truth, but surprisingly, Ash was impossible to read. She tightened her grip on his hand as he squeezed hers. She thought it strange how a simple action like holding onto his hand gave her so much strength. His love for her seemed to wave through their grasp like electricity, filling her heart with the knowing that he loved her, and he would always be there for her.

But Gary… He was alone. Jessibelle, Butch and Giselle were here somewhere but their appearance was just as much for looks as it was for being there for their friend. Misty had seen James approach Gary earlier, offering him a hug in condolence. James was at least respectable enough. The others – not so much.

When everyone departed the cemetery today, Gary would have no one to comfort him. He would be alone in his dark thoughts and painful, gripping emotions.

The priest began speaking. Ash and Misty were too far away to hear what he was saying clearly. Gary's back faced her, his shoulders hunched miserably. It was time to say goodbye…

Mary Oak's wails filled the air as the coffins were lowered into the ground. Deliah held onto her supportively as they threw handfuls of dirt into the large pit. Mary's hands covered her mouth as Deliah led her away. Ash glanced her way sympathetically, while Misty's gaze was focused on the boy who stood directly opposite her, handful of earth in hand. He stalled. Misty could see his face clearly now. He was so crushed, so heart-wrenchingly broken, and still so alone…

He opened his hand and the dirt fell, each grain as it floated down into the ground took with it his memories, his grief, his overwhelming love and yearning for his parents and his utter disbelief at their loss. Professor Oak followed his two grandchildren. Behind him, the hundreds of other mourners did the same. Ash, Misty, Erika and Brock merged into the line as Gary and his family stood to the side, ready to accept condolences from the hundreds that had gathered with them to say goodbye.

Thank goodness, Misty thought, the media had given them this privacy. If they had turned up with their stupid cameras she probably would've chased them away herself.

Misty threw her handful of soil into the pit, taking a moment to reflect on her memories of her own parents' funeral. That painful day, where she had stood in this very position, throwing soil down to her own mother and father's grave, she had been so young. She had grown so much since then, become such a strong, confident woman, but still, that pain had never faded. Its emergence made her feel like a small, wounded girl. Misty glanced over at Ash, who was paying his own respects. He had been there for her on that day. He was the only thing that kept her afloat. If it weren't for him she was sure she would have drowned in the sea of anguish she had been trapped in. God, she loved him… She was so thankful for him. She didn't like to admit it, but she _depended_ on him more than anyone. Strong, feisty Misty, with her red hair and assertive attitude, _needed _Ash Ketchum. He was her other half, her _better_ half…

Ash, Misty, Erika and Brock waited back while condolences were given, handsshook and embraces were shared. Misty could tell Ash was nervous; he didn't know what he was going to say to Gary…or how he would receive him. He stared at the Oaks, his face unreadable. Misty followed his gaze to find Gary at its other end. Gary… He was unresponsive to the commiserations being offered to him. He was pulled into one-sided embraces, remained still as strangers kissed his cheek, and nodded idly as he was spoken to.

But once again, that dark spark that Misty had noticed before was present in his eyes. As they got closer, it became more apparent to Misty that Gary was on the verge of breaking down.

Misty understood why Ash had had a crush on Mary Oak when he was younger. She was stunningly beautiful. Her beauty, though, was marred by misery.

"Ash…? Ash Ketchum? Is that you?" she asked, her questioning eyes a sea of sadness. Ash nodded with a small, sad smile.

"I'm so sorry, Mary…" his voice wavered in sympathy. She seemed to wilt at his words, overcome with emotion once again. Ash embraced her comfortingly and held her for a little while. It was now that he felt the full force of the injustice in all of this. Mary was a kind, wonderful person… She did not deserve this.

There was only one person standing in between them and Gary now. Ash shifted uncomfortably in front of Misty. Seconds later, Ash was in front of his enemy. But he could hardly think of him like that now… Under Gary's lost stare, Ash gulped so loudly that Misty could swear she heard it. Misty sighed nervously.

"What are you doing here?" It was the first time they had heard Gary's voice, raspy and harsh as he gaped at Ash.

Ash was distracted by Gary's desperately intense eyes, staring back at him as he cowered.

"I just…wanted to say…sorry…" Ash stumbled, his poise shattered by Gary's overpowering anger.

Misty watched the two boys carefully. The closer she got, the more certain she was… Gary couldn't take much more… Seeing Ash had tipped him over the edge. He needed someone to take out his anger on, and right now, Ash was his target.

"You don't understand! You will NEVER understand!" Gary's voice seemed decibels louder than it actually was in the tense silence. Heads turned to stare at him; eyes full of pity watched him as he turned away from Ash and swiftly staggered away.

"Gary!" Ash called out, instantly preparing to go after him. Misty stopped him, though, as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"No Ash… Let me go…" Ash turned.

"No way Misty… I can handle it!"

"I know you can…but I know how he's feeling… I'm probably the only one he'll be able to identify with. Please Ash, for Gary's sake…you have to let me go."

Ash eyed Misty with confusion, torn between his need to protect her from Gary and how much sense she was making.

"I'll be careful… You don't need to worry about me, ok?"

"Mist…" No sooner had her name left his lips, she was chasing after Gary.

"Misty…" he called after her softly, worriedly.

"Ash, you have to let her go," Erika said as she put an arm around him.

"She's the only one who can do this…" Brock appeared at his other side.

As Misty disappeared behind a line of trees and into the distance, Ash knew he was too late to protest. He just hoped she would be all right.

----

May raced to the music room upon hearing the lunch time bell, eager to satisfy the curiosity that had been building up inside of her ever since Chanel had instilled her with questions at recess time.

Chanel, Zak and Adam were waiting for her when she entered the room. Zak was messing around on the drum set as usual, while Chanel and Zak sat talking excitedly.

"May!" Chanel jumped up when she saw her and practically bounded across the room. Taking May's hand enthusiastically, she dragged her over to where the others sat.

"We have a very exciting proposition for you," her eyes, lined heavily with black makeup, widened in enthusiasm.

"Ok…" May was a little apprehensive.

"Welll…the guys and I have been thinking. And we'd like to give this band a bigger profile than just playing gigs at school. How do you feel about that?"

"I'd love that," May stated truthfully with a nod and a smile.

"Good, because there's this new place that's opened in the city. It's called 'Live', and it's an all ages gig venue. Now, we have two problems. Obviously we're not going to be able to play anywhere if we're not a _proper_ band, and we can't be a proper band if we don't have proper band equipment, which means money." May nodded, indicating for her to continue.

"So, once a fortnight on a Thursday night, they have an Open Mic Night. It's where soloists and small bands can play, and every night, there is $200 cash for whomever the crowd decide did the best performance."

"Wow, that's great!"

"It's not that much money, but if we enter every fortnight, we're bound to be able to save up enough to buy some good equipment. And since the place is all about raising the profile of local talent, we'll get some good exposure at the same time. So May…what do you think?"

"I think it sounds awesome," May said truthfully. Chanel seemed so excited she could have squealed like a year 8 school girl when a boy looked her way, but being more dignified and mature than that, she collected herself.

"So here's the next question," Zak finally stood from the drum set and approached the girls. "Can we be ready to do something tomorrow night?"

May pondered for a moment. A moment was all it took for an idea to surface.

"Actually, I think I have the perfect song…"

----

Misty cursed as a tree branch scraped across her hand, scratching her flesh. Gary had disappeared from her sight and she had no idea which direction he had taken. All she could do was follow her instincts through the small forest of trees and shrubbery. Summer was barely over and already, autumn leaves were crisp leaves crunched underneath her feet as she walked onwards. Finally, Misty was clear of the shrubbery, and found herself in a small clearing. A small creek flowed through the area of lush, green grass. As Misty glanced around the peaceful, serene area, she finally found who she was looking for.

"I don't need your pity, Ash," his words were as cold as the chillingly bitter air that stung Misty as she stood behind Gary.

"It's not Ash," he seemed to freeze instantly upon hearing her voice, but he said nothing. Misty took a few cautious steps forward, until she was almost next to him. Gary remained still, gazing ahead, and he didn't move when she sat beside him, but rather, almost seemed to flinch.

The creek in front of them was flowing peacefully. But the stillness of their surroundings wasn't enough to calm Gary's escalating anger and desolation.

"I'm sorry I hung up on you the other night…" guilt stung Misty as she spoke the words to the broken boy beside her.

"I don't blame you."

Misty took a chance and turned to look at Gary. He was tense, his jaw clutched and his eyebrows creased. He wanted, needed an outlet, but couldn't find one suitable to take away his pain.

"It's ok to be angry, Gary. But it's ok to cry, too…"

Gary continued to stare in front of him, focusing on nothing in particular, just away from the girl who sat beside him.

"You have to. Otherwise…you'll break."

"What would you know?" his words were quiet and as cold as the Arctic Ocean. Misty could swear she actually felt chilled by his presence.

"I know. And I also know that you can't push everyone away. You need your friends and family now more than ever. Running away won't help…"

"Oh, and you're an expert on grief now are you?"

Gary's harsh words stung Misty. She was only trying to help… But he was angry, more angry than she expected him to be. Still, though, Misty remained beside him. She wasn't ready to give up. That's what he expected her to do; but this time, she would not let him down.

Gary felt himself slipping between too many different emotions; his head was spinning as he was thrown from one to the next. Through it all, he just didn't understand why Misty Waterflower was still sitting beside him. Trying to clear his head, he stood.

"You don't have to pretend to care," he was turned away from her now, not really knowing where he was going to go, just away from here, and away from all of the people who thought they understood his pain.  
"I'm not pretending…" Misty wasn't really expecting such words to escape her, but without her permission, they had. She wasn't lying, but she hadn't wanted to accept it either…

Gary paused and once again said nothing. Behind him, Misty stood and took the two steps necessary to close the space between them. Guided by her bizarre and unexpected need to prove to him that she did care, she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Her tender touch sent shivers through his body, feelings of care and concern calming the traffic jam inside of him. Such an innocent, simple action, but it was _everything_ to Gary.

But _why_? Gary didn't need anyone… He was strong, he was Gary Oak, he could get through this on his own! So why did Misty's touch feel like a lifeline to him? Why did he feel as if she had just pulled him back off the edge of a steep cliff? Why did he feel like she had just saved his life?

"I thought I would die. I thought I would never be the same…" her sweet, sensitive words penetrated his cold exterior. "I thought I would never stop feeling sad or angry or terrified. But…I did. As time went on, I grew to accept it. You won't believe it now but you will. You will get through this, Gary."

Gary felt his defenses shut down; he was too exhausted to maintain them. Walls built up so high and strong fell like toothpicks, so easily broken down. Misty's hand left his shoulder, and instantly, he felt coldness return; as if ice had replaced it. Gary felt her move around to face him. He kept his gaze fixed upon the lush, green grass he stood upon. It was much easier than meeting her concerned, aqua eyes. Somehow, she had weakened him… He felt unnerved and panicked, and he didn't know what to do.

Finally, Misty's eyes settled upon Gary, as she stood directly in front of him. His gaze was carefully diverted from hers, but at least he wasn't turning away.

Gary's skin was so pale in the weak sunlight. The only colour on his face was in his tired eyes, once a brilliant blue but now smeared with red splotches. He looked like he hadn't slept since he found out the news, and he probably hadn't… Gary placed his hands in his pockets nervously, but still, did not meet Misty's eyes.

"Everyone will try to tell you they understand, even though they don't."

Gary froze. She had hit the nail on the head…

"But I do, Gary… Please, don't run away from it."

But…why? _Why_ was she standing in front of him, trying so hard to make him accept her help? He had HURT her. He had acted like an absolute JERK towards her. He had USED her to get back at Ash. But none of that seemed to matter to her now, and Gary did not understand why.

Misty stopped speaking, but Gary's eyes still refused to meet hers. He was trembling slightly; he felt his strength wavering like a rickety bridge in a hurricane. Somehow, Misty had weakened his strong, unwavering demeanor. Her sudden, unexpected kindness combined with his utter exhaustion had broken him; he felt so weak he could barely stand.

When Gary finally raised his head to meet Misty's eyes, she was taken aback. He didn't look angry – he looked like a lost little child – vulnerable, terrified and defenseless…

It was all she could do not to gasp. She had never seen Gary so weak, so broken…

In that moment, he seemed to be begging Misty, pleading her desperately to help him, to save him.

He didn't need her, but…he did… He needed _someone_ to reach out to him, to hold him and comfort him… He never expected that person would be Misty, but somehow, she was the one standing in front of him, like an angel sent to protect him.

Misty must have sensed that physically, Gary was about to fall, because before he knew it, he was in her arms. He closed his tired eyes; let himself be swept away by the comfort he felt in her touch. Gary actually felt himself breaking down, felt the pieces fall to the floor like glass, and felt his defenses shattering effortlessly as if they were never that strong to begin with.

But she was there…picking him up, somehow holding him together. Shudders racked his body as a few sobs escaped him. The tears he had been holding back burst like a dam and cascaded down his pale cheeks, leaving tracks of misery and fear.

Instantly, he was afraid that if she let him go, he would fall and would not be able to get back up.

Misty held him tightly. He was physically taller and stronger than her, but right now, she was his strength, and the only one keeping him afloat. Her face was twisted in worry as she let his pain become her own, allowed him to share his anguish with her.

Gary clutched her desperately, pleadingly. This was it for him. This was acceptance; there was no denying it anymore. His parents were really, truly gone… He knew that now. And this girl, who he had hurt so terribly before, was the only one who had even tried to save him… Right now, in his hour of need, she was the one who was here.

----

'_I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking? I only wanted to check on him, not… Gosh… I never expected him to break down like that. I don't know what came over me. I just felt so sorry for him…I understood that look on his face and I couldn't stop myself. God, if Ash saw that he would have totally freaked out. I can't tell him… Not that it meant _anything_ or has changed _anything_ between us… But…he can't know.'_

Misty sighed, confused as she made her way back to where she had left Ash and the others. Gary had asked for some time alone, and she respected that, so she left him sitting on the edge of the creek, staring despondently into the water.

As soon as she had pulled out of Gary's desperate embrace, questions washed over her like a splash of cold water to her face. What was she doing there, in Gary Oak's arms? What was she thinking? She had only intended to talk to him, tell him that she understood and that she was there if he needed to talk about it. Not hold him, let him cry in her arms…

In that sacred, private moment she had shared with Gary, she had discovered that he wasn't as strong or as invincible as he made himself out to be. He was just like everyone else, and as such,he needed support. Misty had always assumed that Gary's popularity meant he had a lot of friends, but that wasn't so. There was no sign of the prissy, skanky girls who followed him around here today. Not even Jessibelle, Giselle and Butch – his closest friends – had been there for him in the way he needed it.

Misty tried to pull herself together as she approached the assembly of people still gathered around the burial site.

----

"Ash…I can't believe how much you've grown up since I saw you last…" Mary Oak's face lit up in a weak smile as she faced the boy she hadn't seen in three years.

"Yeah, it's been a while…"

"Thank you for coming today. I'm sure it means a lot to Gary, even if he doesn't show it…" Ash doubted her, but he said nothing. It wasn't the time, nor the place to talk about his and Gary's failed friendship. Ash indicated behind him, to where Brock and Erika were standing.

"These are my friends, Brock and Erika. Guys, this is Mary."

Mary smiled at Ash's two friends. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Brock said. _'Wow…Mary's even more beautiful up close… No wonder Ash had a crush on her. But still…she's not as beautiful as Erika… _

_Whoa! What am I thinking?!'_

"We're very sorry for your loss…" Erika's eyes wavered in sympathy.

Mary nodded graciously; her face twisted in sadness as that smile disappeared. She turned back to Ash.

"That girl who went after Gary…it's Misty right?" Ash nodded, frowning in worry for his girlfriend. He just didn't understand why she had to run off after Gary like that…

"I hope she's able to reach out to him… I've been so worried about Gary. He won't talk to anyone; he just stays shut up in his room. I'm afraid that if he keeps holding in his emotions like he is, he'll fall apart…"

Once again, Ash was struggling to find the words to reply to her. It didn't matter though, because a few moments later, Misty appeared in front of them.

----

"Mist…" Ash stepped forward, towards her. She was looking straight at him, but strangely, her eyes were devoid of any emotion. "What happened?"

All eyes were on Misty as she walked forward to close the space between them.

"Gary is very hurt but…I think he's going to be ok."

Misty thought she saw a flash of hurt cross Ash's eyes, but it was so quick, she couldn't be certain if it wasreal.

"Thank you so much for reaching out to him, Misty…" Mary's eyes were tearing up again. "He's so detached… I just don't know what to do anymore." Misty nodded sympathetically.

"It's no problem…"

Silence engulfed the group for a few awkward moments, before Mary was dragged away by another family member. Ash's eyes were still on Misty as she gazed around at her surroundings uncomfortably. She felt too guilty looking at Ash's confused, questioning face, so she chose to avoid his eyes.

"Are you ok Misty?" Brock must have noticed her discomfort.

"Yeah, fine…" Misty lied. "Are you guys ready to leave?" Brock and Erika nodded in unison.

"Yeah… I think so," Erika turned to Ash. "Are you going to take your mum home?"

"Yeah, if I can tear her away…" Ash glanced over to his mother, who was lost in a group of people whom she hadn't seen in years, all crying as they remembered their late friends.

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Brock asked.

"No, it's fine. You guys go ahead."

Ash bid goodbye to his friends, and Brock and Erika walked towards Brock's car. Misty lingered for a moment, forcing her eyes to finally meet Ash's.

Ash felt so confused. On one hand, he understood why Misty had gone after Gary. After all, she was the best person to talk to him about it, and he obviously needed someone to comfort him. But why did it have to be her? Ash felt guilty for such feelings of jealousy towards Gary, since he had just lost his parents, but he couldn't stop them from coursing through his veins. Gary had hurt Misty physically and mentally, and driven them both apart, yet still, she went to his rescue. Ash just didn't understand it…

As she stared at him, waiting for him to speak, he realised there was nothing he had to say to her that wasn't accusing or derogatory.

Misty glanced down awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you at school?"

Ash nodded, and was still unable to find thewords to say as she turned and walked away.

----

Still enveloped in the moment that had befallen him moments earlier, Ash watched Brock's car drive away. As it disappeared from sight, he could have kicked himself for being so stupid! But…he was angry at Misty…wasn't he? Or was he? Ash was confused and unsure. Misty had technically not done anything wrong. She had simply done what she would do for any friend – supported them and been there for them in their time of need. Perhaps angry wasn't the word. Perhaps, a more fitting word would be jealousy.

As the word invaded Ash's mind like a virus, an evident hush fell over the small crowd of people who remained at the cemetery. Ash turned; the reason for this hush was the reappearance of Gary, standing solitarily, the breeze ruffling his hair gently; a lone figure in black,a silhouette against the dreary, grey backdrop of the cemetery.

Gary started to move forward. Ash heard Mary utter his name concernedly, and assumed he was walking towards her, but no… His attention was focused on Ash.

Before Ash knew it, Gary was standing in front of him. His face was still chalky white, as it had been before, but his eyes…they were different. They were glistening with pain, red rimmed – he had been crying.

Ash stood a few inches shorter than Gary, and that's exactly how he had felt towards him ever since their friendship died – inferior. Inferior in every way – not as smart, not as popular, not as rich, not as lucky, not as good looking – nothing when compared with him. But right now, none of that really mattered.

"I'm sorry, Ash." An apology was the last thing Ash was expecting. "You are here to respect my family. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that."

Gary seemed so feeble as he stood there apologising to Ash. He was a completely different person from the Gary who usually stood tall, defiant and confident, and would jeer at Ash every time he got the chance.

In that moment, as Gary's pained eyes bore into his, Ash was overwhelmed by guilt and sympathy. His expression softened.

"I'm really sorry about your parents, Gary…" Gary bowed his head painfully at Ash's words. He was tired of hearing people say they were sorry. Though, he knew if there was one person who meant it, it was Ash.

"If there's anything I can do…" the air between the two former friends was tense and awkward. They hadn't had any conversation that didn't involve taunts and anger for years. Now, Ash didn't really know what to say.

"Thanks…" Gary was aware that they were being watched by most everyone who stood surrounding them. After a few moments, Gary turned away from Ash. He had said all he needed to say. There was no point making it any harder for the two of them, than it already was.

Ash watched Gary sadly. He wanted to do something, to say something to cast some light into Gary's dark, solemn eyes. But there were no words capable of such a task. There was nothing he could do. Ash felt helpless and inadequate as he watched Gary walk towards Mary, who in turn embraced him.

In that moment, Ash wanted to kick himself for being so self-absorbed. Gary had just lost his parents. How could he be jealous of him and Misty spending time together, at a time like this? Gary was broken up inside. He _needed_ support, and who was Ash to be jealous of that?

'_Why did I act like that towards Misty? I'm not a jealous person. I trust Misty. I know she would never do anything to jeopardise our relationship, not after all we've been through. I shouldn't be taking anything out on either of them… How could I be so selfish?'_

Ash sighed inwardly as he glanced around at the few people left at the cemetery. His mother was saying goodbye to Professor Oak, who looked like he had aged twenty years since Ash last saw him. He was always so vibrant and energetic. Now his pale skin showed every wrinkle, and his eyes were dark and lifeless as he nodded at Deliah Ketchum. A few more minutes passed before an exhausted Deliah finally made her way over to Ash. Ash took her arm in his and they made their way towards his car.

"I'm proud of you, honey," Deliah gave her son a slight smile as he started the car. Ash glanced at her momentarily.

"For what?"

"For being so courteous to Gary. I know you two have had your differences. But the way you handled it… That was really kind of you, Ash."

Ash smiled outwardly at his mother's belief, but inwardly, he was sighing with regret. _'If only she knew…'_ he thought as he turned the steering wheel to drive out of the car park, and back towards Viridian.

----

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: Chapter title is from the song 'Ungodly Hour' by The Fray.

----

Thank you to the following reviewers:

Virgo Writer: Thanks again for reading and I promise I will have more Pokeshipping in the fic, even though the end of this chapter doesn't give that indication!

Ilove_Misty_and_May: I'm really glad you got what I was trying to accomplish with this chapter and feel sorry for Gary. :) Thanks so much for your continued support of this story! It really spurs me on to know I have people like you enjoying it. :)

xCailinNollaigx: Hehe there are LOTS of Pokeshippers reading this story, and are all finding it hard with the Ash/May situation! But don't worry! I am first and foremost a Pokeshipper. I like other ships and I don't know myself who will end up with who in this story, but there will be lots of Ash/Misty throughout. To make the story interesting, there will be a few love triangles. It's a drama, there have to be! Hehe. So I hope any Advanceshipping isn't too horrible for you! As for Drew, he will be making an appearance soon... Melody is annoying isn't she? Guess I succeeded with that one. It wasn't hard to pick who the snobby kids were – it was pretty much a given! It's fun to write them. Dawn will be coming too. I'm glad you think the characters are in character! I try to keep it in mind all the time because after all, this is fanfiction, and I'm only building upon the characters, not giving them entirely new personalities. Anyways, thank you so much for that awesome review! Great to know your thoughts and I hope you will keep reading. :)

redbloodkilr: Dawn will be coming soon, by popular demand! Your interpretation of Gary is interesting. I hope this chapter was better for you. Thanks for the review and for reading!

ThyOtherSide: I'm keeping you up late! Sorry! I hope it was worth it. ;) Wow...what a fantastic review. Thank you SO much! You're probably going to be even more frustrated with Misty after this chapter, right? Hehe! Well, that's my aim. I'm getting into a love pentagon! Once again thank you so much for your inspiring words, and I hope you will keep enjoying this fic. :)

Niker: Haha 21 phone calls is pretty full on hey. But you can sort of see her concern, right? Even if she is a bit obsessive! I'm glad my writing conveyed Gary's sadness. It's not an easy thing to write so it's good to hear I got the message across. Thanks as always for reviewing!

sapphire_espeon: Thanks again for reading and for your reviews! I love hearing your opinions on all this. :) Hope you continue to enjoy. Talk soon. :)

NeonWolfUltDfndr: Grief is tough to portray, so it's so great to get reviews saying that they could really feel how Gary was feeling. Glad to see you understand Misty's sightly obsessive concern hehehe. Thanks a million for reviewing and for being patient with updates. :)


	16. Songs for You, Truth for Me

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Author Notes: Hi everyone. It's time for another long chapter! This one is I think my longest - 21 pages in length! Crazy…

By popular demand, a few more characters from the anime will be introduced in this chapter. I hope I have done them justice and you enjoy their storylines. :) Some of them will be continuing characters. I'd love to hear your feedback on them! There is lots of PokeShipping in this chapter as well, also by popular demand. :D

I really hope you guys are still enjoying this fic. At the moment I have a really, really bad case of writer's block. Usually, when I release a new chapter, I have already written the next one. But this time I haven't. I will really need all of your encouragement to keep this going. It's so weird, I know what I want to write but I just can't put words together. So please, even if it's just to say you're still reading, please review! I'm in great need of inspiration – please help me!!

Thank you to sapphire_espeon for proofreading this chapter for me!

----

Chapter 16

_Songs for You, Truth for Me_

"That's perfect!" Chanel clapped her hands together excitedly as she, Adam and May finished rehearsing the song they would be performing tonight. May smiled timidly.

"What do you think of the instrumentation? Do you think it's powerful enough?"

"I think it works," Chanel confirmed, "and besides, your voice is powerful enough to carry the song." May had stripped the song back to have only Chanel on piano and Adam on guitar accompanying her.

"If your performance is anything like what you did just then, I have no doubt you'll do great," May smiled thankfully at Adam's comment.

"Thanks…"

The three teenagers were interrupted by the morning bell – the start of another school day.

"Ok, so I'll meet you at your house and we'll go together?" Chanel asked May, pushing a strand of her jet-black hair behind her right ear. "You and Zak are going to meet us there, right?" Adam nodded at her question.

"Sounds good," May confirmed, a wave of nervousness seeping into her veins. This was her first time performing to a big crowd in a long time. Having sung in front of huge crowds before, nerves weren't really a problem for her. But tonight was a test for her, a test to see if she could do this without Lucas in the front row, where he had previously been at every show.

"Are you inviting your friends to come?" Chanel picked up her school backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"I don't think so," May shook her head. "They're dealing with enough at the moment, with Gary's parent's funeral and all…"

"But May, I'm sure they will want to see your first performance!" the girls walked out of the music room, waving goodbye to Adam, and into the crowded school corridor. May smiled shyly.

"Maybe…"

"Well, you better," Chanel waved as she walked down the opposite corridor to May, who still doubted whether she should ask Ash, Misty, Erika and Brock to come.

---

It had been over a week since Jessie had been at school, but even now, as she stood in front of the gates to Viridian High, she was not ready to go back inside. James stood beside her, his hand holding onto hers tightly. She had tried very hard to cover the bruises that still marred her face. Her body was easy to cover with her uniform, especially with the cooler weather, but even so, it wouldn't make a difference. She was sure everyone at school knew what had happened to her.

"You can do this, Jess," James' voice did little to comfort her at this point. All she wanted was to run the other way. Even though she knew she couldn't run forever.

The moment she reluctantly stepped inside the school, it began. Swarms of teenagers stopped and stared as she walked past them. Some whispered, some gave her looks of pity, some of disgust and some of hesitance.

"Don't worry about them," James tried to convince her, squeezing her hand slightly. She didn't respond.

As they neared the doorway to the Year 12 area, they came across the three people Jessie did not want to see above everyone. Jessibelle, Giselle and Butch, with their crowd of snobby, stuck-up, rich friends, eyed Jessie fiercely. Most of them turned their nose up at her, as if they were too high and mighty to even care. Butch eyed her pityingly, his dark demeanour strange and unwelcoming. But Jessibelle – her stare was the opposite. Anger burned in her eyes, but she wasn't looking at Jessie. Her eyes were on James' hand as Jessie clasped it tighter.

"James!" she called out, rushing over to him as if she had something important to discuss. Jessie cringed as her perfect hair glistened in the dull sunlight, and her perfect skin glowed as she approached them. Normally she would make a snide comment, but not today. Instead, Jessie turned her head down. She couldn't bear to listen to any of this right now.

"Oh, James honey, what are you doing?" she always spoke in such an important manner with her posh accent. James narrowed his eyes as she eyed Jessie in disgust.

"I'd say it's pretty obvious," she was taken aback by his directness.

"Well…"

"We have to go," Jessie followed James as he tugged on her hand gently. The look Jessibelle was giving Jessie was enough for him. He did not want to be around her.

Jessie thanked James silently as they left Jessibelle stammering for a response. If she hadn't been feeling so numb, she probably would've smiled.

----

"Hey, Ketchum!" Ash turned around from his locker to find Chanel walking towards him.

"Hey Chanel. What's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh… Nothing… Why?" Ash asked a little uneasily as Chanel's dark, black-rimmed eyes smirked back at him.

"Don't worry Ketchum, I'm not asking you out," her smirk grew at his uneasy demeanor. "See, May is singing at a gig tonight and I was wondering whether you and your friends would want to come along."

"Yeah, of course we will!" Ash's eyes widened excitedly. "But why didn't May ask us?"

"She didn't want to ask you because of everything that's been going on with Gary, you know."

"Oh… Well, to tell you the truth, I think a night out is just what we all need. And it will be great to see May sing again!"

"Great, so it's tonight at 8, at 'Live'. Bring as many people as you can. If May wins, we get $200 for the band."

"Great," Ash nodded.

"Oh, and don't tell May you're coming, otherwise she'll probably get all nervous and stuff. We'll surprise her instead," Chanel instructed with a wink, before walking away, her dark hair swirling behind her.

Ash turned back to his locker. He was looking forward to seeing May perform. He felt guilty that he hadn't made the effort to catch up with her, especially after what she had revealed on Saturday night. She seemed ok at school, but that didn't mean she wasn't suffering on the inside. Ash's mind then drifted to Misty, who he hadn't spoken to since their awkward goodbye at Gary's parent's funeral yesterday. He was the first to admit that his jealousy towards her and Gary was unjustified, considering the situation. He just hoped Misty wasn't angry at him for it…

As Ash turned a corner and caught sight of Misty, his heart skipped a beat. She looked beautiful today, he thought. His cheeks flushed slightly as she made her way towards him, her ginger hair moving from side to side with each step. Misty did not wear makeup and her hairstyle was very plain, but she didn't need any of that stuff. She was naturally beautiful, with perfectly smooth skin, large eyes the colour of the ocean and hair as soft as silk. To Ash, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had gone from being his tomboyish best friend to the girl he had fallen in love with, and loved with all of his heart and soul.

And now, as she approached him uncertainly, it was time to prove that to her.

"Hey Mist…"

"Hey," she stopped and stood to face him, the usual vigour that burned in her eyes doused slightly, probably because of him…

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Ash came straight out with it. She instantly looked surprised at his direct apology. "You did the right thing, going after Gary. I had no right to get angry at you for that…"

Misty remained wordless as Ash shuffled his feet nervously. She let out an inward sigh of relief at his apology. She had hardly slept all night thinking about how weird things were between them when she had left the cemetery.

Misty met his eyes with a smile. "It's ok Ash. I know things aren't great between you and Gary, and yesterday was very difficult for you…"

"Yeah, but it was difficult for you too," he felt guilty and it showed.

"I know how you can make it up to me," Misty said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah?" her smile was making Ash nervous. "How?"

"Kiss me," Misty replied. A sheepish smile played upon Ash's face.

"Gladly," he took a step closer to her, gripping her right arm softly and leant in to meet her lips. For a few seconds, he became totally lost in the bliss, until they pulled apart reluctantly. After all, they were in the middle of school. If they got caught they would be in big trouble.

"See," her eyes sparkled in a smirk. "You're forgiven."

"Gee, if that's all I need to do to get you to forgive me…" Ash joked, waited one second for her reaction, and then ran.

"Ash Ketchum! You're so dead!" she screamed after him.

----

Jessie's first class was History. She hated to admit it, but she didn't want James to leave her right now. But they had no choice.

"You're going to be fine. And I'll see you at recess," he assured her, giving her hand another squeeze. She nodded in response, but as soon as his hand left hers, she felt completely alone. She was one small person in this gigantic school of people who had probably heard stories and spread gossip… Who knew what they were saying about her.

Jessie sighed angrily. She didn't understand herself right now. She didn't _care_ about what people thought. She couldn't give a damn if they talked about her or ridiculed her. Why now was it such a big issue for her? She couldn't push away the feelings of ashamedness that had plagued her since it happened. It was _embarrassing_ to her, to have them all looking at her bruised face and scrutinizing every inch of her body. She _hated_ being the victim, _despised_ the negative attention. They were all looking at her for two reasons – they felt sorry for her, or, they were ridiculing her. Either reaction made her feel self-conscious and humiliated. No matter how tough she had been in the past, she couldn't grasp onto any of that strength now.

Jessie was about to walk into her classroom, late, when she heard her name being called from behind. She spun around to find Mrs Morgan, the school counsellor, facing her.

'_Great…'_

"Jessie… It's great to see you back at school. I'm just wondering if we can have a quick chat. Is that alright with you?"

'_Not really.'_

Jessie said nothing as she reluctantly followed the woman to her office. The teachers she passed looked at her sympathetically. Jessie diverted her gaze to the ground so she wouldn't have to look at them.

The counsellor's office was quite small and the walls were covered with posters about drugs, alcohol, behavior, eating disorders and abuse… Mrs Morgan, a slim woman with reddish hair and kind green eyes, ushered to the two seats set out for them, and they both sat down, facing each other.

"Jessie, I understand you have been through a major trauma very recently." Jessie's sapphire eyes faced the floor once again. She did not want to do this right now.

"We don't have to go into any of that, unless you'd like to…" Jessie shook her head immediately, still not meeting the woman's gaze. She heard her sigh quietly.

"Look Jessie…I'm not here to grill you about what happened, or to ask you how you're feeling, because I'm pretty sure that's not going to help you right now. All I want you to know is that if you're feeling like your emotions are getting out of control, or you need to talk to someone, you can always come to me. Everything you tell me is completely confidential of course." Once again, Jessie's only reaction was an unemotional nod.

"It's not uncommon for abuse victims to feel embarrassed or ashamed about what has happened, or even blame themselves."

'_Abuse…victim. That's all I am. A victim. A poor, pitiable little victim.'_

"But please Jessie, don't let yourself feel accountable. This was _not_ your fault. You are _not_ to blame."

Mrs Morgan was receiving no reaction from Jessie. She seemed unfeeling, numb. Her eyebrows narrowed in worry.

"Will you promise to come to me, Jessie, if you're feeling like you can't deal with this?"

'_What's the point? Like you give a SHIT. You're only doing your job. You'll walk out of here tonight and forget all about me.'_

Rather than arguing, Jessie nodded. It was the only way she was going to get out of this office. She was starting to suffocate in the small room, and she needed out – now.

Luckily, the woman was satisfied enough with her answer to let her leave. She raced out of the room and into the cool, crisp air outside. She leaned against the brick wall of one of the buildings, wincing in pain as the hard wall touched her bruised back. There was no way she was going to class now. She couldn't face people. She didn't want to be around anyone. And since there was only ten minutes until recess, she had to get out of here. Now.

----

"Hey guys, do you know where May is?" Ash asked hurriedly as he sat down at their usual table with Misty, Erika and Brock.

"I'm not sure; she hasn't come back from class yet. Why?" Erika replied curiously.

"She has a gig tonight. It's her first performance. Has she told any of you about it?"

"No, she hasn't said a thing," Brock shook his head as resounding no's were heard from his friends.

"Well, Chanel asked if we would go to support her, but keep it a secret. She said May didn't want to ask us to go because of all the stuff with Gary, but…I think we should. She needs our encouragement, you know?"

"Definitely," Erika nodded in reply, her voice thick with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we'll be there for sure," Misty added her support, still feeling guilty about asking May that question last Saturday night, and really wanting to make it up to her. She genuinely did _like_ May, but she knew she didn't always show it, and she wanted to change that.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Jessie?" Everyone turned. They were so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't seen James approach. His eyes were glowing with desperation as he asked the question.

"No. Sorry James…" he was devastated by Brock's answer.

"Ok…thanks," he quickly rushed away, on to another group of people.

Erika frowned. "Poor Jessie. I hope she's ok…"

"Yeah. It's so terrible, what happened to her. People are saying all kinds of things though. You don't know what to believe," Misty added.

"You know what the sad thing is though? She has probably been going through that for a long time before now, and no one realised." Ash nodded at Brock's words.

"It's just lucky that James found her in time."

----

James found Jessie at the park just down the road from their school. She sat limply on one of the wooden swings, head down. She didn't see him until he was beside her. When she felt his presence, she glanced up to meet his concerned gaze. Fresh tears shone in her sapphire eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and turned back to stare at the ground. Jessie felt ashamed, like she had disappointed James with her stupid weakness and inability to get over her fears.

"I'm sorry," her shaky voice uttered.

"For what?"

"I couldn't do it."

"Jess," James sat down on the swing beside her. "No one expects you to get over this right away. It's going to take time…"

Jessie continued to stare at the ground, kicking her feet into the dirt idly as his worried eyes watched her.

"Why are you here James?" she muttered dejectedly, still refusing to meet James' gaze.

"What do you mean?" she looked despondent, hopeless…as if she had completely given in to her fears.

"I mean…you have everything. You've got wealth, you get good grades, and you have such a bright future. Why are you wasting your time on me?" James' emerald eyes widened in shock as her negativity rendered him speechless.

"How can you think that, Jessie?" though his tone was one of desperation, Jessie merely shrugged carelessly.

A tense silence hung in the air between the two teenagers for a few moments, until Jessie stood from her swing and took a few steps forward.

"You should go. I've ruined enough of your life already…"

"I won't do that," James stood and walked the short distance to stand opposite her.

Finally, Jessie allowed him to see her face. Her sapphire coloured eyes, usually full of passion, were dark and lifeless as she looked back at him desolately.

"Why not?" a slight hint of anger crept into her tone as she asked the question.

"Because I love you!" James blurted. Jessie's downcast eyes flickered with shock immediately as her head snapped up.

It was the first time he had ever said it and really meant it.

And it was the first time she had ever heard it, and believed it.

Nonetheless, an uncomfortable silence enveloped the air between them. Jessie stammered on a response but nothing she could think to say seemed right. At any other time she would have rejoiced at hearing such meaningful words from James. She truly loved him, no question. He had done for her what no other man had done before – he _cared_ about her. She was one hundred percent sure that all of the previous men she had dated would have turned their backs on her long ago. But James was different… Half of her didn't understand _why_ he cared about her and was sure he would let her down at any point now. The other half was more grateful for it than she had been for anything in her entire life. But even now, as his honest green eyes stared into hers, begging her to believe him, she couldn't break free of the menacing fear that gripped her soul. Succumbing to it silently, she let her head drop to once again gaze at the soft green grass that she stood upon. Consequently, she missed the disappointment that crossed James' handsome features.

'I love you too', she wanted to say. More than anything she wanted to say those words. But as if something was physically blocking the words from exiting her lips, she couldn't do it.

"You shouldn't," the pressure inside Jessie's head had all of her common sense in a stranglehold, consequently letting her doubts take complete control of her. She hadn't _wanted_ to say those words. She _did_ want him to love her! But she couldn't stop the helpless tirade from escaping her lips. It was as if she had no free will – the fear was in control now.

"What?" James asked, though sure he had heard her small voice properly. All of him hoped he hadn't, but no…his hopes were dashed when she repeated the words, a little louder this time.

Her expression was unreadable. His handsome face was tainted with distress.

"I'm not worth it," were her last words before she turned and fled from his presence. She left him standing there, a lone figure in the park, wondering how on earth he was going to save Jessie from the demons that had ensnared her.

----

May stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. For the gig, she had chosen her black skinny jeans and a dark grey top with ruffled sleeves. She added a purple beaded necklace to break up the dark colours. She had added a little mascara and a hint of purple eye-shadow to bring out her blue eyes. Picking up her lip gloss, she finished off the look with a red-tinted gloss.

May breathed in and out slowly. She couldn't help but remember back to the last time she was getting ready for a big performance. Lucas would tell her to stop fussing about her outfit, because she looked pretty in whatever she wore. She would roll her eyes at him and tell him he didn't understand girls, and they would laugh and tease each other and _have fun_.

May was a different person now; she had changed significantly since those days. She certainly felt a lot older than the last time she had graced the stage. Nonetheless, she sighed and kept her chin up. She couldn't fall apart now. Her band mates had faith in her, and she couldn't let them down.

----

Jessie stumbled into her house at around 6:30, having spent the day wandering around the city aimlessly. She had ended up at the beach, watching the waves crash onto the shore gently. But the peaceful scene had done little to calm the violent depression inside of her.

"Jessie…" her mother appeared in the hallway as Jessie tossed her school blazer and bag on the ground carelessly. Mya eyed her daughter helplessly, wanting so desperately to undo the damage that monster had done. Jessie's demeanor was different hour-by-hour, sometimes angry, sometimes distressed, and at other times she seemed to lack any emotion at all. Mya didn't know how to reach out to her when all she did was push her away. She was Jessie's mother, and they had always shared a special bond, but it seemed now that the walls her daughter was hiding behind weren't destructible, evenby her… She wasn't letting anybody in.

"School called. They said you didn't go to any of your classes today…" Mya trailed off softly. She wasn't angry at Jessie for it, but maybe, just maybe, today would be the day she would _talk_ to her about how she was feeling.

"So?" came Jessie's indifferent response. Her cold sapphire eyes met her mothers' concerned ones briefly, before she stepped forward to walk away.

"Jessie, please… Don't let this bottle up inside of you… Talk to me…" Mya pleaded desperately.

"What's the point?" Jessie muttered coldly, before walking down the hallway and away from her despairing mother.

----

May and Chanel stood outside a large stone building. Its purple walls and bright red doors stood out compared to the more conservative buildings lining the street. As May and Chanel entered through the doors, they were greeted by an alternative looking man in his twenties, with green streaks in his black hair. His bangs were swept across his forehead, almost covering his eyes.

"Hi girls. Will you be entering our Open Mic Night tonight?" A tongue ring sparkled as he spoke.

"Yes," Chanel answered, while May glanced around the large venue. The man pointed to the left, where some other people sat behind a table with a sign that said 'REGISTRATION'.

"Ok, then you'll need to register over there."

May and Chanel thanked him and headed to the registration table. They walked past a bar on the right hand side of the club. The stage at the front was large and set higher than the floor, where there were round tables with chairs around them as well as room to stand. Couches lined the walls, with red and purple being a theme throughout the place. It was a fantastic looking venue, with a young, modern feel to it.

When they reached the registration table, they were greeted by a girl in her twenties wearing tight jeans and a Ramones t-shirt under a denim vest.

"Please fill out this form," she instructed, pushing her blonde, curly hair off of her face.

May sat down at the table and went through the form, filling out the required details. She handed it back to the girl.

"Thanks. Enjoy your night and good luck," she said with a smile.

"May! Chanel!" the girls turned when they heard their names, to find Zak and Adam making their way over.

"How cool is this place?" Zak's blue eyes glimmeredwith enthusiasm.

"I know, isn't it great?" Chanel signaled to a vacant table. "We should find a place to sit before all the tables get taken."

They all agreed, and Zak headed off to get drinks while the rest took their seats at a table not far back from the stage.

"So, are you nervous?" Adam asked the girls, though his question was directed more towards May, since he knew the words 'nervous' and 'Chanel' didn't ever appear in the same sentence.

May met his eyes timidly, and without her even answering, he could tell she was close to terrified.

"You're going to be GREAT, May," Chanel was trying to inject as much confidence into her friend as she could.

May sighed inwardly. As each second ticked by on her watch, she grew more and more nervous. She hadn't felt this anxious about performing in a long, long time. She just wanted to be able to get up on that stage and do a great job, just as she had done when Lucas was alive, watching her eagerly from the front row… His absence was already eating away at her confidence. She just hoped it wouldn't consume her completely while she was up there in front of everyone…

----

"This is going to be great! Our first time in a real club!" Ash pumped his fist excitedly as he sat beside Misty in the back seat of Brock's car. Erika, who was in the passenger seat, glanced back at him.

"Yeah, it's about time we got an all-ages club in this town," she stole a look at Brock, who was driving silently, his eyes on the road but his mind elsewhere. He had been quiet ever since he had picked her up. She wondered whether something had happened at home, with his mother or his siblings.

In the back seat, Ash glanced at Misty. Once again, he was taken aback by her beauty. The electric blue top she wore made her eyes shine like sapphires, while her pale skin had a certain glow to it in the dim light the streetlights shone into the car. Ash wondered when he had started to notice these little things about her.

Misty must have noticed his eyes on her, and she turned to face him.

'What?' she asked with a curious smile.

Ash turned away, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Then again, why should he be embarrassed? She was his girlfriend after all!

'Nothing', he said quietly with a shy smile. She reached the small distance between them to entangle her hand through his, her smile radiating as the electricity between them surged from the touch.

"You look really pretty tonight," he whispered in her ear, once again looking slightly self-conscious. Misty pulled back to look at him incredulously.

"Ash, that's so sweet," she said quietly. He had never before told her that she was pretty or beautiful, though, unbeknownst to her, he thought it every time she walked into a room. "Thank you."

Having always been compared to her three ridiculously stunning sisters, Misty did not consider herself beautiful at all. Compared to them she was plain and tomboyish, the oddball of the family. Their constant teasing about it led to a permanent notion in her brain that she was not, nor would she ever be beautiful like them. Hearing Ash say those words made her want to cry. Although she never let her sisters' taunts get to her, or bought into the ridiculous notion that beauty came before brains, deep inside, she wanted to be attractive to Ash.

Ash caught her eyes with that same shy, boyish smile. "Only telling the truth."

----

May was starting to stress out as she watched people pour into Live!. There were only fifteen minutes until the performances were due to start.

'_What if no one likes me? What if my voice sounds terrible? What if I don't reach the high notes? What if get up there and can't do it and I look like an IDIOT in front of all these people?'_

May's head was swirling with 'what-ifs', so much so that she thought she might collapse under the weight of all that self-inflicted pressure.

"May, are you alright?" Adam's concerned eyes stared into hers. He had been talking to her but she had been rendered mute.

"What's wrong?" May felt Chanel's arm rest on hers supportively.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," she muttered, her head still spinning as the sounds of laughter, music and amusement echoed around her. Suddenly, she had to get out of there.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she stood, turned and ran through the thick crowd in the direction of the red door. On her way, she bumped into a blonde boy around her age. He looked at her, half in curiosity and half in annoyance, as she apologised and continued to push through the suffocating crowd. She needed air, and when she finally reached the outside, she gasped it in desperately.

"May!" a few seconds later, Chanel found May outside, her arm supporting her as she leaned against the wall. A few people were staring at them inquisitively. A worried Chanel quickly approached May, who was breathing heavily, tears spilling out of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"May… What's going on?" Chanel's voice was thick with worry.

"I'm sorry Chanel…" May's voice was unsteady and shaky. "I just…"

"You can tell me. Do you have stage fright or something?"

"No," May answered. "It's not that. It's just…"

"Tell me, May," Chanel's tone was now desperate as she stared worriedly at her panicked friend.

"I can't do this without him…"

"Without who?"

"Without Luke… He…he was my best friend but…but…he died… He…he killed himself…"

May's haunting words sent Chanel into a shocked silence.

"Oh my God…May…" she was able to choke out. Suddenly, May's song choice made perfect sense to her.

"He was always there, in the front row, cheering me on. But now he's not here. And I can't do it without him…"

"I'm so sorry… You should have told us, May…"

"I know," she wiped her eyes. Her breathing had returned to normal now. "I'm sorry."

"I hope you're not planning on going on stage like that," a nasally voice sounded behind the girls. They turned to find a boy about their age, of medium height, with sandy blonde hair and mysteriously deep green eyes. He was the same boy May had bumped into in her scramble to get outside. Smirking confidently, he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He was hot, and he knew it.

"Get lost prick, can't you see she's upset?" Chanel retorted viciously, but he was unaffected by her reaction.

"Geez, don't get your knickers in a knot, shortie. I'm just giving some friendly advice, musician to musician. We don't want people falling apart on stage, after all."

May was too upset to find words to throw back at the jerk. She couldn't believe his nerve!

"_What_ is your problem?" Chanel moved towards him threateningly.

"You've got a big attitude for a little girl, don't you? Why don't you let your friend speak for herself?" Chanel grumbled at him as he turned towards May.

"Whatever it is," he looked her straight in the eyes, his intense emerald orbs unnerving her slightly. "Use it."

"What?" May's voice was small and unconfident.

"Use it, in there," he pointed inside. "Don't let your emotions go to waste, use it to make your performance _real_."

Both Chanel and May were lost for words at his advice.

"Well, might see you on stage," he turned to walk away, putting his hand through his hair annoyingly again. "Or not. Whatever." With that, he was gone, back inside the red door.

"What a prick of a guy!" Chanel clenched her fists in aggravation before turning back to May. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," May sniffed and wiped her tears away. "He may be a jerk, but he's right."

"But May, if you don't want to do this tonight I totally understand. So will the guys. What you've been through is terrible. No one expects you to get over it overnight. It's going to take some time. Maybe we can play some smaller gigs first…"

May genuinely appreciated Chanel's concern and understanding. Though they were quite different personalities, they understood each other through music, and that perhaps was the deepest connection there was.

"No," she shook her head. "I want to do this. I _need_ to do this. I can't let fear stop me anymore."

"Are you sure?" Chanel asked. She couldn't work out the emotion in May's eyes – a swirl of uncertainty, fear, trepidation, doubt, but also hope and excitement. That hope and excitement was what she needed to channel right now, its power was what would will her onto that stage.

"I know you can do it, May. But only if you want to." May nodded, not confidently, but not fearfully either.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that," May glanced down sheepishly.

"Don't worry. Feel free to freak out on my anytime you need to."

The girls walked back inside the club together. This time, when May looked up at that stage, her mind wasn't completely clouded with doubt. Somewhere, there was a ray of anticipation, of hope. Luke wasn't here, but she knew, spiritually, he was right there in that front row. She felt comforted by that notion, if only a little.

"I'm just going to freshen up," May excused herself from Chanel's presence and made her way to the bathrooms, hoping she didn't have mascara running down her face.

----

"This is cool as!" Ash stated as they walked through the doors of Live!. The place was _packed_ with people, and there was a relaxed yet excitable atmosphere in the air.

"It's going to be a bit hard to find a seat," Erika peered through the crowd.

"We should see if we can find May, so we can wish her luck and all," Misty said, squeezing Ash's hand.

"Good idea," he smiled at her. "Hey, there's Chanel!" he pointed out as he spotted the petite girl on the other side of the room.

The four proceeded to make their way towards her. As they neared their table, they found Zak and Adam as well, deep in conversation with Chanel about something that looked pretty serious.

"Chanel," Ash called her over the noise of the crowd. She turned, her dark eye makeup darker and her lipstick redder tonight, if that was possible.

"Hey!" she jumped up to welcome them. "Thanks so much for coming guys. We saved you seats," she pointed to a group of empty seats around the table.

"Thanks," Ash said as they sat down. "So where is May?"

"She's just in the bathroom," an uneasy look crossed Chanel's face. "She won't be long."

Sure enough, less than a minute later, May appeared.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of her four friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to see you, May!" Erika stood and hugged her friend. "We can't wait to hear you sing!"

"But how did you…"

"Um…I'm guilty of that crime," Chanel piped up, smiling sheepishly. "You should have your friends here, May."

"But May, why didn't you ask us?" Brock broke his silence to ask her the question.

"I just… I know you guys have been going through a lot these last few days…" she looked uneasy as she answered.

"But we're your friends. And we're _always_ here for you, no matter what," Ash maintained.

May nodded with a smile. "Thanks, guys." Their confidence in her was further chasing away those clouds of doubt. She was so lucky to have found such amazing friends here in Viridian. She knew Luke would have loved them.

Suddenly, a hush came over the crowd and the lights dimmed. May took a seat next to Erika, who pulled her into an excited hug.

May was glad her friends hadn't appeared ten minutes earlier, in the middle of her meltdown. She wouldn't want them to have seen her like that. Somehow, that mysterious, strange boy's words had pulled her off the edge of the cliff she was about to fall from. Though he was a conceited, shallow jerk, she was grateful to him for that, and hoped she would get a chance to thank him.

A man who looked to be in his early thirties walked on stage, microphone in hand. His dark brown hair was short, and he was dressed in jeans and a Beatles t-shirt.

"Good evening and welcome to our first Live! Open Mic Night," he proclaimed, drawing a few cheers from the audience. "My name is Chad Harvey and I'm the owner of this club. We really wanted to create a hip, cool venue for local artists to come and showcase their music. So…without further ado, let's get this show underway!" More cheering came from the excited, energized crowd.

"I'd like to introduce our first artist on stage tonight – put your hands together for Dawn, who will be accompanied by Kenny on guitar," Chad moved off of the stage as a young girl – she looked to be about sixteen – walked on. Her brown hair was shoulder length and her bangs framed her face. She looked very cute in her pink ruffled dress, with a white headband completing the look. As she took her place in front of the microphone, her nervous blue eyes shone in the spotlight, her posture slightly timid as she gripped the microphone. A boy of her age with sandy brown hair sat beside her with an acoustic guitar. He glanced at her, asking her with his eyes whether she was ready. She nodded, and he began strumming his guitar. Dawn's sweet, young voice rang out as she sang Taylor Swift's 'Love Song'.

"She looks so young," Erika observed, glancing at Brock, who was staring ahead sort of blankly. "You ok, Brock?" Brock glanced at her momentarily, his face softening into a smile.

"Yeah, I'm great," she knew he was lying, and didn't understand why he always had to act so courageous. Erika nodded and turned back to the performance.

When Dawn finished her song, the audience erupted in applause. All nerves had floated away as she got into the song, and she did a great job. She bowed her head in appreciation before walking off the stage with Kenny, giving him a high 5 as they did so.

"Looks like we're going to have some tough competition," Zak commented, and took a sip of Coke.

"Bring it on!" Chanel pumped her fist in enthusiasm.

"Are you nervous, May?" Erika asked her friend quietly. She had noticed her quietness.

"A little," May shrugged timidly.

"Well you're going to be great!" Ash, ever the enthusiast, cheered her on, his eyes full of confidence as they met hers. May smiled and nodded, and it was time for the next performance.

The group chatted, cheered and cringed as one performer after the next graced the stage. May had checked the lineup sheet, and she was on last. And with only three performers to go until she was up, she was starting to get fidgety.

"I'm going to get a refill," she held up her glass. "Anyone want anything?"

No's resounded from around the table. She stood and made her way to the bar where she waited to be served. When she glanced next to her, she found Dawn, the performer from before, chatting with her friend and guitarist.

"Hey, it's Dawn right?" May's friendly smile was met with a warm one from the young girl.

"Yeah, hi…umm…"

"I'm May."

"Hi May! This is my friend, Kenny," Dawn acknowledged the boy who stood beside her.

"Nice to meet you," he gave her a nod and a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. You were really great up there," Dawn blushed slightly.

"Wow, thanks! Are you performing here tonight as well?"

"Yeah…I am. I'm on last," May explained. Dawn clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Wow! Good luck!"

"Thanks. So…how long have you been singing for?"

"Since I was little. My mum is actually a singer, and she taught me everything. I want to be just like her!"

"That's really cool…" A bar person finally served May, and she interrupted their conversation to get a glass of water.

"So, what about you? Have you been singing for a long time as well?"

"Yeah, actually a friend of mine got me into it," a sad smile graced May's face as Lucas once again made his way into her thoughts.

"Wow, is that person here to watch you tonight?" Dawn's innocent question tore May's heart apart.

"Sort of," she answered sadly, but her attention was grabbed suddenly as she caught sight of a blonde boy standing on the stage with his acoustic guitar.

"Hey…that's that guy," Dawn turned as May pointed him out. He began strumming his guitar. She hadn't heard his name.

"Wow…he's really cute!" Dawn didn't notice Kenny flinch beside her as she made the comment and proceeded to stare at the boy on stage with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! I'm on next!" May realised. "It was nice to meet you, Dawn," she smiled at the girl, taking her attention away from the stage.

"Good luck with your performance!" the girl waved as May made her way back through the thick crowd to her table. Chanel and Adam were standing, getting ready. They were glad to see May.

"Are you ready?" Chanel's question was serious. May was slightly jittery, slightly panicky, but she nodded and tried to look confident. Her friends wished her well and they made their way to the side of the stage. On the stage, the blonde boy was halfway through 'I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For' by U2. He was fantastic, a born performer with an amazing voice. The crowd loved him, and he ate up the attention.

"Pfft, just look at that guy and how much he loves himself," Chanel's insult drew a laugh from Adam as he positioned his guitar strap over his shoulder.

As the boy finished his song and the presenter took the microphone, May closed her eyes.

This was it. This was her moment, her time to prove to herself that she could do this…and…that she could do it without Lucas. May bit her lip nervously as they were called up on stage. She took her place in front of the microphone stand, and the crowd lulled as they waited in anticipation. She gripped the microphone, blinking in the bright spotlight. She couldn't see the crowd, only the front row. And he wasn't there…

"You can do it, May…" Chanel whispered from behind her. Adam, who stood beside her, gave her a supportive smile, and looked for her indication to start playing.

'_I can do this… I _have_ to do this…'_

The blonde boy suddenly appeared in the front row, his green eyes sparkling as they stared up at May intensely. May tore her unnerved eyes away from him to nod at Adam, who started strumming.

She closed her eyes as she connected with the music; the sound from each guitar string intertwined to echo the haunting melody. May opened her eyes once again, and with twenty different emotions running through her, started singing the song.

"_And I don't know_

_This could break my heart, or save me_

_Nothing's real_

_Until you let go completely_

_So here I go with all my thoughts, I've been saving_

_So here I go with all my fears weighing on me"_

The entire audience was rendered silent at the raw, heartbreaking emotion echoing from May's voice as she sung those words. They couldn't have been any more true for her at that moment. Her eyes were unfocused, as if she was trapped within her thoughts, her fears, her world. The pain shining in her eyes and resonating in her voice was so real, the audience could feel it. With each word she sung, she was entrusting the audience, silent in awe of her presence, with her fears and feelings. She was completely vulnerable, totally exposed to both her friends and a bunch of perfect strangers.

Misty squeezed Ash's hand lightly as they watched, both taken aback by May's heartbreakingly beautiful performance. He turned for a moment and offered her a smile.

"Isn't she great?" he whispered, his eyes shining with relief and pride. "I'm so glad I made her audition that day." Misty smiled back at him.

"You're a good person, Ash Ketchum." Ash brushed the statement off with a slight blush as he turned back to the stage.

"_Three months, and I'm still sober_

_Picked all my weeds, but kept the flowers_

_But I know…_

_It's never really over."_

Jessie wiped a few tears away angrily as she sat up against the stark white wall in the guest room. She had moved back home a few days ago, knowing she could not impose upon James and his family any longer, but she couldn't find the strength to go back into her own room. Everything from the pillows to the carpet reminded her of it…of being hit, slapped, kicked…of the blood, the desperate tears… That room was no longer a safe place for her. In fact, although her step-father was in custody, Jessie seldom felt safe anymore. She was always looking over her shoulder, terrified that he would appear to make her and her mother pay for dobbing him in to the Police. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept, and not even her makeup could cover the darkness circling her eyes. Instead, she lay awake, staring at the ceiling as if it was suddenly going to make everything better. But even awake, she was trapped in her nightmares. In fact, her life had become just that – a living nightmare.

Jessie wondered whether this state of being would ever cease, whether she would ever return to the girl she used to be. Right now, she felt as if she was in the middle of a maze, trying fiercely to guide herself out of the darkness. But everywhere she turned was a dead end. She would stop at fear, helplessness, shame, vulnerability, anger…and each feeling would force itself upon her like a ravenous disease. It was like no matter where she turned, she couldn't escape it. She couldn't escape any of it…

James' concerned eyes came to her mind. Why did he care about her? She didn't understand it. She was broken, useless, worthless… He was just the opposite. Why should she bring him down? Why should he waste his time trying to fix something that couldn't be fixed? James had the world at his feet. Jessie was just a door mat…just a distraction. She didn't need him. And he was wasting his time on her.

"_And I don't know_

_I could crash and burn, but maybe_

_At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me_

_So I won't worry 'bout my timing, I wanna get it right_

_No comparing, second-guessing, no not this time"_

Erika watched Misty lean her head on Ash's shoulder with a smile. She was truly happy for them, and so relieved they had worked things out after all this time. She just wished she knew what was going on with Brock. He was seemingly enveloped in May's performance, but there was something not right in his gaze. He was too emotional and yet, too detached. It was time to come through on her promise to Forrest. Brock had always been there to help her, and all of them, through the tough times they had faced. Now it was time to return to favour.

"_Three months, and I'm still breathing_

_Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in_

_But I know…_

_It's never really over, no…"_

As he lay on his bed, listening to his sister cry herself to sleep once more, Gary wondered whether this pain would ever end. Would he ever feel better about any of this? Looking at the road ahead, he could not see the light at the end of the tunnel – only darkness and gloom. He felt like a child, but all he wanted was his mother's embrace and his father's proud smile. Knowing it was something he could never have again weighed his soul down like a ton of bricks. No matter how strong he felt, that knowledge kept him there.

His mind wandered back to Misty's words…

"_As time went on, I grew to accept it. You won't believe it now but you will. You will get through this, Gary."_

He hoped to God she was right, because right now, such acceptance seemed completely unlikely and totally impossible.

Gary had been completely floored by Misty's concern for him yesterday. _Misty Waterflower_, of all people, had been the one to pull him away from the edge of the cliff he was about to fall from. And even after all the pain he had put her through. Looking back, he couldn't believe how he could have been so horribly malicious to her, and all to get back at Ash, who had been so darn _nice_ to him yesterday as well. Gary had been so caught up in his own popularity the past few years that he forgot to take a look at the person he had become. And after all this time, _Ash_ was the better person. _He_ had the good heart, everybody loved _him_, and_ he_ had true friends he could count on. Gary had none of that. And his so**-**called 'friends' had shown their true colours yesterday, since _Misty Waterflower_ was the only person who had reached out to him. Not them. Not any of them.

Perhaps popularity wasn't everything. Perhaps it didn't matter who you were in high school, just who you are when you get to the end, and venture into the real world. Perhaps Gary had been wrong about everything from the moment he walked through the gates of Viridian High. It saddened him to know that it took the death of his parents to realise that.

"_Wake up."_

As she stood from her position on the floor, Jessie winced at the pain shooting from her ankle. It had been feeling better but all the pressure she had put on it from walking today had brought the pain back. Hobbling slightly, she made her way to the dresser and took out her pyjamas. Not that there was any point in changing into them, since she wouldn't sleep anyway… When she had taken off her school uniform, Jessie caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Her body was tainted, marred by the hands of that monster… The bruises were fading, slowly but surely, but the pain they stood for remained. It didn't fade away with them. Jessie had always prided herself on her body, but now she only looked at it in disgust. She was disgusted at it.

Turning away, she put her pink striped pyjamas on and got under the covers of the guest room bed. It was nowhere near as comfortable as hers, but it would have to do… Harsh, cruel emotions ripped at her soul in the darkness as she was overwhelmed by helplessness and fear once more. Would it ever end? Would she ever feel happy or safe again? As the tears threatened once-more, she curled into a ball and let them flow. There was no use stopping them. They made her feel weak and even more helpless, but whatever. It didn't matter anyway. Nothing mattered. Not to Jessie. Not anymore.

"_Three months and I'm still standing here_

_Three months and I'm getting better yeah_

_Three months and I still am_

_Three months and it's still harder now_

_Three months, I've been living here without you now_

_Three months yeah, three months_

_Three months and I'm still breathing_

_Three months and I still remember it_

_Three months and I wake up._

_Three months, and I'm still sober_

_Picked all my weeds, but kept the flowers…"_

May opened her eyes as the song ended and the previously silent crowd erupted in applause. People stood as they clapped, whistled, cheered and screamed in adulation. May's eyes widened at their reaction. A standing ovation? It was more than she ever expected…

'_I did it… I actually did it…' _

"She did it," Ash's eyes shone with delight at May's success.

"Yeah, she was amazing," Misty agreed, truly awed by her emotional performance.

May continued to stare out into the crowd in amazement. She felt a hand on her shoulder – Chanel.

"I knew you could do it," May smiled thankfully at her comment.

The roaring crowd began to die down as May moved off the stage with Chanel and Adam behind her. They made their way to the side of the stage as Chad moved back to the centre and took the microphone.

"Well, what a great end to a great night," the crowd agreed with his comment as they cheered once more. "It's now time to announce our winner. Winners are determined by crowd reaction, and it's quite clear to us that tonight's winner, and the winner of our first Open Mic Night, is May, supported by Chanel and Adam."

May froze. They had barely moved away from the side of the stage as their names were called. The crowd erupted in praise oncemore as Chanel screamed.

"You won!"

May wanted to pinch herself. All of those brilliant performances and _she_ had won? She must be dreaming. There was no way this could be real.

"Come on, May!" Chanel grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the stage, her eyes still wide with disbelief.

Chad handed her an envelope.

"Congratulations, May. As tonight's winner you have won $200 to put towards your band's music career."

"Thank you…" May managed to utter as she took the envelope. But this win was worth more than the money to her. It was worth so much more…

"Let's all give it up for May!" the audience exploded with praise once again with Chad's encouragement.

Chanel and Adam hi-fived as May gave the audience a shy but thankful smile. Her timid stance was completely opposite to her dark, heart wrenching performance.

The crowd continued to clap and cheer as they moved off the stage. As Chad wrapped up the night, May, Chanel and Adam moved back to their table.

"Oh my gosh May. You were amazing!" Erika embraced her friend.

"Thanks…" May smiled timidly as they pulled apart.

"Congratulations guys," Brock added.

"May did all the work," Adam put a hand on her shoulder.

"I knew you could do it, May," Ash moved forward, a proud smile on his handsome young face.

"Yeah, you were amazing," Misty, whose hand was intertwined around Ash's, added.

"You were lucky," a familiar sounding nasal voice sounded behind them. May turned to find…

"It's you…" The handsome blonde boy stood behind her, his arms crossed and his nose in the air pompously.

"It's lucky I was there to give you the right advice. If I hadn't, you would never have been able to get up on that stage," his self-important smirk instantly irritated May. Next to her, Chanel was getting ready to launch a spray of angry words at him, but May got in first.

"Just who do you think you are? Do you think your words were the only thing that got me up there?" The boy's smirk did not subside.

"The name's Drew," he flicked his hair back annoyingly. "And I may have let you win this time, but next time, you won't be lucky enough to have _my_ support."

"Oh yeah? Like I need it!" May clenched her fists. This boy was really getting to her!

"We'll see," he winked at her, his emerald eyes leering at her infuriatingly. May's eyes burned with both annoyance and curiosity he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Who _is_ that guy?" Ash blinked, annoyance crossing his features.

"He's a JERK!" Ash smiled nervously at Chanel's aggressive reaction.

May stared off into the crowd where he had disappeared. For such an amazing looking guy, he sure had a weird and infuriating personality.

----

As the night went on, May continued to receive praise both from her friends and from strangers. She shied away from all the attention and responded with a quick nod and 'thank you'. All of her friends were having a great time chatting and listening to the local band who had taken the stage.

"I hate to be the party pooper," Chanel checked her watch. "But my curfew is almost up."

"You have a curfew?" May was surprised. Chanel blushed.

"Yeah. My parents are Italian, you know? They're strict as! They probably have people here spying on me tonight…" she looked around, pretending to be nervous, as everyone laughed at her.

"I guess we should go too," Erika glanced around at Brock, Ash and Misty, who all nodded.

The group made their way to the front and into the cool air outside. Ash put an arm around Misty as she shivered.

"Sheesh, it's like winter already!" Chanel hugged herself, having not brought a jacket. "May, how do you plan to get home?"

"I can call my dad…"

"I can drop you off," Brock offered politely, taking his keys out of his pocket. "It's no problem."

"Great, then I'll go with Zak and Adam," Chanel confirmed and then turned to face May.

"Thank you for doing this May. You did an amazing job up there," she hugged May, who in turn replied, "Thank _you_ for being there for me earlier and not letting me fall apart."

As the girls pulled apart, the two groups went their separate ways. May walked the short distance to Brock's car with her friends, and was glad to get inside of his old sedan to escape the chilly air.

Erika took her place in the front seat, glancing at Brock oncemore. He still seemed lost, deep in thought about something. It was so unlike Brock; he was always so in control, so self-assuring. When he was acting down about something, then there was something _seriously_ wrong.

May took her place next to Misty in the car. She and Ash had been inseparable all night. They appeared so in love, so close. Despite her crush on Ash, which most of the time, she pushed into the furthest place in her mind, May was genuinely happy for them. They seemed happy, and they were _right_ together, like they were born for one another.

'_Kind of like Luke and I were…'_

"Oh, May, I meant to ask you," Ash leant forward slightly to talk to her. "Do you think you'll have time for a tutoring session this weekend? I've done half of my assignment, but I'm not sure if I'm on the right track…" he grinned at her sheepishly.

"Um…sure…" she replied hesitantly, glancing at Misty. She had assumed that Misty would be against them spending time together, not that she should have any reason to worry, but no – no reaction. "Saturday morning?" she suggested, and was met with a nod from Ash.

"Sounds great!"

"So May, who was that blonde guy?" Erika asked curiously. "He was a bit of a jerk." May was instantly angered by the very thought of that conceited, snobby jerk!

"Tell me about it! I don't know who he thinks _he_ is…" she trailed off crossly.

"Well, you had the last laugh," Misty noted. "So, are you going to enter the Open Mic Night every fortnight?"

"I'm not sure…" May answered truthfully. "I guess so. I mean, it's a good way to get experience and win money for the band, and get noticed too."

"And it's a great night out!" Erika piped up from the front seat. "Seriously May, you were amazing."

"We might see you on Kanto Idol next," May met Brock's comment with a laugh.

"Maybe someday…"

"Lucas would be really proud of you, May…" Misty said quietly, not wanting to make May feel uncomfortable.

"Definitely," Erika added, smiling supportively at May, who glanced down momentarily.  
"Thanks…" she met their eyes with a slight smile. It was all she could manage, but at least it was a smile…

May was the first to be dropped off home. She waved goodbye, smiling. She truly had a bunch of amazing friends. She was so lucky…

"Do you guys really think she's ok?" Erika wondered aloud as May's figure disappeared from their view.

"This is obviously really hard for her," Brock turned the car right, towards Misty's street. "But…I think she'll be ok. She just needs time to heal." Erika nodded. She loved how Brock was always so wise and knowledgeable about everything.

A minute or so later, Brock stopped the car in front of Misty's two-storey house.

He turned to face Ash and Misty. "Now, let's keep it PG back there ok?"

Ash blushed as Misty reached forward to hit Brock on the arm. She turned back to Ash.

"See you tomorrow," he returned her smile, gazing into her eyes affectionately. Every time she smiled at him like that, he couldn't believe she was _his _girlfriend. Ash leaned forward to kiss her. He could've stayed in that kiss forever, if it weren't for his friends being in the front seat.

Misty pulled away and grinned at him playfully. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Mist," she opened the door and got out of the car.

"See you!" she waved as they drove off.

"So Ash…" Erika turned and peered at the slightly red-faced boy curiously.

"Yeah?" Ash felt intimidated by most girls. Erika was no exception.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you _finally_ worked up the guts to tell Misty how you feel about her!"

"Yeah, at least we don't have to listen to your whining anymore," Brock said sarcastically.

Ash put his hand behind his head, blushing as he laughed sheepishly.

Erika was deep in thought, contemplating how to approach the subject of Brock's distant behavior tonight, as they dropped Ash off at his house and waved him goodbye. It was just her and Brock now. He was silent as he stared ahead at the road. Her house was not far from Ash's. She wouldn't have much time.

"Brock?" she wasn't asking for his attention.

"Yeah?" he glanced at her for a second, before turning back to the road.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he tried to play dumb, but there was no way she was falling for it.

"Come on, Brock. You've been acting distant all night. Did something happen?" Brock sighed slightly.

"No, everything's fine. Really."

"Don't lie to me, Brock…"

Brock was seemingly defeated as he pulled up outside Erika's house. He bowed his head.

"My father called," Erika's eyes widened in shock as his low voice said those words.

"He did…? What did he say…?" Brock shook his head dejectedly.

"He's not coming back."

"Ever?" Erika was filled with sadness. She had never seen Brock so miserable, so depressed. It was heart-wrenching.

"Ever."

"Oh Brock, I'm so sorry…"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Erika… My mum is barely keeping it together. When she learns this…" he trailed off, almost too afraid to say it. Brock was on the verge of tears, his voice shaking fearfully. Erika placed her hand on his arm.

"It'll be ok… We'll work something out…"

"No, it won't," he looked up and met her eyes finally. She was overwhelmed by the doubt present in his. "I'm not going to be able to get through this year, balancing school and my family. It's just _not_ going to work."

"We'll find a way…" Brock sighed, defeated.

"I really appreciate you being so positive Erika, but…"

"No, Brock," Erika's forthright tone caught Brock's attention immediately. He brought his eyes up to meet hers – emerald swirls of pleading hope. He was entranced in her desperation – desperation to help _him_.

"You've always been there for us, through the good times and especially the bad. And through all that, you always encouraged us _not_ to give up. Well, it's time for you to follow your own advice, and if not that – follow mine."

Though astonished by her faith in him, Brock was still unable to push away the thoughts that told him he _couldn't _do it, that it was time to give up and face the harsh truth. He wanted to believe her, he really did. But hoping for something and achieving it were two different things…

"You can't give up," Erika stated, as if reading his mind. "I won't let you."

Brock was frozen in that moment as Erika's determined eyes pierced into his. She broke their stare a few moments later with a smile.

"You'll see," was all she said as she opened the car door and stepped out into the chilly air. Left only with his negative attitude and the vision of Erika's hopeful gaze, Brock watched her walk down the path to her front door. As she disappeared inside, he wondered how she could be so positive about his predicament. He doubted whether she, or anyone, could help him now…

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: Chapter title is from the album name 'Songs for You, Truth for Me' by James Morrison. Song used at the end is 'Sober' by Kelly Clarkson.

----

Review Replies:

ILove_Misty_and_May: I'm sorry to hear about your loss. I am glad that you identified with Gary's feelings, and I hope it helped you through somehow. Glad to hear you're liking the Brock/Erika relationship and I hope you enjoyed their interaction in this chapter. There's much more to come for those two. Thanks so much for your comments once again. :)

KayG: Aww thank you for your comments and for saying it's one of the best AAML fics you've ever read. I appreciate that so much, and I hope you enjoyed the pokeshipping in this chapter. :)

Niker: Yes that _was_ a tense chapter to write, you're right about that. Hehe. Wow, that is such a big complement to hear that readers can picture what is happening in a story just from reading words on a screen. It's interesting that you felt tense rather than sad. That's sort of how I was feeling when I was writing it, so I guess that shone through somehow. Thanks once again for reading and reviewing. You keep me writing. :)


	17. We Change, We Wait

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Author Notes: Hi guys. I am so sorry it has been so long since the last update. I just haven't been able to write this story for some reason…which is really annoying because I have all of these ideas in my head! I have actually had to split this chapter into two parts – this one being the finished half and the next chapter will be what I am yet to finish. :)

I would really appreciate any feedback at this point, as I am so stuck. If you are a reader of this fic and are keen to see it continue, please let me know! You have no idea how much your reviews help!! Anyways, on with the chapter… Oh, and a side note to Pokeshippers – you'll love this. :)

----

Chapter 17

_We Change, We Wait_

Despite having been awake most of the night, Erika awoke on Saturday morning determined and energised. Her mind had been too focused for her to sleep. All she could think about was Brock's disheartened demeanour since he had told her about his mother on Thursday night. Though he had tried to force a happier facade upon himself on Friday, Erika could see right through him. She knew how much he was hurting, and she wanted to do _something_ to help him. But what could she do? She had to come up with something, not only because she had promised Forrest that she would take care of Brock, but also because she cared about him. Erika was confused about her feelings for her friend of many years. Along with Ash and Misty, Erika had always been close with Brock and he had always taken the role of looking after them and guiding them – his paternal instinct from being the eldest sibling of nine taking over. On the other hand, Brock had always been so girl-crazy and his desperado act had always made girls run in the opposite direction. But lately, he had changed, and his commitment to his family had replaced the hormonal teenager act that most people knew him for. Erika admired this quality in Brock – he would do anything for his family, even give up his Year 12 education. And she knew he would do anything for his friends as well. He had been her shoulder to cry on when Tracey had treated her so heartlessly. Now, it was time to return the favour. Erika wouldn't rest until she found a way to help Brock and his family.

The idea had come to her at around 3 am. It was a great plan, but she knew she couldn't do it on her own. Throwing the covers off, she sat up in bed and grabbed her phone. She dialled Misty's number, and a few moments later her friend's voice greeted her on the other end.

"Hey Misty, I need to talk to you about something..."

----

"Hi Ash," Ash was met by May's bright smile as she got into his car. He returned it with his own grin as he greeted her.

They had decided to study at a café in the city today. Though it was chilly out, the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, promising a nice day.

"I don't think I've ever got up this early on a Saturday morning to study," Ash admitted sheepishly as he drove.

"Ash, it's 10:30!"

"I know…but I usually leave all my homework until Sunday night," he turned a corner on to Viridian Street, the City's main thoroughfare. May laughed lightly.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

The two chatted idly for a few more minutes before they reached their destination. After Ash parked his car, he and May walked the short distance to the café. It was small and cozy and quiet – the perfect place for studying. The smell of fresh coffee and pastries filled the air.

"I'm starving…" Ash proclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

"Me too!" May joined in. Ash glanced at her response, slightly taken aback.

"Seriously? Usually everyone laughs at me for my never-ending hunger…"

"No way. I say we get food right now."

"Alright!" Ash was genuinely excited about it. May smirked at his childish behaviour.

Five minutes later, the two teenagers had ordered their snacks and were seated across from one another at a booth in the far corner of the café. The sun shone through the large windows that took up much of the wall space, and they watched as people passed by. A waitress brought their drinks and food to the table just as they were taking their books out.

"So Ash…show me what you've done on your essay so far," May took a sip from her latte. Ash proceeded to pull out a piece of paper with three paragraphs of scrawled writing. May blinked, shocked.

"You handwrite your essays?"

Ash smiled sheepishly as he explained, "Well actually…my computer kinda…broke."

"It broke?"

"Yah… I don't know what happened. It just refuses to start up! I have no internet, nothing!" May was trying not to laugh at Ash's innocent stupidity, but it was just too funny!

"Well that's no good," she said with a giggle. "Actually, my little brother is really good with technology. Maybe he could fix it for you?"

"That sounds great…"

"So! Which question did you pick?" May took the piece of paper to see what question was written at the top.

"May…before we start…" Ash's voice was serious as he interrupted her. She looked up from his essay to meet his sincere eyes.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say how great you were at your performance the other night."

"Thanks Ash…" May smiled timidly.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you since. But I just wanted you to know that I'm so proud of you for getting up in front of all those people and going such a great job!" May blushed like a 12 year old at his words, taken aback by his sincerity and faith in her.

"Really May, you're an amazing singer. And I know your friend Lucas would be proud of you too." May's flushed cheeks quickly gave way to a sad smile at the mention of her late friend. Ash bit his lip nervously, hoping his words hadn't upset May.

Her azure eyes met his once more, tears welling but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I hope he is," she gave him a small smile.

"I know he is," he returned it graciously as their eyes melded together in understanding. She had to force herself to tear her eyes away from his.

"It's you who I should be thanking Ash. If you hadn't convinced me to audition that day, I never would have been able to overcome my doubts."

"Of course you would have. You just have to believe in yourself May," Ash's words were so heartfelt, and his chocolate coloured eyes shone so fiercely with honesty, that it filled May with a sense of self belief. He believed in her, and his encouragement was helping her to believe in herself.

"Belief is for dreamers," Ash and May glanced up at the familiar sounding voice to find a set of green eyes smirking back at them. May's eyebrow furrowed in annoyance.

"Excuse me, but were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" her voice was laced with irritation as she stared back at the good-looking blonde boy in front of her. In his black jeans, white v-neck t-shirt and expensive looking leather jacket, he looked like something out of the pages of a fashion magazine. His good looks did nothing to deter her, however.

Smirking, he took his take-away coffee from the counter and turned towards her and Ash. He put his free hand through his blonde mane of hair – May was starting to notice this was a trend of his. An annoying trend.

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping. More like overhearing. In any sense, your advice sounds like something from a children's TV show."

"Oh yeah?" Ash spoke up defensively, irked by this pretty boy's arrogance. He reminded him of Gary! "And what advice would _you_ have for May, if you're so smart?" Drew turned back to May and for a second stared at her so intensely that May thought he could see right through her.

"If you're serious about being an artist, you need to toughen up. You can't fall apart every time you take the stage." Ash glanced at May momentarily, wondering what Drew was talking about.

He went on, "You were weakened by your own doubt, and frankly, you won't last a second in the music industry if you can't handle one small performance."

'_Maybe he's right…' _May weakened slightly at his words, but wouldn't let him see it. She bit down on her lip defensively.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Ash was getting angrier by the second at this know-all. How dare he bring May's confidence down after she'd done so well just to get up on stage! "In case you've forgotten, May won the Open Mic Night, not to mention she beat _you_."

"She got lucky," shrugging, Drew once again appeared to take no notice of Ash's anger towards him.

"If you felt that way then why did you help me the other night?" May's eyes sparked intensely as she curled her hand into a fist. Once again, Ash eyed her confusedly.

"Hah," Drew scoffed, "I felt sorry for you, that's all." May growled at his response and the smug look on his annoyingly perfect face.

"Anyway, you better get practicing right away. You're going to have to work real hard if you ever want to beat _me_ again," he said with a haughty chuckle. Coffee in hand, he turned.

"Later," he uttered confidently, waving his hand in the air behind him. May stared after him, angry and annoyed at his conceited, snobby attitude.

"Just who does that guy think he is?" she muttered to herself, though loud enough for Ash to hear.

"Apparently, he thinks he's all that," Ash was genuinely annoyed that this weird guy had started in on May. She didn't need this right now. "I wouldn't listen to a word he says, May. You did great the other night, and you shouldn't let anything take away from that."

"Yeah…but…" May turned back to Ash uneasily.

"What is it?"

"He was right, Ash…"

"May… Don't-"

"If it weren't for him, I don't think I would've been able to get on that stage," May cut Ash off and was met by a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I freaked out the other night, before you guys arrived. We were sitting out our table and all of a sudden I just couldn't breathe. I needed to get out of there. I ran outside and Chanel followed me. I was telling her about Luke and I couldn't stop crying, when all of a sudden Drew appeared…" Ash prodded for her to go on with a supportive nod. May sighed, ashamed to admit her weakness to the boy who a few minutes ago, was so proud of her.

"He told me to use my emotions in my performance, to make it more real. I don't know why but for some reason his advice enabled me to get up there…"

"You're forgetting one key point here though May," a small smile rested upon Ash's young features, calming May slightly, preventing her from sinking further into self-doubt.

"Oh? What's that?"

"_You_ were the one that got up on that stage. _You_ were the one that sang the song. And _you_ were the one that won. Drew didn't do any of that for you." May returned his smile with a small one of her own.

"I guess…"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. And he most certainly doesn't know anything about you, to be able to judge you like that."

"Thanks Ash," May nodded at Ash's words. He made sense. Nonetheless, she couldn't stop thinking about Drew, and wondering why, if he disliked her so much, did he feel the need to give her advice. Was he just sounding her out? Was he intimidated by her? May was unsure. But she would much rather listen to Ash's words of praise than his judgments and insults.

Changing the subject, May finally turned back to Ash's essay and they began discussing the question.

----

It was eleven-thirty when Jessie finally trudged out of bed and into the kitchen. She had barely slept, but rather had spent the night tossing and turning, drifting in and out of nightmares. Even so, she saw no point in getting up and facing the day, instead opting to hide under her covers, away from the world. The only reason she had gotten up was because she couldn't ignore the hunger pains surging through her stomach anymore.

Jessie had her face in the pantry, absentmindedly choosing a cereal with her eyes, when she heard her mother's voice behind her.

"Jessie, you're up," her voice wavered with uneasiness. Jessie turned around and gave her mother a quick, emotionless nod, before turning back to the cereals. She picked the Cheerio's and almost laughed at how ironic the choice was. Jessie could feel her mother's eyes on her as she took out a bowl and sat at the kitchen bench.

"What is it?" she snapped irritably. Her mother looked taken aback, shocked as she gazed into her daughter's tired, bloodshot eyes. She had never seen her so distraught, so emotionless. Even her once dazzling sapphire eyes seemed to have faded, all passion lost in a sea of despair.

"Jessie…" Mya knew she had to tread carefully now, as she approached the subject she wanted to bring up with her daughter.

Said daughter glanced up from her breakfast, lifeless eyes meeting her mothers' identical orbs.

No reply came, and so Mya went on. "I know you're having a hard time dealing with…what happened," she spoke slowly and uneasily, carefully observing every emotion that flickered on Jessie's face. "I love you, sweetheart, and I want you to be able to get past this…" Jessie was almost angered at her mothers' assumption that it was an easy feat, but the tears glistening in her eyes softened the anger rising up within her.

"Jess, honey, I feel like this is all my fault… I'm so busy working all the time that I didn't even see it. I didn't even see what he was _doing_ to you, how he was _hurting_ you…" Mya's wavering voice trailed off as she allowed her tears to fall down her cheeks. Tense silence blanketed the mother and daughter for a while, until Jessie broke the silence.

"It's not your fault," she stated simply, though she meant it. She didn't blame her mother for any of this. Mya made a futile attempt to wipe her tears away, but more only fell in their place. All the emotion she had been holding back the past week had surfaced; it had nowhere else to go. But her mother's tears only made Jessie feel more like a victim, like there was something _wrong_ with her.

'_Maybe there is…'_

"I want us to go and see the doctor," if she hadn't felt so numb, Jessie would have been mortified by the idea. She _hated_ the idea of some idiot trying to analyse her.

"I don't know what to do for you, Jessie. Mya took a few steps closer to her daughter, who looked half unsure and half deadest against the idea. "Please, won't you do this for me?"

With her mothers' pleading eyes baring down on her, Jessie was weakening, and fast.

"Fine…" her agreement was only barely audible, but was met with relief from her mother, who wrapped her arms around her daughter. Jessie's cold eyes stared ahead bleakly.

'_What have I got to lose now anyway?'_

----

Ash and May were in the middle of an in-depth conversation about his essay when both their phones beeped, indicating text messages. Ash took his phone from his pocket while May reached for her handbag. Silence ensued for a moment as they read the message, before they realised that they had probably received the same one.

"Was that from Erika?" Ash glanced up at May.

"Yeah," she looked up from her phone and flipped it shut. "She wants us to meet her at her house at one o'clock?"

"I wonder what for," Ash pondered, curious.

"I guess we'll find out in an hour or so."

----

It was about ten minutes to one o'clock when Ash and May arrived at Erika's two-storey house. May was impressed by the garden in the front yard as they walked on the paved path that led to the front door. Various types of flowers littered the garden, cleverly planted in rows and patches so that it all seemed to come together like a rainbow. It looked like something from a movie set. A paved path lined by carefully sculpted trees led them to the front door.

"Erika's mum is a keen gardener," Ash said humorously, having noticed May's interest in her surroundings.

"Yeah, it looks amazing."

Ash pressed the doorbell and a few moments later they were greeted by Erika and Misty. The four teens greeted each other and moved inside and into the living room. Ash sat beside Misty and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as they sat ready to find out why they were here.

"Thanks for coming guys," Erika began, sitting on a couch across from Ash and Misty, while May sat on a single seat.

"No problem. So what's going on?" Ash was just bursting to know, he hated not knowing things!

"It's about Brock," Erika stated simply. Ash was instantly perplexed. He nodded silently, indicating for Erika to continue.

"Brock is in a bit of trouble at the moment with his family."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Ash interrupted, horrified that Brock was in some kind of trouble and he hadn't even noticed that there was anything wrong.

"Well, he's been having a lot of trouble trying to juggle school and his family commitments. And just the other day his father phoned him to say that he wouldn't be coming back."

"What?" Ash was now mortified. "But Brock didn't tell us any of this."

"He didn't want anyone to worry..." Erika explained. "But I found out."

"Then we have to do something!" Erika smiled at Ash's anxious eyes. Like Brock, Ash would do anything for his friends – he hated to see them upset.

"Exactly my thinking Ash," Erika nodded. She leaned forward slightly, about to unveil her plan. "What I think we should do is..."

----

Brock was hanging out the washing when he heard the melodic ringing of the doorbell sound from inside the house. Suzie, who stood beside him, put down the item of clothing she was about to hand to Brock and ran inside, eager to find out who was visiting them.

"Suzie, wait up!" Brock finished pegging his school jumper to the clothesline and followed her inside. He reached her just as she was opening the door...to reveal Ash, Misty, Erika and May.

"Erika!" Suzie squealed in delight at the appearance of her brother's friend and ran towards her, nearly bowling her over as she threw herself into Erika's arms.

"Hey, Suzie, how are you going?" Erika smiled brightly at the small girl, who glanced up at her happily.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked, wondering whether they had made plans that he had forgotten about.

Erika glanced up from Suzie to meet Brock's questioning eyes.

"We're here to help you, Brock," her tone was serious as she spoke the words. Beside her, the others nodded their heads in agreement. Brock was taken aback.

"Help me? With what?"

"Anything you want," Misty stepped forward. "From now on, every Saturday afternoon, we are your personal slaves...though I use that term _very_ loosely," her eyes narrowed playfully at the last part.

"We can cook, clean, sew," Erika glanced at Suzie with a grin, "fix, iron, shop, anything you want!"

Brock was speechless; he stuttered on a few words but was unable to find the ones he wanted.

"Brock, Erika told us about your father. I don't know why you didn't come to us sooner..." Ash looked slightly hurt as he spoke. "But we want to help you get through this year. If we all chip in on Saturday afternoons, we can get all of the chores done in no time, so the rest of the weekend is free for you to study."

"B-but guys... You must have better things to do on a Saturday afternoon..." Brock was honestly astonished by his friends' considerate suggestion.

"Brock, that's not what this is about," Erika spoke up as little Suzie held onto her hand as if she were her property. "We're your best friends, and we want to do this for you." So touched by his thoughtful friends, who were prepared to give up their Saturday afternoons to run errands and do chores, tears welled in Brock's brown eyes.

"I don't know what to say..." he uttered.

"You don't need to say anything," Misty grinned assertively, "because you have no choice in the matter."

"Anything you want us to do, it's done," May entered the conversation with a smile.

"Just don't let Misty near the kitchen..." Ash's comment earned him a slap on the arm – though Misty was slim, she was strong!

"Ow..." he rubbed the spot as Misty smirked at him matter-of-factly. Not even Brock could resist a smile at this; the tension that thickened the air subsided as the group broke out in laughter.

"So Brock, what can we do for your first?" Erika asked.

----

"How on earth am I meant to know which sugar to get?" Ash mumbled to Misty as they stood in aisle 12 of the local supermarket.

Misty, who had just placed a carton of eggs into the shopping trolley, rolled her eyes as she approached her boyfriend.

"Seriously Ash," she huffed teasingly, "Have you _never_ done the supermarket shopping before?" Ash turned from the large selection of sugars to give Misty the type of look that a five year old would give their mother after she had caught him drawing on the walls. Looking into those eyes, Misty's annoyance washed away instantly. She reached past him to take a bag of sugar from the shelf.

"This one," she held it up so he could see. He nodded sheepishly and she put it in the trolley.

"So, what else do we need to get?" Misty checked the note that Brock had given her. "It looks like we're all done," she said after she had scanned it.

Ash pushed the trolley, loaded with food for Brock's family, towards the cash registers as Misty walked beside him. After paying for their goods, Ash carried the shopping bags out to his car and placed the bags in the trunk. He was strangely thoughtful as he did so, but Misty was interrupted as she was about to call him on it.

"Hey Mist…" he turned to face her, jet black hair waving in the breeze.

"Yeah?" Misty's blue-green eyes met his brown ones.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No," she shook her head. "How come?"

"Well I was thinking… I haven't even taken you on a proper date yet…"

Surprise washed over Misty's face at his shy words. He looked nervous as he went on. "I was thinking I could pick you up at 6:30 and we'll go to dinner at 7. How does that sound?"

Misty was genuinely surprised at Ash's romantic, thoughtful gesture. It seemed that he had put a lot of thought into this, and Misty had never been so in love with him as she was at that very moment.

"Ash, that sounds amazing…" Misty gushed, completely aware of the fact that she was acting like a total girl – like her _sisters_ – but she didn't care. Though she would never let him see, Misty _wanted_ Ash to treat her like a princess, to pick her up on time and take her out and kiss her on the porch at the end of the night. It was every girl's wish, even tomboyish Misty's.

Her reply was met with a dazzling smile from her boyfriend, the smile she loved to see.

"Great. I can't wait," he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She radiated with happiness as he pulled away. She was in love – _so_ in love with Ash Ketchum. Finally, all of her dreams were coming true.

----

May glanced up at Erika, who was seemingly lost in her own thoughts, as she finished sorting through the washing. She picked up a pile of clothes and set them down on the table behind them. Erika was staring into space whilst waiting for the iron to heat up.

"This is a really nice thing you're doing for Brock," May interrupted the silence and snapped Erika out of her trance. Erika nodded with a smile.

"Well…he deserves it, you know?" May nodded as Erika's cheeks burned slightly. May picked up on this immediately.

"Erika…" she narrowed her eyes, a slight smile playing across her face. "Do you have a thing for Brock?"

"W-what? What do you mean?" Erika wasn't doing a very good job of covering her tracks, and she knew it. She sighed, defeated as May grinned back at her knowingly.

"I just…want to be there for him like he has been there for me so many times…" Erika was sure her cheeks were bright red now. She was still trying to work through her confusing feelings, but maybe May was right. Maybe she did have feelings for one of her best friends…

"You look really confused," May observed aloud, interrupting Erika's puzzling train of thought once again.

"I am," she admitted, somewhat glad May had brought this up. She wasn't sure she could keep this inside much longer. She _had_ to talk to someone about it.

May's smile fell slightly as her azure eyes filled with concern. She took the few steps towards her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…I don't really know how I feel…about Brock…" Erika spoke slowly. She gazed down at the ground for a moment before glancing back up at May.

"We've been friends since the start of high school, but Brock has always been so girl-crazy that I never would have considered him like…in that way… But lately, things have been different, and I feel like we have really connected…" May nodded, indicating for Erika to continue.

"He was so great after my break up with Tracey. And now…with all this stuff going on with his family, I have really seen a different side to him. But…I don't know whether what I'm feeling is just friendship or…something else?" The question hung in the air as Erika let out a small sigh.

"I know it's a difficult situation to be in. You don't want to tell him how you feel because if he doesn't feel the same way, it might ruin your friendship, right?"

"Y-yeah… If that's how I feel."

"Can you not stop thinking about him?" May asked, a slight smile playing upon her face.

Erika nodded. "No, I can't…"

"Would you do anything for him?" May paused. "Actually, I already know the answer to that question."

"Yeah…"

"Then I'd say yes, what you feel is probably more than friendship," May said with a wink. Erika groaned, putting her face in her hands. May patted her shoulder supportively.

"It's funny, you know. I've listened to Misty's complaining about the exact same thing for countless years now," she let out a small laugh at the thought and May joined in her laughter at the irony of the situation.

"If it helps at all, I think you would be the perfect girl for Brock. You probably know him better than anyone right now, and I know he really appreciates everything you're doing for him."

"You think so?" the confusion in Erika's large green eyes was as clear as a cloudless blue sky.

"I know so. And I always say…if it's meant to be, it will happen. You'll get a sign. And then it will all work out and you'll wonder why you ever worried about it." Erika finally smiled at May's words.

"Thanks, May. I feel much better. You know, not that it would, but if your music career ever fell through you would make a great psychiatrist."

May laughed at the thought as she turned back to the washing, and started folding the items that didn't need ironing.

----

'_I hate doctors'_ Jessie thought angrily as she waited in the surgery for her doctor to call out her name. Beside her, her mother calmly flipped through a magazine, but she could feel her eyes on her every now and then. Having now waited for over twenty minutes, Jessie was about to get up and storm out when her name was called.

Doctor Allen had been their family doctor since she was born, but Jessie hadn't seen him in quite a while. Nonetheless, he still looked the same – tall, sandy hair and green eyes, and that articulate way of speaking that most doctors had. He smiled at her as she followed him into the consulting room. Once inside, he sat at his desk as he ushered Jessie and Mya to two chairs facing him. Jessie gulped as she faced his questioning eyes.

"Now, what can I do for you today Jessie?" he asked kindly as he folded his hands on the desk.

"Um…" Jessie stalled. She did not want to explain herself, didn't want to go back and re-live that nightmare.

As Jessie hesitated, Doctor Allen glanced over at Mya in confusion.

"Jessie was involved in…an accident…" Mya began; she knew how difficult this was for her daughter.

"I was attacked," Jessie spat angrily, anger filling her eyes. Doctor Allen was taken aback.

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that, Jessie," he looked genuinely devastated by the news. "When did this happen?"

"A couple weeks ago."

"How were you hurt? Were you abused physically, mentally, sexually…?"

"Physically," she stated quietly.

"And did you seek medical treatment?"

"I saw a nurse… She fixed me up."

"Even so, I'd just like to make sure you haven't sustained any injuries. Would that be alright?" Jessie shuddered at the thought of her body being touched by this man…doctor or not. But what choice did she have now? And besides, she knew she had to get checked at some point. She would hate for something that bastard did cause her long term problems. Finally, Jessie nodded. She was asked to sit on the examination bed and endured ten minutes of being examined.

"You seem to be alright, Jessie. Your injuries are healing nicely and none of them appear to be threatening. Tell me though, how are you feeling about all this?" from observing her personality, Doctor Allen had suspected Jessie wasn't doing well.

"Well…"

"After enduring such a trauma, many people have trouble sleeping, find themselves with very low self-esteem, get very depressed, have nightmares or vivid memories of the incident or experience emotional numbness. These symptoms can often lead to Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Jessie, that's why this is so important. We want to try and avoid that at all costs," Jessie sunk further and further into herself at each word he said. She had _all_ of those symptoms…

"I have…uh…had trouble sleeping since it happened… And I guess I haven't been myself…"

"What do you mean by that? Have you been depressed? Angry? Self-conscious?"

"Yeah…all of that stuff…" Jessie felt ashamed admitting to it. Saying it aloud made it seem so much more real. It made her feel weak…

Doctor Allen nodded as he watched her closely. He turned to his computer and began typing.

Mya moved to place her hand over her daughter's as it sat on the arm of the chair. Seemingly lost in her thoughts, Jessie didn't push her away, but simply stared ahead.

"I am going to prescribe you a medication called Xanax. Xanax is an Alprazolam, which will help with the symptoms of anxiety that you are experiencing." Jessie nodded a quick response as he continued to explain.

"You will have a dose of 0.5, and you will take one tablet, three times per day. This should reduce the severity of your feelings, but you will need to make regular appointments with me to manage the dosage. Is that alright with you Jessie?"

Once again, Jessie nodded. She didn't want to start taking antidepressants, but at this point, maybe that was going to be the only thing to make her feel better…

Doctor Allen nodded and printed out the prescription. He handed it to Jessie with a kind smile.

"I'm very sorry to hear about what you have been through, Jessie. But with careful use of this medication and regular checkups, we should be able to get you back to feeling yourself in no time."

----

Misty sighed as butterflies of nervousness fluttered away in her stomach. It was five-thirty – only one hour left until Ash was going to pick her up. Though she felt silly for it, she was feeling more nervous as each minute ticked by on the clock. Not even a warm shower had calmed her raging nerves. Still wearing her yellow dressing gown, Misty was searching through her wardrobe for something to wear when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called out, though she was 99% sure she knew the answer to that question.

"Misty…it's us. Are you like, decent?" Misty sighed in annoyance. As soon as they had heard about her date with Ash tonight, her sisters had been acting as though she was getting married.

"Yes…"

Even before she had finished speaking, Misty's bedroom door opened and Daisy, Lily and Violet practically fell into the room. Misty glared at them as her three older sisters grinned sheepishly.

"So Misty…we just like, wanted to offer our services for your big date," her middle sister, Lily, held up a cosmetic case as she swished her cherry coloured hair fashionably.

"Yeah, you like, want to look hot for Ash don't you?" Violet held up a curling tong and Misty grimaced. Looking at Violet's black and purple streaked hair, Misty wouldn't trust her with her own hair with a ten foot pole.

"C'mon, Misty," Daisy stepped forward, and Misty took a step back.

"I'm fine on my own!" she put her hands up in defense as her beautiful sisters loomed over her. She didn't have a chance, however, and a few seconds later she was sitting in a chair in front of her dresser.

"Don't worry Mist," Lily Violet winked as she plugged in the curling tong.

"This won't hurt a bit," Misty grimaced as Lily held up an eyelash curler that looked more like a piece of machinery.

'_Next time, I'm not telling my sisters _anything!_' _Misty made a mental note as she let her sisters do their thing.

Half an hour later, after being primped, poked at and prodded, Violet and Lily were finished. They moved away so that Misty could see their work, and Misty almost gasped as she caught site of herself. Violet and Lily grinned and high-fived as Misty smiled shyly at her reflection in the mirror. Her sisters had actually done a really great job. Violet had used the curling tong to create loose waves in her hair, which framed her face perfectly. On her face, they had applied a sheer foundation and a shimmering pink blush, which highlighted her cheekbones beautifully. A touch of gold eye shadow brightened her eyes, and her long lashes were painted with black mascara. A soft pink lip gloss finished off the look. The makeup was so natural, it only provided a suttle difference from her usual look. Nevertheless, it was a good difference. Misty actually felt, well, _pretty_.

"So Mist, what do you think?" Violet asked.

"It…it looks great…" she admitted, and Lily grinned.

"I told ya so."

"Now for the outfit!" Daisy made her way over to the girls carrying a stack of clothes and shoes. Misty gawked at the stiletto heels in her hands.

"I can't walk in those, Daisy!"

"Like, don't worry Mist, we're just trying things on!" Daisy dumped everything onto Misty's bed and turned.

"So, you're going to dinner. Do you know where?" Misty shook her head in response.

"Knowing Ash, it could be McDonalds," Lily giggled at Violet's comment, and Misty glared at them.

"Since you don't know where you're going, you're like, going to want to dress for every possible occasion," Daisy explained as she sorted through the pile of clothes.

"Right…" Misty followed Daisy's lead as she pulled her little sister over to the full-length mirror.

The next fifteen minutes consisted of Misty trying on outfit after outfit. Some were a flat out NO's, others Misty was alright with, but none of them were perfect…until…

"That's the one!" Daisy gushed as Misty stood wearing a satin one-shoulder royal blue top with ruffles along the neckline, a black high-waisted skirt that reached just above the knee and black peep toe heels.

"Wow Mist, like, Ash isn't going to know what hit him!" Violet squealed.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Lily added and Daisy joined in their laughter.

Bemused, Misty turned away from her sisters to check her reflection. With her hair curled, her makeup done and all these nice clothes, she barely recognised herself.

As her sisters continued with their gossiping and laughter, Misty laughed to herself slightly as she realised they had probably been waiting years to do this to her.

Tomboyish Misty actually looked like a _girl_, and though she did feel slightly uncomfortable in the heels and with this gunk on her face, she too couldn't wait to see the look on Ash's face when he saw her. Though she would never try to change herself for the sake of a boy, she had to admit it felt pretty good to feel good about herself and her appearance.

Misty gasped as she looked at the clock. It was almost six-thirty!

'_But it's okay… Ash is _always_ late.'_

Another gasp escaped Misty's lips as a few seconds later, the doorbell sounded.

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: Chapter title is 'We Change, We Wait' by The Maine.


	18. Believe Again

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

This chapter is dedicated to all my amazing Pokeshipper fans who have stuck with me all these years. :)

Chapter 18

_Believe Again_

'_Have you ever stared into the rain?_

_Thought the clouds would never disappear_

_Have you ever screamed out in the dark?_

_Thinking no one else could hear…_

'_Cause I lost my faith in love_

_Tonight I believe again_

_My heart was a broken place_

_And now I feel whole again_

_And you bring me honesty_

_And that's worth believing in_

_And I believe_

_I believe again.'_

Misty wanted to punch the butterflies in her stomach as she stood ready to open her front door, wishing the intense feelings of excitement mixed with nervousness within her would subside. She rolled her eyes at her sisters, peeking out from behind a doorway behind her, and securing her hand around the doorknob, swung the door open to reveal her date.

Ash Ketchum's eyes widened innocently as he caught sight of Misty. For a few seconds, his breath disappeared and he was unable to find the strength to recollect it. He had to stop his mouth from falling open as he gazed at his girlfriend.

'_Oh my God… Is that…Misty? She looks so _different_. She looks so beautiful… Oh, come on Ash, get a grip and say hello to her!'_

Misty smiled at Ash in the knowing that her sisters' work had had its desired effect.

"Mist… You look…beautiful…" Ash trailed off shyly.

She returned his complement with a brilliant smile, "Thanks Ash. You look great too."

Misty was genuinely surprised at how much effort Ash had put into his appearance tonight. His normally unruly hair was slightly tamed and he wore dressy black jeans and an open collared white shirt. Misty still couldn't believe the Ash Ketchum she had met as a scrawny teenager had turned out to be so…_hot_, for lack of a better word.

Glancing around at her sisters, who weren't even trying to hide their obviousness, Misty decided it was time to go.

"So, shall we get out of here?" she asked Ash, who still seemed to be staring at her in some kind of trance.

"Uh…yeah!" he snapped out of it and stepped aside as Misty waved goodbye to her sisters and stepped outside. Ash smiled that brilliant smile of his as he took her hand and they walked to the car. Just like a perfect gentleman, he opened her door for her, made sure she was seated inside and then closed it after her. Misty smirked as she thought that Mrs Ketchum must have had a word with him before he left.

"So where are we going?" she asked as Ash started the engine. He turned to face her, flashing that dazzling smile once more.

"That's a surprise."

----

Erika clapped her hands together as she put the last dish away.

"Thanks for helping me with the dishes Erika," Forrest crossed his arms as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"You're welcome," she smiled at him.

"And thanks for what you did today too. It really means a lot to my family that Brock doesn't miss out on his life just because of us."

"You don't need to thank me for that, Forrest," she made the few steps across the kitchen to him. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Forrest nodded, smiling up at Erika.

"Now, why don't you go and have some fun. I think the boys were going to watch the new Transformers movie, weren't they?"

"Yeah!" with that, he dashed out of the room. With his worries about Brock extinguished, he was finally able to act like a kid again without worry weighing him down. Erika was glad for that as she watched him go.

She pottered around for a while, straightening the kitchen up.

After they had finished the housework and Ash, Misty and May had left, Brock's siblings had invited her to watch movies with them while Brock was set to study. They had then cooked dinner for him and made sure he didn't come out to help. Even his youngest siblings were being so supportive of their older brother, making sure they helped wherever they could so that he could spend more time studying.

"Hey," Brock's voice derailed her train of thought as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey! All your homework done?"

"Sure is," he put a hand through his hair. "Man, I never thought I was gonna get through that English essay." She laughed understandably.

"Yeah I know. Two-thousand words is pretty full on."

"Tell me about it." He glanced around the kitchen. "So do you need help with anything?"

"Nope!" Erika untied her apron and folded it over her arm. "All the cleaning is done, the boys are watching Transformers in the living room, and the girls are watching Hannah Montana upstairs." Brock smiled as she spoke, enthused at how organised she was.

"Wow," he played along. "Sounds like you have everything under control."

"Sure do!" she winked as he laughed at her.

"Hey…" a thoughtful smile crossed Brock's face. "Since the kids are quiet, why don't we go and sit outside for a while?"

Erika blushed inwardly and wondered about his motives. Was there any chance he was feeling something for her as well? Surely such a thing wasn't possible… But she wouldn't miss spending time alone with him, and so she agreed with a smile. They grabbed cans of soft drink and made their way outside.

----

Ash was relieved when he reached the street where the restaurant was located – for he had been so stunned by Misty's appearance that it was difficult to tear his eyes away from her and keep them on the road. He pulled into a parking space and turned the engine off.

The crescent moon shone down upon them as Ash took Misty's hand and they started down Oceana Road.

Oceana Road was a well known street in Viridian City; for it sat opposite the pier and marina. The street was lined with restaurants, boutiques, cafes and the odd nightclub. It was 'the place to be' in the summertime, and was also the street which housed Misty's favourite restaurant – Café De Paris.

Misty made no secret of her love for French food, but in truth she had only been to this restaurant once. It was for her parents' wedding anniversary the year before they had passed away, and she often talked about it as her favourite memory of her family. Ash hadn't had a second thought about which restaurant he would choose for their first date. He had been saving his money for weeks just for this occasion. He wanted it to be special for them, and especially special for her.

"So Ash, where are we going to eat?" They were quite near to Café De Paris when she asked the question.

"You'll see," he replied, squeezing her hand and grinning.

The two teenagers walked for a few more seconds until they reached the quaint little restaurant. Ash pulled on Misty's hand gently as he stopped in front of the door. As soon as she realised what her boyfriend was alluding to, Misty's eyes widened.

"Ash…" Tears sparkled in her eyes as he answered her silent question with a nod.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Misty blinked her tears away and nodded.

"Yes."

As they stepped inside, Ash and Misty felt as though they had stepped right into France. The old deco building had been restored with fresh cream walls and a black feature wall with a floral pattern. A large fireplace was set in the centre of the feature wall, giving the restaurant a cozy atmosphere. Small lights around the room cast a dim, romantic glow while colourful Parisian paintings adorned the walls. A tall, balding man wearing a white shirt, black pants and a black vest introduced himself as Jacques and asked for their reservation. Misty let Ash do all the talking, for she was too lost in the moment and the memories of being inside this restaurant, and too stunned by the fact that Ash had brought her here.

A few seconds later, Ash took Misty's hand as they were led to their table – located near the fireplace. A fresh white tablecloth and a vase of pink flowers sat atop it, along with an array of crockery and cutlery. Their waiter pulled out Misty's chair and she sat, while Ash took his own chair, carefully watching Misty's every reaction. He really, really wanted her to be happy tonight, and he hoped his idea to bring her here was the right thing to do.

Jacques placed a menu in front of each of them, and even that looked like a work of art. Then he disappeared, mentioning something about drinks.

Misty seemed to be trapped in a moment of déjà vu as a silent moment lulled by. She shook herself from her memories with a sad, nostalgic smile as she caught Ash's gaze.

Ash felt sort of uncomfortable in the moment, unsure of what to say and afraid he would say something stupid. But it was his awkward charm that Misty loved about him, and she giggled at his self-conscious expression.

"Ash, I don't know what to say… This is…" she trailed off as her eyes left his to once again gaze around at her surroundings, before fixing back on to his.

"I just wanted you to have a great night, Mist," he said, his tone a cute combination of affectionate and shy. Her face warmed into a smile as the reflection of the fire in the fireplace danced in her eyes. She giggled inwardly as she thought of her sisters joking about Ash taking her to McDonalds. Wait until she told them about this…

"So, what's good to eat?" he opened his menu. "I'm starving!"

Misty laughed at him. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

----

Gary parked his car and turned it off. The soft murmur of the engine evaporated into silence. He sighed softly into the darkness as he glanced out over his destination.

'_What am I doing here?'_

----

The food at Café De Paris was just as delicious as Misty remembered it. She thanked Jacques as he took their plates away.

"So Mist…I thought we could take a walk down to the pier. How does that sound?" Ash's eyes shone with excitement.

Misty agreed wholeheartedly, and after Ash had settled the bill and they had thanked the waiter, they made their way out of the restaurant and onto the crowded main street.

----

Gary was still questioning himself as he held his hand up to knock on the door. Every part of him wanted to turn and run away, but something held him there, and something forced him to knock.

It was a while before anyone answered. Each second that ticked by was more painful as the last as Gary stood on the porch, bathed in the soft glow of the moon. When the door finally swung open, it wasn't who Gary was hoping to find.

"G-Gary Oak?" Daisy's aqua eyes widened as her eyes set upon him, dressed in black cargo pants and a charcoal shirt. "What are you-?"

"Is Misty here?" he interrupted her, more out of nervousness than rudeness, but Daisy narrowed her eyes at him questioningly nonetheless.

"No…" she replied. Gary's heart sank, but he was quick to cover any emotion as his cold brown eyes glazed over.

"Was she expecting you?" Daisy asked, bowled over with curiousness at why Gary Oak would be looking for her sister.

Gary cursed silently. It was pretty obvious that she already knew the answer to that question. Of all of Misty's sisters, why did it have to be Daisy who answered the door? The other two didn't have half a brain between them, and he was sure they wouldn't be glaring at him so accusingly.

"No," he replied simply and turned to leave. There was no use making even more of a fool of himself.

"I'm really sorry about your parents, Gary," Daisy spoke to his back. He paused for a moment.

"Thanks," he spoke coldly, though inside he was desperately trying not to break. He turned back to face her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Misty will want to see you…" she studied his pale face carefully to search for a reaction to her comment, but strangely she found none. He nodded, his eyes as unemotional as a machine, and turned once more. He tried to ignore his disappointment as he practically ran back to his car.

'_I'm such an idiot!' _he scolded himself. _'She hates me. Even if she was home, she still wouldn't want to see me. What made me think she would? I can't believe I came here…'_

----

Oceana Road was a popular Saturday night destination, and tonight was no exception. Ash and Misty walked past cafés and nightclubs brimming with partygoers, all smiling and laughing and having fun. Small fairy lights decorated the trees lining the street; it was so pretty it almost looked like a set from a movie. It was a perfect autumn night out – the air cool enough to need only a cardigan. Misty slipped hers on as they made their way to the pier.

Small lanterns lined the pier, giving a soft, romantic glow. Ash took Misty's hand as they walked slowly. He stole a glance from her as he did so, but was caught out as she noticed and turned to question him.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes teasingly.

"N-nothing," Ash blushed, embarrassed. "You…you just look really pretty tonight, that's all," he said shyly as he turned to face her. In the soft light of the lanterns, Misty was a vision, and Ash couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Misty swore she could actually feel her heart melting under his adorably shy gaze as her cheeks flushed. She sure wasn't used to all this attention on her looks, but any attention from Ash was good attention.

"Thanks Ash…"

A few moments later, Ash and Misty reached the end of the pier. They stood looking out into the ocean as the waves crashed beneath them gently. To their left was the breathtaking view of Viridian – a rainbow of speckled lights shining against the indigo sky.

"You know…" Misty turned to Ash, "When we first met, if somebody had told me that we would be going on our first date, I probably would have hit them for being so stupid." Ash smiled humorously.

"You _definitely_ would have hit them," Misty narrowed her eyes at him threateningly before loosening into laughter a few seconds later.

Misty's eyes danced in the moonlight as her laughter then evaporated into seriousness. "For so long I was so unsure of how you felt about me Ash…and even though I hoped you would share the same feelings as me, the negative part of me always told me I was being stupid and silly and unrealistic. I guess I just…can't believe that we're here like this right now."

Ash's face warmed into a soft smile. He knew exactly how she felt – for he felt exactly the same way. Looking back now, it was stupid to think they had wasted so much time and energy questioning the others' feelings. Making the step from friendship to lovers was often an uncomfortable process, marred by doubt and uncertainty, but Ash and Misty could not doubt what they felt for one another. It was real, and it was love.

Ash put his arms around Misty and held her. She reveled in their closeness, in his strong arms around her, protecting her.

After her parents had been killed, Misty's had been left feeling empty, unfeeling, desolate… At that time, she wasn't sure she would ever feel anything again, and for a while she didn't. Over time, the hurt she felt grew into acceptance, but still, Misty always felt this black hole inside of her – a reminder of the fact that her parents were gone and despite the fact that she had her sisters, she was all alone. Daisy, Lily and Violet were great but they were quite a bit older than her and had always been closer with each other than they had been with her. It just wasn't the same… She could no longer talk with her mother about 'girl stuff', nor could she play sports with her father in the backyard as they loved to do. But most of all, without them, she no longer felt safe. She had nobody to protect her. These feelings had been the cause of her building up such harsh defenses, finding it hard to let anybody get really close to her for fear of losing them, and using her feisty attitude as a front to prevent people from seeing how weak and insecure she really was. Safety was a feeling she longed for, and now, standing in Ash's arms, she felt like part of that dark hole of insecurity and emptiness was fading away. He really did make her feel safe and like everything was going to be ok. And what made it easier was that she knew she could trust him. She knew he would never let her down.

Misty was brought out of her daze as Ash gently pulled out of their embrace, leaving his hands holding on to her arms as he moved in to kiss her. All felt right in the world as they drew closer and their lips touched, electricity sizzling between them.

"I love you," he said when they had pulled apart. She laid her head on his chest, not wanting to leave the comfort of his embrace.

"I love you too Ash. Thank you so much for tonight. You have no idea how much this means to me…"

Ash normally needed a bit of help in the romance department, but tonight he had gone to so much effort, more than Misty could have imagined. With her heart in pieces, she always wondered whether she would ever be able to feel true love. Now she had no doubt.

----

It was a beautiful night out; stars hung in the cloudless indigo sky as Brock and Erika sat on the outside swing chair under the porch. Brock's backyard was gigantic – it had to be with all of those children running around – with a brick path down the centre that led to a small rose garden. Most of the roses were wilted from not being taken care of. Erika guessed the garden was Brock's mother's, and made a note to take a look at it next Saturday. Since her parents owned Viridian's biggest Plant Nursery and were keen gardeners, she had a pretty good idea about plants. She worked there sometimes, especially in school holidays.

Erika sighed quietly, relaxed for the first time that day. She glanced over at Brock who was staring ahead into space, obviously lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" he shook his head slightly.

"How I have the best friends in the world," he replied with a smile. "I could never thank you guys enough for what you're doing for me. I owe you all big time. Especially you…" Erika blushed slightly at his last comment.

"No Brock, you don't owe us anything. We're your friends, and that's what we do for each other." He nodded at that.

"Maybe I _can_ do this," he pondered aloud a few moments later.

"Of course you can," Erika glanced over at him and their eyes connected in a bond of understanding.

Brock was overwhelmed by so many emotions – relief, hope, faith, gratitude, optimism, and for the first time in a very long time, he could actually see his future again. And it was all thanks to the girl beside him.

----

Neither Ash nor Misty wanted their night to end as they pulled up at Misty's large house. With his hand clasped gently around hers, he walked her to her front door.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Ash. Honestly…" she trailed off as she was rendered speechless by his smile.

"Well, you deserve it," he stated shyly, shrugging his shoulders adorably. Misty was still dumbfounded by this romantic, gentlemanly side to Ash Ketchum that she had seen tonight. She almost wondered whether it was him in there, or some imposter!

Smiling at her with those impeccably irresistible eyes, he leant in to kiss her goodnight.

Though they could have stayed in that magical moment of bliss forever, they eventually pulled away.

"Night Mist," she was granted one last smile before he turned and walked back to his car.

Misty waved as his car disappeared from her sight and sighed happily, so lost in her moment of jovial reverie that she didn't hear someone approaching her until he spoke.

"That was so sweet, I think I have cavities."

Misty whipped around at the familiar sounding voice, and her eyes widened as they lay upon Gary Oak.

His sarcastic smirk indicated that it was a joke, but Misty was too shocked to see him on her doorstep that she had barely caught wind of what he had actually said.

"Gary…? What are you doing here?"

His smirk faded as he stood facing her uncomfortably.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. He was still questioning himself, still kicking himself, but for some reason he had been unable to leave until he saw her…

"This isn't a good idea… What if Ash had seen you?" She dreaded to think what would have happened if he had.

"Don't worry," Gary joked once more, "he was too caught up in _you_ to notice anything around him," as he spoke, a flicker of _something_ crossed Gary's eyes, something that Misty couldn't pinpoint, but if it was there, it disappeared too quickly for her to figure out what it was. Misty blushed at his words as Gary tried to push away a feeling of what felt to him like jealousy. He couldn't help but notice her appearance; she looked…stunning. Obviously she had gone to so much effort with her appearance for _him_.

"Are you back…?" she asked, maintaining a guarded stance as she looked down at him from the raised porch.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Gary cleared his throat and answered, "Yes."

Misty nodded, glancing down at her feet uncomfortably for a moment.

"How…are you?" she asked after a few moments of uneasy silence.

He shrugged, trying to maintain a brave front but he was failing miserably. Without even knowing it, this girl had the ability to see through every wall he had so carefully constructed. He couldn't hide the fear and sadness he was feeling from her – she would see past the jokes and sarcasm and see right into his insecurities. But…perhaps that was what he wanted. Perhaps Gary just wanted _someone_ to understand him…

"I…don't know how to deal with any of this," he explained, his slightly angry voice quiet in the still silence. "I feel so…"

"Alone?" Gary glanced up in surprise as she finished his sentence accurately.

Misty indicated to the porch step, suggesting they sit. Gary conceded and took a seat beside her, though she still maintained a cautious distance.

"There is no textbook way to deal with it, Gary… You just have to take it one day at a time. It will take a while before you will be able to heal…" He nodded, eyes clouded with doubt.

"How is your sister?"

"Not great," he admitted, his forehead creasing in concern. "She cries all the time. I don't know what to do for her. She's going to stay with Gramps for a while, until she feels well enough to go back to Uni."

"And you?"

"My parents left the house to us," he stated, his voice bittersweet. "I'm eighteen so…technically, I can live there."

"On your own?" Misty thought of Gary's gigantic house.

"Yeah," he stated dismally. She nodded, feeling sorry for him. Like her, he had no other family in Viridian. But at least she had had her older sisters…

"Mary might come back for a while I guess…maybe…" his uncertain tone told Misty that he was freaked out about the whole situation.

"When are you coming back to school?" she asked, curious.

"Monday," he replied, but the trepidation in his eyes made it pretty obvious that it was _not_ something he was looking forward to.

Neither knowing what to say next, they were plunged into an awkward silence, until Gary stood, breaking it.

"Anyway…I should go," he looked troubled, unsure. Misty stood to meet his eyes, but he glanced away uneasily. "I'm sorry, Misty. I don't know why I came here. I shouldn't have."

"It's ok…" she truly felt terrible, not only for the way he was feeling, but also because he was about to go home to a gigantic, empty house filled with nothing but memories of his dead parents…

"If there's anything I can do, just…call me, ok?" Misty immediately regretted the words, but they had come pouring out of her mouth without her permission. She felt bad for Gary, but she couldn't go offering her help to him, especially now that she was dating Ash…

He nodded a reply, though he knew that she probably only offered because she felt sorry for him.

He was turning to leave when she called his name. His face softened as he met her eyes, shining with care.

"You're going to be ok," she said with great confidence, like she completely believed in him. He searched her eyes, desperately hoping to find honesty, and that he did. He was too overwhelmed to forge a response. Somehow, this girl who had hurt in terrible ways still had the goodness to listen to him and to believe in him. But why? He didn't deserve it, and he knew that. But even so, he was grateful for it. He was indebted to her. She was the only one with the ability to bring him back from the brink of self-destruction. For some reason, out of all people, it was her.

Misty was confused and uncomfortable with Gary's eyes on her. Even though she was doing nothing wrong, she still felt like she was betraying Ash just by being in his presence. She broke his gaze as she glanced away.

"Goodnight, Gary…" her voice was small, uneasy.

She looked up at him only briefly to see him nod. He turned and walked to his car as she watched him go, before taking out her key, unlocking her front door and slipping inside. She closed the door behind her and leant against it, taking a deep breath.

'_What was that all about…?'_

----

"Well I guess I'd better go…" Erika glanced at her watch – it was 11:30 pm already. She and Brock had been talking for hours about school, the upcoming Year 12 Retreat, their plans for next year and wondering how Ash and Misty's date had gone, and whether he had managed to pick her up on time. In the middle of all that, Brock had gone inside to put his youngest siblings to bed and make sure that the others were behaving.

Brock yawned, "Yeah, I'm pretty beat." He glanced over at Erika, noticing, not for the first time, how pretty she looked tonight under the light of the moon. Uncontrolled, he felt himself blush and hoped she hadn't noticed. If she did, she didn't make anything of it, instead meeting his gaze with a smile.

In that moment, something clicked between the two of them. Something unspoken, but something understood; a connection of sorts, or a silent understanding. They were unable to move, unable to tear their eyes away from one-another. What was this? What was this feeling, this emotion? Why did it have such strength, such power – the power to force them closer, until their lips were just centimeters apart.

Held in that moment for a few seconds, neither could think of anything but the desire to move that bit closer. Finally, they did, and it was beautiful, magical. It felt _right_. Cheeks flushed when they reluctantly pulled apart, lingering as each frantically pondered over what had just happened, and how amazingly perfect it was.

'_Cause I lost my faith in love_

_Tonight I believe again_

_You made me believe again…'_

----

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: Chapter title lyrics are from the song 'Believe Again' by Delta Goodrem – the first part from the recorded version and the second from the live version recorded at the 'Believe Again' Tour.


	19. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Hearts and Minds**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Author Notes: Hi, everyone. Once again, I apologise for the long wait you have had for this chapter. I guess you must be used to that nowadays, though. I have an excuse though, kinda – aside from my life just being crazy busy in general, I started reading the Twilight series recently…and could not put it down. All of my spare time went to finishing it, which I did last night! Hehe. Now that I've finished it, I can concentrate on writing again. Yay! Anyways, I hope this monster of a chapter is enough to make up for the wait. At 17 pages it should have something for everyone! Hehe. Especially for any Contestshippers reading – I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

A few things before you start reading…

I have put a new poll on my profile about whether you would like Dawn to be made into a main character by transferring to the school. I would love some feedback as it has been something I have been contemplating!

Also, while I had a bit of writer's block and spare time (doesn't happen often!) I made a little video just for fun, with the 'cast' of Hearts and Minds – actors I would choose if this were to be a TV show. It's just a bit of fun, but if you want to take a look my youtube name is kawaiicherryblossom1.

Lastly, if you enjoy Hearts and Minds you might think about checking out the fanfic 'All For One' by the amazing licoricejellybean. It's a great fic and I think you will all enjoy it immensely.

Ok, on with the chapter…

Chapter 19

_The First Cut is the Deepest_

Gary stood outside the gates to Viridian High, frozen in place as he stalled from stepping inside. There weren't many people around; he had made sure to arrive earlier than usual to avoid being the centre of attention amongst hundreds of other nosy, gossiping teenagers. It was hard enough to do this without people staring at him and gossiping and pretending they were sorry and they understood. Gary was well and truly over their fake sympathy. Thankfully, this was the last week of school before a two-week break, but this week also held one of the most important dates of the school calendar: Year 12 Retreat. Viridian High put a lot of emphasis on school retreats, seeing them as a chance for students to bond and spend time together away from school. This would be the last chance for this year's Year 12's to do so. Not that Gary cared. But he hoped it would be a welcome distraction from his troubles. Adjusting his maroon and navy striped school tie nervously, he reluctantly and hesitantly walked inside.

Misty, May and Erika sat on their usual table, chatting and catching up on the weekend past.

"So Misty… Tell us…" Erika coaxed. "How was it?!"

Misty blushed, radiating with happiness and love as she gushed about her date.

"It was _amazing_. I don't know what happened to Ash to turn him into a completely different person – he was romantic and thoughtful…"

"So where did he take you?" Erika demanded, cooing. Misty smiled thoughtfully.

"Well…you know that French restaurant on Oceana Road? The one I always talk about?" Erika nodded knowingly.

"Wow…"

"That's so romantic…" May forced a smile, pushing away the pang of jealousy and hurt that swayed through her. She had accepted the fact that Ash would never be interested in her, and she was genuinely happy for him and Misty. But still, she couldn't help but wish that she was the one reminiscing about a date with him.

"Then we went for a walk on the pier…" Misty continued, "It was just a really wonderful night. He put in so much effort."

"What a good boy!" Erika laughed, happy that her friends had finally found happiness with one-another. It had been a long time coming…

"What about you Erika?" May asked knowingly. "How long did you end up staying at Brock's for?"

Erika blushed furiously. Misty raised an eyebrow, as her curious eyes glanced between and May. May smiled, anticipating that _something_ had happened.

"Erika! What happened?!" Misty demanded impatiently, confused.

"Well… Brock and I…we…we kinda…" she hesitated as her friends' eager eyes stared back at her. "Kissed."

Misty almost fell off of her chair in surprise, while May smiled knowingly.

"You and _Brock?!_" Misty was astonished.

"Yeah…" Erika trailed off, emerald eyes clouded with bewilderment. "It was late and we were chatting and…it just kinda…happened…" she explained.

"You…and _Brock_?" Misty was utterly stunned at this development. "Wow…"

"I know," Erika smiled shyly. "I _never_ expected to feel this way about him – he's always been so girl-crazy. But lately he's changed. I don't know…he's just…different."

"So how do you feel about it now?" May asked.

"I don't know…" Erika replied, putting her head in her hands exasperatedly. "I really don't know."

There were students everywhere now, but there was no way for Gary to avoid them anymore as he made his way across the school to his first classroom. Better to do it now than when the bell went, but nonetheless, he felt millions of pairs of eyes on him, staring, whispering and gossiping. He kept his head down, pretending to sort through the pile of books in his arms instead. It was only when a familiar voice caught his ear that he did glance up.

She was chatting with her friends, probably happily recounting her date with Ash. He felt that familiar yet confusing feeling of jealousy rise up within him as he thought about it. He tried to force his eyes away from her, to walk faster, but it was too late – she had seen him.

Misty froze as she caught site of Gary's brown eyes, staring at her from across the school yard. Their eyes locked momentarily, uneasiness burning between their gaze. Her brow furrowed as she lingered on his figure, a wilted version of the rose he used to be, before she forced herself to look away, hoping her friends hadn't noticed her brief lack of attention to their conversation.

"Hey look, Gary's back," Erika pointed out as she glanced in his direction, pointing him out.

'_Shit,'_ Misty thought anxiously. _'She saw me.'_

"Wow… Poor thing. He must be suffering," May mused sadly, and Erika agreed with a solemn nod. Misty sighed in relief. Thank God, they hadn't noticed.

"So... Retreat is this week, right?" Misty was quick to change the subject, distracting herself from the look in Gary's eyes.

'I wonder where we'll be going," Erika pondered aloud.

"As long as we're not camping, I'll be happy!" Misty exclaimed passionately.

"How come?" May asked curiously.

"There are three things I hate in this world," Misty ranted, as though she were rehearsing the lines of a play. "Carrots, peppers and _bugs_," she emphasized the last one as her face wrinkled in disgust. "And camping involves bugs, lots of bugs."

"Oh," May remarked as Erika was trying to hold back her laughter at Misty's 'performance'.

"In other words, she's afraid of them," Erika said.

"Really?" May asked innocently, wondering whether they were pulling her leg.

"Terrified."

"I am not! They're just gross!" Misty's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she defended herself, while Erika and May tried to stop from bursting into fits of laughter.

"So Ash," Brock nudged his friend with his elbow after they had met up at Ash's locker. "Does that ecstatic smile on your face mean that your date with Misty went well?"

A blush crept onto Ash's face as he swung his locker door open.

"It was better than I could have imagined," Ash couldn't force the smile from his face even if he wanted to. Brock raised his eyebrows with a sly smirk, intrigued.

"Care to explain?"

Ash's red cheeks grew redder. He felt it weird to talk about his feelings for Misty, even if it was to his best friend.

"I dunno Brock, it's so weird. Remember when Misty and I first met? On that first day of middle school, when I _accidentally_ wrecked her bike and she swore she would not get off my case until I paid her back? I couldn't stand her – I thought she was _so_ snobby and mean!" Brock nodded, remembering in amusement the way they used to bicker about _everything_.

"But now that's all changed, and the other night I realised that…well…I don't ever want to be without her. It seems stupid," Ash shook his head and wished his cheeks would stop burning!

"It's not stupid Ash," Brock crossed his arms. "Sometimes love is inevitable."

"Yeah," Ash pretended to understand Brock's too-thoughtful-for-him comment. "So…what did you do on the rest of your weekend?"

It was Brock's turn to blush now.

"Uh…" he was unsure whether he should tell anyone about what had happened between he and Erika until he had first talked to her about it. But there was probably no harm in telling Ash, in fact, he was sure Erika was telling Misty and May about it right now…

"Hello? Brock-o?" Ash was waving his hand in front of Brock's face, trying to get the attention of his glazed-over eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Brock finally came back to earth. An apologetic smile crossed his face.

"Are you ok? Did something happen?" Ash's question was coated slightly in worry, and slightly in curiosity.

"Actually…yes," Brock stated, causing Ash's brow to rise questioningly.

"What?!" Ash questioned impatiently. He could sense from Brock's expression that it wasn't something _bad_, and he was dying to know!

"Erika stayed at my house after you guys left on Saturday. It was late and we were outside and we…we kind of…kissed."

"What?" Ash was dumbfounded. His mouth hung open and then clamped shut ten times over – he wanted to say something, but he was _speechless_. _Brock_ and _Erika_???

"I'm guessing you're a little shocked?" Brock detected.

"Uh…a little?!" Ash found his voice.

"I am, too," Brock admitted, his eyes turning thoughtful.

"What…what happened afterward?" Ash's voice was unsteady, still ridden with muted shock.

"It was a little weird… I don't know. It wasn't _bad_."

"Do you…like…Erika?" Ash was clearly inexperienced at giving advice to anyone about love, especially Brock.

"Maybe."

"Wow."

Brock had to laugh at Ash's flabbergasted expression; this was clearly out of the blue, for him just as much as anyone.

"So what are you going to do? Talk to her?" Ash asked, and Brock nodded in response.

"I guess. I just hope it doesn't end badly and make our friendship weird…you know?"

Ash understood this better than anyone.

"Well, I think you and Erika would make a _great_ couple." Brock was grateful for Ash's support.

"Thanks, Ash."

"You and Erika…" Ash shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming, as he closed his locker door and started off down the hallway with Brock. "Wow…"

James felt gloomy and unhappy as he walked to his classroom for home group, only to find a note on the door saying that the class was cancelled and all Year 12's were to meet in the lecture theatre. He sighed glumly and turned. His thoughts only consisted of one thing these days – Jessie. Everything else was somehow less important than her – school, his future, university – much to the dismay of his father, who was now on his case every chance he got. James hadn't spoken a word to Jessie ever since their conversation in the park last week. This wasn't by choice, of course. She had not been back to school. He had tried and tried to call her, text her, e-mail her…but no reply came. The absence of communication was driving James crazy. He constantly felt as though his stomach was knotted in worry, like his soul was in desperate need to see her, to know that she was ok. As he reached the lecture theatre and took a seat near the back, he wondered what he could do to prove that he cared about her, that he wanted nothing more than to see her recover from the damage her step-father had caused. And he wanted to _be there_, to help her get better. The look in her eyes that day, when he had told her that he loved her…he would never forget it. It was as though she wanted so desperately to believe him, yet, something inside of her would not allow that. He _had _to find out what that _something _was.

James wondered how many days he would have to sit and think these same thoughts, intensified by time. How long could he go before he had to step in, to go to her house or call her mother? She would hate that. But perhaps that was the only way to show her how much he cared? Maybe then she would believe him.

In an uncanny irony, as James settled his gaze on the door he was sure Jessie _wasn't_ going to walk through, she did just that. Jessie's slim figure, dressed in her school uniform and with her long red hair tied back into a ponytail, walked into the lecture theatre. For a few seconds, James felt his breath leave him and he remained in a choked stranglehold of unexpected shock. Her face was expressionless as she walked to find a seat, giving James no clue as to how she was doing or feeling. He had to wonder whether he was dreaming, but no; there she was, right in front of his eyes.

Jessie knew that everyone's eyes were upon her, but that was ok. She had prepared herself for it, and she could deal with it. Despite this, she did not linger – she took the first empty seat she came across, at the end of an aisle where she could make a quick escape. There was one thing she wasn't sure how she was going to deal with today – James. For days he had been trying to make contact with her, but she had been ignoring him. She thought back to that day in the park. She was such a complete and utter mess. It was amazing how a few pills could make such a difference. She felt…strong, almost; happy, almost. Not quite but almost. And almost was better than she had been for a very long time. She had at first doubted her need to rely on any medication to get over this, but as days passed and she was still feeling the pull of fear and panic drag her down into the bottomless depths of depression, she had decided that she needed to try something, anything, to make it stop. And it had. The insomnia and the vivid nightmares when she _could_ sleep, the constant feeling of terror and fear, the scary feeling of wanting to punch a wall one second, and crawl under her covers and hide the next… But no more did she face those challenges. Jessie felt like she could face the world again, like she could move on with her life. To her, right now, it was the best feeling in the world.

As Ash glanced idly around the lecture theatre, his eyes widened as they locked onto the cold, indifferent eyes of…

'_Gary?'_ Ash froze, caught off guard at seeing his former rival back at school already. It had only been two weeks since the funeral. He didn't expect him to be back so soon. Ash struggled with a reaction as Gary's eyes bore into his. What should he do? A smile hardly seemed appropriate, and he couldn't exactly yell a hello across the room. Instead, he nodded his head in acknowledgement, uneasiness filling his eyes.

Gary's eyes, on the other hand, heralded no emotion, no reaction. His features tightened as he glanced away.

"Thank you Year 12's," Ash didn't get a chance to reflect upon Gary's demeanor as Mrs Scott stepped up to the front of the theatre, commanding their attention. The students quieted down almost immediately, eager to hear about the plans for their retreat.

"As you know, this Wednesday is your Year 12 Retreat. This will be your last high school retreat and so it is a very important event on the school calendar. I suppose you have all been pretty curious as to the finer details of this event," Mrs Scott said with a coy smile as her students engaged in a few seconds of chatter.

"This year," she commanded their attention once again, "the theme of the Retreat is 'Ready to Fly'. As you all know, after this year you will be set out into the world to start your adult lives. But before you do that, we will be getting to know each other, and ourselves, better. We hope that this Retreat will prepare you for whatever you choose to do next year."

Brock's heart beat faster as he glanced over at Erika, sitting four seats away from him. In a strange occurrence of timing, she turned to unexpectedly meet his eyes. He smiled at her, feeling his chest tighten at the sight of her beautiful green eyes. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she smiled back, and then turned back to face the teacher.

"The Retreat this year will be three days and two nights. We leave on Wednesday morning at 8 am sharp…for…Viridian Forest!" Mrs Scott clasped her hands together as her eyes lit up in excitement. "Yes, Year 12's, we'll be camping!"

Misty's face fell. Erika and May glanced at each other, then at Misty's horrified face, and then back to one another as they tried _not_ to burst into fits of laughter.

"Your home group teachers will hand out permission slips and lists of what you will need to bring along with you," Mrs Scott went on. "Permission slips _need_ to be returned tomorrow, please."

After a few more minutes of instruction, the students were finally dismissed. A low hum of chatter filled the air as they milled out of the theatre.

James was out of his seat in a millisecond, pushing through the crowd rudely to reach her. He had not listened to a word of that assembly – his mind was only focused on Jessie, on trying to see her face, on anticipating what they would say to each other when they finally spoke after what felt to him like so long. He had to reach her, to catch up to her. But when he reached the bottom level of the lecture theatre where she was sitting, there was no sign of her. He searched the crowd desperately for any sign of her glistening red hair, but she was nowhere to be seen. He practically ran out into the busy corridor, but no luck there either. She was gone and James was crushed. He thought she would at least wait for him… Why was she avoiding him?

"May," May whipped around when she heard her name being called, to find that it was Mrs Scott asking to speak with her, "have you got a second?"

"Sure…" May's blue eyes shone with curiosity. She liked Mrs Scott, but couldn't imagine what she could want from her.

"I wanted to ask you a favour… Well, you and your band, actually. During retreat, we'll be having a campfire, you know, just a laid-back time for everyone to relax. And I thought it might be nice to have some music."

May's interest perked – this sounded like fun.

"I have a few songs in mind. All it needs to be is a few acoustic songs. What do you think?"

"That sounds great!" May agreed wholeheartedly, drawing a relieved smile from Mrs Scott.

"That's fantastic May," she fished around in her bag and eventually pulled out a CD. "The songs are on here, but if you have any other suggestions I'd love to hear them."

"Great," May took the CD with a smile and waved goodbye to her teacher, eager to hear the new songs and tell Chanel about it.

Jessie lingered outside of her English class, not because she didn't want to go to class, but because she knew _James _would be in that class with her. She had been successfully avoiding him all day, still unsure as to how she wanted to deal with that delicate situation. Yes, she loved James. Such fact was unquestionable – in her heart, she just knew. But Jessie was broken, and James didn't deserve that. She wouldn't let herself drag him down, no matter how much better she was feeling. He was too great a person; he had a promising future ahead of him. But Jessie didn't, not right now. She could only take it day by day. If she was with him she would only get left behind, and James being James would undoubtedly stay behind with her, risking his future in the process.

Being unselfish was painstakingly difficult – it wasn't like she didn't want him. She longed to feel his protective arms around her, to hear him say he loved her again, and that he would never leave her. But Jessie needed to be strong now, and she was sure this was the only way to make him from making a big mistake.

Nervousness was a terrible feeling – it clawed at Brock's stomach menacingly, almost to the point that he wanted to throw up. He had never felt so apprehensive in his entire life, but he knew that the reason behind it was worth all the trouble. For right now, Brock had a study period, and he knew that Erika did, too.

Brock suppressed a sigh as he shuffled his books in his locker. Usually, Erika would meet him here and they would go someplace to study together. He was trying very hard to wait patiently for her, but his anxiousness about their impending conversation was disallowing any such calmness. He had been trying to play the conversation in his head, attempting to decide what he would say and how he would say it, but the fact that he didn't know where she stood stopped him from making any decisions. He just hoped that their kiss hadn't destroyed their friendship. Brock could not bear that – he relied on Erika more than he had realised before he thought about losing her. It was kind of ironic how he had talked Ash through this exact problem for years, and now it was happening to him. He knew now why it took Ash so long to act upon his feelings, but Brock didn't have the luxury of time. He and Erika were already wrapped up in the friendship-or-relationship web.

At least Brock knew where _he_ stood. Erika was like…a ray of sunlight in his otherwise cloudy life. He hadn't realised he cared for her so deeply until their lips had met two nights ago. Everything about her was incredible to him. She was the most caring, selfless person he knew. She was graceful and beautiful and…

"Hi, Brock." …standing right behind him.

Brock whipped around in a rush, his face flushed from the shock of her voice breaking up his embarrassing inner thoughts.

"Uh…hi, Erika!" he stumbled over the words and they came out too fast. He wanted to slap himself but he couldn't help his clumsiness – it was like all of a sudden she had some sort of _power_ over him – the power to knock him out with a single smile.

She only laughed, cocking her head to the side slightly as her eyes lit up in amusement.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her eyes still heralding the same humour, as if she thought it funny how easily she could control him. He shook his head, banishing the silly thought with the conclusion that he was losing it.

"Yeah," he replied as coolly as he could. Her emerald eyes dimmed then, the brightness giving way to a darker emotion which Brock could not identify.

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" Brock was kind of pleased at her direct question, but wished _he_ had had the strength to ask it.

"Good idea," he nodded, swallowing the nervousness that had formed a lump in his throat and was making words hard to speak.

Jessie could feel James' eyes on her as their English teacher waffled on about their next assignment. It was unnerving her to have someone watching her so intensely, yet at the same time she was almost comforted with his emerald eyes on her. She glanced over at him inconspicuously, meeting his desperate gaze. Jessie sighed helplessly and turned away, putting her head down and pretending to read her unfinished notes.

She knew she would be letting James down. He had told her he _loved _her, and she knew without a doubt that he had meant every word of his admission to her. He only wanted the best for her, only wanted to take care of her. She was going to break his heart, or maybe she already had as she could painstakingly see in his eyes.

But that didn't change anything. She was doing this for him. It was already killing her, gnawing at her insides viciously. But someday he would understand. And someday, she would forgive herself.

Jessie took a deep breath to calm herself and took her mobile phone out of her pocket. Hiding it behind her stack of books so the teacher didn't see, she sent a short text.

_We will talk – after school today._

A few seconds later, she saw movement from her right. Jessie turned her head slightly to see James take his own phone out. Her heart broke even further as she watched his face soften in relief. Her eyes narrowed in pain; she turned away before he had the chance to set his calmed eyes upon her – she was sure such a vision would shatter her already fragile state.

Brock and Erika made their way to their usual table. They always came here during their study periods. Though it was a cool autumn day, the sun was out, its warm rays soaking their cold skin to their delight.

Brock sat down across from Erika, placing his books on the table in front of him, though he knew he probably wouldn't even be opening them. As he looked back up at Erika, he noticed the way the slight breeze whisked through her hair, and her emerald eyes sparkled like real gems in the sunlight. She was beautiful.

"This is weird, right?" her unexpected comment broke the awkward ice a little, for which Brock was thankful.

"Yeah," he agreed with a small laugh. "Erika…" he began, but she cut him off.

"I understand if you don't feel _that_ way about me, Brock," her voice was small but not unsteady. It did, however, hold a tone of finality, as if she was assuming rather than asking.

"What would make you think that?" he was perplexed by her apparent conclusiveness. She didn't appear to be nervous at all, almost as if she knew exactly how this conversation was going to play out, and how it would end.

"I'm not really your type," she pointed out. He couldn't tell what she was feeling – her face heralded no clear emotion, nothing for him to go by. He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"I have a type?" She laughed.

"Well…the girls you usually go for…they look like future supermodels, you know," she laughed slightly, but not out of humour. She looked sort of sad for a few seconds, before her eyes lightened slightly into a neither happy nor sad smile.

Brock was disappointed by the turn this conversation had taken – it was not what he had expected at all. He needed to counteract some way, to divert this conversation to the road he wanted it to take.

"None of those girls are like you, Erika," his voice was steady and serious, his eyes fixed on hers as they flickered in confusion. "You're different. You're…better than any of them."

"Brock…" her eyes had widened in astonishment at his words – they were so unexpected to her.

"You are the most caring person I know," he went on, "and everything you've done for me and my family…it just proves what a kind and generous person you are. Most people wouldn't go to such lengths, but you do so without a second thought. You have a good heart, Erika."

Erika was blushing furiously at his words, words he spoke without any hesitation or second thought. She tried to speak, but her voice would not cooperate, and she instead stuttered a few times before eventually giving up. Brock smiled at this, glad he had steered the conversation into the right direction.

"What I'm trying to say is…" he paused, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. "What happened the other night…it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Erika was horrified to think that her face probably looked as red as a tomato right now; she was completely overcome by emotion at his words, words she had been hoping and praying she would hear. He felt the same… He _actually_ felt the same. She wondered whether she was actually sitting in class, having one of her daydreams, but as the breeze whipped through her hair she knew it was too real for that. This was actually happening.

In the brief silence, Brock was growing nervous. She looked deep in contemplative thought, her brow furrowing as she came to grips with what his words meant. But what if he had misinterpreted her? What if she regretted their kiss? What if she didn't…?

"I just…I can't believe you… I feel the same way, Brock," she felt a weight lifting from her shoulders as she spoke the words she had been dying to say. "I was so scared you didn't, so I didn't want to say anything… But I do…"

Brock recovered from his panic with a relieved smile, and even a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Erika raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Well it's just…it's very… _'Ash and Misty'_, isn't it?"

Erika couldn't help but stifle a few giggles at that in agreement. "Yeah, maybe it's contagious?"

"So Erika, what do you say?" he stood, holding his hand out to her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Erika giggled up at him; she could actually feel her heart lurching at his adorable gesture. She reached her hand out to grasp his and stood so that she was facing him.

"I would be honoured," she mocked with a laugh.

He put his arms around her, holding her freely, no longer afraid to cross the boundaries beyond friendship. It was finally time for Erika and Brock's happy ending.

Normally, Jessie would rejoice at the sound of the last school bell for the day, but today, not so much. Its shrill ring felt like a knife to her skin as she realised what it meant. It wasn't just the end of the school day. It was the end of so much more.

As she stood from her desk and threw her books in her bag, Jessie realised she still had not worked out what she was going to say. Should she just be blunt and cruel, lie and say she doesn't want him? Or should she just tell him the truth? Would she even be able to make him understand? Or would she not be able to let him go?

These questions circled in Jessie's head, as crowded and distracting as the packed corridor she walked through. When she was finally out into the open, she took a deep breath, the cool air outside waking her from her trance.

A few seconds later, James walked around the corner of the brick school building. His face was strangely vacant of any tangible emotion. Even as he got closer and his emerald eyes fixed on hers, she couldn't tell how he was feeling, what he was thinking. She thought, perhaps, that that was a good thing.

"Hi," his deep voice was all she could hear in the crowded school environment. She nodded an acknowledgement, trying very hard to calm herself, to figure out how she was going to do this. To figure out how she was going to break James' heart.

They walked in silence, out of the school gates and away from all the commotion of the end of the day.

Jessie felt uncomfortable with James walking beside her. She felt an odd sense of optimism emanating from him, like he was confident that she was here to reconcile with him rather than what she was about to do – the complete opposite. The guilt she felt at that moment was as crushing as a landslide falling onto her.

They reached the park within minutes – every second taken up by silence.

Jessie's heart was pounding erratically; it seemed so loud that she was almost positive James could hear it. Her stomach was doing backflips meanwhile, tossing her senses around as she tried to focus on the matter at hand.

"James…" she began, but it came out as a choked murmur – there seemed to be something wedged in her throat, blocking her voice. She cleared it as his eyes narrowed in wonder and worry. He didn't interrupt her – it was pretty obvious to him that she had something to say. He felt dread rise up within him, even though she had said nothing to indicate he should feel that way. It was the look in her eyes which scared him the most. The façade she was trying desperately to maintain had all but vanished, lost to the despair that replaced it.

"James…" she tried again, and this time her voice came out a little louder – loud enough. Inwardly, she took a deep breath. He had sensed something was wrong, she could now see it clear as a cloudless sky in his emerald eyes.

"I am so grateful for _everything_ you have done for me. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I would be right now. You have saved me both physically and mentally…" Jessie trailed off, but James could hear where the conversation was leading from the tone of her voice. A 'but' was coming…

"But…" though he had expected it, her words pierced his skin like a knife wound. "I can't do this to you anymore…" it was too late to hold back the tears now; Jessie felt all of her resistance fail as the hot wetness gathered in her eyes, burning them as she fought to stop them from falling.

"What do you mean?" James needed clarification of the outrageous words that she had just spoken.

"You're such an incredible person, James. The most incredible person I have ever met. I've never known anybody like you…" the loss Jessie was feeling at this moment was so heavy, weighing her down as she remained trapped beneath it.

"_I _am eternally grateful for what you have done for me. But I am not done healing. It is going to take a very, very long time for me to feel better about myself and about the world. And I won't let you sit by and wait for me to do that. That is why I can't let you waste your life on me…" the tears would not stop pouring now as Jessie's voice cracked, just as her heart was cracking apart inside her. James' eyes darkened, but he remained patient, letting her finish.

"You have so much ahead of you; your life is going to be full of success. You will go so far, James, but you _know_ that you won't be able to do that with me. I will drag you down, and you being you will stay behind with me, and in the meantime you will miss every opportunity. I can't live with that, James. Don't you see? I am _bad_ for you."

The words hung in the air, thick with tension pulling down upon them. Jessie dropped her gaze to the floor, trying to gather her composure, to stop the tears. They made her feel weak – she didn't want to look this way to him. She wanted him to know that she was going to be _okay _without him. Right now she was proving exactly the opposite.

"No," James uttered, his eyes fixed on her downward gaze. She brought her eyes up to meet his, guilt framing her features. She should have known from the beginning that this relationship could never work out. She was selfish to think otherwise, and all she had achieved was to hurt him.

"I _love_ you Jessie," she cringed at the words, knowing how much he meant them, "and I would do _anything_ for you. _Anything_. How can you think that I would see it that way? That you would think I am wasting my time? Without you, my life is a meaningless shell – _worthless_," James watched Jessie's expression carefully as he spoke, but with each word it only contorted more with pain. Why was she being so selfless, when he didn't _want_ her to?

Jessie shook her head slowly, pursing her lips for a moment before speaking, "you're wrong… I am _not_ going to drag you down. I won't do that to you. We can't be together James. You will find the right person someday but it's not me," Jessie felt physically sick at the thought of him with someone else, but the harsh words were becoming necessary. It hurt her even more to know that he loved her too much to let her go so easily.

James was barely staying afloat, it seemed like he was kicking with so much force and yet it was having no effect. He was still drowning, still choking, and she was slipping away no matter how hard he tried to hold on to her in the crashing waves.

"Don't do this, Jessie…" he was pleading with her now – what other option was there?

"It's for the best," she tried to smile through her tears but her attempt only ended up as a grimace.

"No. It's not. I want to be there for you, Jess. I want to help you through this."

"You have already done way too much for me. Way more than I ever expected. But we're two different people, from different worlds. You're destined for success; I am destined for…well, who knows… But we are certainly _not_ on the same path, James."

"None of that matters," he shook his head vehemently in protest. "None of it matters to me. I…"

"Please, James," Jessie had no fight left in her now, only desperate pleading. "I want the best for you, and that's not me, not right now… I am going to get better, I promise, but you need to live your life. Be the person I know you can be. Maybe…maybe later…when I am in a better place, maybe if we're _really_ meant to be then it will work out. But not now, now you need to concentrate on yourself. On your future."

James was losing grip on her as he desperately scrambled for a comeback. But all he had was the one fact he knew: he loved her, and he cared about nothing else. But that wasn't enough for her, she wouldn't have it, wouldn't accept it.

Knowing she had him now, Jessie took a step back, fighting back tears once more, trying to overcome the wedge in her throat and speak through the pain it was causing.

"I'm sorry James," but that was all she could manage, and as all of her remaining self control buckled under the pressure, she turned and fled, leaving James broken and alone.

After school the next day, May wandered down Rundle Street, one of Viridian's many tree-lined shopping avenues, absentmindedly glancing in shop windows as she passed them by. She had made a detour into the city on her way home from school, in need of some new clothes for camp and wanting a distraction from her thoughts after a bad day – something which, for her, shopping always provided. Her interest perked as she came to Urban Outfitters, one of her favourite stores. The young shop assistant smiled at May as she entered the store and drifted to the women's section, browsing through the racks of clothing to see if there was anything she liked. Across from her, a young couple laughed as they shopped together, and then leant in for a kiss. May glanced back down at the colourful range of clothes on the rack with a rueful sigh. It seemed like _everyone_ was in love with _someone_ right now. Ash and Misty, Erika and Brock, the two people with their public display of affection in front of her… May wasn't one to _need_ a boyfriend all the time, but sometimes there was a big difference between _need _and_ want_. She had made some amazing friends since her arrival in Viridian, and she thought herself very lucky for that. But still, the lingering feeling of loneliness that coursed through her like an icy wind was hard to ignore. Being in love was the most amazing feeling; though May had tried very hard to suppress her memories of the happiness she had felt with Lucas, she would never forget the bliss that she felt when he told her he loved her, or how safe and protected she felt in his arms… May wondered whether she would be able to love like that again; he had, after all, taken a giant part of her with him when he died…

And then there was Ash… May was sure she could love Ash – how could anyone _not_ love him? He was amazing – gentle, kind, funny, caring…and also completely unavailable. With the beautiful and fiery Misty at his side, he was sure never to look her way, she was sure of it. She was, after all, nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. Just a girl with a dark past and an uncertain future…

May came to the end of the clothes rack, having found nothing she liked enough to try on, but suddenly she didn't feel much like shopping anymore. Slightly dejected, she left the store. The breeze was turning cool outside, and May shivered as she continued walking past decorated shop windows. But their carefully placed displays failed to attract her attention now; she was over shopping, but didn't want to go home just yet. As she was debating what to do, her eyes fell upon a small park across the road. It was small, with only a slide, a small jungle gym and a swing, but it would provide somewhere quiet for her to pass some time before going home.

She sat upon the flimsy seat of the swing, resting into it as she leaned her head on the cold metal chain holding it up.

'_What is wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel so…depressed? _

_I have a good life here, good friends, a great family, and school is ok… _

_If anything, I'm lucky…_

_But there is a part of me…something that feels…wrong…like…I can't find what I'm looking for…like I'm always searching for something that's not there. _

_Why do some girls…like Misty…have all the confidence in the world? They know what they want, they go after it, and they get it. But not me. The only time I _don't_ stumble is when I'm on stage. And that's only, right now, because of…Ash…_

_Ash… If Misty wasn't his soulmate, could he ever love me? Could anyone ever love me? Am I too broken, too wounded now…?'_

"You know, for a pretty girl, you sure frown a lot," a familiar sounding, nasally voice nabbed her attention, and May glanced up to find…

"Drew?" her voice was sour as she mouthed her surprise to find him standing there, dressed impeccably in expensive looking jeans and an Ed Hardy t-shirt, and bursting with smug confidence as usual.

"In the flesh," he turned his nose up in his usual annoying fashion.

"You know, sometimes it feels like you're stalking me, turning up wherever I am," she mouthed dryly. He replied only with an indifferent shrug, and moved to sit on the swing beside her. May watched him with subdued interest, wondering what he could possibly want from her.

"So…what are you doing sitting out here on your own?" his eyes didn't meet hers; he almost looked…uncomfortable.

May shrugged, not really in the mood for talking or playing along with whatever game he was playing today. She didn't meet his eyes, choosing instead to glance down at the bark chips on the ground beneath her. She swung back and forth gently; the chain squeaked loudly in the quiet surroundings. Drew was silent, but as the seconds ticked by, she could feel his eyes on her – he was staring so intensely that she felt sort of uncomfortable. She glanced up at him, and sure enough, his emerald green eyes bore straight into hers. Quickly enough, he glanced away, and May could have sworn his cheeks flushed a little, though she didn't read much in to it.

"What do you want, Drew? Why are you here?" she sighed, fed up and confused at his presence.

His perfect features crumpled in surprise at her words, so thickly coated in frustration.

"I…" he stumbled uncharacteristically, truly shocked by her attitude. "I was just walking by and saw you sitting here alone, and…it's uh…not safe, you know, to be here on your own when it's getting dark," he trailed off uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well, I don't _need_ saving or protecting. I'm just fine," she barked stubbornly.

"Did something happen to you?" he asked out of the blue, his emerald eyes shone with an emotion May couldn't pinpoint. Something between annoyance and concern.

"No," she said a little too forcefully that it sounded like she was lying. "I just want to be alone for a while, is that such a bad thing?"

"Oh…I get it."

"Get what?"

"Why you're acting so weird."

"You don't even know me well enough to know I'm acting weird!" she retorted angrily at his assumptions.

"Nah, but I know girls," he replied smugly with a sly wink, "and when to stay away from them."

As she realised what he was saying, May grit her teeth in fury as her eyes burned with irritation. Now completely fed up with his pathetic behavior, she stood up, leaving the swing to fall around violently behind her, scooped up her school bag and stalked away.

"Wait!" she was only a few feet away from him when his voice – coated with slight humour, called out. May whipped around furiously, her azure eyes blazing.

"Now you look here!" she yelled viciously, but was deterred when she saw his reaction. "What the _hell_ are you laughing at?!" her fists clenched as she took in his perfect face while he laughed carelessly. She wanted to punch it.

"See, I knew you were in there somewhere," he seemed perfectly at ease with her foreboding stature, cheeks red with frustration as she glowered at him.

"What are you _talking_ about?!"

"Depression doesn't suit you," his face turned serious as he watched her carefully, seemingly having all the control.

May was flabbergasted at his random comment, and at his apparent knowledge of exactly who she was, but nonetheless, she lowered her guard.

"I…I'm _not_ depressed," her voice lowered a few octaves as she defended herself.

"It's ok," he apparently wasn't accusing her. "We're musicians…and we feel things differently."

May narrowed her eyes in bewilderment. "How so…?"

"I mean…" his features softened uncomfortably once again, "it's like we feel every part of an emotion, every feeling behind it, like it's amplified tenfold."

May's blue eyes widened as his words – they were completely accurate, as if he had just taken a journey through her thoughts. It was _true_. But right now, she supposed it was irrelevant. Whether she was depressed or not wasn't the issue – her _life_ was the issue.

"That may be true…" she shifted uncomfortably. "But I still don't get why you're here."

"Like I said, I was just making sure you weren't about to get kidnapped or mugged," he replied quickly.

"Right," she turned – his unpredictably bizarre attitude was exhausting her. She wanted to go home. "Bye, Drew."

"Where are you going?" he called out after her.

"Home," she didn't bother turning.

"And how are you _getting_ home?"

May paused mid-step and glanced around at the near-deserted street, noting the increasing darkness.

"Uh…" she was trying to decide the same thing herself.

"Look…" Drew approached her, taking out his keys and dangling them in front of her. "Why don't you let me drive you home?"

"No, it's fine. I'll…catch the bus. Plus, my mum always told me not to accept rides from strangers," she said with mild humour.

"Geez, you have got to be the most stubborn person I know!" his perfect features crumpled in aggravation, but he calmed himself immediately. "Where do you live?"

May sighed, giving in. For some reason, she knew she could trust Drew, even though she barely knew him, and he was probably the most irritating person she had ever met.

"In Bellevue Gardens, on East Avenue," she explained, and he nodded.

"As a matter of fact, that's on my way."

Silence engulfed them as May followed Drew to his car, which was parked about two minutes down the road. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the shiny, brand new silver BMW she was about to be driven home in.

"Nice car…" she uttered.

Drew caught sight of her expression and let out a slight chuckle.

The car was as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside, with a spectacularly lit dash, an expensive looking stereo system and leather trim.

"Is this yours?" she asked as he started up the car. He nodded idly.

"A gift from my parents for my eighteenth birthday."

"Wow…" she was dumbfounded, but not really surprised. The way Drew looked, dressed, walked – it was pretty obvious he was from a wealthy family. "I got a new camera when I turned eighteen," she laughed at the uncanny distinction, and he even laughed along for a few moments, before his features stiffened and he became serious once more.

"So, do you want to talk now about _why_ you were sitting in a park in the middle of the city all alone?" he kept his eyes on the road, but his voice held no emotion. May couldn't tell if he really cared or if he was just fishing for things to hold against her. Choosing the latter, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I _just_ wanted some alone time. Geez, is that such a crime?!"

"No," he seemed to take no notice of her sudden anger. "But I can still tell there's something wrong."

"You don't know me well enough to be able to tell that." Drew shrugged, eyes still focused on the road in front of him.

"Maybe. Fine, so you don't want to talk about that. So, tell me about yourself."

May turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed questioningly. He seemed to grow slightly uncomfortable with her intense azure eyes on him, scrutinizing whether he was really interested in an answer or just talking to fill the silence. It took her a couple of seconds to decide that an answer would be ok.

"Um…I dunno… I'm from Petalburg City… I moved here early this year, before school started, with my family…"

"Why did you move?"

"My dad's business," she answered simply, whilst wishing it had been that simple.

"Oh," he nodded as he turned a corner. May had to admit, for someone with a car like this Drew was a pretty safe driver. She half expected to be hurtling along at one-hundred kilometres per hour.

"What about you? Have you always lived in Viridian?" she asked before he could ask her another question.

"No," he shook his head. "I moved here from LaRousse City when I was ten. Same deal – business relocation." May nodded.

"LaRousse City… That's on the island near Slateport City, right?" He nodded in response.

"That's right."

"Wow, so you're from Hoenn just like me," May observed. "Do you miss it?"

"Yeah, I guess, but Viridian's ok," he paused for a moment. "So…when did you start singing?"

"Well…" she felt her insides tighten at the question – one name played on her mind when she thought of where singing began for her. Lucas.

"When I started middle school, I started…" she trailed off, and she felt him glance over at her quickly.

"What's your school like?"

"It's ok. I've made some great friends," she felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she thought of Ash and the others, but that all but evaporated when she thought of Ash in particular…

"So…the next Battle of the Bands is two weeks away. Are you entering?" May was glad for the shift in topic.

"I'm not sure… We have camp for the rest of this week so we might not have time to practice a new song."

"Aw, come on…" he seemed genuinely disappointed. "If I'm gonna beat you I need you to actually be there," the snide humour was back, to May's disappointment. She was sort of enjoying him acting like a semi-normal person.

"Hah," she snorted. "You wish."

"C'mon, you know you got the sympathy vote last time. Everybody votes for you if you pour your heart out with a big ballad."

Drew didn't know it, but his words cut May deep as she remembered that night…that song…how she had felt as if she couldn't breathe, let alone sing. But it wasn't his fault – he didn't know – so May didn't let her uneasiness show.

"So I guess now I know what I have to do to beat you every time," she counterattacked, but he didn't provide a comeback. Had he noticed her cringe moments earlier?

"Why _did_ you choose that song, anyway?" he asked, not the type of question she feared but it was touchy nonetheless. May sighed inwardly; she was growing too tired to hold her walls up any longer.

"I just…I've had some stuff going on, that's all…" she relented; her words trailed off into the silence. She glanced away from him to look out of the window. They had almost reached her street, she noticed idly.

For what seemed like a long time, he didn't answer. May was too afraid to shift her gaze his way, in case he took it as a sign she_wanted_ an answer. She didn't. But she was _very_ confused about the boy that sat beside her. One minute he could be a total pig and the next, a sweet, caring person.

"What number is your house?" was his next question, totally off the topic.

"Um… Eighty one."

Less than a minute later, they pulled up outside her house, which must have been about one tenth of the size of his home, May thought.

She took hold of the strap on her school bag and put her hand on the door handle, eager to exit the vehicle without any further questions from Drew.

"May," he called quietly. She was going to have no such luck, it seemed. Pausing, May turned back to face him. His intensely serious emerald eyes bore into hers, as if he was seeing right through her, again.

"Do you remember what I said to you that night?"

"Yes, I remember…" she answered quietly, remembering his words.

"Everything that you feel…don't let it go to waste. Go and write a new song about it or a new melody…or learn a song you relate to."

May nodded slowly, but once again, she didn't understand where this was coming from.

"Tell me…why are you helping the enemy? I thought you wanted to beat me." He loosened up then, his eyes losing their previous intensity as he chucked smugly.

"Oh, I still won't have any problems beating you. It's just…I want some _actual_ competition. Some of the people that turn up, ugh, they make my ears _bleed_."

May's jaw wanted to drop to the ground, and it took a bit of effort to keep it secured. There was the switch. What game was he playing with her?

May's brow creased in anger, but she wasn't letting him see how he got to her when he acted that way, so instead she huffed childishly.

"Right, whatever. Thanks for the lift…"

With that, she opened the car door and stepped out, swinging her school bag over her shoulder and closing the door behind her.

"That was weird…" she uttered as she walked to her front door.

Inside, May's mother and father, Caroline and Norman, were in the lounge room watching TV.

"Hi honey, how was shopping?" her mother turned away from the TV to welcome her.

"It was ok," she replied with a small smile. "Didn't find much, though." Her mother nodded in response.

"How did you get home?" her father asked. "I would have picked you up…"

"That's ok dad, I got a lift from a…friend," she hovered on the last word.

Thankfully, they asked no further questions, like which friend. May was a bad liar, and they would see right through her immediately. And she had a feeling they would not be happy with her taking lifts from strange, rich boys.

"Oh, Erika called for you," Caroline piped up. "She said it wasn't important though, and that she would speak to you tomorrow."

"What time did she call?"

"Only about twenty minutes ago." May glanced at the time – 9:30 pm.

"Ok, thanks. I'm going to bed now. Night," she gave her parents a small wave and a smile and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

----

A buzz of excitement was in the air on Wednesday morning as the Year 12 students assembled on the oval at the front of the school, waiting for the buses to take them to the Viridian Forest. Their Home Group teachers walked around with lists, checking off people and making sure they were organised.

May caught site of her group of friends as she approached the oval. She put her carry bag in the pile with the others and made her way over to them, holding onto the straps of her backpack.

"Hey, guys," she greeted. Ash, Misty, Erika and Brock returned her greeting excitedly…well except for Misty, who was already cringing at the thought of camping.

"May," she turned her head toward Erika, who was calling her. "I tried to call you last night."

"I know," May smiled apologetically, "my mum told me. Sorry I missed you. I got home just after you called. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah," Erika put her short hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to discuss what clothes you were bringing with you, but I ended up sorting it out."

"That's good," May nodded.

"So…where were you? It was late when I called…" Erika was not prying – that wasn't in her nature – but was asking out of true curiosity, and perhaps, worry.

"I went shopping…" she started, and then realised that would sound fishy since she still wasn't home one and a half hours after the shops closed. "Then I ran into a…friend…and got a lift home."

"A 'friend', huh?" Erika held up her fingers to make quotations as she winked. "Anyone I know?" May cringed, she hadn't wanted to tell anyone about her ride home with Drew, of all people. But she was a terrible liar, so really, she had no option but to tell the truth.

"Um…yeah…just…just Drew, the guy from the Battle of the Bands."

In an instant, Ash's eyes were on her, questioning what she had just said.

"You let that _rude, incompetent jerk_ drive you home?" his tone was incredulous, almost like he was telling her off.

"It was fine…" May blushed at his sudden outburst and tried to reassure him. "Really."

Misty shot a quick glance Ash's way, an emotion present in her brilliant aquamarine eyes that May couldn't identify. Nonetheless, she felt uncomfortable. It wasn't any of Ash's business, after all – he wasn't her boyfriend.

"Still…I just don't trust him," Ash crossed his arms immaturely, not noticing Misty's glare.

A slight blush warmed May's cheeks. She didn't know what to say.

'_May is a big girl, she can take care of herself_,' Misty _wanted_ to say, but she kept her mouth shut. She was trying very hard to not feel jealous of Ash's apparent protectiveness over May. After all, she _liked_ May, and it was nice to have another girl friend in their group. Misty knew Ash loved her to pieces. She reassured herself calmly, thinking back to their date on the weekend and remembering the way he looked at her. She had no doubt of his feelings for her, and she had no doubt that he would never betray her. Misty cursed herself for always feeling so jealous and insecure, knowing it was totally unnecessary when it came to Ash.

Then, a familiar figure with a head of spiky brown hair caught her attention. Gary. While the others chatted about camping, Misty couldn't help but turn her head as inconspicuously as she could, meeting his lost dark brown eyes. His gaze made her feel uncomfortable, but somehow, she couldn't force her eyes away from him. His mouth was set in a straight, unemotional line, giving no clues as to how he was feeling. Finally, he broke their stare as he walked to tell his teacher he was present. Bewildered, Misty turned back to her friends, who were far too deep in conversation to notice she hadn't been listening.

Two gigantic coach liners pulled up then, their brakes squeaking as they grinded to a halt. Next to her, Ash took Misty's hand and squeezed it. She smiled up at him.

"You ready for our big camping trip?" a cheeky excitement ran through his eyes as he winked. Misty felt her chest tighten – how did he do that to her with just a smile.

When she pulled herself together, she smiled softly.

"Even though I _hate_ camping," she scowled through her smile, "I'm glad I'm with you."

"That's right, I'll protect you from any and all bugs!" once again, she felt herself falter at his adorable grin.

"You'd better…" she uttered, and punched him in the arm when he let out a stupid laugh.

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: the chapter title is from the song 'The First Cut is the Deepest' by Sheryl Crowe.


End file.
